Don't Fear the Reaper Ssn 2
by MetallicAngel30
Summary: Now that Bella and Angela are fully ensconced in the Sons of Anarchy MC, how will they handle the challenges the club throws at them left, right, and center?
1. Albification Pt 1

**_A/N 10/16/2018: I'm baaaaa-aaaaaack! Y'all know what's good about writing a fanfiction based in a tv series that's already finished? You don't have to wait for the next season to come out! Lol It can just roll right along. Again though, until maybe next week, updating is going to be a hat trick because I still have those connection issues. Shit's driving me up a wall...So, I hope you enjoy. Also, fair warning, this fic is rated M for a reason. if the site had NC-17 or something I'd rate it that. I'm putting in that addendum because this episode has rape in it at the end. I will be writing it. I will post a warning before and after letting you know where it begins and ends for those of you who are sensitive to the subject. Please understand that I am writing as the episodes happen. I change only what's needed to add my charcter, and progress the story. So I will be writing it. Much love y'all. Thank you so much for the support for last season! And enjoy!_** Three weeks. Bella was marveling at how time seemed to fly. Those three weeks felt more like three days. She had woken up that morning, and just marveled at how much her life has changed in the past 6 months. She found a new home. Expanded her family, both in friendship, and now in blood, with a child on the way. And she had found love. Filip Telford was everything she had been looking for in a lover and companion. He was easy to talk to, and so much fun! It had taken him another hour to wake, and when he did, she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed at first.

Since her attention seemed to be lost in thought, Chibs decided to greet the new life growing in her womb first. He moved himself down, so his face was level with her tummy. Bella was only just starting to show. You would have to be looking for it. Most people would think that she had eaten a really large meal rather than growing a baby. Bella was roused from her musings when she heard Chibs talk.

"Good morning, _mo chridh._ I see that you've decided not to give yer ma a hard time this morn," he said lovingly to her tummy. Bella smiled and brought the hand not hindered by a cast to his hair, which had grown out significantly in the last three weeks.

"I haven't tried to move yet," Bella joked. Chibs moved her pajama shirt up just enough to expose their growing child, and lightly kissed growing bump, before moving back up to kiss his woman.

"Good morning, _mo ghr_ _àdh,_ " he whispered into the kiss.

"Good morning, handsome," she said, her hand never moving from his hair. "Any chance we can extend our little vacation. Clay was a saint to give us three weeks, with Donna and Opie away, and Jax and Ange getting settled together. But now, I don't want to. leave you."

Chibs chuckled. "Sorry, lass. Clay already has a meet set with one of our Irish contacts. Couldn't get out of it if I tried."

"Oooo, an Irishman. No one can say the Sons aren't a diverse lot. Just do me a favor. No drinking matches. If we're going to see who can put away more alcohol, a Scot or an Irishman, I want to watch and take bets," Bella joked.

"In my favor, of course," Chibs smirked.

"As if I'd bet against my man...then again, I'm known for covering my ass. May bet both ways," she said with a mock innocent grin.

"Why you cheeky little-" Chibs said before tackling her. Bella gave a squeal and a giggle. It was a bit longer before they were able to pull themselves out of bed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~

Clay, Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Jax were all firing round after round at paper targets, testing out the new merch from the IRA that Cameron had brought over with his son, Eddie. As with most men when they had a gun in their hand, they were having the time of their lives, though none of them would let it show outwardly.

Eventually, the clips ran empty and Tig took that time to tell Half-Sac to change the targets. "Sac, new targets. Put 'em up." Half-Sac ran to do what Tig said, but Tig was never known for his patience. "Put them up," he urged.

"What do you think, gentlemen," Cameron said in his thick Irish lilt.

Jax looked to Clay, and Clay answered for the both of them. "All right, let's talk," he said, leading Cameron away from the gunfire.

Tig and Chibs made to follow, but Tig decided to have a little fun before he did, firing at the sandbags just to Sac's right.

"Okay!" Sac exclaimed jumping in surprise. Chibs smirked and followed suit, aiming for the tarted to Half-Sac's left. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" he yelled. "That was my- whoa! Oh. Yeah way to go. You're gonna blow off my one last nut. Great sponsor," he said to Chibs sarcastically. Chibs only chuckled before following the others into the new Sons warehouse, where there were guns and crates lined up for them.

"Officially, I'm supposed to tell you, the Russian pipeline's dried up. We've hooked up with a source out of Jebalia. Run them through Dungloe," Cam said to Clay.

"And Unofficially?" Clay said.

"Unofficially, the Russian stock is strong. But the IRA heads want to make sure you're in their pocket. These aren't meant to be broken down to ship. They want you to start running," Cam tells them.

"That's not our business," Tig said.

"The north country's gettin' hot, more action, means we need a bigger cash flow. The men in charge want to ensure that the Sons are on side. This is their test. They want you to run them through Northern Cali, Oregon, and Washington."

"I don't know if you know this, but we got out of the errand business, some time back," Clay said. "We buy whole sale, we assemble, we sell retail, end of story."

"Yeah," Tig agreed.

"Aye. But the the heads got concerned once the A.T.F. put a target on your back. And filling this space with illegal gun parts is just askin' for 25 years to life in federal prison," Cameron said.

"What are they offering?" Jax asked.

"We sell, ship, store. You load your saddle bags, deliver. Charter to charter. I'm allowed to offer 25%."

"We get 60%, assemble our own," Clay informs Cameron.

"You carry all the risk and overhead," Eddie put in.

"My son will be your point guy in Cali," Cameron said. "I know this isn't the usual deal. But for now. It's a win-win, Clay. We can revisit terms later, once the heads know you're with us."

Clay sighed, gazing down at the guns on the table. "We'll let you talk it through. Com on, Eddie," he said, leaving with his son, to let the Reaper Crew get their thoughts straight on the matter.

"He's got to be rubbing many people wrong being straight with us," Chibs said, looking at the retreating forms of Cameron and Eddie.

"He's right about the feds," Juice said. "Doesn't matter what dummy corp we use or how far off the grid we are. If A.T.F. puts a tail on any one of us, we're going to lead them right back here."

"What do you think, VP?" Clay asked. Jax thought for a bit before coming to a conclusion. He knew Clay wasn't going to like it, but like Cam said, they could revisit it after the IRA knew the Sons were on side.

"Go get the Irish," Jax said.

"Yeah."

Eddie and Cam came back, and Jax laid it out for them. "You get us the Russian guns we need to keep our Oakland business intact. We use your facility to store and assemble. Then we'll run your hardware up the coast. But MC Pony Express is going to cost you 30% and the Russian stock."

"Okay," Cam agreed after a moment.

"It's a temperary fix, boys," Jax tells Juice, Chibs, and Tig. "Keeps us in the gun business till the head wears off and we're running out of road here." Clay looked at Jax before he sighed, closing his eyes and giving a nod. "Call a vote Pres," Jax said.

"All in favor?" Clay asked. Everyone bar Clay rose their hand, but Jax knew he wasn't going to like it. "Deal," he affirmed, before walking out.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

It had been three weeks and Bobby was still in the Stockton lockup on the Hefner murder. Even if his lawyer had told him that the case had been thrown out three weeks beforehand. He was now sitting in the long familiar interrogation room, when the bitch, Stahl, walked in.

"Release papers," she said, laying a small stack in front of him. "Your lawyer has already been through them. Read them, initial the boxes, sign them, and we'll have you home by the end of the day."

"Rosen told me my case was thrown out three weeks ago. You mind telling me why I'm just getting cut loose now?" he asked her.

"The witness went missing. State Attorney dismissed the case, but we can detain for up to 30 days in the hopes that the case gets reinstated. It didn't," she said, as she turned to leave.

"That's it, huh? Your pretty face get's smashed in, you spend months, how many thousands of dollars trying to crush us? What for, bitch? What do you get?"

"Piece of mind," she said simply before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Now that we're keeping to Oakland business, who the hell we gonna sell guns to? Niners? Mayans? Who?" Chibs asked the guys that were at the meeting with Cam.

"Opie and Donna back yet?" Clay asked Jax, temporarily changing the subject. He didn't really want to think on that headache anymore just now.

"Today," Jax said.

"All right. Let's sit down, figure out our next move," Clay said.

"Yeah. Yeah, we should do that," Jax said wryly. He was still sore at Clay for making the decision that could have cost Donna and Izzy their lives. He knew Chibs was, as well. The Scot was just better at hiding it than he was. For now.

"Cap, Opie and Chibs are going to want payback for the shooting on the girls, right," Tig said as the others made their way to their bikes. "Jax, Piney, and Chibs know it wasn't the Niners. Any ideas where the hell we're going to land with this?" Tig asked him.

"Give Trammel a call. We're gonna need some police intel," Clay tells him.

"I can do that," Tig said, happy to have a job.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Three men, all relatively well to do sat in a booth at the local diner. One was a rather well known town businessman, the other two were strangers to the area, and their motives for looking to start a business there were not as pure as they were pitching to the man they were sitting with.

"Must be very frustrating, Mr. Hale," an older gentleman said with a sigh as he read a file.

"Every surrounding town from Stockton to Lodi has grown nearly 70% in the last two decades," Hale said to the two men. One, the older gentleman, in a well tailored suit. The other, while in a nice short sleeved shirt and tie, had less then ideal body art on his arms, stating his allegiances.

"Except Charming."

"Sam Crow has sabotaged every major development effort that's come through Chrarming. Coercion and violence," Hale said.

"Easy to do when the local cop's in your pocket," said the man in the short sleeves.

"Kid brother's gonna be Chief in two months. Things are gonna change," Hale promised. "My family built this town. My great-great grandfather, his brothers. Before my old man dies, the Hales are going to give it back to the folks that live here."

"And that salvation nets you a tidy real estate profit," mused the man in the suit.

"Progress has it's rewards," Hale said. "I'm sure we can find a way to help each other." Their attention was diverted to David Hale, the town's deputy chief, walking into the diner and up to his elder brother.

"David, glad you could join us," his older brother said. "I'd like you to meet Ethan Zobelle, AJ Weston."

David shook both men's hands. "Can I get you anything, David?" the waitress asked.

"Just some coffe, Hannah," he said with a smile.

"You got it," she said before leaving them alone.

"So, what's this about, Jake?" David asked.

"I reached out to your family," the suited man now known as Ethan said. "Asked for an introduction."

"Ethan owns cigar shops. Stockton, Alameda, Millbrae," Jake listed.

"Planning on opening a shop here in Charming?" David asked.

"I have my eye on a storefront," Ethan said with a smile.

"We'll need to know we've got the right support, before we commit to Charming," Aj, the man in the short sleeves said.

"Support?" David asked in confusion.

"To protect our investment," AJ clarified.

"We're aware of your outlaw problem. You're brother's brought me up to speed on your struggle," Ethan said.

David sighed. "I'm guessing this isn't about cigars."

There was a moment of hesitation before Jake started to explain. "Ethan shares a common interest."

"The Sons of Anarchy have been supplying weapons to gang members for over a decade. It's time it stopped," Ethan went on. AJ slid a card over to David, who took it and immediately wanted to go home a take a decontaminating shower. He knew that name.

"League of American Nationalists," he said wryly.

"The league represents and influential group of businessmen who are tired of criminals undermining local enterprise," Ethan explained.

"Right," David said with sarcasm. "And how many black and Latin businessmen in your influential group?"

They waited for Hannah to set down David's coffee and leave before answering. "None."

"None," confirmed David. "I know who you are. White hate," he said, looking directly into AJ's eyes.

"Quite the opposite, deputy chief," Ethan said. "We are separatists not supremacists. We are God fearing patriots, and in a time when black radicals are in power in this country, we are desperately trying to remind our citizens of their founding beliefs."

"That all white men are created equal," David said with contempt. "The hell do you want from me?"

"Call us what you want. We have the same goal," AJ said forcefully. "Stop scumbags from arming scumbags."

"We just want you to know we are at your disposal if you need us," Ethan said with a smile. But David felt like he had bathed in slime enough for one day, thank you very much. He got up and stormed away from the table.

"Come on, David. David," his elder brother tried to reason. "I'm sorry. His, uh...self-righteousness gets the best of him."

"Ah, I admire his frankness," Ethan told Jake with a smile. Jake smiled and got up to follow his brother. He caught up with him at his jeep outside.

"Davey!"

"Do you know what those guys do?" David demanded of his brother. "Since when do you smoke up with Neo-Nazi's?"

"I know who they are. I'm not an idiot," Jake told David. He looked around once before back to his brother. "Charming is our town, Davey. Dad tried for years to get it back from Sam Crow, he couldn't. But you and me, we can."

"I'm not going to swap one outlaw for another one."

"The League's got no interest in Charming. For them it's all about race."

"And that makes it okay?" David asked rhetorically.

"Grow up, little brother!" Jake exclaimed as David got into his jeep. They both turned at the sound of multiple motorcycles running down the street. David looked over to Jake, who gave him a look that said, _What's your plan there?_ Before looking back at the group of outlaws. Jax raised two fingers from his throttle in greeting, but kept rolling otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax rolled up to Opie and Donna's place as they were still unloading. Opie met him in the yard, hugging it out in greeting.

"It's good to see you, brother," Opie said with a smile.

"Yeah. How was the family walkabout?" Jax asked.

"Good. Kids had fun. Gave Donna time to relax and heal," Opie said. Jax smiled and nodded before he caught sight of parts strewn all over Opie's garage.

"What's this?" he asked. "Holy shit. Panhead EG. '63?"

"'65," Opie said.

"Where'd you find it?"

"CHP pulled us over outside of Ukiah. Started bullshitting with me. Turned me onto this used parts guy. Electra Glide was just rotting behind some garage. It's all there- stock," he said.

"That'll keep you busy," Jax said.

Opie nodded. "That's the plan. Gonna see if either Ellie or Kenny have enough of an interest to help me with it. Need some bonding time with my kids," Opie said.

"Donna still cool with this?" Jax asked. Opie nodded.

"I swear, I think it's all because of Izzy. That girl is pure magic," he mused. "How's everybody doin'?"

"You know, gettin' it done," Jax said, looking up from the bike in pieces. We made a new deal with the Irish. Gonna run handguns up the coast till the A.T.F. heat dies down."

"What does that do to business?"

"We keep supplying Oakland. We need to figure out who that supply goes to," Jax explains.

"Retaliation?" Opie asked.

"Yeah. We're sitting down to figure it out. Waited until you got back. After our sitdown, a few of us want to sit down with you and Donna. Hash out a few things."

"All right. I'm sure Donna would love to see Izzy and Angela anyway. How is your girl doing?"

"Great. It's official. She's getting my crow tonight at Bobby's welcome home deal," Jax beamed.

"This one's sticking around, right?" Opie said with a smirk.

"Very funny, jackass. Yes, she's sticking around. Though if not for me, for Abel. Loves him more than me," he grumbled.

"Well, he is cuter." Jax swung for Opies head, trying to get him in a headlock. Naturally, being a giant, Opie dodged it.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela, Gemma, and Abel were all at St. Thomas, getting a six month check up on how the little guy was doing. Dr. Namid came in with his chart and a big smile.

"He's perfect," the doctor declared.

"The echoes?" Gemma asked.

"Clean. CBC's, CMP's all normal. His weight could come up a bit."

"He's still fussy during feedings," Angela said.

"Could be the lactose. If I know you, you're not going to like this, but we could try soy base," Dr. Namid suggested.

"You're right. I don't want to turn him into a little vegan pussy."

"He can drink it in his wife-beater onesie," Angela smirked before laughing.

"Smart-ass," Gemma said with no heat.

"How's his sleep apnea?" Dr. Namid asked.

"Sleeping as a baby should, doc," Angela said.

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax pulled up to the Charming police department just as Hale was going out on a call.

"Heard Ope's back," he said conversationally.

"Yeah," Jax said, getting off his bike.

"You seen him or Donna?" Hale asked.

"They're doing okay. That's why I'm here. Whoever is responsible for shooting up Donna and Izzy, you and I can't prove that. The suspicions we have aren't enough."

"Well, if he asks me, I'm not going to lie to him. Just because I can't prove it was Clay," Hale said.

"I'm not asking you to, man. Just give me time. If you see him today, don't say anything. Me and the others in the know are holding a pow wow later today to tell him and Donna, but we need the time. At this point, without an explanation into why none of us have done anything yet, he'll go nuts. Puts Clay on the attack, and whatever shit he pours into Unser's ear will blow back on you. Look at how fast shit went down hill the day the girls were shot. Just give me today," Jax reasoned.

Hale took a moment before nodding. "All right. I'll keep my suspicions to myself. Let you tell Ope. But you gotta do something for me." Jax looked at him questioningly.

"Unser is in bad shape. This guy should not be on the job. He's got another two months on his extension. After that, you got to let him step down," Hale said. He really was concerned for his mentor.

Jax gave a small sigh. "I'll do what I can to make that happen," he promised. They shook hands before parting ways. Jax mused that either he was going too straight, or Hale had a bit of outlaw in him after all for them to be making deals.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela and Gemma walked outside where they saw Unser sitting on a bench. Gemma took off her sunglasses to look at the man.

"Wayne?"

"Gemma," he said with a smile. "The little guy doing okay?"

"Yeah," she said, looking down to her grandson in the carrier Angela was holding. "Gotta beef him up a little."

Unser chuckled, but Gemma kept looking on at him in concern. "How about you?"

"Oh. Right as rain. This is just a follow-up," he said.

"Where you at with it?" she asked in curiosity.

"The BCG's are keeping it contained in my bladder."

"Guess that's good," she said.

"Yeah, for cancer. Shit can spread like wildfire," Unser said.

"You waiting on Della?" Gemma asked.

"She ain't a fan of hospitals. Hale's picking me up."

Gemma looked at Angela, who nodded. She pursed her lips and turned back to Unser. "We'll wait with you." Then she sat down next to the Chief.

"I'm glad he's doing good," Unser smiled. "I think Jax is going to make a real good daddy."

"Yeah. We'll make sure of that, won't we Angel?" Angela nodded with a smile.

"He's not too bad once he sets his mind to it."

Gemma then took out a joint and lit up, right next to the chief of police. Unser looked at her as if to say, _really?_ But he really wasn't all that surprised. She took a couple of inhales off of it before holding in the smoke and looking at Unser as she passed it over.

"It's for my heart condition." Unser chuckled and took the joint.

"Miracle drug," he said, taking a hit. He looked at it and went to hand it to Angela, before she shook her head.

"One of us has to have some sense of plausible deniability. After all, I'm a reverend's daughter. When have I ever had occasion to know what pot would smell like?" she asked with a mock look of innocence.

Unser laughed. "She's trouble."

"Yeah. We're bringing it out of her. Little by little," Gemma said with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Darby met AJ Weston in his shop. The man obviously had a deep hatred of any Latino if the curling of his lip was anything to go by.

"Talked your offer over with my guys," Darby said.

"Talked over? It's a no brainer," AJ said.

"I'm a little fuzzy about your end in this. What exactly goes into the League's pocket?" Darby asked.

"You think this is about money for us?" Darby gave him a look. It's always about money.

"You got kids, Darby?" Darby shook his head in the negative.

"I just pulled my six-year-old out of tee ball, 'cause I found out they're giving trophies to every boy on every team for simply playing the game. Trophies should be earned. Teaching children that everyone's equal is a dangerous philosophy." AJ then looked at the Latinos Darby had working for him. "But maybe you've lost sight of that."

"Business is down 30%. I can't afford the white guys."

"Never put money before race. This is $5000," he said holding up an envelope for Darby. "It should get you operational inside Charming."

Darby scoffed. "When Clay finds out I'm dealing crank and pussy in his in his backyard…?" he trailed.

"There's a phone number inside the envelope. Call it and tell our Aryan brothers how much manpower you need. And if I were you, I'd button your shirt," he said, pointing to the swastika just below were Darby's collar bones meet.

"I got nothing to hide," Darby said.

"It's not about hiding- You haven't earned it," AJ said before leaving. Darby hated that prick. But what could he do? The League had money and power and that was dangerous to a small time dope dealing operation like the Nords had. And they were technically, his bosses. Why did he join this shit pile that was white supremacy again?


	2. Albification Pt 2

**_A/N 10/18/2018: I think I've discovered the secret around my connection problems...If my suspicions are correct, dad's getting company in his bedroom/my living room. lol It's only temporary though. I get my interwebz back this weekend, hopefully. (Fingers crossed) Also, again, I'm posting this warning. In this chapter, there is graphic depictions of rape. The scene is preceeded and followed by notices in bold telling where it starts and ends. If you are sensitive to the subject, I suggest you skip reading that section. I put it in the story because it is in the show. That's how it goes. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy. Please review and like/follow if you like it enough!_**

Opie, Jax, and Piney pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot to see the welcoming committee waiting for them. Opie was happy to see his brothers. He loved the time he spent with his family. Nothing could top that. But he loved his club too. He hugged Clay first in greeting. The man not saying a word, but grabbed the back of his neck in a friendly gesture, before he got out of the way for the others to greet him too.

Jax went over to Piney. "Talked to Hale. He understands."

Piney nodded, putting his helmet with his bike. "Right."

"Hey. Remember, we're telling him after. Telling him before the meet with only escalate things in an environment we can't control. But we are telling him," Jax reassured Piney.

"I got you. I just don't like playing nice with the man who tried to kill my son and shot up his wife by mistake. I'm depending on you to make that right, kid. You understand?"

"Look, you gotta trust me, Piney. Me fixing things doesn't happen quick or easy. Right now, we just gotta get through this meeting."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You're the boss, hot shot," Piney grumbled, following the others into the clubhouse and into the chapel, taking his seat at the redwood table.

Once everyone was settled, Clay started. "Haven't been able to say this on a club level before now. We're all pissed about what happened to Donna and Izzy. They are innocents in this. Literal angels. I know how much you love Donna, Ope. And you with Izzy, Chibs. They definitely love the both of you. We'll get the bastard."

"Thanks," Opie said softly.

"Aye," Chibs said, but kept his focus on his cig.

"Now we gotta deal with the underbelly of this. Those bullets that were shot at them, they were meant for you, Ope. We gotta settle that," Clay said.

"Had to be the Niners," Opie said. It was the only rational conclusion he could come to when he lay awake at night next to Donna. Fearing sleep and the nightmares that followed. Or worse, him waking up to find that she had truly died. "Unser said it was a gangst SUV. Black guy driving."

"No one saw who was driving, Ope. No one," Tig tells the man. "We're pretty sure the guy was not black."

"He was brown," Clay said.

"Mayans?" Opie said with a confused look. "How do you know?"

"Jax, Piney, and I had a sit down with Laroy. So we know it wasn't the Niners," Chibs said, though he still couldn't look at anyone, lest they see how royally pissed off he was. He agreed with Izzy and Charlie. He wouldn't put the brunt of the blame on Clay or Tig. That didn't mean he wasn't going to take his pound of flesh in retaliation at a later date. They had, after all, nearly taken the, now, two most important things in the world from him.

"That's right. As far as Laroy is concerned, the Niners and the SOA are good," Piney said in his low, gravelly voice.

"And you believed him?" Opie asked in contempt.

"Yeah, we did," Jax said. "I know the truth when I hear it."

"It's gotta be Alvarez. He thinks we set him up. We took his money, then left him behind to get shredded by the Niners," Tig said.

"Had Trammel look into it," Clay tells them, pulling out a sheet of folded paper from his pocket. "Black Range Rover got jacked outside a bar in Alameda that same night. It turns up two days later, a few miles down the road from the Mayan clubhouse in Hayward. Mac-10 casings on the floor- same kind of gun that shot up your girls."

"There's prints on the dash. Before the end of the day, we're gonna know who was drivin'," Tig said confidently.

"I convinced Trammel to let us handle the arrest," Clay said.

"I'm the one that kills him. Unless Chibs wants first dibs?" Opie said, looking at the Scotsman.

"Wouldn't mind releasing a bit of anger," he growled.

"Agreed. You, Tig, and Chibs."

"And me," Jax said, not trusting Opie anywhere near Tig alone for a long time. Even if Chibs was with him.

"I want Jax," Opie said.

"All right," Clay agreed, hitting the gavel and ending the meeting. Clay stayed seated while Jax followed the others, only to shut the door and approach Clay, taking the paper he was holding. He saw it was a mug shot with the man's offenses on it.

"Looks like Trammel earned his pay," he said, sitting back down.

"You got something you need to say?" Clay asked.

"We both know this is bullshit. The only reasons I don't set fire to it is 'cause I love Ope and Chibs, and I know you feel some remorse for what you've done."

"We all love Ope and Chibs," Clay said, taking the paper and standing to leave.

"Whoever you put this murder on, just make sure they deserve to die, 'cause the guy who shot up Donna and Izzy, is out there sharing a beer with their guys."

"You better be real careful how you navigate around this one," Clay warned.

"Relax. Like I said, I know you feel guilty. I'm just saying, don't pin this on an innocent. And if they ever to find out it was you, you had better be prepared for one hell of a beating. Those two can hold a lot of anger."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"That's him. Restocking his dealers," Opie said, lowering his binoculars.

"Elian Perez. Out of Corcoran three months ago, manslaughter. And a Chinese menu of drug and assault charges," Jax informs him.

A van pulls up next to Jax's truck with Chib and Tig. "How do you want to do this?" Tig asked.

"Too many eyes here," Jax answered.

"He's on the move," Opie said, never taking his eyes off the man as he pulled away from the curb he was dealing on.

Jax and Tig both followed him. Two blocks from their original spot, Opie said, "This block's dead."

"Yeah," Jax replied, looking around. "Take the wheel."

Opie put hands on the wheel to keep it steady, as Jax maneuvered to the back seat, and out the back window, picking a pipe up from the bed as he went, and gesturing to Tig and Chibs.

"Here we go," Tig murmured to Chibs.

"Yo, pull up on his left," Jax said into the cab to Opie, who had taken the driver's seat once Jax was out of it.

Opie pulled level with the Mayan, and Jax threw the pipe into the bike's back wheel, causing it to fishtail and tip on it's side. Opie stopped the truck just as Perez took off on foot, turning long enough to fire his glock at them twice. It didn't stop Jax and Opie any, and as he passed them, Jax yelled to Tig, "'Round the back."

Opie and Jax ran after Perez, who fired another shot before jumping onto the back of a truck that was pulling out. He fired again, forcing Jax and Opie down until the truck pulled out of their line of sight. That would have been the end of it, with the exception that Tig and Chibs had pulled in front of the truck, cutting the driver off.

"Slam that bastard!" Chibs yelled at Tig. The truck Perez was on stopped so suddenly, he was jerked off of it, and landed on the asphalt hard. Jax went around the front, while Opie cut him off from the back and tackled Perez to the ground.

"Go! Get out, go!" Tig yelled to the driver of the truck, pointing his gun at him until he practically burned rubber on his way out.

"Ah! Chill, man," Perez said, as Opie hauled him to his feet.

"Get up, get in the van. Get in the van!" Tig ordered him.

"What the hell, man?" Perez asked as he was manhandled into said van.

Opie was breathing hard from both running after the scumbag dope dealer, and trying to reign in his anger that this asshole nearly killed the only woman he could ever love. Oh, yes. He was going to get his pound of flesh. With interest.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma pushed Abel into the clubhouse, and found Clay at one of the tables with his reading glasses on and maps and papers everywhere.

"Planning a trip?" she asked.

"I'm just seeing what Charters we're going to need to make this thing work with the Irish," he tells her, not looking up.

"If it involves you and a map, we're screwed," she joked.

"Saying I got not sense of direction?"

"I'm saying you need a GPS to get from the driveway to the front door." Clay took her hand and pulled her into his lap, finally looking up.

"You know, I'd be lost without you, baby," he said, honestly.

"Got that right," she said lowly before kissing him. A perfectly manicured hand caressing his cheek. It was the kind of kiss that was full of love and understanding. The kind only couples that had been together years accomplish.

Gemma looked up at the wall covered in mugshots as Clay focused his attention back to the maps in front of him. Her gaze caught sight of Opie's from just after his trial five years ago. His hair cut short, his eyes not yet gaining that look of a man who had lost his freedom completely.

"How'd it go with Opie?" she asked.

"All good. We determined it was a Mayan problem," he said. Though she knew it was his doing, such knowledge wasn't to be known that she knew outside of their home. "We're taking care of it," he promised.

"Jax?"

"He's on board. Just like I told you," he said smugly.

"Is that what you told me?" she teased, drawing his attention again.

"Mm-hmm," he intoned as she kissed him again, before Abel's crying drew her attention. She got up to attend to him, and Clay smiled the patient smile of a man who lost his woman's attention far too many time's due to kids.

"I'm thinking it's time to let Angela take over with him full time," Gemma said.

"Angela? Oh, jeez, there goes my underage nanny fantasy," he said morosely, taking off his glasses.

Gemma smirked and pushed Abel forward until she was beside him again. "Actually...It's time for your 2:00 feeding," she said saucily, leading him away.

"Oh..."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig and Chibs manhandled Perez out of the van and to the side of the currently deserted mill, where they threw him down by a dumpster. Opie looked ready to move forward and rip the duct tape off the man's face when Chibs stopped him with a hand gripping his upper arm.

"Let me. I need..." he trailed off, his arm gripping Opies a bit more firmly, hoping the other man in this equation understood. He seemed to have gotten the message, because he stepped back and let Chibs go forward.

Chibs didn't let the man say anything, not that he could have with his mouth taped. He just let his fist fly again and again, over and over. He knew that this man wasn't responsible for the shooting. But he had waited three long weeks to loose his anger on something. All of the anger and fear he felt when he nearly lost his Izzy. Nearly lost his unborn child. His redemption and the one chance, the miracle chance he had at being a father. He didn't let up until his arm felt numb, and the guy's face looked like hamburger. He was still alive, but only just. No one would miss this dope dealing arsehole, he was sure of that.

Chibs stepped back, breathing like winded horse. Opie looked at him. "Better?"

"Gettin' there. He's all yours, brother," Chibs replied, turning his back. Opie stalked towards the man before pulling his knife, and giving the man a perma-grin. Ear to ear. When he was done, Perez looked more like a grim looking Pez dispenser from hell rather than a man.

"Get rid of that knife," Jax said to Opie. "I'll take care of the body."

"You're dropping him in Mayan territory. You can't do that alone Jackie-boy," Chibs said.

"You guys need to be there when the feds drop off Bobby. I got this," he promised. "Besides, I won't be long. Gotta be there to watch Angel get my crow," he said with a small smug smirk. Chibs smiled too, knowing that feeling well now. And knowing what both Bella and Angela had brought to them and to the club. Chibs hand landed heavily on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before leaving. Jax turned to Opie, who was still looking at the body, and pulled him into a hard hug.

"You need to be at Chib's place later tonight. There are a few things we need to bring you up to speed on," Jax tells Opie.

"All right," Opie said, but his face took on a puzzled look as he followed Chibs and Tig.

Jax's phone rang. "Jesus Christ," he said, letting out some of the tension he had been feeling over this who thing. He smiled when he saw it was Angela.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"How's the kid?"

"He's one tough little man. Lab work is green across the board. Heart and tummy healing well."

"That's great," he said, his voice coming out a bit flatter than he meant as he looked at Perez's bloody body.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just in the middle of it."

"Well, am I going to see you at all tonight? It's supposed to be a big deal, right? Me getting your crow," she said, her smile never faltering.

"Wouldn't miss it, babe. I'll be there. I gotta drop something in Hayward, quick, and then I'll head straight to the party. Gemma said she'd stay with the kid," Jax tells her.

"Cool. Don't want to get a tat and ditch, but I may relieve her, when you and the others talk to Opie. adore the little man. Could use some mommy/son time. Gemma seems to have take over things for today, and I miss him."

"Okay, that'll be good."

"I love you," Angela says softly.

Jax couldn't help the small smile as he replied, "I love you, too, Angel." He hung up and sighed. Work before play. But the play will be well worth it. He smirked at that thought, before grabbing Perez by the ankles, and dragging him off.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Half-Sac was not expecting to walk in on Clay and Gemma when he brought a box into Jax's old dorm. It was still his, as everyone had one when there was a lockdown of some sort, but a few never used them, really, as they tended to spend time at home with their families. So seeing Gemma going heels to Jesus with Clay's bare ass pointing to the door was not a sight he would want to see again.

"Oh! Shit- Uh- Balls! I didn't expect- I was just going to put this here," he stuttered. Gemma was annoyed that the rhythm had been broken, and could help but call out to him over Clay's shoulder.

"Either join in or get out, Sparky!"

"Okay," he said, but stopped and turned half-way back and said. "You didn't really mean that you wanted me to-"

"Get out!" Clay barked. Half-Sac turned and left, slamming the door and waking Abel. Both Clay and Gemma laughed, both unsatisfied. Laughed at Half-Sac's ridiculousness, and Abel's need.

"Oh, kids, huh? I'm sorry, my love," Clay said, kissing Gemma once more, before rolling to the side so she could cover herself and calm the infant. As she was soothing Abel, Clay spoke up.

"I meant what I said, you know. I would be lost without you." Gemma turned back towards her husband.

"I'm right here, baby," she said with a smile, before she turned to Abel and rubbed his tummy. "That's my good boy."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The party was in full swing. Many nomads had shown up, and a few from the Tacoma and Indian Hills charters as well.

"Are we good?" Clay asked Tig.

"Yeah. We're good."

Clay looked on at Opie and Chibs, talking at the picnic tables. "Thinks this moves them past it?"

"Chibs is good, I think. Opie- I don't know, man. Both are working some shit out, that's for sure."

Jax pulled in, and Angela stood to meet him. She smiled when he got off and headed straight for her, wrapping her in a tight embrace with a smile on his lips. He was exhausted, but seeing his Angel always gave him energy from reserves he never knew he had.

"I talked to Happy earlier today," he said. "He's agreed to do it."

"And Happy is who?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He pointed to a bald man talking to Charlie Swan.

"The bald one. He looks mean- and he is, don't fool yourself. But he's not too bad once you get him to talk. Safe grounds are his mom and the club," Jax tells her. Angela chuckled.

"Never would have pegged him for the type. But hey," she shrugged.

"I've got the design. Izzy tell you about getting hers?" Angela nodded.

"She said that it's tradition, apparently, that the old man designs it, and we girls don't get to see the finished product until it's done. She said, that sometimes, the guys will have a spot in mind?" she asked, her head tilted.

Jax smirked. "Yeah. But I figured I'd ask, since the spot I want it is a little-"

"A little what?" she asked suspiciously.

"What would you say to a titty-tatt?" he asked.

"No," she refused. "But I'll make you a compromise. Left side, over my heart. Still sort of on the breast, but not full on."

Jax chuckled. "I figured. But I can live with that. I'd probably end up punching Happy anyway, if he saw you without something to cover you."

They were interrupted in their trek over to Happy though, when a nice looking Mercedes pulled onto the lot. Definitely not government issued. And another vehicle behind them. Four got out of the Benz while three got out of the following truck.

"What the hell is this?" Clay said, stepping forward. "Garage is closed."

"We're not here for, uh, car repairs," said the elder man in a well tailored suit. "I understand you're a Camacho fan," he continued, holding out a box of cigars. Clay looked down at the box, as the other key members of the club stood behind him in a show of support.

Bella's eyes, though, weren't on the two talking to Clay, but the two who had gotten out of the car behind them. She would know those two anywhere. "Felix? Demitri?" she asked in a questioning voice. The two men looked her way and nodded, but didn't move to greet or answer her.

"We're just here to give you a little friendly advise," the one in the short sleeves said, holding out a business card. He looked a bit ridiculous with the sleeve tattoos he was sporting underneath.

"And what advise would that be?" Clay asked.

"We fell it would be best for all concerned if you stop dealing arms to the One Niners and the Mayans," the elder man said. The Sons behind Clay, and Clay himself, started laughing. Mostly to convince the man they weren't actually dealing arms, but a bit at the thought that they would stop selling or running period.

"I don't know what your talking about," Clay said as he laughed. "We're just mechanics and Harley lovers."

"That's one of Darby's guys, back there," Tig tells Clay, recognizing one of the Nords.

"Mr. Darby is one of our supporters," the elder man confirmed.

Clay merely hmm'd before circling the man. "Expensive car. Hell of a suit. All your teeth. You must be the top of the Aryan food chain, huh?" Clay asked.

"What you do for a living is between you and your maker. I'm not here to adjust your moral compass. This is just a reality check. You're a criminal, and you're done selling guns to color. Are you gonna shoot me, Mr. Tragger?" the man asked, seeing that Tig has pulled his own gun. "With all these witnesses?"

"Look, uh, I don't know what Darby told ya and, uh, I don't know what your angle is, but… let me be real clear. Nobody threatens SAMCRO. And nobody tells us what we can and can't do. Black, brown, or white," he said, shifting his gaze to the tattooed idiot in the short sleeves. "So, why don't you just climb back into your little German clown car and drive back to Nazi town? 'Cause the next time you piss all over my shoes, he will kill you. And I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are."

The man merely looked at Clay with a smile. "My shop opens in a few weeks. Until then..." he lays the box of cigars at Clay's feet and rose. "Enjoy."

Everyone started back to their cars, but Bella stopped the two she knew. "Felix. Demitri. **_What are you doing here?_** " she asked in Italian.

" ** _These men are business partners of Aro. We are here for security. Don't get involved with them, no matter what, princess. They are dangerous. Be careful,"_** Demitri said.

" ** _I know who they are. But why would Aro be in business with white supremacists?"_**

" ** _We were only told to guard them. Please, watch yourself,"_** Felix said as they both got into the car with the two men Clay spoke to. Bella approached the others with Gemma, but the idiot in short sleeves was in their way.

"Sorry, ladies," he said. Bella ignored him and continued, but Gemma waited to watch him get in the car before continuing on.

"I want to know everything," Clay said, handing the card to Juice.

"You got it," he replied.

"I can help. That was Ethan Zobelle, and his little bitch boy AJ Weston. Ass holes of the highest order. What concerns me more than Nazis in Charming is the presence of two Coven members as security," Bella informs Clay.

"Who?" Clay asked.

"The two brick walls that got out of the car with him. Felix and Demitri. Hold on a sec," she said, pulling out her cell. She dialed a number she didn't think she'd call again.

It rang twice before it was answered. **_"Hello? Gianna Volturi speaking,"_** was the reply.

" ** _The day you become a Volturi old lady is the day I take you to bed you diseased ridden, air headed gash. Put Aro on the phone,"_** Bella said in a snarl. She hated Gianna. The little tramp was always panting after both the attached and unattached males of the Coven.

" ** _Miss. Swan! Right away,"_** Gianna said fearfully.

"Gianna still a hanger on, then?" Charlie chuckled as he approached.

"Gianna?" Juice asked.

"The whore who answers the phone for the mother charter of the Coven in Italy. If it has a dick, she trails after it like a bitch in heat," Charlie replied.

"She is a bitch in heat," Bella snapped as Aro answered.

" ** _Isabella,"_** he said, emphasizing the 'l's' in her name. **_"What a wonderful surprise to hear from you. We were most distressed to hear of how young Edward treated you."_**

" ** _Yes, I heard you had him bled. I thank you for the justice that was served."_**

" ** _It was nothing, young one. Nothing. But I must say, I'm rather curious about your call?"_** he trailed off in a questioning tone.

" ** _What are Demitri and Felix doing, guarding the asshat Nazi wannabe leader, Zobelle?"_** she asked.

" ** _Ah. Caius thought we should try expanding our market a bit. Try to get our hands into a bit of the drug trade. They are there to watch our interests,"_** Aro explained.

" ** _You might want to tell them to watch who they threaten. They've just walked in on me and my family during a party for a member's homecoming. Demanding our President stops selling and running guns, with veiled threats that weren't so veiled."_**

" ** _Ah. I shall have a word with Mr. Zobelle. You will not be harmed, little princess,"_** he assured her. **_"And I shall tell Felix and Demitri to expect Jane and Alec as well. Should Mr. Zobelle do anything to you, he shall be dealt with."_**

" ** _It's not me I'm worried about, but that'll appease me for now. If anything happens to my family, however, I'll demand retribution from your brother, Aro."_**

" ** _Understood. He will toe the line or face the consequences. But how are you otherwise? You mentioned a new family. Have you settled with another MC then?"_** Aro asked.

" ** _Yes. The Sons of Anarchy out of Charming, California. And I have news that would lift Marcus' spirits,"_** she hinted with a smile.

" ** _Oh?"_**

" ** _I'm expecting a child here in the next six or seven months."_**

" ** _Isabella, that's wonderful news! I shall inform Marcus immediately. You must send us pictures of the little one once they are born,"_** Aro insisted.

" ** _I promise. It was nice talking with you, my friend. But it seems like I have an anxious club to talk to. I'll be in touch,"_** Bella promised.

" ** _Until then, Bella."_** They hung up and Bella turned to the Sons.

"Seems like the Coven is in bed with the Nazi's. Boy am I glad I'm not with them anymore. Felix and Demitri are here to watch after Caius' interests. After informing Aro what happened, he decided to send Jane and Alec to help them out," she tells them. Charlie whistled.

"Wouldn't want to piss those two off," he said.

"Why? Who are Jane and Alec?" Tig asked.

"The Coven's two most deadly assassins. Take Happy and double it. The twins are young, but two more skilled people in the art of dealing pain like that, I don't know," Bella explains. "I can only tell you who they are though. Juice will have to fill you in on who and what they do."

They were interrupted as a black sedan pulled in. People began cheering as they saw Bobby get out of the back seat. Juice put on his kutte for him and he was soon lost in the sea of Sons and cheering Crow-eaters. Clay was laughing as he turned and approached Stahl, who hadn't moved from her open door.

"Thanks for giving him a lift. What do I owe you?" Clay asked, teasingly.

"No charge. Enjoy the party," she said, making to get back into the car, but Clay stopped her.

"Hey, you want to stick around for a while? I'm sure you can do some major damage to a stripper pole."

"You have no idea," she said, getting into her car. Bella smirked at Stahl and approached her open window.

"Tell your boss, Agent Kavenaugh, I'll be in touch. I still need to get little Mercy her birthday gift," she said. Stahl's eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything, the agent driving pulled away.

"Bobby!" Clay shouted, hugging his MC brother. "Welcome back."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma had left the party after greeting Bobby and assuring herself that he was all right. She was now at Jax's, feeding Abel. He had grown so much in the month he had been home, and unfortunately, he was taking to the soy formula better than the normal.

She heard the front door open, and called out, "Jax?"

"It's me," Angela said, entering the nursery. "I told Jax I'd come by, let you get home at a decent hour for a change."

"You didn't need to do that sweetie. You could have stayed at the party. I know Jax gave you his crow tonight," she finished with a smirk.

Angela smiled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she remembered the whispered promises Jax said to her before she left. She needed to clear her throat before answering.

"Yes, well, Jax wanted to make sure Opie and Chibs were all right. I think they must have had quite the day," she said. "Besides. I wanted to. Missed him today."

Gemma chuckled. "Here we go," she whispered to Abel. "That's a good boy." She laid him down in his crib and looked to Angela.

"So, are you okay, with this? Me and Jax?" Angela asked.

"You care what I think?" Gemma asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course. I care because I genuinely like you. I care because Jax cares," Angela answered. Gemma sighed as she picked up her things and got ready to leave.

"You really want my advice?" she asked. Angela nodded. "Total disclosure."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"In both of the previous relationships Jax has had, he's tried to keep them half in the dark. It doesn't work. Plus, you're too smart. Smarts like that and not being completely in the know will drive a person crazy. You wouldn't be able to handle the vague for long. No truth, no pussy. You need to draw the line," Gemma informs her.

Angela nods and takes a deep breath. "You're smarter than I am, Gemma. Did J.T. tell you everything? Does Clay?" she asked with her head tilted.

Gemma smiles softly in remembrance before answering. "You love the man. You _learn_ to love the club. If you can do that, there's no truth you can't handle," she said, kissing Angela familiarly on the lips. "Good night."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax laughed as he kicked Bobby's ass as he went down on a rather full figured Crow-eater. Bobby pulled away, his lips and mouth wet, his hair in disarray to see who had interrupted him. He smiled seeing Jax, and got up to embrace his brother.

"Glad you're back, bro!" Jax yelled over the music.

"Yeah, me, too. Shit," he said, pulling back and grasping drunkenly at Jax's kutte. "Got a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah," Jax said, as he pushed Bobby back towards the Crow-eater he was eating out. "I'll let you get back to your dinner." With that, saw Bobby situated where he was and went to find Charlie, Opie, and Chibs. It was time they got this conversation over with.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma pulled up to a stop light, sighing at how tired she felt, when a van came up behind her, honking it's horn as if the driver was trying to wake the sleeping world. A young blond haired woman go out.

"Help, please! Oh, God, help me, please," she begged, approaching Gemma's car. Gemma made sure she had a gun within reach, as she pulled up to the car.

"I think my baby's swallowed something. He's choking! Please, help me!"

"All right," Gemma said, getting out of her car, leaving her gun, because a woman this distraught surly wouldn't be trying to kill her. He ran with the woman towards the van. "What did he swallow?" she asked.

"A-uh, bottle cap or something," the woman replied. Gemma got into the side door of the van and pulled the blanket away to reveal nothing more than a doll. She turned back to the woman to demand answers when a hard blow hit her in the back of her head. Gemma knew nothing more than the darkness of unconsciousness then.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Everyone in the know bar Angela pulled up to Chibs' house, Opie had called Donna and asked to see if his mother, Mary was still in town and to see if she would be willing to watch Kenny and Ellie as they talked. She was and she was as Donna met them outside the house.

"What's this about?" Opie asked as they all made their way inside. Chibs' smiled at the sight of Bella, setting out beers for the others. He went to her and kissed her, framing her face with both of his hands.

"You'll know soon enough, brother. We're only waiting on Piney, now," Jax said.

"How are you, _mo ghràdh_ ," he asked her softly.

Bella smiled. "I'm okay. We're okay. He was a bit active earlier, making me feel nauseous at the party. That's why I left early. But away from the smells, we're good." Chibs ran a hand over her moderately flat tummy.

"You be good for yer ma, in there. You hear me, _mo chridhe._ Can't be making her sick at the slightest thing."

"To be fair, Chibs, the smells at any SOA party can get overwhelming," Donna said with a smile. She walked up to them, and hugged Bella firmly.

"Hey, Izzy," she said kindly as she drew away.

"Hi. Feeling better?" Donna nodded.

"Much. Getting away for a bit was just the ticket," she said as they all heard a motorcycle pull up.

"That's Piney," Chibs said. The founding elder entered the house, and seemed a bit surprised that everyone was already there.

"Guess I'm the last then. You all ready?" he asked. They nodded.

"Ready for what, pop?" Opie asked.

"Let's get comfortable, son. This isn't going to be good to hear," Piney answered as everyone took a beer, or in Bella's case a glass of juice, and sat down.

"It's about who shot Donna and Izzy," Jax said.

"Perez?" Opie asked. Jax shook his head.

"It wasn't Perez, lad. He was a bad guy, just not our bad guy," Chibs said.

"I don't understand. Why would Clay-"

"Because it was Tig who shot us, Ope. On Clay's orders," Bella said.

"What? No. He said I was good with the club. Why would he-" Opie trailed off.

"Because he found the wire Stahl placed in your car, without you knowing. He thought you turned and was a danger. Only instead of putting it to a vote, he just ordered Tig to kill you," Jax said.

Opie's face turned dark. "I'm gonna kill him," he growled. "I'm gonna kill him, and then I'm getting my family the fuck out of this town."

"Opie," Izzy said softly, putting her hand on his arm. He calmed a bit, but the dark look didn't leave his face. "Go if you must. I won't stop you from protecting your family. But Dad, Chibs, and I have agreed to forgive him." Charlie grumbled, but reluctantly nodded with the others.

Opie, and Donna both gave her a look of horror. "Why?" Donna asked with a look of betrayal. Bella sighed.

"Because I see Clay and Tig as the weapons. Stahl knew how to play them and you. She knew the likelihood of one of her wires being found. She knew how Clay and Tig would react. She was a puppet master, with Clay and Tig being her marionettes. Am I happy with them? No. No I am extremely disappointed and hurt. I view both as uncles. But they acted predictably. It was Stahl who was the mastermind. Stahl who planned everything. So it is Stahl I want to see dead," She explained, ending in a cold and vindictive tone.

Opie looked at her for a bit. "You are too forgiving, anyone ever tell you that?" he asked with a small smile. Bella nodded.

"All the time. I'm not stopping the boys from beating the shit out of either of them. Pretty sure Jax already had a go at Tig. But I don't want them dead. I think about now would be a good time to find out what in the club needs to change, though. I don't think it'll be long before Jax is top dog. He'll need a plan."

Opie looked to Donna, who was still looking at Bella. Hard. Bella only offered a small smile, telling her without words, she'll support any decision she wanted. That alone went far with Donna. Extremely far. Donna looked to Opie and nodded with a smile.

"So what's the plan?" he asked Jax.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax entered his house, it having been a long conversation with Opie. He could understand why he felt so angry. Hell, he was angry. Clay hadn't just betrayed Opie and, by accident, Chibs, but everyone, whether they knew of the circumstances or not. Angela looked up from her book.

"Hey," he said by way of greeting.

Angela smiled. "How'd it go with Ope and Donna?" she asked.

"He's pissed. She's pissed. As expected," he said simply. He took off his kutte and then his gun holsters, groaning as he did so.

"You okay?"

"Tired. I'm gonna hop in the shower," he said, walking over to her, and giving her a long, languid kiss. Angela hmm'd, with a smile on her lips.

"All right," she said, and watched him go to the bathroom.

She waited a bit, letting him get his bearings, before going in and collecting his clothes. She hated it when people left their laundry laying about in the bathroom. Checking his pockets, to make sure there was nothing in them that would be harmful in the laundry, she came across a pair of bloody gloves. Turning around in worry, she looked over Jax to see if he was injured. He was perfect, which meant it wasn't his blood.

Jax saw her standing there, a look of worry on her face, and holding his bloody gloves in her hand. "What happened?"

"Opie, Chibs, and I took care of the guy who hurt Donna and Izzy. Retaliation," he said vaguely. Though it didn't take a stretch of the imagination to know what 'took care of' meant. Angela needed to hear it though.

"I'm not Tara or Wendy, Jax. I need to hear everything. Not what you think I can handle. I may be a reverend's daughter, but I have my own metal," she said.

Jax ran a hand down his face before reaching forward and taking the gloves from her, setting them on the vanity, before answering. "I helped Opie and Chibs kill a man today. Slit his throat."

Angela could only stand there in shock for a moment. It's not every day you hear the man you loved killed someone. By his own admission, too. So of course it was a shock. But he seemed to think it was something else, because he couldn't look her in the eye. He shifted then said, "I'm going to bed." Kissing her cheek, he left her standing there.

Well she couldn't let him leave, thinking she was going to run for the hills. As she said, she had her own metal. And this was the man that she loved. Taking justice in the way he knew and was comfortable with. She wouldn't hold that against him. She knew from day one he was an outlaw.

So she went to put his dirty clothes in the laundry room, separating his jeans and his shirt into separate baskets before joining him in bed. She climbed in carefully, so as not to disturb him or the new tattoo she was proudly sporting over her heart. She wrapped her arm around him from his back, and he reached over silently, taking her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it, and pulling it up to hold it by his chest. She would be here for him. She would support him. No matter the truth.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

 ** _WARNING!!! RAPE SCENE AHEAD!!! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!!!_**

Gemma came to with her arms shackled above her. She was trying to stay strong and focused, but she'd be the first to admit right now that she was terrified. Her heavy breathing and the way she moved and made noise against the fence behind her alerted her captors she was awake. There were between four and six of them, all wearing masks.

"What do you want? Do you know who I am?! You know what I can do to you?! Take off the mask, you goddamn piece of shit!" she demanded kicking out at them. She managed to fell on, but another reached forward and began ripping off her clothes.

"No! No!" she screamed and kicked, as two went and struggled to take off her pants.

They all had a turn. Grunting and moaning as each of their dicks pounded and tore into her dry, unready pussy. None of these assholes seemed to have the courage to take her while she was looking at them. She moaned. She couldn't help it. It was excruciating. With every thrust into her, she kept her eyes on the crucifix on the far wall on the opposite side of the fence. Finally, the guy having his turn finished, grunting as he spilled into her. He pulled back, and Gemma's head fell behind her as he let out a groan of relief. She was turned around, and a large hand grabbed her by her chin.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We're almost done," he assured her. Though after being raped by multiple men, it was of little consolation now.

"Plea...Please," she said through her pain.

"We need you pass on a message to your old man. Tell him to stop selling guns to ni*ers and wetbacks or we find you and we do this again." Gemma managed to focus on a red tattoo at the man's neck, committing it to memory. Just in case. But then, just as she was sure he would let her go, he unzipped his pants and took his turn. Lifting her hips so he could push into her already ravaged pussy. Gemma Let herself feel outside of herself again. Trying, and not completely succeeding, at getting to a place beyond the pain and violation. She just wanted it to stop.

 ** _END RAPE SCENE!!!_**


	3. Small Tears Pt 1

**_A/N 10/31/2018: Well, I had planned on having interwebz this weekend...until dad's suspension on his truck went to shit... $850 right there. And what I had planned on using for the bill went to that. So it may not be up until NEXT weekend. fingers crossed. However, I dont seem to be having too much of a connection problem in the living room, so I should be good. Also, I plan on putting up the convo between Bella and Carlisle as a Deleted Scene, of sorts. I'll write it and put it up, hopefully, with this next chapter. And Im sorry for the late update. Hopefully, the writing I do this weekend will make up for it. I plan on updating this, HMPATTAS, and putting up the first chapter of my Bella/Imhotep cross. Ambitious, but fingers crossed. Aslo, how would y'all feel about a Bella/Donatello pairing. A TMNT cross...let me know. Enjoy! ~Angel_** Unser pulled up to the block of warehouses, already not liking the quietness of the night. It was too quiet. He got out of his cruiser and looked around. Looking for Gemma. He had heard the tip come in to dispatch over the radio, and didn't like the thought to Gemma's car being abandoned out in the middle of nowhere. Gemma took care of her car like the men of the club took care of their bikes. He was worried about the state he would find her in. He hoped to all holy hell she was whole and ready to scream her lungs off, like normal. He went up to the door and pounded on it, but didn't get an answer.

"Gemma? Are you in there?" he called out.

"Wayne," she managed to get out softly before she found the strength to use her lungs to their full capacity again. "Wayne! Wayne!"

He could hear her calling, but the door was padlocked shut on top of the deadbolt, so he pulled his Charming PD issued side arm, and shot them open, entering slowly with his gun still drawn. But it lowered to his side in horror at what he saw. Gemma, curled up under a blanket, shivering and crying softly.

"Oh my God," he said lowly.

"Get- Get me out of here," she demanded. It wasn't long before he had her bundled up in the car. Driving them to who knew where. Just away from the warehouses. He'd deal with her car later.

"How'd you know I was there?" she asked.

"I heard it over the radio. Recognized the description of the car."

"Anonymous tip?" She asked.

"Yeah. You gotta give me something here, Gemma," he said, not getting anything out of her.

"Where are you goin'?"

"St. Thomas," he answered simply.

"No."

"Gotta get you to the hospital," he said firmly.

"No hospital," she groaned.

"So, uh, what am I supposed to do here, Gemma, hmm?" She looked at him and thought for a moment before answering.

"Give me your cell," she said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax and Angela woke to a cell ringing. Jax looked over at his and saw that it was still dark, so he gave Ange a gentle squeeze to get her attention. "Angel, it's you," he said, throwing his arm over his eyes, and letting her get up, and promptly went back to sleep. The man could sleep through a natural disaster if he was allowed. Angela rolled over and sat up, looking at her phone's screen to see who was calling. It was Gemma.

"Hello?" she asked softly.

"I need you, baby girl. You and Izzy, if you can get a hold of her," Gemma said.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"No. No, it's not. I need to see you. Somewhere where I can get patched up. I need a doctor, but I don't want to go to St. Thomas. Don't tell Jax," Gemma said.

"All right. I'll text you the address. Izzy will find the doc," Angela promised.

"Good. See you soon," Gemma said, then the line went dead. Angela was worried about what happened to Gemma that she was hurt bad enough to need a doctor, but refused the hospital. She texted Gemma, saying Charlie was out of town, and that there was a first aide kit under the sink. Then she called Izzy, hoping she'd be able to help.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella groaned, hearing her cell ring. She had been perfectly warm and comfortable snuggled in Chib's embrace. One arm around her shoulder, holding her close, the other curled along her hip, his palm to her lower tummy. She rolled and answered it.

"This had better be good," she said moodily into the phone.

"I wouldn't have called if it weren't important, Bells. Gemma needs us. I sent her to Charlies, seeing as it's empty for now. But apparently she's hurt bad enough to need a doctor, only she doesn't want to got to the hospital. I'm thinking she doesn't want anyone to know what happened," Angela said quickly.

"All right," Izzy said through a yawn. "I'll be right over. We'll see what we can do about getting her patched up until a more decent hour of the day. I'll call who I need to, to get it seen to."

"Thanks, Bella," Angela said. Bella groaned and rolled over to cuddle with Chibs a bit more.

"Who was that, _mo ghràdh_? It's too fuckin' early to be callin' anyone," Chibs said irritably.

"That was Ange," she said honestly. She didn't care what Gemma wanted. She'll keep her secrets, but she wasn't lying to her old man. That's how shit fell apart. "Someone needs a patch up, but doesn't want the hospital. I gotta call an old friend to come see them."

"Now?" he asked.

"Mmm. Now," she said, giving him a slow, deep kiss. Chibs groaned.

"There goes my plans for the morning," he said as she pulled away, and started getting dressed. "Tell your friend they're a fuckin' cock block." Bella chuckled.

"I don't think they need to be told that. They already know full well they are." Bella pulled on her shoes, and grabbed her keys and a hair tie, before leaning over the bed and kissing him again. "I'll see you later," she promised.

"With food, and a consolation," she smirked salaciously.

"Go, then. Bloody torturous wench," he said. Bella chuckled, seeing Chibs roll over and bury his head into her pillow, before pulling out her phone again, and dialing another number. Two numbers in the past 12 hours that she had hoped never to call again. She really hoped this wasn't a sign.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela and Bella both were shocked into silence, seeing the state Gemma was in.

"Jesus, Gem. What the hell happened?" Bella asked.

"Use your imagination," she said dully as she sat on the couch in a white puffy robe. Her face beat to hell.

Angela went to help her clean her cuts up on her face. "I've called a doc I know. But he won't be here for an hour or so. We were lucky as shit he was nearby for a medical conference. I just hope he's not holding any grudges," Bella said.

"Dr. Cullen?" Angela asked in surprise. Bella nodded.

"Maybe we should let her rest until he gets here, then," Unser said, getting up. "See if you can't convince her to go to the hospital."

"No," Gemma snapped, before she took a breath to calm herself. "Look, I'd have to check in. There'd be insurance and shit. Everybody'll know."

"What if...what if, when Dr. Cullen gets here, we go to your place, and get you some comfortable clothes, then go pick up Abel and check him in. Say he's there to run a few follow up tests. Say that he's studying cases that involve children with heart defects," Bella suggested. Gemma hesitated for a bit before nodding.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Gemma?" Angela breathed.

"Promise," she said a bit more firmly.

"We gotta tell Clay," Unser urged.

"Not Clay. Not Jax. No one." Gemma looked up to Unser, who threw his arms out in frustration.

"All right," he huffed. Gemma then looked to Angela and Bella.

Bella shook her head. There was a fine line between lying and keeping a secret, but there was a line. She sighed. "Fine. Not my secret to tell. But we're going to have to find a way to explain your injuries."

"I won't say anything," Angela said, though they could barely hear her. Bella knew this would be difficult for her. Knew that she wouldn't feel right keeping such a large secret from Jax so early on in their relationship.

Bella got up and and walked to Unser. "They're gonna see her face," she said lowly. They watched as Angela took Gemma's hand in a show of support.

"I know," he said, before an idea hit him. "Stay with her," he said.

"What ever you thought of, make sure it's not called in right away. We need time to get her to the hospital." Unser nodded.

"You won't need Abel for it. Just get her to the hospital when the Doc arrives. I got the cover handled. I'll send you the details later," he said before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The clubhouse was all but destroyed from the welcome home party for Bobby. All of those club members who were unattached, and Clay, were laying, passed out amongst the destruction, all with half naked girls on top of them. A few even half in the buff themselves.

The atmosphere was broken by the ring of a cell. It was Tig's, who was laying on the bar, with a Crow eater on top of him, where they had promptly passed out after a delicious little 69 action.

"Yeah?" he said in answer. "Yeah. Yeah, hold on," he said, rolling the Crow-eater off of him, where she cried out as she fell hard to the floor. He groaned as he rolled over to see her on the floor.

"I love you," he said through his pounding head. "I do."

He went to Clay's dorm, where he pounded on the door. "Clay?" he said as he knocked and entered. He saw the man in question, passed out face down on his bed. "Clay?" Not even a snore.

"Clay!" he said, nudging him with his foot. Clay let out a moan of protest.

"Get out!"

"Come on, it's Alvarez on the prepay."

"Alvarez?" he asked, as he came to awareness.

"Yeah."

Clay reached out and took the phone. "Yeah."

"Niners came into my hood and took out one of my guys," Alvarez said without preamble.

"How do you know it was the Niners?" Clay asked, sitting up.

"Ni*ers blew out his guts, got him holding up nine fingers. Shit's going sideways out here, man. Gonna need those AKs. As many as you got."

"Sorry, man," Clay said, taking a beer bottle off the stand, "I want to help you out, but this A.T.F. thing's got us tapped." Clay took a swig.

"You better be telling me some straight shit, ese," Alvarez said into the phone.

"I'm as straight as shit gets, man. Sorry," he said, hanging up and throwing the phone farther into his room.

Clay looked at Tig. "I thought you said you guys tagged that Mayan SOA."

"We did. Carved it on his belly."

"Yeah, well, Alvarez just found the guy, his guts blown out, holding up a nine." Tig stood there for a moment, stunned.

"It had to be Jax," he said. And it had to be. He was the one who dumped the body. Clay rubbed his head and sighed.

"Call Laroy. Tell him it's about to jump off. He's gonna need some guns."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Unser pulled Gemma's car up to the still blocked off area of 44 where they had found those bodies a few months back in a pit. Only, now that the case was closed, construction continued. The sun was just starting to rise, and he had gotten a text from Angela that they were headed to the hospital. He got out, and pushed it towards the k-rails set out to divert traffic. The car went down hill, gaining speed before it crashed, head on into the k-rails. Smoke billowed out of the engine, and the airbags went off.

Unser sighed and looked at the wreck he just staged. "Another magical day to be alive," he snarked before turning and heading back towards where he left his cruiser, maybe a mile or so back. It was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Here comes Captain Black," Tig warned just after Clay got off the phone with Rosen. Laroy and his men pulled up.

"Premium or regular, sir," Clay joked as Laroy got out.

"Your intel checked out. Dead Mayan was flashin' our sign. Had to be the Mexicans killed their own guy. Guess you and me are going steady again."

Clay shook his hand. "I'm happy to say, our little Mexican retail experiment… in the rear view, brother. You look tired, man."

"Yeah, well. Recreational H is drying up. Ain't no stimulus package for the middle-class powder user. Black and brown are back to fighting over the junkie trade."

"Yeah, recession sucks," Clay sympathized.

"Going to need two dozen AKs," said a Niner from behind Clay.

"All right. They'll be simple though. No scopes. No mods."

"Need them tonight," Laroy said.

"I'll call you with the location." They were interrupted by Unser pulling up.

"Something you guys need?" he asked, getting out of his cruiser.

"A black guy can't buy gas in Charming?" Laroy asked.

"So long as he buys enough to get him back to the hood." Laroy didn't answer. Only got in his car, and pulled out.

"You boys have a nice day." The hip hop was turned up in reply. Unser looked to Clay. "I thought we don't shit where we eat."

"Relax. Just mending some fences. What?" Clay asked, noticing Unser's stance.

"There's a car out by the power and water construction site. Needs a tow."

"Well, call the garage," Tig said, as if Unser was stupid.

"It's Gemma's Caddy," Unser said to him, knowing how they'd react. "She ran off the road last nigh heading home from Jax's." Clay didn't disappoint.

"Jesus Christ. Is she all right?" Clay demanded.

"Yeah. She's with Angela and Bella at St. Thomas."

"You're just telling me this shit now, right?" Clay said angrily as he went to his bike.

"Just found out," Unser replied defensively. "I came looking for you."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Half-Sac, Chibs, and Juice were wheeling Bobby through the hospital halls on a gurney, a hand to his head, and the other clutching his rotund stomach, trying to keep last night's dinner down.

"Step aside. Step aside. Man down. Man down. Get out of the way," Chibs called from his seated position as they raced down the hall to the waiting room.

Tig met them at the door. "How's the homecoming queen?" he asked.

"He's a little green," Juice replied.

"How's Gemma?" Bobby managed.

"Better than you," smirked Clay.

"Good. Good," he said, putting his head back down on his arm, protesting when the others started patting at him good naturedly.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella was rigid as she stood in the room. Both Dr. Cullen, and his daughter, Rosalie, had come. It was Rose, who was fixing Gemma up now, as she had expressed that she would be more comfortable around a woman at this time. Gemma flinched as Rose put the last staple in before turning off the light next to her and stepping back.

"There's a number of small tears," she said. "It's nothing that won't heal on it's own. We'll start you on some antibiotics, to keep any infection at bay, and SOP to treat for chlamydia and gonorrhea as well, even before we get the results of the tests. One of those, the sooner the better things.

Rose took a small bandage off of Gemma's cheek and began swabbing at it with disinfectant on a qtip. Gemma looked at the blond, and she could see a familiar look in her eyes. It was faint, but the same look Gemma had no doubt was fully plastered on her own face.

"You've had this happen, too," Gemma said. Rose didn't answer immediately. Only focused on her task until it was done, before sighing.

"Yes. An ex and his buddies got drunk one night, and I was found hours later, on the side of the road, half dead," she said.

"How were you able to move on?" Gemma asked. She was strong, she had no doubt she'd move on. But anything to make the process easier. If there was an easier.

"Revenge," Rosalie said simply. There was a knock on the door, and Bella answered it, seeing it was Unser.

"Sorry to interrupt, sweetheart. I need a word with Gemma," he said.

"Let him in," Gemma said, seeing Bella hesitate. Unser rounded the deviding curtain, seeing Gemma in a paper gown.

"Oh, sorry."

"What is it?"

"Clay is here," he said simply.

"You son of a bitch," Gemma said angrily, but Unser was quick to defend himself.

"I told him you were in a car accident."

"Wha-what?"

"Ran your Caddy into a concrete barrier out by the utility shed." Gemma looked at him, still confused and a bit more than annoyed at him totalling her car. "Take my head off if you want. I just didn't see any other way to sell this. He don't know about nothing else," He said slowly to emphasize his point.

"I'll take Rose. Go talk to him," Bella said, looking at her former friend and turning on her heel to leave.

"I don't want to see him yet," Gemma said, gaining Bella's attention once more.

"Actually, they'er all here- Jax and the guys."

"Jesus Christ," Gemma exclaimed. All she wanted was some space at the moment. "Is there anyone you didn't tell."

"I'll handle it, momma Gemma," Bella smiled and left.

"Maybe I should help her," Unser said, making to leave, but Gemma grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"This wasn't about me," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"What those animals did...was to hurt Clay, Jax. Anyone finds out. They win. I can't let that happen."

"Who's they, honey?"

"That don't matter," Gemma said, letting him go. Unser stepped out of the room, looking back at the broken woman. This was not how he wanted his morning to go.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella walked silently and tensely beside Rosalie as they made their way to the waiting room. At one point, she considered this woman like a sister. Now, her old man stood between them, and Bella knew she wasn't forgiving him any time soon.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, Bella," Rosalie said softly.

"It's passed," Bella said emotionlessly.

"Does that mean you might've forgiven us?" she asked hopefully. A vain hope at the moment.

"Not right now."

Rosalie lapsed into silence for a few moments. "I broke up with him. Emmett," Rosalie told her. Bella was surprised. Emmett was her rock as much as she was his Angel. "He didn't seem to grasp how wrong what he did was after you left. Not until I forced him to see it. I forced him, telling him what he, Jasper, and Edward did was just as much a violation as what Roy did to me. That I wasn't going to be with a man who would do something like that, and not feel a shred of remorse. It seems to have gotten through his thick skull, somewhat. He's different now. Him and Jasper both."

Bella pressed her lips together tightly. "Then it should be him and Whitlock begging forgiveness. Not someone who was outside the situation. I forgive you, only because you didn't know and weren't there. You, the Doc, and his old lady. The others have some serious groveling. And I'm never returning to the Coven."

"Jasper. Jasper is feeling his own pain over the situation," Rosalie murmured.

"Meaning? I don't know why he feels all torn up over it. Fucker's grip only tightened as I screamed, cried, and thrashed," Bella said sharply.

"I didn't just talk to Emmett. I talked to him as well. Though with him, he's more inclined to listen when violence was involved. So I backed up my words with a wooden bat. Managed to get his gun out of his holster as well. With the help of his brother and sister, who were pissed to all holy hell, he too, seems to have seen what he's done. He wants to get in touch, but doesn't think he has the right."

"And he's right. If I want to talk, I'll call. Maybe he should hold his breath a bit longer," Bella said viciously.

They made it to the waiting room where Jax was just entering as well with Abel and Angela.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" he asked Bella and Rosalie.

"Yeah. She's okay. Took one hell of a shot to the face when she hit the barrier. Her face is swollen. Dr. Cullen and I have to run a few more tests, but she's going to be fine," Rose said. Bella was impressed at her ability to lie, though she'd never gotten the hang of the skill. That's why she's more adept at telling half truths.

"But, uh, it's nothing serious?" Clay asked. Rose smiled and shook her head. "Can I see her?"

"It's going to be a bit longer."

"Okay, well, I appreciate you taking the time to come down and take care of her, Doc."

"Anything for Bells. It's the least any of our MC can do," Rose smiled, and went past him to Carlisle, who was waiting by the nurse's station. Jax made to follow her and talk to Chibs just beyond, when Clay stopped him.

"Something wrong?" Jax asked.

"They found that Mayan we visited. He was throwing up nine fingers," Clay said. "Brown's a little pissed at Black."

"Hey, man, I may be pissed at you, but I wouldn't put the club in jeopardy like that. It'd make our relationship with Laroy smoother, but start our beef with the Mayans, again. And we just slid off A.T.F.'s main radar. We don't need that heat again," Jax said.

Clay studied his step-son. He knew when he was lying, and this wasn't one of those times. "All right. But we need to figure out who stirred the pot." Jax nodded.

"Feds just raided Luann's studio. Asset seizure," Unser said, his phone in his hand. "Wiped her out."

"Okay, me and Ope will deal with Otto," Jax said.

"Ope goes with Tig. Take Izzy," Clay said with a calculating look. Jax looked at him before nodding and turned to Bella.

"You aren't afraid of felons, are you darlin'?" he asked. Bella smirked.

"Would I be hanging with you all if I were?" Bella answered with her own question. Chibs chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, one hand laying on her tummy. He kissed her hair and looked to Jax.

"One of those asshole's touches even a strand of her hair-" he warned. Jax nodded.

"I'll watch her, brother."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax and Bella walked into the visitor's area to see two guards wrestling with a prisoner, forcibly escorting him from the room.

"Arranged a little entertainment," Otto said.

"Appreciate that. White on white? What's that about?" Jax asked. Otto removed his glasses and set them down, closing his book.

"Our Aryan friends are getting a little choosy about who they burn crosses with. Somethin's trickin' down from the top of Mount Whitey. Not sure what. Not why I asked to see you," he added.

"I know. I heard about Luann," Jax said. "How can we help?"

"This punk producer's making a play for her talent. Fed's shuttin' her down, this asshole will hijack all of them," Otto said.

"Well talk to him," Jax promised.

"She needs time and money to get up and running in a new space," Otto said, rubbing his head in frustration.

"We can get her the time," Jax said, knowing his omission wouldn't be missed.

"And the money?"

Jax bit his lip, thinking of a way to phrase his reply. "We're only half healed, Otto. We don't have it."

Otto looked down to his book. "This seizure by the feds- It's Stahl pissing in my mouth for what I did to her."

Bella chuckled then, not being able to hold in the image of the woman after Otto bashed her face in. "You became my hero that day," she said. Otto turned to her in surprise. As if he hadn't seen her sitting there before that moment.

"Who are you?"

"Izzy. Izzy Swan."

"Charlie's girl?" Bella nodded.

"You know dad?"

"Man knew how to party in the old days, I'll tell you that," Otto said with a smile. A smile which fell when his mind remembered his original thoughts. "I don't want her in front of the camera again, Jax. Promised her she'd never have to do that again."

Bella sat there and thought. Then an idea formed. "How much?" Bella asked. Otto looked at her.

"Enough to pay her talent and rent a space."

"Would she be opposed to a partner?" Bella asked.

Otto smiled, hope in his eyes. "I'll front her the cash, but I'll need to be a part of things to know my investment is good. We find a space, I'll pay for equipment, and servers. Jax would you ask the club to see if they could be our muscle? Luann seems to have forgotten a key element. She's a woman, and in charge, but that don't mean shit if you don't have any sort of protection, 24/7."

"I'll take it to the table, darlin'. May even be able to front a space if you're willing to pay."

Bella smiled at Otto. "We got your old lady covered. She did me a solid, helping me round out my MC knowledge. Least I could do for her guidance. Plus, you did that beauty of a face job for the club. Everyone loved it."

"You are a gift, Izzy Swan," he beamed, his face turning handsome, despite the prison clothes and the scar over one eye. "I'd kiss you if I wasn't head over heels for Luann." Bella laughed.

"Wouldn't matter. Chibs would lay you out cold if you tried."

"You and the Scot, huh?"

Bella nodded. She decided she quite liked Otto.


	4. Small Tears Pt 2

_**A/N 10/21/2018: I got this! Woot! There's the deleted scene at the end, just as I promised. I hope y'all like it. Enjoy! ~Angel**_

AJ Weston was pissed off. He went through the disgusting act of taking the Morrow bitch. Not that he had any problems with rape as a means to get what he wanted, it's just he wasn't. She hadn't said a damn thing. He had gone to the hospital to see if Clay was broken up about it, only to see him playing with an infant as a young woman looked on. There was no way he'd be smiling and playing with a baby if he knew.

Stalking off, he left of Zobelle's shop, where he was getting ready for it to open. Two members of L.O.A.N. were there, helping him unload boxes as he entered.

"Put those in the back," Zobelle ordered as he consulted some paper work.

"She didn't tell him," AJ growled. "Morrow's old lady. They don't know what happened."

"How do you know?" Zobelle asked.

"Another little sympathizer biker bitch said Gemma got hurt in a car accident. Clay's laughing, playing with some little kid. You said this was gonna rip them up," AJ accused.

"It will," Zobelle promised, putting an arm around his shoulders and guiding him to walk. "It will. Unraveling the matriarch will destabilize them. They're all little boys who need a strong mommy," he mocked as Zobelle looked at his phone as it vibrated in his hand. He saw that it was Caius.

"But if this bitch doesn't say anything, what the hell does that mean?" AJ asked.

"It means we underestimated Mrs. Morrow," Zobelle said, answering his phone.

"Ciao, Caius," Zobelle said into the phone.

"Do not attempt to speak a language you know nothing about, and want to know even less," came an angry reply.

"My friend, what has you so angry with me," Zobelle asked, puzzled. "I thought our business relationship was booming?"

"And so it was, until you dared to threated one of our own," Caius said. "This is your warning."

"Warning? Who did I threaten?" Zobelle asked, alarmed.

"Are you or are you not, currently, trying to bring down an MC in California? The Sons of Anarchy, if I am not mistaken," Caius hissed.

"Yes. They are selling arms to a less than savory element," Zobelle replied.

"Our ally is amongst those you wish to destroy. More than an ally, they are a friend. One who has deeper ties and a longer reach than you, Ethan Zobelle. This is your notice. Hurt any among the MC, and you will be dealt with. Jane and Alec are en route. They will assist Felix and Demitri in your protection." The line went dead and Zobelle turned a shade of pale that would have made any of the Aryan leadership proud.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked. Zobelle turned to him.

"I think, we may have just unwittingly signed our death warrants," he said, looking at the other man. Only a fool would think Jane and Alec were coming only for his protection.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma was trying to put her puts on, wincing through the pain in her now stapled pussy. Shit fucking hurt. The door to her left opened and she turned to see Clay there.

"Oh, baby," he said softly. "I'm so sorry." He leaned in to kiss her, but Gemma winced harder and gasped. Her body recoiling from the close proximity of a male. "I'm sorry," he said again in worry.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm just...I'm just kind of jumpy," she covered.

"Now, you gotta lay off them midnight joyrides," he joked.

Gemma gave a breathy laugh. "Yeah."

"You okay?" he asked, sensing that something was off.

"Oh, I'm fine." Clay looked at her for a moment.

"It's kind of hot," he said with a small smile, indicating the bandage under her eye.

"Thanks," she replied, touching the bandage. "It's what I was going for."

Clay laughed. "Are you ready to go home?" He straighted, angling his body towards the door.

"You know, they have to, uh, They got to do some more X-rays. Angela can give me a lift."

"I can wait," he offered. He'd do anything for this woman.

"No, honey, it's okay," she said, sniffling as she tried to hold back the flood of tears. This was her fucking husband. She loved this man almost as much as she loved Jax and Abel. "Yeah, it's gonna be a while."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm really-I'm-I'm...I'm fine," she just managed again.

"Okay," he whispered, before bending down to kiss her. But there was something about her that seemed to indicate she wouldn't welcome it at that moment, so he redirected to her hand, where he placed many kisses. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said honestly. Clay's soft expression never changed as he left the room. Once the door closed behind him, Gemma still tried to hold the tears back, but the flood was too strong. The emotions coming too fast and hard for her to do anything.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The A.T.F. were still cleaning her out. Luann did everything she could to ignore them as she held out two checks to two of her actors.

"Here's half your retainers. I'll give you the other half at the end of the week," she promised the two girls. "You stay away from Georgie, you hear me? All his actors end up strung out and turning tricks."

"Okay," Layla said.

"Okay?"

"We will," she promised.

"Yeah," Luann said, hugging the girls. Her place wasn't just about porn. They were a family.

"Marvelous," Chibs said, looking at the girls. He may be completely in love with Izzy, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate beauty, especially since, now he was certain where his heart lay.

"Oh, my God. They did clean you out, Luann," Bobby said, looking around.

"Otto wasn't kidding," Jax said.

"That's some lovely merchandise walking out that door," Chibs said, gesturing towards the girls.

"And they'll keep walking if I don't come up with the rest of their money," she said in a frustrated wavering voice.

"Otto says some guy is giving you trouble?" Jax asked.

Luann nodded. "Georgie Caruso. Shitbag's threatening my girls, they don't join his company."

Juice laughed. "His name is Georgie?" Not believing a guy with such a name could be taken in any way seriously.

"Can't you just talk to him, make some kind of temporary arrangement?" Jax asked.

Luann shook her head. "Isn't how it works with this. Georgie's game is fear. Goddamn 'roid crew runs his girls like pimps running pussy. I have no idea where I'm going to get the money needed for my girls."

"Speaking of. Come by this address tonight," Jax said, holding out a small slip of paper. "The club is ready to back you with the money, at least, with the help of a friend. We're working on getting you a space. But I said to Otto, I'd back this guy off you and that's what I'm gonna do. Where's this guy's office?" he asked.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bobby, Half-Sac, Chibs, Juice, and Jax entered Caruso films, and were immediately inundated with the sights of the many posters of pornos the company put out. Juice getting excited at one in particular.

"Oh, I loved that movie," he said, pointing to the poster of Cumdog Millionair.

"Oh, I laughed, I cried, I came," Chibs put in.

"No, shit, it must've been good. Won an anal oscar," he said, holding up the small phallic statue.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey, here we go," Bobby said, catching the sight of a couple of overly muscled Goliaths heading towards them.

"You need something?" the center one asked.

"We're here to see Georgie," Jax said. The man gave him a once over check out, and Jax was a little creeped out by the action.

"You got an appointment?"

"No."

"Then you don't see him," the man said, as they heard another man rant behind an office door. The office door opened and a bespectacled man in a cream colored suit jacket and the obligatory gold chain around his neck exited. Catching sight of the men standing outside his office, he pointed.

"Hey, auditions are out back."

Jax looked as him, not believing such a putz ran a porn studio. "Let me guess- Georgie Caruso."

"They were just leaving, Mr. Caruso," the 'raid head they had been talking to spoke up.

"That's too bad," the sleaze said. "'cause this one here's got kind of a Brad Pitt thing going, only not quite as gay."

"Yeah," Jax said, just skipping over Georgie's creeptastic comment. "I'm a friend of Luann Delaney."

"Is that so? I'm real sorry about what happened," he said just above a whisper.

"You're terrorizing her actors. That stops now."

Georgie got into Jax's space, and Jax nearly recoiled at the sour breath from the man in front of him, as he breathed through his mouth. Smelled like the man constantly ate pussy and never brushed his teeth.

"I'm helping those girls. Luann is out of business."

"Luann's not out of business."

"That's not what I heard," Georgie said with an evil look and a devilish smirk.

"Don't make me come back here, Georgie."

They all turned to leave, still smirking and mocking Caruso's name, when Bobby stopped, a hand on his round gut. He really looked green and he swayed as he turned back to the muscle bound lout they had spoken with.

"You got a problem?" the man asked, looking for a fight. The other Sons turned and watched Bobby, stepping being him in support in case he needed it. But a fight wasn't what Bobby was looking for. Instead, he opened his mouth as chunky bile shot out and covered the front of the larger man's shirt. The other Sons howled at the scene as Bobby answered.

"No now, man. I feel pretty good, thanks," he said, a string of vomit caught on his lip as he turned away.

"OH! Cheerio," laughed Chibs.

"Told you I was sick," Bobby said to the others. Wonderful thing about being a man Bobby's size, no matter how drunk they are, they get sick and vomit, they are always ready for more.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie and Tig were at the IRA's joint, filling bags with AKs, and getting them ready for the Niners.

"You, uh, you doing okay?" Tig asked Opie. Opie didn't look up, knowing if he did, he'd punch Tig's lights out. "I mean, family and stuff?"

"We're good," Opie replied, still assembling the AK stock.

"I lost an old lady," Tig said, randomly. Opie looked up in shock, momentarily forgetting this man shot at his wife and the woman he considered a sister. "Yeah, I, uh, dumped an FXR on the I-5 and the poor bitch slid right in front of oncoming traffic."

"Shit, I didn't know that. Your kid's mom?"

"I wish it was that gash. No, it was before I got patched. Found out she was pregnant. Really loved that one," Tig said. Opie thought for a moment. Maybe the man did know what it was like to lose the person most important to you.

"I keep dreaming. I'm back in Chino. Really violent shit. Then I wake up relieved, that I'm home. I look over and see Donna beside me, and see the bullet wounds. Then I remember how close I came to losing her. How terrified I was."

Tig looked down for a moment before looking at Opie. "You're not alone, Ope. Not at home, and not here."

"I appreciate it," Opie said, putting the completed AK in the bag, and stood to face Tig. Now would be the perfect time. They were alone. He could take him right now. But then he realized. 1. Jax already kicked this man's ass for what he did. 2. He had absolutely no desire to. The man he considered a brother he now felt was beneath him in a way. And he had a certain, pathetic dependency on the club. And he felt sorry for him. Pity. It was new, and he didn't like it.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma was gingerly making her way down the halls with Angela when she spotted Luann and one of her girls in the waiting room.

"Shit," she murmered.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"That's just someone I don't want to see. She's gonna have a million questions and has known me long enough to spot a lie. She's my Bella, if you will."

Angela looked around and spotted the Chapel they had just passed. "Well, we could wait in here," Angela said, opening the door for Gemma, and following her in so she could put Abel's carrier down.

They both sat down, and Gemma got Abel out so she could hold him. Give her arms something to do.

"You know, I think my parents, maybe even the world, are going about religion the wrong way," Angela said, looking at the crucifix on the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think religion is whatever we make of it. For instance, you've made it clear you aren't big on God and praying, but when you look at Abel. When you look at Jax. They are who you've devoted yourself to. They are your religion. Every time you look at either, you are thanking somebody for giving you both of them. For giving Abel the titanic strength to pull through after being born high, early, and half formed," Angela explained.

"And what do you believe in?" Gemma asked curiously, knowing how Angela grew up.

"I still believe in God. But we have an understanding. If his son could commune with the less savory of society, he has no right to judge me on doing the exact same thing, and finding a more loyal family there than the one I was born into. The entity, man, woman, whatever you want to call him, has to be like a parent. Guiding us. Not be a hypocritical ass when the feeling strikes it."

Gemma looked at Angela. "What about church?" Angela snorted.

"One of the things I didn't like about Christianity. Boring as all holy hell for them to impress upon me that I'll go to hell for this, that, or the other. Says in the freaking bible, church is wherever I worship. The days I lift up a thank you to the Almighty, even if I'm in the middle of the clubhouse as the boys ram into Crow-eaters with their pants around their ankles, that is my church."

"You are very wise for one so young, Angel," Gemma said, looking back at Abel.

"Nah, that's just common sense and my own view on things."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Not even 50 feet away, Luann was holding an icepack to Lyla's nose. Fucking Caruso.

"It's gonna be okay, just tip your head back a little bit," she instructed, helping the girl with the cold compress. "I don't think it's broken, so… wait a minute, hang on to that, hang on to that," she finished sternly, catching sight of Jax. Getting up, she met met him as he entered.

"I told you not to stir things up. Look what that asshole did to her," she said, pointing to Lyla.

"This was Caruso?" Jax asked, after pulling the ice away from her nose.

"Who do you think?!" Luann said in a raised voice.

"Little prick," Chibs said, looking at Lyla

"You guys must have really put the fear of God into him," Luann said sarcastically. "Tell them what Georgie said," she ordered Lyla.

Lyla swayed a bit as she took the bloody ice pack away from her nose. "He told me to tell Luann that if the little biker boys show up again, he's gonna roll the camera's while he jams his dick up all your asses."

Jax looked at Chibs angrily, and saw his expression mirrored in the Scot. "We'll see Gemma later."

Jax and Chibs turned and started making their way out, when Luann stopped them. "Jax, please, don't do anything."

"Can't do that, Luann. You're Otto's. Otto is part of the club. Little Georgie kicked a hive he shouldn't have. Call the rest of your talent. Tell them to lock their goddamn doors," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "We've got your back, Luann."

"Should we call Clay?" Chibs asked.

Jax shook his head. "He, Tig, and Ope are on the guns. Call the others. It's baseball time."

"Great."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The Sons entered the Caruso film's set, swinging, starting an all out brawl with the muscle bound idiots that protected the little slug. Jax went up to one of the actors currently in front of the camera, having recognized her as one of Luann's.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just- After I saw what happened to Lyla, I just-"

"It's all right, come on," he said, guiding her towards Half-Sac.

Georgie got brave, or stupid, after seeing another of his men go down, but as he went to attack, he was winded by a bat and went down harder than his hired help. Jax went over to him, and knelt down, his bat right in Georgie's face.

"You so much as send a friendly text to any of Luann's girls, and your next movie-" he said, making a thrusting gesture with his bat. " 'Canseco does Georgie'. You understand?"

"I get it," Caruso said quickly. Jax smugly patted his shoulder, in a gesture that was anything but friendly, and got up. They had made their point.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"There's a ton of guys like Caruso out there," Jax explains to Clay. "Luann doesn't have a spot to shoot, and they'll keep making a play for her talent."

"And where do you propose we offer for her to shoot? Here?" Clay asked.

"No. But we can have another source of income. The empty gun warehouse we just built. It's the same size as Caruso films."

"All of a sudden, you're Larry Flint?"

"Georgie's just a scumbag with muscle and a lease, right? His staff and talent do all the work. We already have staff and talent: Luann," Jax explained.

"So we're the scumbags with the lease and the muscle?" Bobby asked.

"Why not? We offer her protection and a space, Izzy is covering her on cash for now. Helping her with the equipment the feds took. I spoke with Izzy, after she gets what she's putting into it back, she'll just funnel the cash to us. Said she might take a bit here and there for her and Chibs' kid, but the bulk goes to us. We'll be her silent partner, with Izzy as our face."

"That'll be a dangerous play for my woman, Jackie-boy," Chibs said.

"Again, it's our lot, and we'll offer protection. Same rate as everyone else."

"I can upgrade her Internet shit. There's plenty of room for servers in that space. And that's where the real cash is," Juice said.

"And I was blessed with an excellent eye for casting," Chibs said lecherously.

"Clubs get into trouble when they take on too much," Clay warned.

"Guns have been downsized. We need another source of cash flow," Jax said. "And it's legit. We run it clean, and it'll back the feds off more. Maybe even enough to continue our gun trade."

"And, at the very least, we'll get Bobby laid," Chibs joked. The others chuckled as Bobby raised his glass to the Scotsman.

"Thoughts?" Clay asked.

"Everybody loved pussy. Taken or no," Chibs said.

"I second that," Opie said.

"Third it," Juice said.

"I'm a very big fan of pussy," Tig said.

"All in favor. Like I gotta ask," Clay said, feeling a headache coming on.

"Pussy!" came shouts of assent from all around the table.

"All right, looks like we're making movies," he said, hitting the gavel, and moving to get up. "We got a delivery to make."

"I got Luann. Tell her we got her a space."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Jax? Anybody here?" Luann called into the dark warehouse. "Hello?" Still no answer. She wasn't all that sure about continuing into a nearly dark and completely empty space that had no where to hid, but Jax had told her to meet him here.

"Aw, shit," she whispered. "Jax?" She made her way to what looked like an office, and startled when it opened quickly and Jax and Izzy were there.

"You okay, Luann?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. I just- You two startled me. It's darker than shit in here."

"Cool! So we talked to Otto, and we have a proposition for you," Bella said.

"What's that?"

"You're not gonna be able to compete without protection and investors. We're gonna help you," Jax said. "Help you get back on your feet."

"Sam Crow as a partner?" Luann asked.

"Yes and no. I'm fronting you the cash. Once I get back what I put into your business, the rest will go to Sam Crow, minus a small percentage for whatever my kid needs. I'll be your partner, but primarily, just the face. I'll be looking after their interests for you," Bella clarified. "Shouldn't take more than a couple of months the way Juice is upgrading your site. With membership fees, we'll be set."

"What's the split?" Luann asked.

"50/50," Jax said. Luann looked at the space and let out a loud sigh.

"Life was so much easier when I was just sucking dick," she bemoaned. Jax chuckled and wrapped an arm around them both.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Two dozen AKs," Half-Sac said, showing Laroy's crew the guns in the bags.

"Looks good. Pay the man," Laroy told his men. One of his guys slipped Tig a rather thick manila envelope full of cash. But before they could get anywhere, shots rang out in the night, and Bobby went down as he was shot. They managed to draw him undercover before Half-Sac looked him over.

"It's the Mayans," yelled one of Laroy's crew.

"Bobby's shot in the shoulder. He's bleeding real bad," he told Clay.

Laroy was about to duck out from cover when Clay stopped him. "Let them have the hardware," he snapped.

"Those are our guns!"

"We'll get you more guns," Clay said angrily, throwing Laroy's money back to him after yanking it from Tig's pocket. "We gotta protect our guys."

Gunshots tapered off as the Mayans made their escape, but Opie got a couple of lucky shots in, and the last two went down as the truck they were in tore away.

Chibs went to look at Bobby. "Let me see, is it bad? Is it bad?!" he demanded of his brother.

"I'm fine. Let's get the hell out of here," Bobby snapped as he got up and made his way to the van. "Nice homecoming."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela let Gemma sit in with Abel once they got home. She knew that the elder woman needed a place she felt somewhat safe and an innocent presence as she coped with what she had gone through. But now it was going on 10, and she knew that Clay would be wondering where his wife was. She entered Abel's nursery, and knelt down, before giving her the lightest touches on her arm.

"Gemma?" she whispered, waking her. Gemma shot awake, panicking before remembering where she was. "I'm sorry. It's getting late. Clay will be wondering where you've gotten yourself off to."

"Wh-what time is it?" Gemma asked.

"About 10," Angela answered. Gemma got up, and slowly walked out, but Ange stopped her.

"Gemma?" Gemma turned. "I'm here. If you need to rant or get angry. Or- you know. Whatever," Angela offered.

Gemma smiled softly, walking up to her son's love. "Thanks, baby," she said, hugging her. Angela's phone rang, and she answered.

"Hello?"

"We need you here, Angel. Bring Gemma if she's still with you. Bobby was shot in the shoulder," came Jax's voice.

"And the shit keeps piling. Need me to call a doc? Like, under the table?" Angela offered.

"If you've got one."

"No, but Bells does. I'll give her a ring."

"All right, babe. See you soon." Angela hung up and looked at Gemma.

"We're needed at the clubhouse. Bobby got shot," she told her.

"Aw, shit. Abel?"

"We'll bring him with. Put him in a carrier, so he isn't disturbed," Angela said. "I need to call Bells. She has the medical hook up."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"How's it lookin', Doc?" Bobby asked.

"Well, your lucky it was a through and through. Didn't nick anything important," Carlisle said as he readied the sutures.

It was then Jax finally saw his mom for the first time that day. "Aw, man. Jesus, ma," he said, looking at her bandaged face.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she told him. The reply was damn near automatic now. Jax saw that his mom was slightly overwhelmed. Figuring it was the stress of the day, he began leading her away.

"Come on. I got the best view in the city," he said leading her up to the roof. It had been a while since they had some time to themselves.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Deleted Scene: Bella's call to Carlisle for Gemma**_

Bella sighed as she hit the dial for Carlisle. It rang three or four times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle," Bella said emotionlessly.

"Bella?" he asked amidst a breath.

"You anywhere near Charming?" Bella asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Rose and I are near. Take us a bit to get there, though."

"How long?" Bella asked.

"An hour. Give or take," Carlisle said.

"Great, meet me at 1387 Jacobson St. Your patient will be waiting," she said, and she went to hang up.

"Wait, Bella," he said urgently. Bella put the phone back to her ear. "We wanted to apologize. _I_ wanted to apologize. I had no idea that Ed-"

"Say his name, and I'll find someone else, Carlisle," Bella snapped.

"All right. All right," he said hurriedly.

"Have you spoken with young Seth?" he asked.

"Came by a few months ago. Delivered your message. Sorry about the scumbag," she said, not sorry at all.

"No, Bella. You're not. And neither is anyone amongst the club. Once we all got the full story, from his own mouth, no one was sorry for him," he said sadly. "I just wish I knew what I did to make him go so far off the rails."

"Discipline your kids. You let the fucker practically run the club," Bella growled. "Alice is on the fast track to the same ending. Either you get her in line, or force Whitlock to do it. Personally, I hope it's him. Then he can feel what's it's like to have your decision taken from you."

She heard the man sigh on the other end. "May just do that. Between him and Emmett, he's the one having the hardest time coming to the conclusion what he did was wrong."

"There you go. Any suggestions I give you in the future, I'm asking for cash. I ain't no shrink."

Carlisle laughed, but it wasn't one of mirth. It was dry, like he hadn't used it in a while. And in that one laugh, she could hear his turmoil and loss.

"No. You aren't a head-shrinker. You were so much more. And we were the idiots that let you slip through our fingers."

"My gain. I found love. I'm having my own child. And I won't be making your mistakes," she affirmed.

"You're pregnant?" Carlisle asked in shock, though she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Three or so months," she said.

"Congratulations, Bella. No one deserves it more. Have you told the brothers?" he asked.

"Earlier tonight. Had to make a call to them because we have an issue with a few white supremacists. Thought I'd warn them about who they get into bed with," she tells him.

"You need anything, Bella. No matter what, even if the brothers hadn't called a Coven wide debt, we'll be here for you. I wasn't able to stop my son, but I can hopefully make something right in your eyes."

Bella sighed. "I don't blame you. You and Es were a second set of parents to me. It's the others I take issue with."

"Rose had nothing to do with it, Bella. I promise you. Out of everyone, her life has changed the most because of what happened. She was pissed. Her tie to our charter is but a thread now. The only reason she stays is for her mother and I."

"Rose was always the smart one, if a bit of a bitch," Bella shrugged, though he couldn't see it.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that. Well, we'll see you soon, Bella. Be safe," he said sternly. Bella let a ghost of a smile grace her lips.

"See you soon, Carlisle," she said, hanging up. She had to admit, it was nice talking to the man again. He was always so calm.

Not for the first time, she wondered how he fell into the MC life. A respected doctor and conscientious objector. No one in his charter dealt with fire arms, though she knew for a fact both Emmett and especially Jasper were packing. Jasper, more than Emmett due to his background. She shrugged and focused on the task at hand. She had to get to Gemma. She would be there to support the woman. Through anything. After all. That's what family does.


	5. Fix Pt 1

Clay came out to the dining room to find Gemma smoking and drinking her coffee, staring out into nothing.

"You come to bed last night?" he asked, knowing that when he woke up, she wasn't there.

"Couldn't get comfortable. Didn't want to wake you up," she said, blowing out some smoke.

"I'd rather you tossed next to me than on the couch," he said, pouring himself a mug of coffee, and sitting down. "This is...starting to become a habit. Been three weeks-"

"I still got a lot of pain," she interrupted.

"Then you should see a doc," he said.

"I don't need meds. Just need some time," she said softly.

"How much time?" he asked.

Gemma didn't answer. Instead she snuffed her cig and got up, her hands trailing over her parrot on the table as she did. "I gotta get to the office."

"I just sat down," Clay said confused.

"I'm late. List of repos came in from the dealer last night," she said grabbing her keys.

"I'm trying to talk to you here," he said a bit harshly.

"Since when do you want to talk?" Gemma snapped before walking out, slamming the door. Clay's frustration boiled over as he threw his paper at the infernal bird she showed more affection to this morning than she had to him in the last three weeks.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma got out of her new SUV and walked into the office, Unser, who had been there under the pretense of getting his tires check, followed her.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm just getting some air in my tires. Figured I'd stop in, see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," she said automatically, setting her keys down.

"Your face is healing. Pretty as ever," he said, looking for a topic.

"Thanks, chief," she said. He stood there for a moment like a spare prick at a party and sighed. "Something else?"

"I- uh, I've been going to these meetings at, uh, St. Luke's in Lodi. Cancer survivors," he said.

"Support group?" she asked as she rifled through some papers.

"I got to say, it's making a difference," he smiled.

"You going somewhere with this?" she asked. Unser looked out of the office before shutting it slightly.

"Saw on the board, church's got a support group for sexual assault victims." Gemma huffed and looked away. Unser continued quickly. "Hey. It's out of Charming. Anonymous."

"How long you known me? You really think I'm the type of gal that joins some holy, poor-me circle-jerk?" she asked hotly.

"Just a thought," Unser said, before opening the door again. "You take care."

As he left, Gemma's eyes spotted Clay, and she followed him into the garage. That is, until she became violently aware of her surroundings again.

"Morning beaut..."

"Oh, shit!" she exclaimed, as she jumped and turned to face Tig.

"Sorry. You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying to brush off her sudden reaction and walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out a sheet of paper. Here's the uh, repo list. Why don't you get Half-Sac and Ope started on it." She handed him the paper.

"Yeah, sure," he said, really worried about her reaction. She had never done that to a greeting before.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay walked into the clubhouse to see Bobby at the bar, hair in disarray, Elvis costume undone at the top as he rubbed his aching shoulder, and nursing a beer.

"Ah, sad Elvis," Clay said, getting himself a drink.

"Blow me. Goddamn Bar Mitzvahs are killing me," he answered.

"Why you doing it then? Tahoe days will come back around."

"I'm buried," Bobby admitted. "Inside for two months, child support, alimony. My oldest needs oral surgery. They gotta cut his frenum. What the hell is a frenum?"

"Sounds Jewish," Clay said.

"Sounds expensive."

"Well, you're no use to us in the garage with that shoulder. Why don't you take point up at CaraCara?"

"Porn?" Bobby asked, not all that opposed to the job.

"I need a set of eyes up there I can trust. Club related, not just Izzy. I don't want it to turn into a goddamn bukkake fest. Run the books, keep everybody zipped up. Take a salary."

"Who's end?" Bobby asked.

"No ours," Clay said smugly, taking a drink.

"Luann is going to shit."

"Yeah, well, better things coming out of her ass rather than getting jammed up back in it, huh? Besides, Izzy's got her covered. Tell Chibs' girl what's going on. All of it. She's got a soft enough heart to let you have the job. Maybe even calm Luann in the Process."

"All right," Bobby agreed, clinking glasses with Clay.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax was taking a bit of time with Angela. He had brought her to a secluded spot just outside of Charming, and he was writing in his composition notebook what he wanted for the club as she read. Looking up, he smiled at her softly.

"Homework?" he asked. Angela smiled and held the book up so he could read the title. " _ **The Jungle**_ **,"** he said, impressed.

"You know it?" she asked.

"Almost turned me vegan," he laughed, coming over and laying his body along hers on the blanket. Taking her hand, he kissed it.

"This is really twisted, but I'm actually craving a big steak," she tells him. Jax raised an eyebrow and smirked mischievously. Bringing her hand around, he laid it on his half hard, jean covered cock.

"I got a porterhouse right here for you, baby," he said lowly. Angela laughed.

"Smooth, Teller. Real smooth."

Jax looked at her for a moment, love swimming in his eyes. "Come here," he whispered, his hand going to cup her cheek as he kissed her softly. A kiss that, while remained loving, turned heated in moments. Jax, never breaking his connection, climbed to straddle her, and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Here?" she asked with a blush.

"Just us carnivores," he smiled. Angela chuckled as he got her shirt undone enough to cup a breast. Angela moaned in arousal and let her hand tangle itself into his hair. They were just getting into it when they heard a phone ring.

Jax groaned as Angela reached over. "It's yours. Porno hotline," she smirked.

Jax gave her one last kiss before answering. "Yeah?"

"Jackie boy. You better get over here, brother," Chibs said.

"Why?"

"Well, Bobby turned up, told Luann and Izzy he's handling their books and shit. Bobby told Izzy why, but Luann is throwing a fit. Izzy can't calm her down."

"He did what?!" Jax asked, sitting up. "Who told him to do that?"

"Clay, I guess."

"All right. I'll be right over," Jax said, hanging up.

"Chlamydia outbreak?" Angela snarked.

"I'm sorry. I'll drop you at home, before I head over."

"Take me," Angela said simply. Jax gave a smug smirk.

"I'd be taking your right now, if-" Angela gave a playful shove to his shoulder. "You sure?"

"Maybe we can still salvage our play time," she said saucily, kissing him.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig came out of the office with a sheet of paper. Seeing Clay, he got his attention. "Hey. More repos."

Clay sighed, then his head turned as he saw Gemma tear out of the lot. "Where's Gemma going?"

"Caracara. Guess Luann's having some kind of a meltdown. Enough Izzy can't handle her," Tig replied.

"Stupid bitch," he bit out, walking quickly to his bike as Chibs and Juice pulled in.

"I hate it when mommy and daddy fight," Tig muttered.

"Hey, Clay," Chibs said, as he parked.

"Get to work, shithead," Clay replied angrily.

Juice took off his helmet and looked at Chibs. "Pretty sure he was talking to you," he said, dismounting his bike.

They watched as Clay pulled out, and Tig rushing after him.

"Where are you going?" Chibs asked.

"To protect Clay," he said, tearing after the aforementioned president.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Hale was in his office, flipping through photos his rather unsavory uninvited guest had brought. "Clay Morrow and your boss with Laroy Wayne, runs the One-Niners, controls the largest heroin trade in three counties."

"It's nothing I don't already know," Hale said, throwing the photos down on his desk.

"It's something to act on, Deputy," Zobelle said. "Chief of police associating with drug kingpins?"

"Unser's done in 6 weeks," Hale informs him.

"Then you'll be no better off than you are now. Sam Crow will continue to vex."

"Well, that's my problem."

"It's a difficult one," Zobelle points out. "Charming treats the Sons like heroes."

"Some do," Hale conceded.

"You know," Zobelle took a seat, "I can help you."

"And how are you going to do that?" Hale asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Clay vows to keep Charming safe and drug-free. That's why folks embrace the MC. What happens to public opinion if he can't do that?"

"If drugs land in Charming, that's on me," Hale pointed out.

"It's on Unser," Zobelle corrected, "and Sam Crow is knocked off their iconic pedestal. Then, when you take over, the drugs go away."

Hale looked at the man hard. "Are you talking about deliberately bringing drugs into my town?" Hale asked.

"I'm talking about creating a temporary problem that allows you to flush out the permanent one."

They were interrupted by Unser entering Hale's office. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a visitor."

"Deputy Chief. Thank you for your time," Zobelle said, getting up and leaving.

"Ain't anyone going to introduce," Unser asked.

"Ethan Zobelle. Impeccable Smokes," Zobelle said, holding out his hand for Unser to shake.

"Cigar king," Unser said, impressed.

"That's right," Zobelle said. "Gentlemen."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax and Angela pulled up to Caracara and relaxed out of their riding positions. "I'll wait," Angela tells him.

"Five minutes," Jax promised, kissing her hard. He really needed his girl. Entering Caracara, he was immediately approached by an angry Luann.

"This is bullshit! A manager? I'm getting shut out of my own business."

"I'm just here to do the bookkeeping, darling," Bobby said from the office.

"Did you sign off on this?" Luann asked Jax.

"It was a club decision."

"Like I need this hassle. I gotta finish this shoot, post an anal rain dance, and prep a sorority swing."

"Well, look at it this way, Bobby handling the admin frees you up to do all the important shit. What's an anal rain dance?" Jax asked curiously.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Angela was playing with her phone when a shiny white sedan pulled in, music blaring. An attractive if barely clothed woman got out, and was heading into the studio.

"Uh, shouldn't you be polishing that bike, sweetie? Jax likes it nice and shiny," the porn star jibed.

"Yeah, about as shiny as all of the sleazy kiddie porn lovers who like your wombat winged pussy," Angela said without looking up from her phone. The porn star went to say something, but Angela beat her to it. "Don't start this, little girl. I'm already bedding Jax. Every night, for the past three months or so. Why would he want someone who's had every dick in her from here to Lodi and Alameda, when he know's without a doubt I'm clean."

The porn star huffed and stalked into Caracara, leaving Angela still sitting there, playing with her phone. Only this time, she had a victorious smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Where the hell you been, Ima? This is your movie! I've been shooting around your shit all morning," Luann berated the porn star who just walked in.

Ima adopted a scared and innocent look about her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I had to detour, okay. I think Georgie's following me," she said with a coy and scared look about her. "Some goon almost ran me off the road."

"Nah, relax, darling. We took care of that. Georgie ain't that stupid," Jax tells her.

"Georgie's psycho!" she said to Luann as Jax went to talk to Bobby. "What he did to Lyla, he could do to me. Look, I want Jax protecting me. You know how easily I dry out under stress," Ima said. Luann gently grasped the arms of her actress, before turning to the office.

"Jax," she said, approaching the Son. "Look, she's got a thing for you. So, just play along, calm her down. She's our biggest draw right now."

Jax sighed and went to talk to Ima. Throwing an arm around her, he guided her into the studio. "Look, you got no reason to be scared, darling. We're here to keep you safe."

"I don't know why I'm so freaked out. I just- I was terrified," Ima simpered. "I didn't know what I was going to do."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela watched as Gemma, Clay, and Tig all pulled up. One in an SUV the other two on their bikes.

"What are you doing here?" Clay asked Gemma as she got out.

"Luann called. She's freaking out," Gemma explained without turning to him.

"That's club business," Clay said, as Tig made for Jax's bike and greeting Angela. "You got no reason to intervene."

"What- Intervene? She's my friend. She needs to talk," Gemma said to Clay, stopping her advance into the building and turning to her husband.

"Oh, so when she wants to talk, you what? Drop everything?"

"Jesus Christ, what are you, three?" Gemma asked.

"Get back to the garage," Clay ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"The last thing I need is for you running diva over a goddamn cum factory," Clay bellowed.

"Asshole," Gemma said, turning and stalking towards Caracara. Clay lost it, and found a pile of cinder blocks on one of the loading docks. He grabbed it, and threw it through Gemma's driver's side window. Gemma turned at the sound.

"You stupid piece of shit!" she hollered as she made her way back towards Clay, and kicked the wheel hub of his bike. Angela figured that'd be the perfect time to go and get Jax. She ran into Caracara, and found him conversing with the porn star she had shot down earlier.

"Wombat! Nice to meet you again," Angela said enthusiastically.

"He's occupied, honey. You should wait outside like you were told," Ima said bravely.

"Oooo, kittie's got claws. Be careful chew toy. Growing up in an overbearing Christian home let my imagination grow. You better be sure you want to play before the tigers join," Angela said to Ima, then turned to Jax. "Speaking of tigers, Gemma and Clay are duking it out in the parking lot."

Jax turned to Ima. "Let me know when you're done. I'll see you home," he said as he followed his old lady out. Just in time to hear his mom yell at Clay.

"Just what those arthritic mitts need, a good pounding!" Gemma yelled as Clay wailed on her car.

"You want to see a good pounding?!"

"Oh, yeah. Come on, badass, lay hands on me," Gemma challenged. "I'll slit your goddamn throat! You are pathetic!" she screamed before she turned and made to walk off. What happened next scared Jax, Tig, and Clay, but alarmed Bella and Angela. Bella, having heard from Ima's griping that the Teller-Morrow's were fighting outside.

Clay reached forward and grabbed at Gemma's shoulder's, intent on only turning her around. Making her see sense. But Gemma freaked, and screamed. Ducking to get Clay to let go, stumbling back away from him, and turning, tears in her eyes.

"Don't you touch… Don't!" she said, unable to articulate much, and pointing emphatically at him. She brought her hand to her forehead and worked to control her sobs. Angela and Bella went to her, and wrapped their arms around her in a show of support. Angela sent Jax a look and told him that they would make sure Gemma calmed down, and that they should leave.

"I'll catch up with you at the garage," she promised. Kissing him as Bella saw to Gemma.

"What the hell was that, Angel?" Jax asked.

Angela sighed. "Gemma's so high strung now-a-days. She needs an outlet. A violent one. I'll see what I can do to help her."

Jax nodded and kissed her again. "I'll see you later then," he promised. Angela nodded and watched as he left.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie and Sac were doing yet another repo job on a nice looking red pick up. "I hate doing this," Sac said, working on the lock with a jimmy stick.

"Recession's bad on payments, good on repo," Opie said, waiting for the kid to work his magic. He leaned against the truck until he saw something. A couple of men pulling off a deal not 30 feet from them. Crank, by the looks of it.

"Jesus Christ," he said, reaching into the truck for Sac's prospect kutte and his own full patch.

"What?" Half-Sac asked.

"Shithead's dealing," he said, throwing his kutte on. "Looks like one of Darby's guys. Half-Sac handed Opie a sledge hammer while he took the crowbar, and they made their way towards the dealer.

"You fella's got a need?" the small man asked.

"A need for you to take your shit somewhere else," Opie demanded. "No one deals in Charming."

"Well, I ain't no one," the man said smugly, gesturing his head towards some muscle a bit farther down.

"Aryans," Half-Sac said. "Opie, I'm good with a crowbar, but I can't deflect bullet. I ain't no superman. Let's get some backup and see to it then."

Opie looked at the men a bit longer, really wanting to deal with this now. "Ope?"

"Yeah," he said, making his way towards the repo job.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Everyone met in the garage for a quick meeting later. Juice laying down a file.

"What do you got?" Clay asked.

"Zobelle's a goddamn saint," Juice said. "He owns five cigar shops, deacon at his church, widower, one kid."

"But look at this," Jax said, handing Clay a sheet of paper. "Last place League of American Nationalists was San Bernardino. Six moths later, War Boys MC crumbled. Entire crew went away for aggravated assault, attacked Zobelle's cigar shop."

"War Boys run guns," Clay said, knowing the name of an ally.

"They did," Jax confirmed.

"Why would Zobelle care about guns?" Half-Sac asked.

"'Cause these dickheads are prepping for the great race war," Clay said sharply.

"Zobelle came at us hard. Cocky threat, no fear," Tig said.

"He wanted to incite you," Jax said.

"So what? We own the law in Charming," Chibs put in.

"Unser, no Hale," Clay reminded.

"Maybe he got Hale," Opie said.

"If Hale could be bought, we'd have him," Jax said.

"Maybe we never offered him the right pay off," Clay said. "Let's stick with the devil we know."

"Darby's Lodi cook shops are all shuttered up. Maybe he's gone mobile," Opie said.

"Well, let's find those meth labs, okay," Clay said in a raised voice. "And now!"

Gemma came out of the office, ignoring Clay for the moment, and looking towards Jax.

"Ima called. Miss. Double Penetration is ready for you," she said sarcastically.

"Oh," Jax said, hanging his head. "I'll be back. Gotta give her a safe ride."

"Yeah, a producer's work is never done, huh?" Clay joked.

"Hey, thanks for the heads up about Bobby and Caracara, by the way. I get it, and I agree, but please, next time, bring it to the club. Just so we have all of the information. I brought it, it's my action. I'd like to be kept in the loop," Jax said.

Clay nodded. "Fine."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax entered Caracara's office, where Bobby was working through Luann's files.

"Hey, brother. How's it going?" he asked, taking a seat.

"Ah, I thought this was gonna be a cush gig, but Luann's accounts are a mess. Missing receivables, vendor files," he listed.

"Guess her expertise lies in other areas," Jax mused. Bobby chuckled.

"You okay with this? I know Clay made the call without you," Bobby said uncertainly.

"Ah, it's good. Got the skinny from Izzy. It's good your here, man," he said, handing Bobby his joint as the bigger man snuffed his cigarette.

"Well, I know I can be of some help. I don't know what kind of system she had."

"Well, let me know if you need anything," Jax offered.

"Will do, brother." Ima then came up, twirling her hair.

"I'm ready," she smiled. Jax looked to Bobby.

"She's ready," smirked Bobby. Jax merely smiled, flipped him off, and followed the woman out.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Juice approached the dealer in plain clothes and a hat to hid his tatt's on his head.

"Hey, you got a need, brother?" asked the dealer.

"Yeah, you got a, uh, 40 bag?" Juice said, acting nervous.

"Hey, yo. Relax, relax," the dealer soothed.

"Hey, my foreman sees me, I'm screwed, man," Juice said. "Hey, over here, over here." Juice led the dealer behind a truck filled with long cut trees, waiting for the mill. "This ain't that, uh, this ain't that Mexican shit, right?"

"I'm all about 'Made in America," laughed the dealer as he waved off his muscle. Once they got out of their line of sight, the Sons jumped him, Opie clamping a hand around his mouth as he and Chibs restrained him.

"Where is Darby cooking the crank?" Opie demanded. The man shook his head, his screams for his protection muffled by Opie's thick hand.

"No? Well, let's see what his balls are made out of. Glass or steel," Tig said, stepping hard on the man's crotch. There was a muffled yell of pain before the man relented. He nodded and Opie removed his hand.

"Charming," he said. "Water road. Out by the streams. Shitty red house."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella entered the garage office, smiling at Gemma, as Rosalie followed her. Rose held up a test cup.

"Thirsty?" Gemma asked.

"HIV test. You're due," Rose smiled. Gemma got up and took the cup, making her way towards the door. She stopped and turned to the two women standing there, sighing.

"I haven't had sex since it happened," Gemma said.

"Makes sense. You're still healing," Rose said.

"Pussy's not the problem. It's my head," Gemma said.

Rose looked at Gemma. "You've lost that feeling of control. You need to find a way to get it back," Rose tells her.

"What did you do?" Gemma asked. Bella's eyes widened, surprised Rose shared her own rape with the woman, though she shouldn't have been, really.

"I had my ex at the time. He helped. Though since you refuse to tell your husband, I suggest some form of fighting. You got guns?" Rose asked.

Gemma nodded. "A whole box full."

"That won't work then. I suggest knives. You'll need to get close to use them, but it'll ensure your protected if someone does get that close."

Gemma thought for a bit, and nodded. Rose reached down and grabbed one of her balisongs from her boot, flipping it open. "Here. To get you started," she said, handing the knife to Gemma. "Word of advise, get on Amazon or something. Buy a trainer. Cut myself into hamburger practicing with the real thing. Enroll in a self defense course. That combined with the knife will see you're good."

Gemma smiled at the blond. "Thanks," she said before turning into the bathroom.

She came out minutes later to see Rose and Bella at the window. She went to see Ima giving Jax a small kiss. "Angel's not going to like that," she said, observing her son.

Bella chuckled. "No, but I have 50 says she'll put her in her place, one way or another. She'll build up to it though. She's already given Ima the verbal warning. Called her pussy a wombat."

"Creative. What'll happen next?" Gemma asked.

"Visual proof. She'll arrange Ima to walk in on them somewhere public," Rosalie said. Gemma turned to Rose.

"You know Angel, too?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Rose shrugged.

"Of course. Reverend's daughter in a town that small. Everyone knew her. Even my man panted after her. When he was my man, that is. Everyone but her parents knew there was more to her though."

"Mmm," she said, holding up the now full cup. "My pee," she snarked, handing it to Rose.

"Thanks. Just what I always wanted."


	6. Fix Pt 2

**_A/N 10/22/2018: Alrighty. Update #3 today, and they keep coming. Looks like I won't be getting to Bella/Imhotep today after all...the juices there just won't flow. And, for all of you smut lovers, I have a treat for you, double lemons this chapter! Stay tuned._**

"Dealer said Darby's cooking down by the streams," Opie informs Clay.

"I know that part of Water Road," Jax said. "Only a few houses."

"We find the right one, clear it out, burn it down," Clay said.

"You talking about blowing something up in our backyard? That's exposure, Clay," Jax warned.

"Don't see another way, brother," Chibs said.

"Why don't we just tell Unser. Let the cops actually do their job for once," Jax suggested.

"Doesn't send a message," Tig said.

"Zobelle's not a gangster. We don't know what kind of message to send."

"All right. We let the cops handle it. Only, we don't tell Unser," Clay said. "We tell Hale."

"If he buries the intel, we know he's on Zobelle's payroll," Opie said.

"I'm telling you, man. Hale's not working for White Power."

"Well then he shuts down the cook shop, don't he?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't, we do," Tig said.

"All in favor," hands went up all around. Jax couldn't fault the logic.

"Sure," he said, raising his hand. Clay hit the gavel, passing the motion.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Hale came out of the barber shop to see Jax waiting on his bike.

"You waiting for me?" Hale asked.

"Yeah," Jax said, taking off his sunglasses. "Nords are dealing in town. Found out where Darby's cookin'. Water Road, out by the streams."

"In Charming?" Hale asked, surprised that Zobelle went through with it.

"Yeah. Red house. Shouldn't be hard to find."

Hale sighed. "So now, you're doing my job too?"

"I'm telling you, we don't nip this now, Nords are gonna flood that mill with crank. I'm not jerking you around, man," Jax said, frustrated this stubborn piece of federally employed shit was refusing to actually do his job. "I convinced Clay to let you guys handle it. Do it by the book for a change."

"Okay, well, I'll take a ride out there," Hale said, giving in.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Unser got out of his car as Clay walked up. "What's so urgent, Pres?" he asked.

"Darby's dealing in Charming," Clay said, not beating about the bush. Unser did a double take. Surely the man wasn't that stupid.

"You're kidding me? What, is he smoking his own shit?"

"The Nords are running proxy for a bigger player."

"I'm listening," Unser said.

"You been approached by anybody?"

"No," Unser answered.

"What about Hale?" Clay asked.

"He met with somebody earlier. A friend of his brother," Unser said, trying to remember the guy's name.

"Ethan Zobelle?"

"That's right. Cigar guy. He's the player?"

"He's part of a separatist group. The suit and tie is just cover for White Power."

"You think Hale's cheek dancing with this scubag? I mean, it's a little out of character."

"What's Hale want more than anything?" Clay asked.

"Hurt Sam Crow."

"And how does he do that, if not with the law?" Unser didn't have an answer. "We fed him some intel, on where Darby's cooker is. If he's in Zobelle's pocket, he'll bury it. Keep an eye on him," Clay warned.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Hale pulled up to the house Jax had said was now a meth lab. He couldn't dispute it when he saw the filters on the ouside, working overtime it seemed, by the sound. He looked towards the door when he heard it close.

"Help you, officer?" Darby asked.

"What the hell you doing out here, Darby?" Hale asked.

"Ah, it's my little retreat," he said happily, gesturing towards the house. "Huntin'. Fishin'."

"You need industrial filters to cook fish?"

"You got a warrant?"

"Not yet," Hale said softly as he made his way back to his jeep.

"Hale!" Darby called, going over to his truck and reaching in. Hale watched him like a hawk, putting his hand on his side arm when Darby's hands disappeared into the truck. Darby pulled back, a thin envelope in his hand.

"From Ethan Zobelle," Darby said, handing it to him. Hale opened it and saw a coupon inside.

"Grand opening coupon," Hale said.

"See you there," Darby smiled as he made his way back inside.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Hale all but ran up to Zobelle as the older man reached his car. He slammed the trunk down on the man in his anger, nearly catching his fingers.

"You already had Darby cooking meth," he said angrily.

"I'm not responsible for Mr. Darby," Zobelle replied calmly.

"That your temporary problem? Flooding the mill with crank?"

"Did you arrest him?

"I didn't have a warrant," Hale spat.

"So get one."

"Maybe I'll pick up one for you too," Hale threatened as Zobelle began walking off. Zobelle turned back to Hale.

"I understand your anger. And I know you think I'm some kind of devil. For years, I sat back and watched everything I love about this country slowly unravel: faith… values… morals… decency. It culminated two years ago when my wife was killed in a drive by. Her blood got me off the sidelines and into the game. Now if that makes me a vigilante, a Machiavellian fool, so be it. I despise drugs. It's the last thing I would ever wish for Charming. But we both know, your methods for extracting the Sons of Anarchy have failed. Because they operate outside the law. If you're going to damage them, you have to dip into their cesspool. It's ugly, it'll feel bad, but the result will be the salvation of Charming."

Hale thought over what Zobelle said. "I'm on your side, David," he continued. "On your side."

Hale sighed as he walked back to his jeep. He leaned against it and pulled out his phone, calling Jax.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax was in the garage with Opie, Tig, and Clay when Hale called. He got their attention.

"Hale," he said before answering. "Yeah?"

"That info on the lab," Hale said. "That's bogus. There's nothing out there."

The line went dead and Jax hang up. He looked at Opie. "Get the boom."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Luann stormed into the office where Bobby was working her books. He was looking at the laptop with his glasses on as she ranted.

"You pulling me off the set doesn't-"

"Did you know that my old man was a bookkeeper for the mob in Reno?" he asked.

"Jesus Christ. I'm in the middle-"

"Italians paid him a lot of money. Do you know why?" Bobby asked. Luann froze. "Handled two sets of books. Twice the work, twice the risk." Bobby set the papers down and went to close the door before advancing on her.

"You've been running a skim since the very beginning. I don't care what you do with your business, but you've been shorting us. By my calculations, you've been cutting us light for six years."

"Otto gave me this business. Club's the reason he's in jail," Luann said.

"You can justify it however you want, but you stole from us."

"What do you want me to do?" Luann asked.

"I'm taking the difference out of your cut until it's paid back. And I'm not letting you do this shit to Izzy. She's too good for you to cheat, and I won't allow it. It's the only way Otto won't be pissed off at you and feel like he owes the club when he's already in jail for us."

Luann looked down and cried. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me. I'm doing this for Otto and Izzy. He finds out, you're explaining it to him," Bobby informs her.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"That's gotta be it," Jax said, seeing the house.

"Go," Clay commanded.

"Hold it!" Jax said urgently. Everyone looked at him. "Cameras." Tig and Chibs lowered their masks before continuing. They split and circled the house, looking for guards.

"We're set," Opie said, lowering his own mask.

"We'll clear the house," Jax said. "Then blow it."

Everyone took their positions as clay and Jax open fired, not really aiming at anyone, as they shot out windows. They heard frantic shouts and running feet as men exited the house, firing back at people they couldn't see. More aimless shots were fired as the Nords climbed into their shiny truck and sped off.

"Right, you bastards. Run!" shouted Chibs. He was having way too much fun. Everyone entered the house, making sure there wasn't anyone in it, so Opie could blow it.

"Clear!" Chibs yelled.

"Clear!" repeated Jax.

"Clear!" Clay said, as they all exited the house again, bar Opie. They took cover behind some cut logs.

"Who's got the remote?" Jax asked.

"Ope," Juice said. They saw the man himself running out of the house. Three quarters of the way to them, he put his hand in his pocket, and blew the place.

"Well that was fun," Chibs smiled.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

They all made it back to the garage in one piece, Chibs chasing and rough housing with Juice as they ran into the clubhouse to get changed.

"We did it, brother," he said.

Tig was watching Clay and Gemma stare at each other from across the lot as she was in the office.

"Talk to her, man," he advised. Clay looked at the man frequently known as his shadow and nodded.

Entering the office, he waited until she looked up. "I'm sorry," he said.

Gemma nervously scratched at her cheek. "Me, too." Clay nodded, and Gemma, for the first time in their marriage, was looking for something to say. "How are the hands?"

Clay flexed his hands, his knuckles still red and split from his raging at her car. "They're both sore."

"Yeah, I bet."

"What's going on with us?" he asked softly.

"It's me," she admitted. "My accident- it just shook me up somehow. I don't know, I… just havin' trouble."

"How do I help?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Gemma approached Clay. "I'm so sorry it's bleeding all over you. I'm just a little lost, baby."

Clay hugged her gently, and Gemma found that she could stand it a little, knowing she had protection in her boot if she needed it. The problem was, she shouldn't be thinking about needing protection around her husband of all people!

Before long, she pulled back. "I, uh, gotta get this software to Bobby," she said, grabbing hold of a CD-ROM.

"I'll run it up there," Clay offered. "I don't want you hanging around that place."

"Okay," she agreed after a moment.

"Um, there's a wrap party tonight," he said. "And, uh, the guys are going to be there. I'm thinking of going. Unless...you wanna maybe grab some supper, or something?" he asked tentatively.

"No, I, uh, gotta relieve Angela. She's been watching him all day when she was supposed to be with Jax. You should go," she said, only just getting the painful words out.

"Okay," Clay said after he pursed his lips. He kissed her gently, and left. Gemma again, found that she didn't mind it. She was making progress already.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Unser walked towards Hale in the burned out rubble of the known meth lab in Charming.

"What do we know?" he asked the young officer.

"It's a meth lab. Somebody got sloppy with the cooking. Everybody got out, there's no bodies," Hale said. Small favors, he thought.

"I'm guessing this has got to be Darby's crew, right?" Unser asked. Hale nodded. "You got wind of anything?"

"No, nothing," Hale said before walking off. Unser thought the world was coming to an end as Hale decidedly went against the laws he was supposed to uphold. It was one thing for Unser to do it, because he was known for it. But he had always figured Hale as too self righteous.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," he said to himself.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The wrap party was in full swing and every Son was getting some action.

"You okay, there young fella?" Clay asked as Bobby made his way out of the office.

"Guess I'm not used to sitting behind a desk," Bobby said wryly.

Chibs was making out hard with his woman, his lips trailing down her neck to her collar bone as she straddled him, breathing hard as her arousal spiked. She whimpered as he found a particularly sensitive spot. She didn't know what it was about her pregnancy, but she had found they both were horny as a teenager after his first wet dream.

She was distracted a bit, when she heard a confrontation between Angela and the porn star, Ima.

"This is a closed party," Ima said rudely.

"Wombat! You look like half a million bucks! After they'd been shit on through some pants and hastily washed in the bathroom sink," Angela said, merrily. "I'm looking for Jax, have you seen him? Suppose not, since your sitting here like a wallflower. Innocent in that getup doesn't work, baby cakes." Angela eyed the short, one shouldered, turquoise gown Ima was wearing.

"He's got all he can handle tonight, don't worry," Ima said, standing and putting her drink down.

"Tsk, and he didn't invite me. I like to play with the girls, too. Though I suppose I can just play with you, since you weren't invited either."

"I said get out, bitch!" Ima said loudly. She had one of her castmates come up behind her, as back up.

"That's right. You heard her," she tried to sound tough.

"Oooo, you do want to play. All right," Angela smirked. It was so cold, Ima had to take a step back.

Opie tapped Jax's leg and pointed to the two girls going toe to toe at the enterance. Jax looked over and saw Angela's wicked smile, and he knew someone was going to get hurt.

"Shit." Jax walked over and grabbed Angela by the arm, leading her into the bathroom.

"Angel?" he asked cautiously.

"You need to keep better company, Jax. Skank wants to take you from me," Angela said angrily.

"Don't let 'em get to you," he said, entering and shutting the door.

"Do they get to you? Does wombat get to you?" she shouted.

"We talked about this. It's just business. I thought you-" Angela shoved him hard, making him stumble back. She had planned on something different for the public show to Ima, but Angela suddenly felt the overwhelming need to claim Jax here and now. Didn't matter if they were in the bathroom of a porn studio. Actually, what better place?

She attacked him, tearing off his shirt, scattering the buttons as she kissed him fiercely. Jax backed her against the wall and sink, undoing his belt on the way, and lifting her up. Entering her in one swift motion, they both moaned at the connection once again. Jax continued to thrust into her hard and Angela cried out every time. He kissed along the column of her neck, nipping and biting, as a hand came up to palm one of her breasts. She brought her head down and saw that Ima was watching them from the door. Angela gave a wicked smirk as she gave a moan of pleasure. A moan that turned into a scream when Jax adjusted his position and hit her g-spot. Ima walked out, and Angela's smirk never lifted as she threw her head back, and screamed as her tight little cunt squeezed Jax's cock hard. Jax grunted as he came, his balls tightening and seed shooting into her.

"Angel," he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella, who had managed to disentangle herself from Chibs as she saw Angela and Jax enter the bathroom, and Ima following soon after, stopped Ima as she was leaving the bathroom.

"Everything okay, Wombat?" she asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Ima asked angrily.

"See something you didn't like? That's okay. I'm sure you won't have any problem finding a dick to ride. Though I don't think you'll find one that'll pay you for the lack of pleasure," Bella said sweetly. "You see," she said, taking Ima's hand and forcing her out into the main studio area. "Angela is too much of an angel to actually do anything right off the bat. Me however-"

Bella then promptly punched her in the gut, and then kneed her in the nose. Ima went down hard, with a cry. "Let this be a lesson. A man is taken, he's fucking taken!" she shouted at the porn star with the bleeding nose. Bella sighed. "Well, now that that's taken care of-" she started walking towards Chibs again. Chibs, who was sporting a heated look, and tight pants. Bella walked right up to him and cupped his rigid cock through his pants and kissed him hard.

"Take me somewhere, handsome. I want to go for a ride," she whispered breathlessly. Chibs growled and lifted her up, taking her to the office. He drew the blinds and locked the door after setting her down. But he was only apart from her for that small amount of time. He took her by her arm and drug her over to the chair, where he sat down and pulled her with to straddle him.

"Ride me, baby. Ride me 'til we scream," he growled. Bella undid his pants and pulled out his thick swollen cock before hiking up her dress and sliding down onto it. "No underwear, lass?" he said thickly.

"Are you complaining?" she asked, as she moved.

"Not a bit," he said, before claiming her lips for his own. He brought a hand up and palmed her breast, tweaking her little hard nipple through her dress. Bella whimpered and threw her head back, as Chibs' other hand, which had been guiding her hips, brought it around to cup her now well swollen tummy, where his child was growing.

"If our little one is bringing out your violent side, lass, I ought to keep you pregnant," he said.

Bella gave a breathy laugh. "You like it so much, I'll be sure to bring it out to play more."

Chibs growled and surged forward, attacking her neck once again, as he continually thrust into her as she came down, onto him. Bella cried out at his renewed vigor, and before long, she was clenching around him, calling his name, over and over. Chibs grunted and spilled into her already well fertilized womb, so very thankful for the goddess straddling him.

"How was I lucky enough to claim you?" he asked her once he gained his composure.

"The universe had to restore the balance. You already went through your shit with Fiona. Now… Now you have me," she whispered as she kissed him softly. "And I would be very foolish to let you go."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~

Ethan Zobelle was currently shaking. Not visibly, he was too much of a gentleman to let his emotions be so obvious, but inside, he was terrified. In front of him stood two of the Coven's most lethal. Jan and Alec Volturi. They were small, but he had heard rumors about these twins.

"Welcome to my home," he said charmingly, smiling to Jane. She looked at him impassively.

"Thank you, Mr. Zobelle. My sister and I look forward to our stay. We hope to catch up with an old friend while we are here," Alec said softly.

"Oh?" Zobelle asked, hoping to gain information on who it was that was so close two these two deadly people. It was a vain hope, as neither said anymore on the matter.

"Our rooms?" Jane asked, raising a perfect brow.

"Of course. This way, " Zobelle said, gesturing down the hall. He was now positive, he and AJ were dead.


	7. Eureka Pt 1

_**A/N 10/23/2018: I HAVE INTERWEBZ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Deep breath) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry for the late update though. The suspension on the truck was a little more pricey than we thought, all because of one little seal that didn't have an aftermarket stock... and was another 180$...Oy! Thankfully, when the universe gives you ungodly sour moldy lemons, there is some sugar sweet sustenance to go with! I got another raise! My third this year. Woot! I feel like Charlie needs more actual time as a member of the Sons. Like we need to see him do something illegal right? So he will have a bigger part not in this chapter here, but the next. Anyway, Enjoy! ~Angel**_

"Shit," Gemma heard from the bathroom. She finished putting on her bracelet before walking in, and seeing Clay struggle with the shot he took for his arthritis.

"Oh, let me," she said, turning him around. "Come on." She took the cortisone syringe and Clay's right hand, sticking the needle in and pressing on the plunger a bit. "There. Cortizone helping?" she asked.

"I'm fine without it," he said stubbornly.

"I know." He hissed as she repeated the process with his other hand. "Good. When are you back?"

"Tomorrow." Gemma rubbed his hand over the injection site before she seemed to gather her courage and kiss him.

"Be safe," she said.

Clay looked up at his old lady. "Thanks." Gemma went into their room to finish getting ready for the day and Clay followed. "Maybe some time away will help you...get past whatever this is," he said.

Gemma hesitated a bit before answering. "Maybe," she smiled, though it was mostly forced.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"What's the run?" Angela asked as she held Jax's kutte for him.

"Blood drive. Children's hospital in Eureka," Jax replied.

"Look at you. Sam Crow going out of their way for the community," Angela smiled.

"You know it, babe," Jax said, kissing her. But as he deepened it, they could hear Abel over the baby monitor.

"Mm," Jax groaned as he ended the kiss. "My boy. The master of timing," he said. Angela smiled and nuzzled his hand, before turning to tend to Abel. But Jax didn't let go of her hand and he pulled her back. "I love you," he said softly.

Angela looked at him and smiled brightly. A smile that was the only thing that'll keep him through the night without her. "I love you, too," she replied just as softly. Jax kissed her head, and moved past her.

"I got him," he said with a smile. Angela watched as he left the room and went to sit on their bed, his kutte still in his hands. She caressed the leather with her thumbs and smiled.

"Here we go. I know," Jax tells Abel as he brings his son into the room. Angela looked up, and hugged the kutte to her.

"What is it?" Jax asked.

Angela smiled brightly. "I'm your old lady! I knew that's what the crow you gave me meant, but it didn't hit until just now." Jax laughed and blew her a kiss.

"Come on," he tells Abel. "Let's get you some breakfast. Get you big and strong."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax rolled into the Teller-Morrow lot to every charter from here to Washington in tow, with the exception of the Oregon charter that was meeting them at the state line to relieve them of the IRA merch. He could see Charlie and Bella off to one side. Charlie grinning like a loon at the sight of his daughter. Pregnant with his grandchild.

He pulled in beside Opie. "Hey, I didn't know you were riding?"

Opie nodded. "Clay wants me on the relay," he said.

"Donna and the kids gonna be okay?" Opie smiled softly.

"Yeah. She's gonna come keep Izzy company for a bit today. Wants some advise."

"On what? She okay?" Jax asked concerned.

"Fine. She's fine. Only, now that Izzy is pregnant, she seems to have gotten it into her head to have another one of her own." Jax laughed a booming laugh.

"Good luck, brother."

"Thanks," Opie said wryly as they heard a backfire. Bobby pulled out on his favorite bike. One he didn't use anymore because it was outright dangerous to use it.

There were exclamations and whistles as he stopped and shut it off. Half-Sac even put in, "Hey! It's a fat boy on an old fat boy!" A comment he immediately had to apologize for or risk getting shot if the look Bobby was shooing him was anything to go by.

"I thought you put that beast to sleep," Jax said, lighting a cig.

"This fat boy ain't even reached it's prime," Bobby defended.

"Barely looks like it can reach the end of the lot," joked Opie.

"Best bike for a long ride. And I put it up against any of your pretty Dynas."

"You hitting the gay rodeo on the way," Jax threw in.

"Yee-haw," laughed one Son.

"Captain Chaps," Charlie joked.

"Cow hide protect the man hide," he again defended, ignoring the good natured teasing.

"Get in line, Brokeback," Tig said, as Bobby remounted his bike and started it up with another loud backfire. Actual flames coming out of his tail pipe, but not for effect. Bella had to cover her mouth and nose at the smell of fumes and the thick black smoke issuing for the back.

"Are you all right, _mo ghràdh_?" he asked her. Bella shook her head, and ran to the nearest garbage can. Chibs dismounted his own Dyna and went over to her, holding her hair out of the way in the process.

"Morning sickness still an issue then?" Charlie asked him softly. Chibs nodded.

"She's normally sick only the once in the mornings, unless something sets her off. Bobby's clunker ain't doin' her any favors." Bella retched a bit more, before she was able to take a good breath.

"Sorry, Izzy," Bobby said, his tone filled with remorse.

Bella shook her head. "That thing is so not environmentally friendly." Chibs pulled Bella into his arms.

"Maybe I should stay here," he offered. Bella shook her head again.

"No. Clay needs you. Besides, I'll have Donna, Ange, and Gemma. We'll have a girl's night or something."

"I have to ride behind that. It's already made Izzy sick," Half-Sac bemoaned.

"Shut up. You should be used to being sprayed in the face, prospect," Chibs ribbed.

"Usually by Bobby," Jax put in.

"Eat me, Chibs."

"See, the thing is, I like a full scrote when I snack on someone," he said, making a face at Half-Sac.

"Have I been doing things wrong all this time?" Bella asked softly. "I don't exactly have that sort of equipment." Chibs growled and gave her a light squeeze as she rested her head on his chest.

"Oh is that right? Yeah?" Half-Sac asked, not having heard Bella's teasing of Chibs. "Okay, well, pretty soon you can have that."

"You gonna spontaneously sprout a nut?" Tig asked. "Boing."

"No."

"What, what, what, what?" Tig asked.

"I'm getting a neuticle," he shrugged.

"Getting a what?" Jax asked.

"You're getting a musical?" Bobby asked.

"A fake ball. A neuticle. It's an implant. Give me a sense of symmetry," Half-Sac explained. "Balance."

"Are you for real?" Jax asked as everyone laughed.

"What? Yeah. I'm just waiting for the VA insurance to clear."

"You're getting a glass ball?" Opie asked with a raised brow.

"No, no. It's not glass. It's like a..." he said, holding up two fingers and a thumb to imitate squishiness.

"What is it?"

"Like it feel real, like a..."

"Hard boiled egg?" suggested Chibs, who grunted as Bella hit him in the gut for continuing to tease the testicularly impaired man.

"Soft, you know. Squishy. It's like, you know...Like a real ball."

Tig was making mooing noises as he mimicked milking utters, as the other's laughed. Bella couldn't help it, herself included.

"I don't even know… come on. Come on. I don't even know what that means," Half-Sac said, unable to defend himself further. "It's modern technology. Come on. I'm trying to be open here, okay?" he continued as the guys actually started coming up to his and playing around, pulling at his kutte and pants. "Real mature guys."

Chibs kissed Bella's head as she gave him one final sqeeze, and he went back over to his Dyna. Jokingly shoulder checking Half-Sac in the process. "Yeah, you're a real class act, Chibs."

Everyone was laughing as Clay pulled up. "What?" he asked.

"You don't want to know," Bobby said. "Really."

"Hey, Bobby. Your shoulder gonna hold up," Clay asked.

"Yeah, the shoulder's good," Bobby promised. Clay looked over to see Piney exiting a truck just as Gemma pulled in.

"Hey, I appreciate you looking after the garage while I'm gone," he said to the elder.

"No problem," Piney said.

"Tell the boys they can log some OT. I don't want to get buried." Clay's attention wasn't on Piney, though. It was on Gemma.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Piney promised. "I, uh, I know she's been-"

"She's fine," Clay told him. "You just worry about the cars."

"Got my full attention," Piney said as he watched Clay pull out. He met Happy half way into the lot.

"What do you say, Prez?" he asked pulling out his side arm.

"Let's go save the children!" Happy pointed out into the middle of nowhere and fired two shots, signaling the beginning of the run. Every Son present pulled out of the lot as their old ladies and Crow-eaters cheered.

The rumble of the bikes was such that it set off car alarms along Main as they passed. Zobelle looked up as he was finishing his outdoor sign. The noise even drew the attention of Jane and Alec from inside.

"Now I know the Master's chose the wrong side," he said softly to Jane, who nodded, wondering which was Bella's Son. While Aro, Caius, and Marcus never demanded their followers to call them Master, they had such command of the mother charter of the Coven that their members just went with it. It went with the Vampiric theme they were going for anyway, so they couldn't complain all that much.

"What do you say we ditch the stiff and have a bit of fun?" Jane asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Alec said gravely.

"We are leaving," Jane said, turning to Zobelle. "Have us followed, and loose a man."

Zobelle swallowed hard and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

As the Sons continued on their ride, a small contingent broke off and rode into another small town, that was the home of an Army surplus. It was just a front. It's where they were meeting with Cameron and his son Eddie to pick up the guns they were running.

"Military surplus as cover. Wish we thought of that," Jax said, impressed.

"That's Edmond. Boy's a genius," Cameron said with obvious pride.

"Oh, yeah. Must take after his mother," Chibs joked.

"Obviously," Edmond said, unrolling a small blanket like cloth.

"How do we carry?" Clay asked.

"Ten guns in each. Roll it up, strap it on," Cameron said with a shrug.

"Just a biker with a bed roll," Bobby said.

"Six riders, five dozen. That's a good haul," Tig said.

"Runs are set up for the next three months. One every two weeks," Eddie said.

"We'll try to cover as many runs as we can with charity rides," Clay said.

"Cops never mess with us when we're serving humanity," Opie informed them.

"Rest of the time, travel in twos. Stay off the main roads. Should be no problem."

"The thirty-two, they're real pleased with the way this worked out with Sam Crow," Cameron said.

"Yeah, you tell the Scabby Fence Boys I'm all about the cause," Clay said.

"You can tell 'em yourself," Eddie said.

"Edmond," Cameron admonished. He sighed before he went on explaining. "Jimmy O. Some of the Falcarragh crew, might be comin' stateside, time allows. I wanted to break it to you easy. I know you've got a girl now, Filip." Everyone looked at Chibs who'd gone white. Not out of fear. Well, not for himself anyway. If Cameron knew about Izzy, then Jimmy and Fiona definitely knew, and that put Izzy in so much danger.

" _Tiocfaidh ár lá,_ " he said in Gaelic. "Their day will come." He turned and left the room to make a call, as the others started to unpack the handguns. He had to warn Izzy.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma was overwrought. He was looking for keys, while answering phones, and dealing with receipts.

"Yeah," she said, answering the phone. "Hold on," she said harshly, putting them on hold.

"Mail," Piney said.

"Just drop it there," she said, pointing to the desk.

"Anything I can do?" he offered.

"Hunt down the keys to the gold sebring," she said, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Sure, darling. Right this way, sweetcheeks," he said to the waiting customer charmingly.

"Thanks," the woman said shyly as she went in front of Piney and out to the garage.

Gemma sat down and started going through the mail, though the first thing that caught her attention was a thick, oddly shaped envelope that read, _**Gemma Confidential**_ on it. She grabbed it, and opened it, pulling out a a wrinkled bag that read Sherman's Men's store on it. Opening it, she nearly dropped it when she saw the white mask, like the kind Micheal Meyers wore in the Halloween movies. Like the masks the men who raped her were wearing.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma had been sitting in front of the storefront for the past 15 minutes, staring at it in confusion. Where there once was a Sherman's Men's store, there now seemed to be a cigar shop. Gemma decided that it was one of those things that she needed to get a better look at. Maybe they had just changed their name. Grabbing the bag, Gemma got out of her car and walked towards the store, where she saw the prick that had the balls to threaten Clay on the Son's own territory washing his windows.

He looked over at her approach. "Morning," he greeted. Gemma slowed to a stop, the bag in front of her. "Looking for Sherman's? They closed last month. Hope it wasn't a return," he said with an air of false kindness. Gemma stood there for a moment. She still didn't like the bastard, even more so that it now seemed he was rubbing something in her face.

Gemma turned and began walking away when she found her path blocked by the large man with tattoo sleeves and a short sleeved button up shirt. But what nearly made her collapse was the fact that he had the top few buttons undone. Enough so that she could see he had a tattoo on his chest. The same tattoo the man who orchestrated her gang rape had. Gemma froze in fear, and didn't say anything.

"Sorry, ma'am," the man said with a malicious smile as he skirted around her towards Zobelle, who greeted him as a brother.

Gemma all but ran back to her car. Sure, she still had the protection of the knife that Rosalie, Izzy's friend, had given her, tucked into her very own boot. With another in the small of her back. But she couldn't deny that she would fall a lot better with a gun in her hand. Getting to her car, she pulled out the mask, and looked at it for maybe 5 seconds before she needed the calming smoke of a cigarette in her lungs.

A car pulled up behind her, somewhere and honked twice. "Excuse me, are you leaving?" a woman asked belligerently. But Gemma didn't answer, thinking it was for someone else. Until the woman pulled forward a bit and continued to honk. Gemma looked over with her cigarette in her mouth, and saw a blond in a van.

"Are you leaving, or what?" the woman demanded. Gemma merely reached over the passenger side, and grabbed her little Barretta out of her bag. In one smooth motion, she brought it to the window and rested it on her arm, aiming at the woman and her shiny little soccer mom van. "Oh, shit!" the woman exclaimed before tearing out of the parking lot.

Gemma exhaled a lungful of smoke and tossed the little gun onto the seat, thinking of Rosalie's other bit of advise on how she was able to move on. Revenge.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella looked down as her cell phone rang and looked at the unknown number in curiosity. She was currently sitting with Donna and Angela at one of the picnic table, nursing a bottle of water and a small thing of crackers, hoping to get her stomach settled after the turmoil Bobby's dying beast of a Harley put it through.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Principessa! How are you, my friend?" asked a long familiar and not unwelcome voice.

"Alec," Bella smiled. "I am well. Have the brothers finally sent you to the states?" she asked.

"Indeed. We arrived in town last night and are staying close to a one, Mr. Zobelle. One night with him and I'm already contemplating just offing him for his insolence and arrogance. I have never met a more presumptuous man."

Bella laughed. "Pretty sure you'd like the Sons then. I have to ask myself why the Coven's mother charter got in bed with him to begin with. All they seem to be doing is using you as muscle as they force local MCs of wherever they set down roots to either comply or go under."

"Yes, Jane and I went through his finances, of which the Volturi supplies a decent amount, and he seems to be spending it unwisely. It is one of the first topics we will be bringing up with Caius," Alec says.

"Oh, Jane! How is she? You two must visit, I have news, and I don't know if Marcus got around to telling you before you left," Bella said excitedly. Alec laughed.

"As a matter of fact, that is why I called. Jane and I need an escape, and we were wondering if you were free to join us for lunch."

"Well, I have two friends with me. One is even acquainted with the Coven. We both went to school with some from the Forks charter," Bella said.

"Ah. Bleeding Edward. One of my more precious memories," Alec said with a sigh. "Well, bring them then! And we promise not to hurt a hair on their pretty little heads."

Bella giggled. "Where would you like to meet?"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The Sons that were now packing some heavy fire, caught up and rejoined their brothers, making their way to the head of the line, with Clay in the lead. They had made it a fair distance before the sound of a bike backfiring was becoming not only bothersome, but concerning. Everyone spared a glance at Bobby, but keeping their eyes on the road.

Bobby though, lost control of his bike, unable to get it to brake, and instead, it gained speed. Black smoke billowing out of the back. It caught Tig full on as Bobby passed. Tig lowered himself to his handlebars, hoping to get some kind of sight back, but it was no good. He rode right off the road onto a steep shoulder, flipping over his bike. Bobby even caused another Son to lay out his bike to avoid hitting the one in front of him.

All of the Sons on that ride pulled off along the edge of the road overlooking the shoulder Tig went head over heels down. Wondering both who went down, and how best to help.

"Tig!" Chibs yelled.

"Tig, you all right?" Bobby asked, as he and Chibs went to him, sitting him up and looking at his bloody leg that he was now nursing. Clay and Jax looked on. This was not part of their run plan.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Unser got out of his cruiser and slowly approached Gemma's car, making sure that she could see him at all times. He waved as she lowered her window, and he turned to face her fully.

"Got a disturbing call from a woman who says you pulled a gun on her?" Unser asked.

"Yeah," Gemma said simply, still distracted by the storefront she was still parked at.

"That's it? Just 'Yeah'?" he asked.

"I didn't shoot her," Gemma snapped.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

Gemma reached over to the passenger side and grabbed the bag that held the rubber mask, holding it out to Unser, who reached in and pulled it out. He looked at it, and held the mask up.

"You gonna hit a bank or something?" he asked.

"That's what they were wearing," Gemma informed him.

"Who?" he asked. Gemma didn't need to answer. She just gave him a look that said, _'think real hard. It'll come to you.'_

"Oh, Jesus," he said, once it hit him.

"Yeah. Someone dropped it in our mailbox today. In the Sherman's bag," she emphasized.

"They're just trying to rattle you." Gemma sighed and looked away. "Sherman's?" Unser asked confused, then remembered who was now occupying that space. "Holy shit, Zobelle."

"Look, I'm sorry about the gun."

"Come on. I mean, let me take you home," Unser offered. Gemma looked to Zobelle's smoke shop again to see the short sleeved tattooed dick leaving.

"There's something I gotta do," she said, starting her car. "I'll be okay."

"Woah, woah, woah. Want to give me the gun?" Unser asked, stopping her. Gemma didn't even argue. She just reached over and grabbed the Baretta, and handed it to Unser.

"Sure," she said. After all, a woman always has a backup.

"I'll return it later," Unser promised, if not sarcastically. Unser watched as Gemma pulled out and began following a green Tahoe. He really hoped that what she was doing didn't end up as more paperwork on his desk.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~

"He's stable. Get him to admitting," a paramedic said as they lifted Tig out of the back.

"I'm sorry, man," Tig apologized to Clay.

"You just get patched up. We'll come by after the drop," Clay promised. As Tig passed Bobby, he pointed at him.

"I'm gonna shove that bike so far up your ass," he promised darkly.

"He's gonna be just fine," Bobby said, more to assure himself than the others.

"You tend to his every beck and call, and wipe his goddamn ass if that's what he wants you to do," Clay barked. Happy had decided to stay with them, to help Tig get to where he needed to go.

"Call Piney. Tell him we got two bikes down, he'll need the flat bed," Jax said, going over to Bobby's bike and taking the pack he was carrying and Tig's, tossing one to Charlie and tying the other to his own.

"That's you. Call Piney," Bobby said to Half-Sac.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella had greeted Jane and Alec at the door to Charlie's place. They had decided to meet there because there was no one to spy on them from Zobelle's men, Alec having circled three or four times to loose any tail they might have had. Giant grins broke out on both of the twin's faces when they saw Bella's four and a half month gone pregnancy. Jane was so excited that she seemed to have forgotten her near superhuman strength, and squeezed the air out of her lungs as they huged.

"You look so beautiful, principessa!" Jane exclaimed. "You must introduce us to the father while we are here. He needs our approval after all."

Bella sent a mock glare at the smaller girl before laughing. "He's not here today. He and a good portion of the club went to Eureka for a blood drive."

"Well, I don't know whether to be put out that he isn't here, or happy that he is serving his community," Alec said. Bella snorted.

"He and the Sons are about as squeaky clean as the Coven. After all, they have you two," Bella said with a smirk. And then she frowned. "The brothers do know that the Aryans they are in bed with love dealing in drugs, don't they? I didn't think they went for such a thing."

Alec shook his head. "They aren't. It's the connections they are making Caius is interested in. They are acquiring them by force, yes, but he is hoping to rub shoulders with enough of them before he cuts ties, that he can just bring them over with us," he explains.

"That would put the Aryans down for a long while," Bella said with a smile. "Tell Caius I love the way he thinks next time you talk to him."

"We will. Now, I'm hungry. What did you make for us?" Jane asked. Bella laughed and led them into the house, where Donna and Angela were setting up a table for everyone.

"Jane, Alec, these are my good friends, Angela and Donna. Angela was with me in Forks, so she knows a little about the Coven, and Donna is someone I've gotten so close to, we even survived a shootout together," Bella said proudly.

"Who was shooting at you?!" the twins demanded in unison. Angela and Donna stared.

"That's creepy. They don't do that all the time, do they?" Donna asked. Bella shook her head at her.

"No, only when they are _seriously_ on the same wavelength. And as for who, it doesn't matter. It's the why we are concerned about and I am in the process of bringing the bitch down as we speak," Bella tells them.

"Putting to use the vindictive side Aro fostered in you?" Alec smirked.

"And the connections daddy made as a cop," Bella said wryly.

"Nice. Now, food!" Jane demanded.

"You know if I didn't know better, I'd say you and Alec had the wrong personalities," Bella said with a bemused chuckle. "All right, all right. I made trout en papillote, and orzo to go with. For dessert, profiteroles, with a rumchata mousse filling."

"I've missed your cooking," Jane sighed before sitting at the table. Bella laughed and went to get the food as Alec, Donna, and Angela joined her.

It was then her phone rang. She took it out and saw that it was Chibs.

"Hey," she said happily in answer.

"You sound much better, lass," Chibs chuckled.

"Aye. I have a couple of friends over for lunch. We were just about to sit down to eat."

"I'll make this quick then. It seems we're going to have some dangerous company soon, _mo ghràdh,_ " he tells her.

"In the form of who?" Bella asked curiously.

"Jimmy O himself, a few of his lacky's. I need you to be extra careful. Don't go anywhere unarmed. When we get back, I'm going to want a Son with you as often as possible," he explained.

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but out of curiosity, how dangerous is this guy?" Bella asked.

"Let me put it this way, there are only a handful of people Gemma fears. You could count them all on one hand. Jimmy O and my ex, Fiona, are both on that list," he explained.

"Shit," Bella exclaimed. "All right. I'll keep an eye out. You be careful yourself, you hear me, Telford?" Bella demanded.

"Always. I love you, Izzy. You and our wee lass," he said in a soft tone.

"I keep telling you we're having a boy. You know, we can put this to rest with a simple doctor's visit. We're at the point that sex can be determined."

"Well, then. Make an appointment, and when we get back, we'll put this argument to rest," he said happily.

"All right, but if we're having a boy, you get the first week of diaper changes. On your own!" she emphasized.

"All right, but if we're having a girl, you have to stop harping on me about how much meat I eat," he countered. Bella smirked. She didn't harp about the amount of meat he at, only that he didn't eat veggies with them. Oh, how she'll love pointing that out later.

"Deal. But we're having a boy."

"Yeah, yeah. Go eat with your friends. I have to get back on the road," he said.

"I love you, too, by the way," she got in.

"Aye."

With that, she hung up with a smile. She stood there for a moment, looking at her phone when Jane's voice broke her out of it.

"Hurry up, Swan! I need food!"

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell you talking about, you can't take him?" Bobby asked frustrated.

"Mr. Trager has basic coverage. He can only be admitted to a hospital in his plan," the head nurse explained.

"He's bleeding in your hallway," Bobby said, gesturing to Tig on a gurney.

"I'm sorry. We'll have to transfer him to Red Bluff," she said. "He's stable enough to travel."

"How about you give him some pain meds," he said. Surely they could at least do that.

"I can give him some Advil."

"He's got a gash the size of your attitude on his leg. Got enough Advil for that?" he barked at her as he went to talk to Tig, Half-Sac following.

"How much longer?" Tig asked as Bobby approached.

"All right, there's good news and- and bad news," Bobby said. "You're stable enough to travel."

"What do you mean? Travel where?" Tig asked through the stabbing pain in his leg.

"Well, that's the bad news, we got to move you to another hospital. HMO bullshit!" Bobby finished loudly towards the nurses' station.

"Christ. Come on. Stitch me up! Sons of bitches!" Tig hollered.

"Call Red Bluff," the head nurse told the girl at the desk. "Need this guy shuttled. Quicker the better."

"Okay," she said. But she didn't pick up the phone at the desk but her cell. Dialing a number on speed dial, she waited for an answer. "Hey, it's me. Run this name through your database: Alexander Trager," she said, looking at the insurance card in front of her.


	8. Eureka Pt 2

_**A/N 10/25/2018: Totally got the date on the last chapter wrong...aww well! lol It's 5:30 am and I have yet to sleep! And...Le Gasp! Two chapters in one morning on a weekday! I must be crazy. Anyway, as promised, more Charlie! And Jane. And Alec. lol Because I can't introduce a character and not give them any 'screen time'. Need to find a way to do that with Rosalie and Carlisle. Only I think at this point, they've gone back to Forks...I'll have to write that in... Enjoy! Please leave a review if you like it enough. I love reading them. Let's me know you actually like what I write. lol ~Angel**_

The bell of the shop door dinged as Unser walked into Zobelle's new location of Impeccable Smokes. He had to admit, if it weren't a complete ass running the place, it would be just his style. He saw Zobelle come out of the back and focused on him, his eyes narrowing at the man who hurt a woman he had known since childhood.

"Ah, chief. We're, uh, not open for a few days, but is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"Not looking for smokes," Unser said, still looking around. "I know who you are… what you do."

"If your're referring to the League of American Nationalists, we're-"

"I'm not talking about what you do with the suit and tie," Unser interrupted. "I'm talking about what you do with the rubber masks."

"I'm afraid you have me at a loss."

"Things work themselves around," Unser warned. "Your time will come."

"That sounds like a threat."

"Charming's a special town. Not many folks take to it. I like to think the town chooses its occupants. Right ones stay. Wrong ones disappear."

Zobelle didn't reply as Unser turned and walked out of the shop.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"I hate Kaiser," Tig said as Bobby wheeled him outside. His insurance company really was shit. With the amount of times he gets bitten alone, maybe it was time to look into a new plan.

"Oh, shit. That bitch still has your insurance card," Bobby realized at Tig's comment.

"I got it," Happy said, going back into the hospital.

"Where is that deadbeat hospital?" Tig asked.

"Find out," Bobby ordered Half-Sac, pointing at the shuttle.

"What do you want me to do, ask-"

"Find out. Ask whoever's in there." Sac went ahead to ask the driver, as Bobby put the breaks on the wheelchair.

"Clay said your task is to be my bitch," Tig said.

"Yeah, he did."

"Yeah, I got one request. You leave that piece of shit fat boy on the side of the road," Tig said, still pissed about Bobby's bike smoking enough to run _him_ off the road.

"Dude, that is my-"

"Side of the road."

"That is my baby. I-"

"No. It almost killed me!" Tig argued.

"That is the first bike I bought, dude. I-"

They were both distracted when a blue panel van screeched to a halt next to them and three men jumped out. Two grabbing a hold of Tig, and the third holding Bobby at gun point, demanding he get onto his knees.

"What the hell. Get off me!" Tig demanded.

Half-Sac came back at the commotion, but was promptly held at gunpoint as well. "Jesus!"

"Goddamn it!"

"Tig? Shit," Bobby exclaimed.

"Hey, watch my leg, you dick," Tig snapped at one of the men throwing him into the back of the van.

"Don't worry. We'll find you," Bobby shouted at him as they pulled away. "Jesus. Shit!"

Both he and Half-Sac scrambled to their bikes, but Bobby's wouldn't start right away, and Sac got out after them first. "Shit. Follow him! Don't lose him!" he ordered.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Where the hell were you guys?" Clay demanded into the phone.

"And you just let 'em.. No, no. You just wait there," he barked into the phone. "You've done enough goddamn damage today."

"What?" Jax asked.

"Bounty hunters just picked up Tig.

"The hell for?" Opie asked.

"They didn't stop to say. Half-Sac's trailing 'em."

"Jesus Christ. How does that happen?" Chibs asked.

"Ask the Jew in leather," Clay said wryly.

"The hospital. Bounty hunters will pay admins under the table for names of those who even sneeze wrong," Charlie said.

"If Tig had an outstanding warrant, I'd know about it," Clay said worriedly.

"Unless it was out of state," Charlie said.

"Bounty's big enough, they could be hauling his ass to main," Jax put in.

"We got to go after him," Chibs said.

"And the delivery?" Clay asked.

"Dump the rolls somewhere safe. Relay is pushed back a few hours. If they cross state lines, Tig is gone."

"And bondsmen have no jurisdiction. There's nothing stopping us from taking him back," Chibs said.

"Except the six bedrolls filled with illegal handguns," Clay said wryly, but without malice. Then he sighed. "All right. Let's go get Tig."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela was laughing and eating with Donna, Bella, Jane, and Alec when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, doll. You at the clubhouse?" came the voice of Unser.

"No, Bella and I are at her dad's place with a couple of friends. What's up? Everything okay?" she asked concerned. Conversation petered off to silence at her questions.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, for now. I need to talk to you, can I come over?" he asked.

Angela looked up at the others. "Chief Unser needs to talk. He's asking if it's okay he drops by."

"Sure. We still have a few pastries left, and I'll brew the obligatory cup of coffee for him if he wants," Bella said with a smile.

"Tell her I'd appreciate it," Unser said. "I'll be there in a few. I'm just down the road," he said, before hanging up.

"You might want to get that coffee started. The way he was talking, he sounded off," Angela said. Bella nodded and went to the kitchen.

"And who was that?" Alec asked.

"Chief Unser. He's the chief of police here, but he's cool. On Sam Crow's payroll. At least for another couple of weeks. He has to retire," Angela explained.

"Handy. Zobelle doesn't have that."

"No, but from what my old man told me, the little he did, he said that Zobelle has the Deputy Chief and Unser's successor in his pocket. Which is already causing problems. Uptight, righteous, son of a thrice damned cunting whore," Bella bit out from the kitchen. Thankfully, there was only a barlike counter separating the spaces.

"And where did you learn such colorful language principessa?" Alec asked.

"My old man is Scottish," she shrugged. There was a knock at the door, and Angela went to answer it.

"Chief," she greeted. "Everything okay?"

Unser sighed. "It's Gemma."

"Something wrong?" Bella asked, coming to him and handing him a cup of coffee.

"She's out of sorts. Matter of time before she hurts someone. Herself. Not- not sure how to help her," he confessed.

"She has to talk, but is locked up tighter than a virgin's pussy," Bella said. Angela's head tilted as she studied Unser.

"You care about her," she said simply.

"Known her since she was 12. Me and Emily Koza's the ones that tried to talk her out of running away," he said with a chuckle. "She split when she was 16, see. Came back 10 years later with a baby and a motorcycle club."

"Who is this?" Jane asked.

"Gemma. The head bitch in charge of Sam Crow. You'd like her or want to kill her on sight," Bella laughed. "She was attacked a few weeks back. Hasn't been the same since."

"And they are..." Unser asked.

Bella laughed. "If you want even a chance to retire when you should, you would forget they are here."

Unser stared at her for a bit then nodded. "Right. Well, it's nice to meet you, whoever you are."

"Jane and Alec. You'll see us around. We're here for Zobelle," Jane said.

"Ah, that prick," Unser muttered. Jane and Alec laughed.

"We don't like him all that much either. But we are here on business, not for pleasure. And I promise, once said business is done...well, Alec and I get to have fun then," she said with a sadistic smirk. Unser shivered. I'll take that as my cue to leave. Thanks for the coffee, doll," Unser said.

"No problem, Chief. Here, take a few of these as well. They aren't good for your blood sugar. But they are tastey," Bella said with a smile, handing him a few of the small pastries in a napkin. "And we'll figure Gemma out. Don't worry."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig sat in the van, wrists zip tied together, with three of his captors while the fourth was out taking a piss. He sniffed, and looked around.

"No one's gonna tell me why I got scooped up?" he asked. "Nothing? No small talk? No 'Hundred bottle of Beer on the Wall', 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'? Wow. Wow, okay. I'll start."

He looked to the man in the front passenger seat. "I'm guessing you played college ball, there, baldy. Offensive line. Too much of a pussy to make the pro, and too stupid to granduate."

"Shut your mouth, asshole," said the bondsman in front of him.

"Oh, you are clearly in it because of your aggression issues," Tig pointed out.

"You heard what he said?" asked the man next to him.

"And you're at least half a fag. You're probably in love with him. And this job- it's your way of staying close," Tig said, pointing to the angry man and adopting a soft doe eyed look.

The angry one punched him, forcing Tig's head to bounce off the inside of the van. The bald man in the front seat turned.

"Knock it off!" he ordered. "We don't collect if we bring him in beaten." _Bingo_ Tig thought. He could always provoke a beating. "It's Oregon."

"Oregon?" Tig asked incredulous. "I've got nothing outstanding in Oregon."

"2001. Assault and indecent exposure inside a livestock transport," Baldy said with a chuckle.

"Shit," Tig whispered. "Thought that got squashed."

"Nope. You skipped on a 40,000$ bond. Sick bastard."

Tig sighed, and looked at the angry one across from him. "You're dying to ask me, aren't you? Go ahead. Bet you got half a stiffy, Oprah," he said to the calm one siting beside him.

"Gag him," Baldy ordered. The angry one pulled out some duct tape, but Tig kick in his knee as he got closer, causing him to go down. It was then the calm on, Oprah, Tig dubbed him, pushed him off the bench and began kicking him, Angry joining in once he got back up.

"Jesus Christ, break it up!" Baldy ordered.

"Okay, okay," Tig said, as the two in the back started hauling him back up, but they twinged his leg and he cried out, but as they got him to eye level, Baldy lashed out with a punch to his nose.

"Get him out of here now," Baldy demanded.

"Get off of me! Get me out of here," Tig said as they pulled him from the back of the van and threw him to the ground, his face and mouth bloody.

Tig groaned in pain and then looked up. With a laugh, he asked, "What are you- What are you hitting me for. I was cooperating."

"Shit," exclaimed Baldy as Tig continued to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Piney pulled into the gas station the main charter were at, waiting for news on Tig, as Half-Sac pulled in behind him.

"Where are the bounty hunters?" Bobby asked as he shut off his engine.

"They got Tig maybe two miles down the road at a hotel," he said, taking off his helmet.

Clay approached Piney instead. "You talk to Gemma?" he asked as the elder got out.

"I tried to get a hold of her and let her know I was coming up here, but nothing," Piney replied.

"Where the hell is she?" Clay asked.

"I don't know. Your old lady doesn't take kindly to people prying into her shit."

"Yeah."

"I, uh, I had Dog and Clayton lock the place up in case she doesn't get back," Piney said as he walked towards the others.

"All right. Hey. Thanks, old man."

"Sure." Piney still didn't like him for the moment. He may hold a grudge against Clay for the rest of his life, for however long that may be. Bastard nearly killed Donna and Izzy after all.

"They got Tig at a motel about two miles down the road. Four of 'em," Jax updated the two newcomers.

"Supporting heavy hardware," Bobby put in.

"First floor. Room 12," Half-Sac tells them.

"Why did they stop at a motel?" Chibs asked.

"Don't know. They beat the shit out of Tig on the side of the road. The motel was the next stop." Everone shifted, and a few chuckled.

"Oh, that crazy prick must've provoked 'em," Bobby said.

"Can't bring in a bounty beat to shit," Charlie said. "It's a patch up."

"All right. Let's handle this," Jax said.

"Suggestions? Can't exactly go in with only handguns," Clay said.

"I got an idea," Piney said, going to the flatbed. As he rolled by, he handed a shotgun to Jax. "You want to get this done, hop on the back." Charlie smiled at the sheer genius and simplicity of the plan and was the first on, Happy and Chibs right behind.

Piney pulled up to the motel and stopped, eyeing the door to room 12. "We got a plan?" Chibs asked.

"Ask the old man," Jax said.

"You guy, no imagination," Charlie said as he sat with his back to the cab, loading a bullet into the chamber.

"All right, hang on, guys!" Piney yelled as he pulled forward so the bed was facing right in front of 12.

"Well, it's a simple plan," Jax said, joining Chibs and Charlie, leaning against the cab.

"Arm up, ladies," Chibs tells the others as they find something to hold on to as Piney backed straight through the wall of room 12.

Inside, a gagged and bound Tig was getting patched up by baldy when he saw the bed of the truck through the window. His eye widened in surprise and a _oh, shit_ look that the others missed as the truck burst through the wall. The bondsmen were so surprised, they didn't have any time to react before the Sons had them at gun point.

"Don't move!" Jax ordered, standing on the bed of the truck and aiming the sawed off at Baldy.

"Or I will blow your balls off!" Chibs yelled.

"Shit, I might just for the hell of it. Haven't seen a decent bloodbath in decades. Not even on the force," Charlie said with a menacing smile.

"Hey, guys. Listen, I got to tell you, it's been a lot of fun. Really got to go, this is my ride," Tig said once he ripped the duct tape off, and grabbed his knife. He jumped onto the flatbed. "I want to thank you for everything. I really hope we can do this again sometime," he snarked as the truck pulled away.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma had been staring at the bastard that raped her sit and jaw with his buddies like he was any other average Joe. If Average Joe was sporting Aryan ink and a wife beater. She had been watching him for nearly two hours as they all ate, waiting for the perfect time to strike back. Finally, he got up, as everyone dispursed, and made his way to his truck, but turned at the last moment, and made for the port-a-john he parked near.

Gemma reached into her purse and pulled out her backup. It was significantly larger than her little Baretta, but it would do the job. She checked the clip to make sure it was loaded before loading one into the chamber and rushing to the stall next to the Aryan before he got out. He was still taking a leak when she got in, but then his phone rang.

The Aryan got out, and answered. "Hello? Hey, buddy," he said, as if he were talking to a kid. "Good. How was practice? That's awesome, Cliffy." Gemma opened her door a crack to get a good view of the asshole.

"I told you. You focus, shit happens, right?" Gemma aimed her gun at him. Her aim was a little shakey, but she had the perfect moment. Only it wasn't. The man was talking to a child. Most likely his son. "Yeah. Absolutely. Should be," he said haltingly as the boy on the other line spoke. "Well, you help your brother with that." He laughed. Gemma lowered her gun. She couldn't do it. She couldn't take this boy's father, no matter what the sick sack of shit did to her. "Cliffy, just get it done. All right, buddy. All right. See you later," he finished as Gemma shut the door to her stall again.

Goddamn maternal instincts! She had the perfect shot and everything and she couldn't fucking take it! She heard his truck start and drive away. Sitting on the toilet set, she looked at the gun. She needed a better way to do this. She couldn't do the deed herself, so she needs to find someone willing to do it for her.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Well that was fun," Charlie said as everyone gathered their wits back at the gas station.

"Now I know where Bella gets her sadistic side," Chibs said.

Charlie nodded. "The seed she got from me. It was fostered by a few friends from the Coven. She didn't really start getting into revenge and whatnot until then. Before, she'd let it stew to an unhealthy degree."

"Take him to St. Thomas. That is in your plan, right?" Clay asked Tig.

"Laugh it up, pops. Hey, thanks. I would have been in Oregon by sundown if you hadn't stopped," Tig said.

"No one gets away with beating on one of the Sons," he said, fist bumping Tig. Piney handed Tig a bottle of Patron with a straw in it as Clay shut the door.

Tig looked at it for a moment before asking, "Got another straw?" Piney laughed as he drew one down from the visor and handed it to Tig.

The rest of the mother charter met with the Oregon charter at the state line.

"You guys one short?" asked the president.

"Yeah, we laid a bike down outside of Chico. Got all the cargo though," Clay said.

"I figured it'd be Tig. Is he whole?" the Oregon president asked.

"Yeah, we're perfect."

"All right, guys, pack it up." The Oregon charter stepped forward and started liberating the mother charter of their 'bedrolls', greeting and farewelling their brothers as they did so. For a first run, it wasn't too bad.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"I don't want you two to go yet," Bella said as she and Jane hugged.

"I know, principessa. Once this job is done, we'll have more time to hang out. I'm sure Marcus would love to see you. Perhaps we could convince him of a visit?" Bella laughed.

"Maybe. It would be nice to see him again. How is he doing, since-" Bella trailed off. Marcus had lost his wife and old lady, Dierdre, to ovarian cancer. He had been so torn up about it, it was all anyone could do to get the man to eat.

"He's better. Surprisingly, he's taken a shining to Leah Clearwater," Alec said.

"From the Pack?!" Bella said in surprise.

"The very same. She left, though. The pain of seeing her ex and cousin together got to be too much. She is in Italy now," Jane said. "She's actually really fun! I've been teaching her how to fight. Woman is an amazon."

Bella laughed. "I'm glad some good came out of that mess."

"Are you kidding. Things have been better since Edward was Bled. Now if we could just excommunicate Alice, we'd be set. But since she's tied to Jasper, and we know the brothers wouldn't let him go for anything-" Alec said. Bella nodded.

"Yeah. I get that. Man has one hell of a past."

"We really should get going," Jane whispered. Bella nodded again.

"All right. You two be careful. Watch each other's backs."

"We wouldn't have any other doing it. And it was nice meeting you," Jane said, looking to Donna and Angela. They both smiled and nodded, saying they too enjoyed the company.

Bella was happy to have her friends close by, but hated that they were batting for the wrong team at the moment… if only.

~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock at Gemma's door. She walked to it slowly, still wary about who she let even close to her personal space.

"Gemma?" she heard a familiar voice call. "It's Wayne."

She opened the door and invited him in. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, handing out her Baretta.

"Oh, yeah. Right," she chuckled.

"You do know the serial number has been ground off that." Gemma exhaled.

"Anonymity suits me."

"Prefer if it didn't end up in your bag again," he said. He did have a job to do still...sort of.

"Not sure I can make that promise," she said wryly.

"I got no idea how to help you, Gemma. No one does. All I can do, is my job. I ain't gonna let nothing else bad happen to you," he promised.

Gemma wouldn't admit it, but she was touched. Wayne truly was her oldest and closest friend. Even closer than Luann.

"Yeah," she said, barely getting the word out. "Okay."

"Good night," he said, letting himself out.

"Good night."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The Sons were having a party at their little camp set up out in the desert. Some were racing their bikes. Some were trading wares. Some where getting laid.

Chibs was talking with one of the Crow eaters that had found their way to them as he looked over, seeing Half-Sac playing tonsil hockey with a blond.

"Easy, there, darlin'. That one's got a glass ball," he said to her as she looked up, eyes half glazed.

"It's actually a crystal ball. Allows me to see the future of my penis," Half-Sac said smoothly as he took a drink of his beer.

"How's that workin' out for you?" Chibs asked.

Half-Sac looked down at the blond's hand, that had found it's way into his pants. "It's lookin' pretty good," he said smugly, looking back up to Chibs, who laughed at the prospect.

Opie, Bobby, and Jax were sitting at a table, rolling joints, and Bobby was making a pig's ear of it. "You roll a shitty ass joint," Opie said, pointing to Bobby, who had overstuffed the wrapper and wrapped it almost too loosely.

"A masterpiece," he said, holding it up. Jax and Opie laughed at him. Opie looked to Jax.

"How you holding up with everything, brother," he asked seriously. Jax looked up and sighed.

"You know, I'm terrified to even think about where the club would be at if Izzy and Angela hadn't come along," he whispered. "Opie, would you even be able to function without Donna? Chibs, you'd still be in the same rut. And I- While we know everything that went down with Stahl, and Bobby, and you Ope, we would've all been blaming the wrong people."

Chibs nodded. "Aye. And because of them, we are stronger as a club. That kid that came with Angela was right. Izzy is special. They both are."

"I can't wait to get home," Jax said, running his hand through his hair.

"Seconded," Chibs said.

"Wouldn't argue a damn thing," Opie finished.


	9. Smite Pt 1

**_A/N 10/28/2018: Sorry guys. Spent the weekend with my mom doing witchy stuff. We went to our local witchy store for a witchy haul...Guys, I got the most beautiful tarot deck. I can not wait to start doing readings. I need to practice more. lol I also am doing preparations for some prosperity work, so please send me good vibes. I hope you like this chapter. This and the next are where things start getting a bit dramatic again! I love drama in these stories. lol Enjoy! ~Angel_**

It had been a long week since Eureka, and Chibs was enjoying the hard to come by time he got with Bella. It was usually in the mornings, when they woke up, or on a weekend, during some slow hours in the afternoon. This morning was no different. Well, except for the fact he had woken up to Bella sucking him off. It was a beautiful continuation of the dream he had been having only in real life. He had awoken just as Bella's hot little mouth descended, taking his rigid morning hard cock into her mouth as far as it would go, using her small hands to pump and lightly twist what she could not take.

His hand went to her hair, tangling his fingers in it and moaning as she lightly scraped her teeth along his length. His breathing was heavy as he attempted some measure of control so he didn't just start fucking her mouth with abandon. Her free hand, came up and gently cradled his balls, kneading them and causing Chibs to find a whole new level of pleasure.

" _Mo ghràdh_ ," he said, trying to warn her through his labored breathing. And he got a reaction out of her, just not the one he wanted. She let his cock go with a wet slurp as she moved up to kiss him. He growled, not liking that he was so close to release only to have her deny it. He rolled them over, hiking one of her legs around his hip as he entered her, never breaking contact with her delicious little mouth.

Bella's own hands found their way into his hair, blunt nails scraping along his scalp. Her free leg almost immediately joined it's partner around his hips as he thrust into her. He was firm, but holding back, knowing that he wouldn't hurt his child, but still cautious all the same. Bella mewled as he shifted his hips, finding her sweet spot and continuously hitting it just to give her the same pleasure she was giving him. By God, how he loved this woman. This small vivacious young woman, who entered the club's life like a whirlwind, changing everything just by her mere presence. He had no doubt that things would have been a whole lot different. Donna wouldn't have lived, Jax wouldn't be so at peace with himself, and Clay had even settled a bit. He wasn't going into _anything_ half-cocked anymore; so to speak.

Bella's gasps, moans, and cries were quickening as his own pace became erratic. His cock pistoning into her wet folds, chasing their end. Using one hand to play with her breast, he brought the other down to where they were joined, playing with her clit in small, but firm little circles, causing her hips to buck into him, and her walls to clench as she finally reached her end.

"Ah! Oh, gods! Filip, there! Yes!" she cried as her cunt gripped and spasmed around his cock, causing him to loose any semblance of control as he drove into her with a near bruising force. He could feel his finish, gathering strength. By the time it came, Bella was so lost in her pleasure that she couldn't have told anyone what he shouted, or even if it was in English. Though it wasn't.

Chibs only had the presence of mind to roll slightly to the side, so he wouldn't crush Bella as they both caught their breath. Bella moaned as the aftershocks of her orgasm continued. For that reason alone, she loved being a woman. She looked over at Chibs and smiled.

"This is your morning wake up call, Mr. Telford," she giggled.

"Aye, and if you continue such wake up calls, I don't think I'll have much problem waking up everyday," he said with a smirk back. Chibs drew Bella close, her forehead resting against his chest.

"Clay called. He wants you to pick up Jax. Go by the shop," she tells him.

"Aye. All right. But we have some time. I just want to hold you for a moment. Between club responsibilities and you doing...whatever it is you do, we don't get a lot of time to ourselves anymore, lass," he said softly.

Bella nodded. "Aye, I'd like that."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Later that morning found Angela cleaning up Abel's breakfast as Nita, Gemma's go to baby sitter, took him to the park. She was just finishing up when Gemma walked in with a sigh.

"Hey," she called out to Angela.

"Good morning, Gemma," Angela smiled.

"Baby with Nita?" Gemma asked. Angela nodded.

"Enjoying the nice day at the park."

"Jax?"

"Doing the chore every man dreads. Cleaning out the garage," Angela replied in an awed tone with wide eyes.

Gemma chuckled as she stiffly sat down with the cup of coffee she had poured herself, groaning as she tried to get comfortable on the chair.

"You still that sore?" Angela asked worriedly.

Gemma nodded. "It's getting worse. I'm just so goddamn stiff."

"This may be overstepping, but are you dry?" Angela asked.

"Like the Mojave vagina."

"Rose and Carlisle are still in town. They plan on leaving within the next couple of days, though. I can ask. See if there's anything she can help with. This far out, there has to be something hindering you," Angela offered.

"Appreciate it."

Just then, Jax walked in with a large box of clothes. "Hey, ma," he said, putting down the box.

"Hi, honey."

"Didn't realize how much shit I let accumulate in my dorm room. Though it seems less than I remember moving," he said with a bit of a puzzled look on his face.

"I cleaned some shit out there before the baby came home," Gemma said. "You need to learn the importance of doing laundry before you move, that's for damn sure."

Jax chuckled and answered as his front door opened. "Sorry, ma."

"Good morning, children," Chibs said as he and Bella entered the house.

"Good morning, Chibs. Bella, you look absolutely amazing!" Angela gushed.

Bella laughed. "Ange, you see me nearly every day, and every day you say the exact same thing. When did you become so uncreative?"

"Meanie," Angela pouted. Jax laughed and kissed her temple before greeting Chibs with a man hug, complete with back pats, and a kiss to Bella's cheek.

"You do look breath taking, darlin'," he said with that smile that get's every unattached man in trouble.

"See, Ange. That's how it's done," Bella tells her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go getting too charmed. That's my man. You have your own," Angela said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought the prospect was with you?" Jax asked Chibs.

"Oh, no, no, no. Wee man goes under the knife today. He's gettin' his sack filled," he said, pushing his sunglasses up to his forehead.

"Excuse me?" Gemma asked incredulously.

"He's completin' himself," he said with a voice of whimsy, before turning to Jax. "We're supposed to meet Clay at the shop."

"Well, I'm ready," Jax said, picking up his box. "Dump these in my truck." Chibs went up behind him and grabbed Jax's hips. Jax immediately righted and spun.

"Of course, sweetheart," Chibs chuckled before taking the box. "Pleasure."

"Remembering breakfast with daddy?" Jax asked mockingly.

"Oh, yeah, kippers and oatcakes. Delicious," Chibs said, kissing Bella on his way past. Jax donned his holsters and kissed Angela, before looking at his mom.

"See you later," he smiled.

"Bye, babe."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie was working on a bike that had come in earlier in the day when a clunking sound interrupted the bluesy rock that was playing in the garage. He looked over to see a prius roll to a stop. He went out to meet the driver as they stopped. He went around to the source of noise. A flat tire...or lack of any tire, really.

A young woman got out and huffed. "Hi," she said as she rounded the car to meet him.

"I think it's flat," he joked.

They woman chuckled. "Went out on 18."

"You rode on this all the way from the highway?" he asked incredulously, crossing his arms.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"Just looking at it, rim is shot. Alignment will be out of whack because of that. And because you rode on the rim from the highway, wouldn't be surprised if your suspension needed to at least be checked, if not fixed. Tie rod ends alone are a pain."

"Will it take long?" she asked.

"If we had the parts, a few hours. But we don't stock hybrids. Could be an overnight deal. Especially if you need that suspension work."

"Shit."

Opie took a good look at her, finally catching on to where he had seen her before. "You're one of Luann's girls."

"Lyla," she said with a smile.

"Opie," he introduced himself.

"Yeah, I know. All the girls know who is available in the club, and who's taken," she said with a chuckle. "Especially after the show Chib's old lady put on. You are firmly on the taken list."

"Happily so."

"Can you get me the number for a cab?" she asked.

"You going to the studio?" he asked.

"Well, I have to get him to school first," he said, indicating her son in the back seat.

"Dog can give you a lift. If you don't mind the tow truck," he offered.

"Really? That'd be great," she said, hopefully. She went to get her son and purse as he went to talk to one of their mechanics.

"Dog."

"Yo."

"Mind giving her a lift to Luann's studio?" Opie asked.

"Sure."

"Take the truck," Opie said, gesturing to the tow truck. He then turned back to Lyla. "I'll give you a call when it's ready?"

Lyla smiled and nodded. "You can reach me at the studio nearly all day. Little man is going to a friend's after school," she said handing him her keys.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jacob Hale sat with Zobelle in his new establishment, smoking a very nice Honduran cigar. He was looking at the cigar first, not meeting Zobelle's eye.

"Just wanted to check in. See how Charming was treating you," he said.

"It's a unique little town," Zobelle said, as he worked on one of his books. "I understand your devotion."

"And business?" asked Hale.

"It's growing."

"Glad to hear it. Did you get my proposal on the Oswald property?"

"Yes, I did. It's an ambitious development," Zobelle said with a smile.

"And a lucrative one. When this land becomes available, I will need capital investors," Hale hinted.

"If this land becomes available," Zobelle corrected.

"Oh, it will."

"Well, I'll be happy to make some calls on your behalf. But I, uh- I have to be honest, Jacob. It's difficult to get support for someone who is not affiliated. This is our membership coordinator," Zobelle said, handing the elder Hale brother a card with the L.O.A.N. phone number on it. They both turned when they saw five motorcycles park out front of the store.

"And this problem?" Hale asked.

"On their way to being a footnote," Zobelle said, never taking his eyes off of the MC members.

"You want us outside?" Jax asked Clay outside of Impeccable Smokes.

"Yeah. Shouldn't take long," Clay replied as he stepped inside. He saw Jacob Hale turn to Zobelle, saying that he would be in touch as he left.

"Man, that's a sweet sweet smell," Clay said, perusing Zobelle's wares.

"Mm. It's Panamanian," Zobelle said, looking at the area of the store Clay was in front of.

"I though it was, uh, time I come by, give you a proper welcome. I don't know if you know this, but, uh, a lot of shopkeepers around here-"

"Kick up an exorbitant vig for the seed money you loaned them. As you can see, I don't need startup," Zobelle interrupted.

"Ah, but you're gonna need protection. Keep this beautiful set up from turning into, say, that crank lab."

"You're adding extortion and graft to your resume? Seems awfully nefarious for mechanics and Harley enthusiasts," Zobelle argued.

"Don't get high and mighty, Ethan," said a voice coming from the back as Alec stepped out. "You have blackmail of federal employees on yours. Unless you were planning to do something else with the DVD of the deputy chief receiving a mysterious envelope that you have."

Clay chuckled. "You must be the babysitter from Italy," he said to Alec, who nodded.

"One of them. And you are Clay Morrow. President of the local Motorcycle Club. Tell the principessa I said hello, would you?" Alec asked, as he turned to go back to the back room.

"Aren't you going to stick around?" Zobelle asked. Alec shrugged.

"I think it's a rather reasonable request. You are on their turf. The Volturi do the exact same thing, only on a city wide scale. Deal with your own business. It is none of mine."

Alec disappeared and Clay looked after him. "Smart kid. I can see why they are her family."

"Whose?" Zobelle asked. Clay shook his head.

"You pay, or you go away. Your choice, Adolf," Clay said, going to a counter with three cigar boxes. "We start slow; a grand, first of every month." He then slid the cigar boxes from the counter and walked out, taking a lone cigar for himself. "Welcome to Charming."

"Clay met the others outside, throwing a box to Opie, Tig, and Chibs each, as he watched a skinhead enter Zobelle's shop.

"Stockton called," AJ Weston said. "Inside's a go."

"And out here, we need to humble Mr. Morrow," Zobelle said. Neither one seeing Alec behind the curtain with his phone out, listening to them, and texting.

"Yes, sir," Weston said.

Alec pushed Izzy's speed dial.

"Alec?" she asked after the second ring, knowing he wouldn't call unless it was an emergency.

" **Principessa, this is an emergency,"** he said in Italian. **"Does your club have anyone in Stockton currently?"**

" **Yes. Otto Delaney is serving life,"** she answered worriedly.

" **I believe Zobelle is having him attacked. You need to inform your club. They were just here. I believe Zobelle is planning something to hurt him too."**

Bella growled. **"I warned Caius. I warned him if anything happened to those I considered family..."** Alec could hear her take a deep breath to calm herself. **"Thank you for the warning. If you just heard it though. It may already be too late. I'll have Carlisle head up there now. And I have a call to the brothers to make."**

Alec gave a small smile. He would hate to be Caius right now.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

It was indeed too late. Otto and another prisoner were on janitorial duty in the halls when there was a knock at the door with a guard at it. The lock buzzed open and the guard ordered the other prisoner out as he saw three of the Nazi crew come in. Otto wasn't an idiot. He knew something must've happened on the outside to cause this, because he never caused waves with these asshats. Especially now.

Taking the mop out of the bucked, he covertly kicked the handle off of the head, making it look like he was still mopping as they approached. As one went to grab him, he swung the handle around hard, catching him in the head, kicking the second in the balls, and wrestling the third up against a wall, his hands around the bald man's throat. He had the upper hand until one of them came around with half of the mop handle to restrain him. Otto backed his captor into the wall behind him, but the other two had regained themselves and started wailing on his midsection, until he fell to the ground, winded.

"Hold him! Get his arms!" One said as he grabbed hold of the mop handle used to retrain Otto. The other two held down his arms as the third skinhead held the makeshift weapon at the ready, restraining Otto's head movement at the neck.

"Beating was from the League," he shouted at Otto. "This is from me!"

The man lowered the sharp weapon to Otto's one remaining eye, Otto screaming out in pain as the weapon dug into the socket, taking his vision.

~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The phone rang, and Bella waited impatiently for an answer.

" **Volturi MC, Gianna Volturi speaking,"** said a bright voice.

" **Lying bitch. Caius, now!"** Bella demanded. There was a squeak and the line went to the holding music for a few moments.

" **Isabella,"** came Caius' voice.

" **I gave you warning. Now, one of my family has been attacked thanks to Zobelle. I will take care of him. But since I hold love for you, you have 24 hours to get what contacts you can, and cut ties. Starting with Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demitri. I will go collect them myself. Is this in any way unclear?"** she demanded. There was silence for a beat.

" **I understand. I am sorry this has happened,"** he said regretfully.

" **You promised you'd keep him in line, and you broke it. And since you are 13,000 miles away, I have to clean up your mess for you. One more mis step and I may have to reevaluate my ties to the Coven. And you get to explain to Marcus why I no longer visit,"** she said loudly, snapping her phone shut.

"That sounded bad," Angela said.

Bella didn't do anything but nod, as she dialed Chibs.

"Hello, lass," came the answer.

"No time to talk, this is a warning. Just got a call from Alec at Zobelle's store. Apparently, after Clay left, he overheard that something was going down at Stockton. I'm worried for Otto," she said hurriedly into the speaker of the phone. She heard a string of Gaelic cursing before he answered.

"Thanks, lass," he said, but before she could hang up, she yelled into the phone again. "I've sent Carlisle up there. See if he could help. He'll say he's Otto's personal physician or something."

"You're perfect. Thanks," he said, before the line went dead.

Bella let out a breath, then looked up at Angela. "We need to go get a few people **.** You down?" she asked. Angela nodded. "Let me just go get Half-Sac. Chibs and Jax would have a fit if we went unattended."

All three were on the road to Zobelle's shop within minutes. Bella was out for revenge. No one hurt her family.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Weston and Zobelle waited for Hale in his office. Weston carrying two disks. Hale entered and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he rounded his desk, and placed a file on it.

"I just had a visit from Clay Morrow, trying to extort protection money," Zobelle said. "Figured it was a good time for us to reconnect, assess our options."

Weston leaned forward, offering a disk. "That's Sam Crow blowing up a private residence. Arson. Vigilantism."

"Torching the meth lab you financed," snarked the younger Hale.

"A laundry list of potential convictions," Zobelle said.

"Well, I can't just toss around photos and DVDs and expect that shit's gonna land," Hale said, throwing the dvd to the desk. "I'm not taking anything to the DA that doesn't have legs."

Zobelle looked at Weston, who stepped forward with the second disk. "Try both these legs on," he said, sliding it and the first back towards Hale. "See how they feel."

"Teamwork, David. We all want the same thing," Zobelle said to Hale.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Rosalie and Gemma exited the pharmacy, Gemma with a prescription bag in her hand. "So I just rub this shit on?" she asked.

"On your wrists," Rose corrected. "No more than two pumps, and if you notice a hormonal spike, you've used too much."

Gemma snorted. "My whole life is a hormonal spike." Gemma put the prescription in her bag, but noticed a young woman farther n the parking lot fiddling with her van. A very familiar young woman with a very familiar van.

As the girl shut the hood of the van and started walking away, she looked over and saw Gemma staring at her. Gemma started walking towards the young blond.

"What is it? Gemma?" Rosalie asked. Yelling her name again, as Gemma took off after the blond, who started running as Gemma approached. Rosalie took after Gemma who was now full out chasing the blond. As Rosalie rounded the corner, she saw Gemma slow as the blond got into a greenish Tahoe. Not wanting to scare Gemma, Rose stood back a bit when she got her attention.

"Gemma?" she asked. Gemma jumped and spun around, looking at Rose.

"Do you know what that was?" Gemma asked hoarsely. Rosalie nodded.

"I do, but I don't thing you know her as I know her," Rosalie admitted. "How do you know her?"

"She's the tramp who lured me out of my car. The one who took me to those who-" Rose's countenance darkened.

"Polly Zobelle. Daughter of Ethan Zobelle. Well," Rose said with a smirk. "I know exactly how to make her feel even a smidgeon of the loss of control you did."

"How?!" Demanded Gemma.

"Revenge. We tell Bella. She'll know what to do."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Hale was staring at the video of Darby handing him an envelope. He knew that everyone who saw it wouldn't see that it was just a coupon. Only that he accepted a mysterious white envelope.

"You son of a bitch," Hale murmured. He ejected the disk and placed the second on in, wondering what the camera's captured. Before he could look at it though, Jax entered his office and shut the door.

"What do you want?" Hale asked indignantly.

"I just got back from Stockton. Zobelle had Otto jumped. League's got a reach straight to the Aryan shot callers," Jax said.

"What does that have to do with Charming?" Hale asked.

"We don't know what we're dealing with here. Zobelle's not Darby. He ain't some half-bright thug. Where you at with him?" Jax asked straight.

"Nowhere."

"I gave you the meth lab. You gave Darby a pass."

"Hey, I didn't give anybody a pass!" Hale yelled at Jax.

"Don't you see the pattern here? You're so hell-bent on burning us, you keep getting in bed with the Devil. It happened with Stahl. Now it's happening with Zobelle. It's gonna be the same shit, man. People die, people get hurt. Like Opie and Donna."

"That was not on me," Hale ground out. Jax didn't say anything, just looking at Hale. "Get out," Hale said.

Jax pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he left, closing the door behind him, and leaving Hale alone once more. Hale clicked play on his video player and watched as a familiar Son ran out of the house moments before it exploded. Rewinding, hoping it was the wrong face, he paused it just in time to see a clear as day view of Opie.

"Oh, shit," he said lowly. He would not let those children loose another parent. Even if he had to deal with the lesser of two evils.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

At a local church, Zobelle was talking to his fellow parishioners outside, his entourage from the Volturi standing off to the side, when his duaghter and Weston pulled up.

"Would you excuse me?" he asked those he was with to greet his daughter.

"Hey, daddy," she said, hugging him.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said, kissing her cheek and pulling her close as he looked to Weston. "How'd we do?" he asked.

"It's all set."

"The van's in place," Polly said, looking up at her father.

"Good," he said looking down at her. He began leading her into the church when his name being shouted caused him to turn.

"Ethan Zobelle!"

Turning, he saw two young woman, one with an angry look on her face, and one of the Sons prospects following her.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"This is your notice. The Volturi no longer have your back. Felix, Demitri, Jane, Alec, with me!" she ordered.

"And who are you that you have this authority?" he asked, sweat beading.

"I don't believe you need to be privy to who I am. You no longer have ties to the Coven, or it's mother charter, the Volturi. If you have any concerns, you may take them up with Caius," she said, as the four Coven members present flanked her. "This is not only your notice from the Volturi. This is a warning from me. You are only alive, by my say so."

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Polly Zobelle, who earned a firm squeeze of warning from her father.

Bella gave her an unimpressed look. "You shouldn't interrupt a conversation between adults, sweetheart. Jealousy doesn't become you," she told the blond as if she were reprimanding a child. Bella turned back to her father. "Enjoy your Sunday."

With that, she left, taking the primary muscle Zobelle had been counting on in his campaign against the Sons.

"Who was that, daddy," asked Polly.

"I have no idea. But if she is the Coven's contact within the Sons, then we may have sped out ending in this town faster than I anticipated," her father said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Rose and Gemma were pulling into the garage lot at the same time as Bella and her group. Gemma froze, looking at and recognizing the two behind her that followed Zobelle.

"What are they doing here?" Gemma bit out angrily.

"Otto was attacked. I warned the Coven's mother charter, if any of my family was hurt because of Zobelle, I was going to take my pound of flesh. Well, I did, my taking their muscle. Why, what is wrong?" Bella asked.

"We've learned who it was that attacked Gemma," Rosalie said.

"Who?" Bella said, knowing she wasn't going to like this answer.

"It was Zobelle's daughter who got the drop on me," Gemma said lowly. "And his right hand who did the deed with his friends."

Bella growled and whipped out her phone. It ringing and answered on the third ring.

" **Gianna Vol-"**

" **Finish that, and I'll slit your throat myself! Caius, now!"** Bella screamed into the phone.

" **Ooo-o-one m-m-moment, p-p-please,"** stuttered the girl on the other end.

She could see the five current Coven members there, shifting nervously on their feet.

"I almost pity Caius right now," Alec said lowly to the others.

" **Isabella?"** he aswered.

" **Did you know?"** she continued to shout.

" **Know what, Isabella?"** he asked bitingly. Of the three brothers, she knew that he cared for her, but he didn't take insolence well.

" **Did you know that your little boy toy had the woman I consider a mother raped? By multiple men!"**

" **No!"** came the appalled response. **"After what happened to my own darling Athena, and young Rose, you know I take pleasure in hunting those who take part in such acts."**

Bella took deep huffing breaths to calm herself. **"I will still allow you to gather your contacts, but you now have 12 hours to cut ties, rather than the original 24. You are pushing the tolerance I have for your club, Caius. This is the second call I've had to make in as many hours. Get your house in order."**

" **Understood, Principessa. I am sorry,"** he said solemnly.

" **Just do it,"** she ordered as she snapped her phone shut, turning to the others, who were watching her.

"Sorry," she said with a blush. Rosalie laughed.

"I like you pregnant. You don't take the shit like you did when you were with Edward. This new guy is good for you," she said. Bella nodded.

"He's all I'll ever need in my life now. Well, him and our little one," Bella said with a small smile.

"If you're like this pregnant, wonder what she'll be like in momma bear mode," Angela pondered. Alec shuddered.

"Everyone is already afraid of her. I don't know anyone else on this planet that can get away with demanding things of the brothers. It'll be 100X worse when the baby arrives," he said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Elliott Oswald rode up to the visitors the front gate warned him about, seeing that it was Clay, Tig, and Opie. He pulled his horse to a stop.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Get down off your high horse," Tig deadpanned.

Clay looked to him with a smile, impressed. "Hey, that's pretty good there."

"Thanks," Tig said, taking the compliment.

"Ricardo!" Oswald yelled to his stable hand.

"So, uh, Unser tells me the county's looking at your land?" Clay asked.

"Well, that's my problem," Oswald said.

"Uh, it happens in Charmin, it's Sam Crow's problem." Tig's phone rang, and he walked away to answer it, as Clay and Oswald continued talking.

"I got a letter from the county zoning commissioner filing for eminent domain. They want to run a highway through my timber. 200 acres- backs up to the Wahewa land. I unload it now, or I lose it to the county for next to nothing."

"It's bullshit," Clay said.

"No, it's real. Jacob Hale's putting together investors for a housing development," Oswald tells him. "If it's residential, county can't run a highway. I have no choice but to sell it to him."

Tig came back, as Clay replied. "Well don't be signing off on nothing till I get back to you. I want to do some digging."

"Okay," Oswald agreed reluctantly.

"Why don't you give me the letter?" Oswald looked at Clay for a moment, wondering what he could do, but then went into the house to get the letter.

"That was Bobby. We're all set. Everyone's going to be at the table 5:00 p.m." Tig tells Clay.

"We figure this Zobelle shit now. That thing with Otto should never have happened," Clay growled. "That's my fault for not shutting these assholes down sooner."

"You might want to invite Izzy and her friends," Opie said, looking at his phone at a text he just received from the girl he was talking about. "Seems Zobelle has earned her wrath. She promised she could take care of this without it blowing back on the club."

Clay studied Opie for a moment. "You trust her with this? With taking care of our retribution?" he asked.

"Have you seen that girl angry? She is lethal with a wooden spoon in her hand during supper. Imagine what she could do with her Coven friends at her back," Opie said. Clay nodded.

"All right. Warn her not to be late," Clay said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Juice and Jax were talking as Juice restocked the beer at the bar. "How's Otto?" he asked.

"Nearly blind. What sight he has kept is thanks to Izzy's quick thinking with her Coven doctor friend," Jax tells him.

"Jesus. What's the retaliation?"

"I don't know. Sit down tonight will figure it out. But we gotta be smart. Zobelle will have had all his angles covered. We strike now, we may be playing into a trap."

Juice shook his head. "Zobelle's squeaky clean," he said to Jax. "Not even a parking ticket. We're going to have to do some street level recon to find something."

"Exactly," Jax said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"We know how deeply Zobelle's tied to the A.B. What we gotta figure out is what he wants with Charming," Jax tells Chibs as the Scot sat in a tow truck.

"Well, we've got to make some new alliances. Though with Izzy bringing the Coven's mother charter to our side helps immensely. We need to protect not just Otto, but all of our boys inside," Chibs said.

"That's my point. We got to vote smart. Don't let the need for vengeance rule our heads."

"So where does Clay land on this?" Jax lit a cigarette.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Everybody's hurting over this," Jax tells Bobby. "I'm trying to see the mood within the club to make a better decision with Clay."

"You have my support. You and Clay- I don't know what happened. Things are tense between you two. The whole club can feel it. But I've also never seen him acting so smart before. He's been asking for opinions, careful on decisions, and he isn't going off half cocked anymore," Bobby said. The door opened and Piney came in.

"Hey!" he beamed at Jax, going to the mini fridge and grabbing a beer.

"You old enough to watch this shit, Piney?" Jax asked jokingly.

"Hired him as security," Bobby said.

Piney held out a fist for Jax. "Make the girls feel safe."

"Yeah," Jax scoffed. "Dirty old bastard." Piney laughed.

"I'm trying."

"I need you at the table tonight," Jax informed Piney, no knowing if he got the text.

"Well, then, I'll be there, won't I?" he answered.


	10. Smite Pt 2

_**A/N 10/28/2018: Good morning my lovely readers! My goodness did you love my last chapter. Five reviews in 2 hours! Whew! All right. Now, I've been asked by a guest to do a Happy/Bella cross. And I have to admit, I've had a story of Bella with another Son bouncing in my head, I just didn't know which Son I wanted. Also, this would be a oneshot. What do y'all think. Should I do it? It'd be a cute, but crazy, and bloody, and did I mention crazy?, story. Any thoughts. And I hope y'all enjoy this one. I have a surprise in it for you guys. I didn't plan it. Just literally wrote itself. lol Much love, y'all. ~Angel**_

Jax met Angela at the garage, seeing that she was with Izzy, Donna, and a few others he somewhat didn't recognize. He knew the two big guys though. He lifted his chin at them in greeting.

"Aren't you Zobelle's guys?" he asked suspiciously. Felix shook his head.

"Nope. We are Coven members," he said, turning so Jax could see a large ornate V on the back of his kutte. The one he, Demetri, and Alec weren't wearing in front of Zobelle. When one was on business under cover, it was important not to have ties back to the mother charter. Jax raised an eyebrow.

"After what I heard happen to Otto in Stockton, I chewed out the brothers in Italy, and pulled all four of these guys from duty. They're here to protect me now," she said happily.

Jax chuckled. "Even her?" he asked, gesturing to Jane.

"Don't let the little girl look fool you. She may look 15, but she's not. And she is also far more deadly than Tig and Happy put together," Bella warned. Jax looked at Jane, who gave him a dark smirk. He swallowed thickly.

"Okay then. Just so you know, you may want to find something to do around 5. We've go-"

"Church," Bella interrupted. "I know. We're all going to be there. I have a solution to your retaliation problem that won't blow back on the club."

"You clear this with Clay?" he asked.

"Who do you think invited me once I told him I had said solution." Jax sighed.

"All right. So long as we do this smart," he relented.

"Jax, seriously. Point out a time I haven't had your back," Bella challenged. Jax nodded.

"Point. I got to go. Meeting Clay to talk to Unser," he said, kissing Angela.

"Be safe," she whispered, kissing him back.

"Always, darlin'."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"You know any of the names on that letter?" Clay asked Unser as the chief was getting a shave.

"No. County officials turn over all the time. I'll float it around the city clerk's office. See if any names jump out," Unser said.

"Well, make sure to keep it clear of your deputy. Zobelle could be pulling strings on both the Hale brothers," Clay warned.

Unser scoffed. "Conspiracy theories? Sounding a little paranoid, aren't you?"

"Better be safe than stupid," Clay said.

"Speaking of stupid..." Opie said, looking out the window pointedly at Weston and two of his lackies. Clay looked up and noticed them.

"Come on," he said to Tig as they exited the barber's.

Jax had just been rolling up, when he spotted Weston and his men crossing the street. He saw Clay, Tig, and Opie come out of the barbers, but Clay retrained Tig from doing something stupid. The Sons didn't even step out onto the street. They just stood back, letting the Aryans do their thing. Jax though could smell trouble. He rolled up, stopping in front of Weston and his men.

"A street brawl ain't the answer," he said warningly, getting off his bike. But as he took off his helmet to try and talk to them peacefully, Weston pushed his bike over. His bike, that weighed just over a thousand pounds and needed two large strong guys to right again. Jax went to throw a punch, but he was held back by Opie in his strong grip. Only to have Weston and his crew throw the first punch. It then became an all out brawl between the Sons and Zobelle's men. Unser and Clay stood on the sidewalk, watching the fight, as they heard sirens from the backup Unser called.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Unser walked into Hale's office after finally finishing the intake on all of the street fighters. He didn't like how Clay thought his deputy was in Zobelle's pocket. It went against everything Unser knew about the kid.

"Need to ask you something," he said, leanin his knuckles against Hale's desk. "Need the truth."

"Okay," Hale said from his chair.

"Seems to be a suspicion, maybe you're involve with Zobelle somehow," Unser said, slowly.

"This coming from your MC buddie?" Hale said with contempt.

"Don't matter where it come from. Is it true?" Unser asked.

"You're accusing me of being in someone's pocket, you hypocrite, son of a bitch. You've been on Clay's tit since you were a goddamn uni. He barks and you jump. Whole town knows it, Chief of Police. What a goddamn joke," Hale said angrily, getting up and walking around Unser.

"Why do you think I chose you for my second?" Unser demanded hotly. Tired of this snot nosed brat thinking he knew the reason behind everything. "Huh? A single-minded, self-righteous, pain in the ass. You're the good guy, okay? The clean one. I need you to stay that way. Otherwise, this whole department's a goddamn joke. Sit down."

Unser and Hale took the seats in front of Hale's desk, as equals. "I'm gonna tell you something that never leaves this room." Unser sighed, not believing he was doing this to get Hale on side.

"About a month ago, I found Gemma Teller in the utility house off 18...beaten and raped."

Hale sat up in shock.

"Was Zobelle's Aryan crew. Did it to hurt the MC. Crush the matriarch," Unser continued.

"Why didn't you-" Hale began, but Unser cut him off, knowing the question.

"Gemma refused to tell them, to let it twist up the club. We staged the car accident to cover up her injury."

Hale sat back, bringing his hand to his mouth in thought. "Jax? None of them know?"

"No. No one directly in the club. Izzy Swan and Angela Weber know, but the others..."

"Are you sure it was Zobelle?" Hale asked.

Unser scoffed. "No tangible proof. Couldn't make an arrest if I wanted to. Made a promise to Gemma to keep the dirty secret. Same promise you just made. I need you to know who Zobelle is so you can make your own choice about what's best for Charming." Unser got up, and made to walk out of Hale's office, but remembered that Hale's father had been a judge. Wanted to get his opinion on the letter, to hell with Clay's caution.

"Oh, You know anyone on the Sanwa zoning commision?" he asked, handing him Oswald's letter. "County's looking into Oswald's land. Guess your big brother's salivating at the idea."

Hale looked up, indeed recognizing one name on the list. He was worried and pale. Folding the letter, he looked up at Unser, schooling his face.

"What?" Unser asked.

"I'm gonna cut them loose with a warning."

"Good. We can't afford to feed them anyway," Unser said, leaving the office, while Hale went to the back. He looked between the seven men in two different cells, as the guard on duty opened the one with Zobelle's men first. He swung the door open and spoke to Weston and his men.

"This happens again, You'll do 30 for public disturbance. Now get out," he said lowly,

"Yes, sir," Weston said, leading the other two out, as they started whistling the star spangled banner. They waited until they were sufficiently down the hall before they let the Sons out of their cell.

"Thanks," Clay said as he passed, but Hale stopped him.

"Clay. Jax. Need a minute," Hale said, as Tig and Opie went out into the hall. Hale handed Jax a manila envelope.

"What's this?" Jax opened it and pulled out photos.

"You guys running surveillance on us?" Clay asked.

"Not me. Zobelle," Hale said. Jax pulled out a disk and held it up. Hale took a deep intake of breath before answering.

"Got footage from a security camera. That's Opie torching the meth lab." Jax put the disk down and looked at Clay.

"Jesus Christ. Why are you giving us this shit?" Clay asked.

"I'm not Unser. I'm not on anybody's payroll." Jax put the disk in the envelope and tapped Hale's arm with it as he and Clay turned to leave. "Something else you should know."

Clay and Jax entered the room again. "A few years ago, this developer, buddy of my brother, got caught running a scam. Get a zoning official on the take, threaten land owners with eminent domain, force them to sell their property on the cheap. My old man was a judge on the case. He buried it. Guy walked away," he said, handing Clay Oswald's letter. Clay gave a wry laugh, taking the letter.

"Jake's buddy's got a new job, on the San Joaquin zoning commission."

"There's no highway," Clay stated.

"Doubt it," Hale answered.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

David's said older brother was in the middle of brokering with potential investors when his office door opened and Elliott Oswald walked in with Clay behind him.

"What are you doing here, Elliott. We don't have an appointment," he said, sharply putting down his pen.

"We do now," Clay snarked.

"What's this about?" one of his potential partner's asked.

"Sorry, gentlemen. We're in the middle of something," the elder Hale said, standing.

"Yeah," Oswald replied. "Stealing my land."

"I understand your frustration, but there's no theft here. You will be compensated for every acre."

"How are folks in Charming gonna react when they find out that one their founding sons sold them out running the same real estate scam your old man buried some years back," Clay said, getting up into Hale's face.

"You're speculating in a tainted land deal," Oswald said to the two men seated. The two men looked incredulous that they would be led wrongly.

Clay held up Oswald's letter. "Little brother has a good memory," he said. Hale took the letter and opened it, finding his old friend's name at the bottom.

"We should finish this later, gentlemen. Excuse me." Hale then left the office, leaving two bewildered investor, a happy land owner, and a smug club president.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax entered his house to find Nita in the kitchen, reading her bible, and Angela with Abel in his nursery, putting the little guy down.

"Hey. You doing okay?" he asked her, kissing the corner of her mouth. Angela nodded.

"Fine. We're both fine," she said, gazing down at Abel. "Putting the little man down before the meeting."

"You know, every time I see you looking at him like that, I can't help but thank God you came into my life. You are a better mother than even Gemma, though if you tell her I said that, I'd deny it for my health insurance."

Angela chuckled at Jax's declaration. "I adore him. You make beautiful children, Mr. Teller," she said softly.

Jax looked up at Angela. Smiling at the maternal look she was giving Abel. "What do you say we give him a playmate?" he asked softly. Angela looked up at Jax in surprise.

"You do work fast, don't you Teller?" she asked bemusedly.

"I love you. So much, I can't think about hardly anything else in my day, but being in your presence. And the days I get to be inside you, I feel whole. Complete. And Every time, the fear I've woken up to every morning since he was born, that something bad was going to happen, it's gone. I want this with you. I want our child," he said passionately.

Angela studied Jax's face, wanting to gauge how serious he was. There was nothing but raw, unvarnished truth there, and a bit of apprehension that she put down to him waiting for her answer. Then, Angela smiled.

"All right. We can try. But, before they come, I expect you to make an honest woman of me, Jax. I don't mind the shotgun wedding, so long as our child is born legitimate. And, I at least can rub it in Bella's face we planned this. Did things in the semi right order," Angela chuckled.

Jax beamed at her, a took her mouth in a beautiful and passionate kiss. She could feel the love he had for her pouring into it, and she returned it in full measure. Picking her up, Angela wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, as he led her to his room, yelling for Nita to watch Abel, as he locked his bedroom door, where he spun and pinned her to it. Jax hastily undid the button of her jeans and slid them down as she climbed off him, shimmying out of them before he undid the button of his jeans and lowered them just enough to pick her up and enter her.

Angela cried out in pleasure as he entered her, and Jax moaned when he felt her heat envelope him again. His mind narrowing to nothing but the woman he had pinned to the door, and in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, totally belying the unyielding pace he had set as he thrust into her. Angela cried out, as he pulled her from the door, and settled her on their bed, where he opened her shirt and took one of her nipples in his mouth through her beautiful black lace bra. Angela's finger's tangled in his long hair, as he drove her to the heights of pleasure she was sure only he could accomplish. Jax shifted his hips, searching. He brought one of his hands down and started playing with her clit, just as he found her g-spot, making Angela throw her head back and scream in pleasure. She brought her hands down and started clawing at his back. She was riding that line of pleasure that was nearly pain. She was so high, she needed to find something to hold on to, or she would float away.

Jax groaned as he could feel her walls flutter around him, signaling her impending orgasm. He looked up into her face. Her eyes closed, her mouth open in an 'o' of utter bliss as his long hard thrusts sent her over the edge, screaming his name as every bit of her clung close to him. Her ankles locking around his hips, her arms around his shoulders, her cunt around his cock.

Jax's control snapped at the completely angelic picture she posed, being the complete image of her name. His hips went from long and controled, to short and snapping erratically, as he chased his own finish. The heat building as he palmed one of her small breasts, pushing up her bra, and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he leaned forward and took her earlobe in his mouth, nipping at it before attacking her neck.

"Oh, fuck! Jesus! Angel! Ughnn!" he ground out as his seed shot into her, knowing that this was only the beginning of the journey. Of starting a true family. Not an imaginary on like he had in high school with Tara. Not out of loneliness, like with Wendy. No. this was how things were supposed to go with someone you truly loved. Jax collapsed on top of her, but Angela didn't mind, in face, her grip on him hadn't eased in the slightest since her own finish.

They both lay there, breathing hard to regain their senses. "We need to get ready for the table meeting," he finally managed. Angela groaned.

"You need to work on your timing, Teller," Angela groaned. Jax chuckled and pulled back to kiss her deeply. "Seriously, do you know how long it takes to look presentable. Especially after you've so spectacularly fucked my brains out?"

Jax laughed. "Run a brush through your hair, and change clothes. If the others see how well satisfied you are, I may rise in esteem amongst the club."

"Jackson Teller, you did not just fuck me to earn brownie points with your club?" she said in mock offense.

"Well-" Angela faked indignation and gently pushed him off her. She went to rise, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "No. No, I made love to you. I made love to you to create a life," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

Angela sighed and pulled him close. "I love you, too, you know," she whispered. She held him there for a moment before nipping his shoulder. "Come on. I really don't want to miss this meeting. It's sort of important."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"It's been a shit year," Clay said to his brothers and guests alike. "I know we were laying low, trying to shake off this A.T.F. stink, and I would never put a member of this club at risk, but we underestimated Zobelle and the League's reach. Now he hurts a brother. If we don't act now, it's going to be a sign of weakness. They'll do it again. We got an obligation to this club, to this town, to crush this threat. Retaliation must be harsh and immediate. That's what we do. It's what we've always done," Clay said. It would have been a great pre battle speech, and Bella had the foreboding that it might have been.

Jax lit a cigarette, then answered Clay. "I agree with everything you're saying. We underestimated Zobelle. Got to protect our club, our town. Retaliation is indisputable. But if we do it now, we're doing it half-blind. These guys aren't gangsters, they're moneyed, smart, and connected- both sides of the law. They wanted us to blow up Darby's meth lab." Jax took the disk Hale gave him and held it up. "That's us doing it. Caught on security camera's. Ope's face clear as day. Otto getting jumped was bait Zobelle knew we'd take. But out here, he's not using the muscle, he's using the law. He expects us to retaliate. He wants it. And he's ready for it."

"Then maybe," stepped in Bella. "Do the opposite. Do nothing. Go about your day to day, and ignore the bait. Let a third party handle it. You stay off A.T.F.'s radar, retaliation is met."

"Who would do the job, Izzy?" Opie asked.

Bella gestured to Jane and Alec. "You have two of the most wanted assassins in the world in this very room. Sons of Anarchy, meet Jane and Alec Volturi. Interpol's most wanted." Everyone stared at her in awe and Juice inhaled at her introduction. "And if neither of them want to do the job," she said, earning a muttered 'not likely' from Alec, "I have our military's most feared Ranger sniper on speed dial."

Here, Tig choked. "Jasper Whitlock. You have Jasper Whitlock as a friend? Everyone thought he died after his last job along the Mexican boarder, taking out a threat," he said looking a bit green. Bella shook her head.

"No. I won't tell you his story, save that after his military service, he joined Carlisle's charter of the Coven, rising to the Sergent at Arms rank. Until the Volturi stripped him of it for turning on his own," she said stonily. "If he wants to keep his life, he has to do anything I want of him."

"You don't have to worry, Principessa. You have no need to call that- that- argh!" Alec ground out. "There is no word for him after what he did to you. Jane and I will take the job. He will be dead by morning."

"Let's vote on it. Immediate retaliation through Izzy's third party. Yea," Clay said.

"Absolutely. Yea," Tig said without hesitation.

Chibs looked at Izzy. "Can you live with this, lass. Live with the knowledge you brokered this man's life and found it wanting?" he asked her. Bella went over to Chibs and took his face in her hands.

"Aye, Chibs. Happily. This is your family. _My_ family. Otto is a part of that family, physically here or not. Vote, darling. Vote for the club," she said emphatically.

Chibs never looked away from Bella as he cast his vote. "Aye."

"Yea," Opie said, after gaining a nod from Jax.

"Yea. So long as Izzy is at the fore of the deed. Wouldn't trust another with it," Piney put in.

Juice snorted. "With a crew like that at her back, I'd be stupid to vote nay," he said, holding his hand up.

"Yeah," Bobby said, casting the occasional glance at the two lovers still staring at each other, marveling at the beauty of the silent conversation they both were having.

"Yea, unanimous vote, pres," Jax said to Clay.

Clay hit the gavel. "So be it. Retaliation is a go, Izzy. Zobelle is dead by morning."

"Not just Zobelle. We're covering our asses, Clay. I'm ordering the hit on the whole upper crust. Zobelle, his little butt boy Weston, and little Polly Pocket last. I am leaving no room for this shit rising from the grave to bit you guys in the ass in the future," Bella warned. She turned to the Volturi twins.

"Clear this with Caius. Tell him all of it. Don't kill him until his 12 hour are up in," she checked her watch, "Another seven." Both twins nodded, their faces taking on a stone like quality. Jane pulling out a set of saber claws from the small of her back, and Alec merely donned a pair of leather gloves.

"It will be done as you ordered, Principessa. If you will excuse us. We need to draw a map of his home, and plan around his patrols." Alec bowed and he and Jane went out to the bar. Clay whistled, impressed at their professionalism.

"Boy am I glad you are on our side, princess," he said with a smirk. Bella chuckled.

"You're not kidding, Clay. I was in a different branch completely as a Marine, but even still, we knew the name of the God of War. Jasper Whitlock earned that name as he has the highest kill count of anyone in any branch of the military, ever," Tig said. "Dude scares me shitless, and that says something considering we are in bed with the IRA."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Everyone had gone back to work. Opie was pulling out Lyla's car as she was finishing up with Chibs. He got out as she approached.

"Next time, pull over and call us, all right. You were damn lucky we only needed to change the tire and rim," he said kindly.

"Will do," she said, shaking his hand, and climbing into her car.

"Fill the hole, Marty!" Chibs called to another mechanic.

"Gone one in the back," he said, walking up to Chibs.

Bella exited the clubhouse just as Rose and Carlisle were pulling in. They got out and walked up to Bella, giving her tight hugs.

"You guys leaving?" she asked. Carlisle nodded.

"In the morning. Wanted to come by and wish you well," he said sadly.

"Why do you look so sad, Carlisle. You'll hear from me again," Bella said over the beeping of a tow truck backing a van into place.

"I just wish things had ended better between us. You and our charter. We really did take advantage of you, and we didn't even notice we did it. Didn't notice until it was too late." Bella gave Carlisle another hug.

"But you are here now. Here, and you've done so much for me, even though you didn't have to," she said.

"But I did. The Coven's edict of debt aside, I saw- still see you- as another daughter. And I let you down in the worst way, when I let the love I had for one child, overshadow the love I had for another."

"I forgive you," she said softly, hugging him tighter. Bella could feel Carlisle's body relax and his arms circled her shoulders and cried. Bella rubbed his back in comfort, trying to get him to calm down. They jumped apart however when they heard a loud explosion, rock the lot. Bella looked over to see Chibs flying through the air, landing hard on his back.

She screamed in agony, running to him even before he stopped moving completely. She ran to him, ignoring the heat of the burning vehicle behind her, as she shook him, trying to get him to wake.

"Filip! Filip!" she cried. "Wake up, baby, please! Filip!"

"Bella, don't move him!" Carlisle demanded. "Someone pull her away, I need to see to him!" Bella felt arms, the wrong arms, encircle her, as she was pulled away from the man she loved. Blood pooling rapidly underneath his head, growing larger with every breath she took.

Carlisle put his ear to Chibs chest as his hand sought the Scotsman's wrist. "There's no heartbeat!" he shouted as he began compressions. Bella screamed in agony again, fighting against the arms of the one who restrained her.

"Principessa! Calm! You must calm, for your, bambino. Principessa, please," she heard. Instead of calming however, she turned to Alec and Jane, seeing that it was the former who restrained her.

"Kill them! Kill them, now!" she ordered. Alec looked at Jane, and they nodded to one another. Jane moved to take Bella, comforting her, as Alec disappeared into the night.


	11. Falx Cerebri

**_A/N 10/30/2018: Alrighty guys. Two things. This episode is only one chapter. It deviates massively from the series, and was rather boring to me, so...one chapter. Thing 2, I am skipping the next episode, because the Sons were sent to jail in the series for attacking a peaceful christian gathering. They were set up. However, since I had Zobelle, Polly, and Weston captured, they had no reason to be there, and hence, weren't arrested. I'm going to have to find a way to get Stahl back in, seeing as she pops up again in that episode, but that's it...So the next episode title will be Potlatch. Enjoy! ~Angel_**

Bella clung to Jane as Chibs was loaded into the ambulance, Carlisle and Rose climbing in with the paramedics to see him to the hospital safe. Clay caught Unser's eye as he was talking to Hale, and gestured for some privacy. They both entered the clubhouse, where Clay went right to the bar and poured both of them a shot.

"Boy's got a strong constitution. Anybody can take a blast, it's him," Unser said.

"Yeah, but, as worried as I am for Chibs, it's Izzy I'm terrified over. Girl's got more power over this club than she thinks, and no one gives a shit," Clay said with a small smile.

Clay downed his shot, as Unser took half of his. "I ran the registration and VIN on the minivan. Both bogus." Clay poured another shot. "I need to know what happened," Unser pushed.

Clay looked up at the chief. "Lot of volitile liquid here at the garage."

"Forensics finds anything else, Feds will be all over this place. Bombs are Homeland Security shit."

"You let 'em make the evidence point to what it was- an accident," Clay rumbled.

"I know what you gotta do here, Clay, but we both know Zobelle has caused enough damage in this town. What happened to Chibs can not blow back in Charming."

"You don't need to worry about that. The Sons of Anarchy is taking no action against Zobelle. For either this or what happened to Otto in Stockton. It was a unanimous vote. We aren't rising to the bait," Clay tells the truth...sort of.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax was looking at the pool of blood Chibs left behind, thinking as he smoked. He could feel Angela wriggle under his arm, and he pulled her close, finding comfort in the action. Hale came up as well, his face a stony mask.

"This was Zobelle," Hale said lowly.

"Otto, now Chibs. This guy's trying to break us, not knowing we have plans for this kind of shit," Jax said.

"Plans, what plans?" Hale asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He wants the cops to come after us as we go after him in retaliation. So we're going to do something different. We're going to ignore the bait." Angela smiled, proud, and hugged Jax closer.

"There's gotta be something we can find on this guy," Hale wondered to himself, though he said the thought aloud.

"He doesn't make mistakes. He's playing a long con. We gotta be smart about this for once. And for once, I got Clay to agree," Jax said.

"Small mercies. Clay is acting more level headed than I've ever seen him. I don't know what the change is, but I can't say I regret it. You continue on this path. The club cleaning itself up. And I may have no problem having you guys stay in Charming when I'm Chief. May even toss the known guilty at you from time to time, if I can't get a conviction to satisfy your bloodlust."

Jax smirked at Hale. "A self serving favor," he chuckled. "A'ight. I'll tell the table."

"Which is gathering now," said an angry female voice behind them. Jax turned and saw Izzy, standing there, blood dripping from her hands. It was too much to be transfer from Chibs, meaning she was clenching her fists tight enough for the nails to dig into her palms. Jax slid his arm from around Angela and slowly approached Bella, taking one of her fists his his hand and rubbing it until it relaxed, opening so he could see the half moon bites into her palm.

"I'm going to head over to St. Thomas. I'll let you guys know what they say when we learn something," Angela said, coming forward and hugging Bella firmly but gently. Bella leaned into the warmth, but missed the fire Chibs always gave her when he embraced her.

"Thanks, Ange," she murmured.

"I gotta get inside," Jax said.

"I'm coming with," Bella said, fire that had dimmed at Jax's gestures, flaring once more. "I have news."

Jax nodded. "All right."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was gathered around the redwood table, sitting silently. Bella, sitting in Chibs' empty chair, just to feel close to the man she loved. She growled in frustration before she pulled her phone, dialing the number she hadn't happily dialed in a long ass time, putting it on speaker, and then in front of her on the table.

" **Volturi Castle, Gianna Mancini speaking,"** came the tentative voice on the other end.

" **Caius,"** Bella said simply. There was no answer to hold, just the holding music. After a moment, the line was picked up.

" **I know what it is you want, child,"** she heard Caius say.

" **You've betrayed my trust for the last time, Caius Volturi,"** she ground out. **"I am taking his life. His life, the life of his daughter, and his fucking boy toy, panting after him like a bitch in heat. Their lives are forfeit, am I unclear in any way Caius. Because I promise you, if you try to fight this, I will make sure Marcus NEVER sees his surrogate grandchild. EVER! Am I understood?"** Bella screamed into the phone.

" **Here is Marcus for you, principessa,"** came the sad reply.

" **Il mia figlia, please. Calm. This stress is not good for your child.** Please, is there someone there who could calm her. I worry for her child," came the request from the phone in front of her. Jax left his spot and went to Bella, lifting her off of Chibs' chair, where he then sat, and then settled her into his lap. Opie then took her hand in a show of his own support.

"We'll keep her calm. But it is up to you not to upset her anymore," Jax said to the phone.

" **Grazi** , my friend. Isabella, we understand your need to kill Mr. Zobelle. We shall not stop you," Marcus said in English, for the benefit of her friends.

"It's not just for **mia madre** , or my friend in Stockton. This time, they got my lover," she said into the phone, her voice hitching and cracking on the last word. "The father of my child, Marcus. They got my Filip. **Since they targeted three people, I claim the lives of three people. Just like them, two men and one woman.** Will you try to stop me? Because I must say, if you do, you are three hours too late. I sent Alec and later Jane after them."

"No, Isabella. We would have ordered the hit ourselves, had we been in your place. We are sorry that those we had business with hurt you. We shall be more discerning in the future about our business dealings," Marcus promised.

"I wish I could believe you. But my faith in the Coven has taken another hit, Marcus. I can forgive Carlisle and Rose, because they, though negligent, weren't responsible for hurting me. I warned your brother to keep his pet on a leash, and he failed to do so after he gave me his promise. And under his eye, three people were hurt."

"Then I and my brothers shall have to regain your trust. The Coven, no matter the country or charter, is at your disposal."

"I don't want you guys to be indebted to me, I just want you to keep your word!" Bella said emphatically.

"Then we shall have to do better about keeping our promises, daughter. You are loved, by everyone here. You know this, yes?"

Bella smiled. "All but maybe Gianna."

Marcus laughed. "I must thank you for that, child. She's practically stopped throwing herself around so flamboyantly. We may even decide to keep her if she keeps on this tack," he said through his chuckles.

"All right, Marcus. The deed will be done by midnight. Keep your phone on for the twins' call," she said to the phone.

"I will, **il mia figlia.** I await the announcement of the birth of your child, and the sex, if you please."

"I'll be in touch," she whispered before closing the phone. "I'm going to the hospital. I need to be there when he wakes."

"I'll take you," came a familiar voice at the door. Bella's head whipped around.

"Daddy!" she said, flying into his arms, the tears she had been holding back falling fast and thick.

"I'm here, baby girl, I'm here. Let's go see your man. Maybe get you checked out too. We need to make sure my grandbaby is all right," he said, kissing her forehead. "Hap? You okay with finding the ones who did this and cutting off their heads?"

"Sure!" Happy said with an excited look on his face. Bella laughed, and looked at Happy. She pulled the copy of the map Jane and Alec drew, though they didn't need it now, and handed it to Happy.

"If you're quick, you might get there in time to see the two I sent. You'd like Jane. You can bond over bloody stories of torture," Bella said with a sad look on her face. Happy took the map and flew out of the door, not wanting to miss the bloody entertainment.

"It's a good thing we already made the choice. This just moved up the time table. Thank you, Izzy. For the help you've given us in making sure this doesn't blow back on us," Clay said to her with a smile.

"Anything, anytime for family, Clay," she said before Charlie ushered her out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella's phone rang once as she was waiting for her doctor on the maternity ward to come in with the ultrasound. She knew the policy of no phones, but she wasn't taking the chance of missing something since everything seemed to be hitting the fan with her family in the last twelve hours.

"Is it done?" she answered, seeing that it was Jane.

"No, principessa. We've run into a problem. When we found him, he was speaking with Jimmy O," Jane said.

"Jimmy O? Like IRA Jimmy O? The bastard who stole Chibs' family and booted him out of Ireland?"

"The one and the same. It seems that Zobelle was brokering a deal with him to take over Sam Crow's part of the gun business. Took both me and Alec to hold back the Happy one you sent before we could get the reason why out of him. He was thankful after, but he was out for blood. We captured them. They're secure and waiting for your orders, once you and Happy deliver the message to Clay about what's going on."

Bella swore loudly as the doctor came in, giving her a reproachful look for being on her cell. "All right. I'll tell him. Keep an eye on things for me?"

"Always, my lady," Jane said, ending the call.

"May I ask you to shut your phone off, please?" the doctor asked politely, though she heard the command.

"No."

"No?" the doctor asked, surprised she refused her.

"No. In the last 12 hours, I've had one family member beat within an inch of his life, and the father of my child blasted from a car in a place that should have been safe. So no, I will not turn off my phone. If something else goes wrong, I want to know about it," Bella snapped. The doctor looked chastised and continued her work, no longer saying anything.

Bella had eventually lost herself so deep in her worry for Chibs, she started a bit when she felt the gel land on her lower stomach for the ultrasound. She looked over at the screen, and the image of her child came into view. It was a heady thing. A beautiful thing.

"All right, little guy looks healthy as can be," the doctor said.

"Guy?" Bella asked. The doctor nodded, pointing to the screen.

"That is definitely a male genitalia. You are having a boy."

"A boy," Bella murmured, looking at her son moving within her. "Callum." Suddenly, the whooshing thumping sound accompanied the picture on the screen.

"Strong heartbeat," the doctor said. Bella let the tears fall, a great big smile on her face, despite the uncertainty of Chibs' survival. Despite all of the shit going on with the club. She still had little Callum.

"Is-" Bella cleared her throat, "Is it possible to get copies of the photo? Or record his heartbeat?" she asked.

"Easy. How many would you like?" the doctor asked with a smile.

"Three of each, please."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax was on the roof when he heard the cop guarding the burned out remains of the van holler at another man for entering the tapped off area. He looked over to see Eddie from the IRA walk onto the grounds. He got down to ground level as Clay went out to meet him.

"Hey, you being here in broad daylight, it's not the smartest move," Clay tells Eddie.

"Me da thought it'd we wise to come find out what all the noise was last night?" Eddie said in his thick accent.

"Accident," Clay shrugged.

"Chibs rubbed some wrong wires together," Bobby put in. Eddie huffed shook his head.

"I grew up in South Armagh, boys. Sodium Nitrate was the fragrance of my youth, know it anywhere," Eddie said. "Me da always tried to be straight with you. Even stuck his neck out with the kings for you. Least you could do is return the courtesy."

"We're dealing with the problem. Honest. This won't reflect and blow back on anything we do with the IRA or any other cash flow. Chibs was hurt in the blast," Jax admitted.

"Is he alright? What about his lass? And the bairn?" Eddie asked in concern.

"Bairn?" Juice asked.

"Baby. Da and I know about his lass and their child. We've been doing what we can to keep it away from Jimmy O and Fiona. They find out he has another child-" Eddie shuddered. "I never got to be a child. The IRA was spoon fed to me and da from the time we were born. Any chance we have to give a child it's innocence, we take it."

"Izzy's dad took her to the hospital earlier to get an update on Chibs and to get her checked out. We haven't heard anything, so we're taking that as good news," Jax said. Eddie sighed in relief and crossed himself, muttering a prayer of thanks.

"I'll let da know. But I want daily updates. Text should be fine. Any sniff of a fed, let us know. We'll need to set up contingencies to avoid getting caught."

"Will do, kid. You be careful. If Jimmy is coming stateside, that means you sticking your neck out could get dangerous," Clay said.

"Childhood is sacred, Clay. No person with a soul would bring a child up in this if they had a choice."

Eddie turned and left as Unser joined them. "Lodi forensics is on their way. Just got the call, though, so they may be closer than we think."

"You may want to send your boys out for doughnuts. Let us tidy up a bit," Clay suggested.

Unser looked over at the two deputies standing guard. "Eh, they do look famished," he said, strolling over to them.

"I want you to power scrub the shit out of this place. I want it clueless for CSU," Clay ordered Juice.

"Sparkle and shine," Juice said.

"How'd it go last night, Hap? Everything settled?" Clay asked him. Happy shook his head.

"I need to speak with all of you, now," he said urgently. It was clear he had been waiting too long to say what he needed to. Everyone gathered around him in a tight circle near the picnic tables.

"I went to join up with the twins Bella sent first. Only I was surprised they hadn't even started when I showed. I asked them what the hold up was. Turns out, they were listening in on a conversation Zobelle was having with Jimmy O."

"Shit!" Clay exclaimed.

"You think Zobelle is trying to muscle in on our gun trade?" Jax asked.

Happy nodded. "Yeah. Wanted to rip his fucking head off. Took both shorties to hold me back, so we could regroup. Do the smart thing. Jane, the girl, said that the Coven has a contact within the IRA. Higher than Jimmy O. Said she would give him a call. See if he knew anything about this, and that she would call me the moment they hung up."

"Keep me plugged in. The moment you know something, I'm your next call, then Izzy, understand. She brought this to the table. Gave us the opportunity to keep our hands out of this. I don't want to mess up any plans she has," Clay ordered.

"You got it, boss." Happy said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Juice tore through the tape with a hose and a bottle of bleach in his hands. He had just thrown down the hose, when the CSU people turned up.

"What the hell are you doing? This is a crime scene," yelled one of the forensic guys. Juice froze as he was putting on cleaning gloves. He schooled his face then turned.

"I'm sorry. I have OCD, and the mess was like, freaking me out. I..." Juice said meekly...well, as meekly as a well muscled Puerto Rican can be.

"Where's Charming PD?"

"What the hell's going on here?" Unser yelled from the side.

"Oh, shit, I thought you guys left. And you were-"

"Get the hell out of here! It's a goddamn crime scene! Idiot."

"This your watch?"

"I was takin' a piss," Unser explained. "I'm sorry."

The CSU guys looked at each other before the speaker replied, "We'll take it from here."

They were fast and efficient. In 20 minutes, they had amassed a pile of small evidence bags of things to test and catalogue. Unser joined Juice with a large 42 oz cup of something that smelled vile.

"What are we going to do here?" Juice asked.

"Here," Unser said, handing him the cup.

"Cancer drugs. Turns my waste radioactive," Unser explained, taking Juices bottle of coke.

"I'm holding a cup of your piss?" Juice asked disgustedly.

Unser poured the rest of Juices Coke into the cup. "Spill this on their lab kit. Turns their results into a bad chemistry experiment. Just need to figure a way it don't get me arrested for evidence tampering."

Juice held out the piss-cola mixture to Unser. "Hey, go chat 'em up, and then take my lead. You and your piss," Juice said.

Juice went to a car, and got in as Unser went to the CSU guys still adding to the pile of evidence. "Hey, can I get you boys anything? A beverage of some sort?" he asked them.

"We're fine, thanks."

"What do you think, uh, caused this blast, anyway?" Unser said, dodging around the officer taking evidence to look at the pile.

"Listen, Chief, you need to clear out of here, we're still collecting-"

Just then, tires squealed, and the car Juice was driving came hurdling towards them. "Whoa! Look out!"

Everyone dove out of the way of the car, Unser's piss cola finding it's way onto the CSU's pile of evidence.

"Holy shit! I am so sorry," Juice said, apologizing profusely. "Are you guys all right. I thought that they changed out the break drums. Damn, I'm sorry."

"You stupid shithead. Whatever was in this officer's cup just turned any evidence we had into a biohazard. And rendered our kit unusable!"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle finally made his way to the waiting room, where Bella, who had been checked over and deemed healthy, her and the baby, was pacing like a caged animal. No one could get her to calm down. In her hand, she was clutching a their child's first photo.

"Bella," Carlisle said, gaining her attention. Bella immediately turned her head and flew to him when he spoke.

"How is he?" he asked frantically.

"Stable, but critical. He landed on the back of his head. The blow caused a subdural hematoma. It's sever, but if the bleeding subsides, it's not fatal. All we can do now is monitor it. Make sure it doesn't get any worse."

"And if it does?" Bella anxiously asked.

"They'll have to go in and relieve the pressure," Carlisle said.

"You mean, cut open his head?" Bella paled. Carlisle shook his head.

"More like drill into it. But he was holding where he was when I left. I don't think it will come to that."

Bella sighed in relief. "Can I see him?" Carlisle nods and leads her into the ICU cell they had Chibs in.

Bella's hand went to her mouth as she sat next to him, taking one of his hands in hers. It was much too cold. Bella closed her eyes and kissed his hand, being mindful of the IV that was in him.

"You have diaper duty, Mr. Telford. We're having a son," she whispered to him, before she broke down, crying into his blankets. "I'll never forgive you if you leave us, Filip. Callum needs his father."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela followed Gemma into her home after they had stopped for a few groceries. She took a look around for a moment, taking in the warm tones of the kitchen, and the greenery hanging from the ceiling.

"It's gorgeous in here," she breathed as she looked around. Gemma smiled at her son's girl as she took her keys and gun and put them in the dish by the door they entered from.

"Thanks. I take pride in my home," Gemma said. "Only place I feel remotely safe."

Angela focused on Gemma, her eyes sad as she watched her put away the groceries. Her eyes then traveled to the gun. Gemma looked over when Angela didn't respond, seeing her eyeing the gun.

"You carry?" Gemma asked. Angela shook her head.

"Never even fired a shot," Angela admitted.

Gemma huffed. "Wait here a moment," she said as she left the room. It took but a few moments before she came back, carrying two hat boxes. Setting them both on the table, she opened them to reveal her hardware.

"Whew! Hot momma's packing some serious heat!" Angela exclaimed, looking at the handguns.

"And to think, these are just mine."

Gemma pulled out a revolver and weighed it in her hands for a moment. "Here. See how this feels," she said, handing her the gun.

"Fells good. Got just enough heft to let me know it's there without being obnoxious about it," Angela said.

".38. That'll blow a good hole," Gemma smirked as she packed a few choices into her bag, and handing Angela a couple of boxes of ammo.

"Planning on hitting a bank?" Angela joked.

Gemma smiled. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where?"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Three shots made their way dead through a porno poster at Cara Cara. Gemma was cool and collected as she shot at the poster, and it seemed, hitting her target at the barely covered breast of the woman on the front. Angela pursed her lips, impressed with how well Gemma seemed to know her way around a gun. Once she was done, she stepped aside so Angela could have a turn.

"Now squeeze slowly. It'll have some kick," Gemma advised.

Angela took a breath, and aimed for the girl's head. She gently squeezed the trigger, and fired twice. She hit her target dead on. Seeing her success, she fired the four remaining shots, and smiled when every one hit the girl.

"You sure you ain't fired a gun before, baby?" Gemma asked, looking at Angela stunned. Angela shook her head.

"As if dad would have let his children anywhere near such instruments of death!" Angela said, as she mocked clutching at a string of pearls.

Gemma laughed, and went to change the poster. "Dad would insist on a exorcism or something if he saw the way I was carrying on with the club," Angela mused.

"Put the bastard away, Angel. You have a new family now. One that doesn't judge you for the shit you do because we do it ourselves. Shit, you're meek compared to most," Gemma said, coming over to her.

They both looked up when they saw a white care pull into the lot. Hip hop blaring from the open windows. Angela's favorite, (*cough* bullshit) porn star got out and closed the door. Angela didn't bother with words. Instead, she raised her new revolver, just as she finished loading it, and spun the drum as she aimed it at Wombat. Wombat looked warily at Angela before she chirped her alarm and ran into Cara Cara. Angela smirked.

"That was fun," she said.

"Then you're gonna love this," Gemma said over her shoulder as she grabbed her own gun, and shot at the car, blowing out it's rear passenger tire. The alarm immediately blaring at the attack. Angela chuckled, aiming her own gun at the car, and firing three shots into the door.

They both laughed like two crazy bitches, because that what they were, as they fired on Wombat's car, giving it a whole new look.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Happy answered his phone.

"Yeah."

"Happy? This is Jane. We've spoken to our IRA contact. Jimmy O has been a very naughty boy," Jane said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah," Clay said, answering his phone.

"Clay. It's Happy. Jimmy O is going against the fucking IRA kings, making this deal with Zobelle. Jane's contact, Liam, is flying in. Wants to assure us that this fuck up will be fixed," Happy said.

"Interesting. Thanks brother." Clay hung up his phone. "Looks like it's time to play."


	12. Potlatch Pt 1

_**A/N 10/31/2018: Happy Samhain! I'm sorry I didn't get this post up earlier. Found out the day before yesterday that a cornerstone of the witchy community on YouTube passed. I didn't really know her beyond the occasional name pop up, but she really did have a wealth of knowledge to pass on to the fledgling pagan. My thoughts have been with her family since I found out Monday evening. If anyone is interested in seeing her videos, just to see what a fun and vivacious woman she was, her YouTube channel is the TipToeChick. Anyway, I brought another Coven member in. Just because I've had request after request not to off Luann, and I feel this is the way to do it. Hope y'all enjoy, and have a fun and happy Halloween!**_

Two long days, and Chibs had yet to wake. Clay had called and told her about Zobelle and Jimmy O being in cahoots, but since then, she hadn't left her love's side, but to go home and sleep. She would then, wake up, run a brush through her hair, eat something so Callum didn't make her sick, and rush back to Chibs' side, holding his hand in hers the entire time.

Today, however, brought an unexpected visitor. Bella looked up when she heard a knock at the door, to see maybe the last person on the planet she wanted to see just then. Jasper Whitlock.

"What are you doing here," Bella snapped standing, her eyes blazing in anger.

"I- I wanted to-" he tried. But Jasper seemed unable to speak all of a sudden.

"Spit it out, Whitlock. My patience for you went past empty nearly a year ago. Considering I thought of you as a brother, that says something."

Jasper looked down, his face a contorted mask of pain. "I wanted to apologize. Beg, if need be," he said softly.

"Begging is a start Whitlock. But considering what you did, I'd need a lot more than begging," Bella said nastily. "I trusted you. Loved you as my brother. When everyone was running about me, telling me to do this, wear that, what to eat, who my friends should be… you were the one, the only one, who told me I was worth it. That I would find a way to stand up to them."

Bella let out a mirthless laugh. "And when I do. When I flat out tell Edward that I wouldn't stop being friends with the pack. When I screamed at him that I would no longer put up with him sticking his dick into every gash that walked the town, what did you do? Played the good little bitch, and did as he ordered. Holding me down and ignoring my pleas as he burned and cut his mark from me. Not only did I need a skin graft just to cover the surface scar, but the doctors said any deeper, and I would have been sterile. That bastard nearly took my ability to have children, did you know that?"

Jasper collapsed onto his knees as she rounded the bed to stand in front of him. His shoulders hunched and his head hung low as his shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. Bella sighed. All of the anger she had held inside her for the man now prostrating himself before her bleeding out of her faster than a lungful of air in space. Bella's hand reached out and tangled in his hair as she grabbed a fistful.

"I forgive you. But your life is mine. If you truly want my forgiveness, you will tell Carlisle you are going to stay with me. I'll find a use for you. You're my bitch until your monumental debt to me is cleared. Am I to expect Alice to follow you?" Jasper only shook his head, which was difficult given her grip on his hair.

"Small mercies. Now, go get me some food. My son is hungry," she ordered, stepping back. Jasper's head shot up, his gaze lingering on her hidden tummy, hidden behind a hoodie, before going to her eyes. Bella nodded.

"Aye. I'm pregnant. The man in the bed, Chibs, is the father," she said, gesturing to said man. Jasper stood.

"Anythin' you're particularly hankerin' for, darlin'?" he asked in his thick accent.

Bella nodded. "A peanut butter and onion sandwich with oj." Jasper screwed up his face in disgust.

"What my son wants, he gets. Right now, he wants a peanut butter and onion sandwich," Bella said with a shrug.

"One monstrosity, and one oj, comin' up," he said as he turned to leave, but at the last moment, he turned back and took Bella into a firm hug. "Thank you," he murmured. Bella froze at first, but then relaxed and awkwardly patted his back.

"When you get back, you can tell me how you came to be here," she said softly. He nodded into her shoulder before he left to get her food. Bella sighed at the emotional turmoil she had been through that day.

"Tha's the man that had Tig and Sac shakin' in their boots like misbehaving schoolboys?" she heard from behind her. Bella spun on her heel so quickly and gracefully, a dancer would have been green with envy.

"Filip!" she said in a sharp sigh as she raced back to his side. Her hand went to his cheek as he groggily opened his eyes to look at her. "Always the best sight to wake up to," he murmured through his drug induced haze.

"Well, don't fall back to sleep just yet, Mr. Telford. I need to tell you the sex of your kid," she said in a teary laugh. His eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to fight off the effects, and looked at her.

"Aye?" he asked.

"Aye. A son. Just as I said. You have the first week of diaper duties."

"A son," he breathed as he was pulled once more into unconsciousness.

"A son," she repeated, kissing his lips softly.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Stahl entered the Teller Morrow lot, knowing that her arrival back in town was going to be less than welcome. However, she didn't expect to be looking down the barrel of so many guns. She did her level best to remain calm though. Not wanting them to know how nervous she was.

"How many of those have serial numbers?" she asked

"All legal, and above board, and all of us with the licenses to carry," Tig said.

"And what is stopping me from arresting you all for threatening a federal agent?"

"Lady, after the shit you pulled, every one of us will just testify that we felt threatened. Especially after what you did to Ope. What became of Izzy and Donna," Clay said.

Stahl nodded. "Suppose that'd work. Wouldn't stop me from hauling you guys in for it until I was ordered to let you go. And then where would your club be with the Irish?" she said, pulling out a recorder and hit play. A conversation between Zobelle and Jimmy O played out for all of them to hear.

She only let it play for a few moments, long enough for everyone to hear, but it was enough, she thought.

"I'm not looking into SAMCRO," she said. "You aren't even on my radar this time. I just want the IRA. They've already sold you out, cut ties. You're not losing anything. And no guns means Zobelle and his Aryan crew have no reason to be in Charming."

Clay smirked. "The only IRA I work with is the one my accountant feeds at tax time."

"Hmm… maybe the heir apparent would be more reasonable to work with," Stahl said, looking at Jax, who gave her a nasty smirk.

"Same answer. Now leave."

"Are you sure about that? Since you know, Clay had Donna and Izzy shot at," Stahl said. Only Clay, Tig, Jax, Opie, and Piney didn't react. Stahl saw this and her head tilted. "You already knew."

Jax took a moment to answer. "We did. The fact that we are still here. Still standing behind our president should tell you something."

"And what's that?" Stahl said. "Other than I gave you too much credit in the brain cell area."

It was Opie who answered her. "Clay and Tig aren't blameless. But they were acting just as predicted.

We're not going after the puppets," he said lowly as he approached her, getting up into her personal space. Opie looked right into her eyes. "The puppet master, however," here Opie smirked. "The puppet master is fair game. But that is a club decision." Opie straightened and backed away.

Clay was moved. They knew, and kept quiet for the good of the club. They didn't hold him and his actions solely accountable. It was more than he expected for him and Tig. "Last warning. Leave," he said to Stahl.

Stahl was surprised by the support in the group. They were as tight as many men who had served in the military together. "Whatever you say," she said with a shrug as she and the two other agents she brought with her got back into the car they came in.

As they left, Clay spoke up. "Guess we need to talk," he said.

"No, not really. This just means that when we do eventually beat the shit out of you, you won't be left wondering why. I already had my go at Tig," Jax said with a shrug. "But what Opie said was true. Charlie and Chibs and the girls, too. This is still your club. And you're learning. That's the important thing. We are growing."

Clay didn't answer. Only put his hand on his step-son's shoulder and squeezed. Thankful for the fact that Jax seemed to inherit one good thing from JT. His rational head.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"It's a little bit painful when I ride," Half-Sac said, taking one of his pain meds. "Sometimes I feel it when I walk. Other than that, back to normal."

"Is it gay that I want to see it?" Tig asked Bobby.

"Guy curious."

"Come on. Drop 'em," Tig ordered Half-Sac.

Bobby laughed as the prospect undid his pants and dropped them, to show his now symmetrical testicles.

"Is it supposed to be that swollen?" Happy asked.

"Think so."

"No boy. You need to go back and get that looked at. Make sure it's not infected," Charlie said. "Don't want that shit spreading to the other nut and making you sterile."

"You're too nice, Charlie," Bobby said. Charlie shook his head.

"Would you want your nuts infected?" Charlie asked him. "Shit makes me squirm just thinking about it.

Opie walked in to see Half-Sac's sack, and looked away. "I shouldn't have to see that."

"The new ball," Bobby said.

"I gather. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Sac said as he tucked his junk away.

Jax then came in and walked up to them. "Welcome back, shithead," Jax said. Sac nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Chinese called. They want a sit down. I need to head up to Cara Cara. You guys know where Clay's at?" he asked.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to need your help protecting Charming," Oswald said, as he and Clay walked throught the woods on Oswald's property.

"From what?" Clay asked.

"Jacob Hale. He's been using his clout on city council. In the last year, he's changed three city charters, giving more power to the mayor."

"Mayor gig's pretty much ceremonial," Clay said.

"Not anymore. The post has full veto authority over town policy, including eminent domain decisions. Guess who's running for Mayor?"

"Hale. Wants your timberland."

"I've got to run against him. It's the only way to protect this. I need your help. Sam Crow has sway over this town. You in my corner, I've got a shot."

"Well, there's something I need from you. Piece of land, access road, power. Something off the radar," Clay said.

"Guns."

"You don't ever need to know." Clay reached into his cut and brought out a bloody knife in a bag. "Show of good faith. It's a knife with your finger prints on it. We used to kill the scumbag raped your little girl."

"I know what it is," Oswald said lowly.

"I ain't got nothing on you now. From here on out we gotta trust each other. Just the good word of two honest men." Clay held out his hand of Oswald to shake, which the man took gladly. He knew this was the right decision. Because Clay was wrong. He did have something on Oswald. Elliott would always be indebted to the man who did the job he could not.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax arrived at Cara Cara the same time Bella did. She was not happy being pulled from Chibs' side, but she agreed to help Luann with her business monetarily, and now she had to make sure her investment held. Jasper was with her as they both approached Luann with Jax.

"Who's this?" Jax asked Bella.

"Jax, Jasper. Jasper, Jax. Luann, what happened?" she asked, as the elder woman comforted Lyla.

"Someone broke in. Stole our HD camera and our laptop. Had three rough cuts on it," Luann said.

"Shit. What happened to the guard dog I bought you?"

"See for your self."

Jax walked off to find the dog. Bella went to follow him but the turned to Jasper. "Jazz, stay here. Help out Lyla," she said before rushing after Jax.

Jasper stood there awkwardly for a moment before speaking. "Ain't got no reason to cry, darlin'," he said in his thick Texan accent. "Fuckers knew who they were dealin' with, they'd run faster than a rabbit from a fox hole."

Lyla managed a small smile as she looked at the very attractive biker. "Lyla," she said shyly, holding out her hand. She expected him to shake it, but instead, he turned it over and placed a small light kiss on her knuckles.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

"Oh, man," Jax sighed, catching sight of the dead German Shepard below a message that read, _Dead Bitch_.

"Tig is not going to like this. He loved her," Bella said, coming up behind him with Luann.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Hungry? Dim Sum's better than good head," Lin said, putting down his chopsticks.

"What do you want, Lin?" Clay asked. "Last time we visited one of your restaurants, we were throwing shots at each other."

"Why I wanted to see you. We need guns. Our distributor is temporarily offline."

"If it was the feds that shut you guys down, we're not interested," Tig said.

"Wasn't ATF. INS. He's having a little trouble getting into the country. We know you deal AKs. We'll pay double. All you can get us. As a show of good faith," here Lin snapped his fingers. "A gift."

One of Lin's lacky's came out with Chuck, who's hands were bandaged.

"Oh, shit," Clay said.

"Hey, guys," Chucky said.

"What the hell happened to his hands?" Tig asked.

"My sexual proclivities- they took their toll on Mr. Lin."

"Can't grab it, can't pull it," Lin said, making a jerking off motion with his hand.

"I accept that," Chucky said.

"Jesus Christ, man," Tig said.

"Turns out, you only need two fingers to work a calculator."

"He paid off his debt, but, uh, my new son-in-law's an accountant. Told my daughter I'd give him the job. So, Chuck is all yours."

"Thanks," Clay said with a smile. "We'll pass."

"Thought he was a friend of yours?" Lin asked.

"I am. Otto and I are best friends. Please," Chuck begged.

"We'll let you know about the guns," Clay tells Lin as he, Tig, and Opie went to leave.

"Please, Clay. If you don't take me, they're just gonna kill me."

"You're already dead in my book," Clay replied.

"Come on, Clay. Lin's a psycho." The man restraining Chuck socked him in the gut for that comment.

"Hey, hey, hey. We'll take him," Tig said, feeling pity for the small man.

"What?" Clay demanded.

"He can, uh, he can do the books at Cara Cara. It'll free Bobby up. Get up. Come on."

Opie's phone rang, and he answered it as Tig and Clay spoke. "Are we really going to the Irish for the AKs knowing that Stahl's onto them?" Tig asked.

"We don't know anything that Stahl says is true," Clay said.

"Bitch will tell you anything to get what she wants," Opie spat.

"We'll go to Edmonds. Feel it out. If he's got the guns, we'll figure out a safe way to make the transaction."

"If he doesn't, then we know he's selling to Zobelle," Tig said.

"I don't think Cam and Eddie are the problem. They've been straight with us. Chibs was right, they are way better to work with than McKeevy. But they are below Jimmy O on the food chain. We need to be careful about this," Clay said.

"I'll be right there," Opie said, before hanging up. "That was Jax. I gotta go to Cara Cara."

"I may need you guys. Stay available," Clay tells him.

"Hey, take Chucky," Tig said, pointing to the man. Opie looked at Tig like, _You're seriously making me do this?_ Going to a porn studio with a convulsive masturbater who couldn't masturbate anymore….not good for the image, even if he was married.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs awoke once more from his drug induced sleep to see the wrong woman waiting for him. "Fiona?" he asked.

"Mornin'," Fiona said with a smile.

"Jesus. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her, looking around frantically for Izzy, hoping that she hadn't run into Fiona. He was terrified what his bitch of an estrange wife would do if she knew he was expecting a son.

"I heard about what happened. We were worried," she said, standing from her chair and going over to him, kissing him on his scared cheek. "That's from Kerrianne."

Chibs scoffed. "Doubt it. Lass was 5 when I was forced out. If she remembers me, it's nothing but vague memories. Jimmy is her father. You are her mother. And I have no tie to either of you."

Fiona looked down, taking his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was blown up. Doctor says I'm healing," Chibs said.

"Hmm. I'm glad."

"Bad idea to come here," he said, pulling his hand away from hers.

"My life's a series of bad ideas, Lovey," she said.

"But he is nonetheless right, Fiona Larkin," came a voice at the door. Fiona turned to see someone she hadn't seen since she was a child.

"Liam McCreery," she murmured.

"Aye. The one and the same. You've made your choice, young Fiona. You have no ties to Filip any longer," Liam said.

"What of Kerrianne?" Fiona asked.

Liam shrugged. "When she is of age, should she wish to know Filip, she'll have to opportunity. But I will not allow you to emotionally blackmail Filip into doing whatever Jimmy wants. He is already in enough trouble as it is with the kings for how he is handling our ties to the Sons."

"What are you doing here?" Fiona asked.

"I was asked here. The Sons have higher contacts in our organization than just Jimmy, Fiona. You may have made the IRA an enemy they can't afford to have."

"What do you mean? Who?" Fiona demanded.

"This is no longer any of your business. But before you leave," he said, pulling out a packet. "You _will_ sign these."

Fiona took it. "Dissolution of Marriage?" she asked in surprise.

"I know full well him marrying you wasn't his choice. You had dangerous parents, young Fiona. He has paid for his youthful mistake for the past 18 years. It ends now," Liam said darkly. Fiona swallowed hard. Liam watched carefully as she signed the papers. Not letting her miss a single signature.

"I do believe it is time for you to leave," he said, taking the papers from her. Fiona nodded, her head down, and all but ran from the room. Liam looked at the sleeping Scot. "Don't you worry. Young Izzy has your back."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~

"That dog cost me four grand," Jax lamented.

"And that was a $10,000 camera," Bobby said, making the distinction in price.

"Camera's insured," Luann waved. "The rough cuts are worth 10 times as much."

"This had to be Georgie, right?" Opie asked.

"Of course it was," Luann said, as if she had any other major competition. Jax looked beyond to Jasper and Lyla.

"They look pretty cozy," he said, tilting his chin in their direction.

"Last I heard, Jasper was taken. Maybe that's changed," Bella said, frowning. Jasper was laying on all kinds of charm.

"Yeah, I think they're kind of cute. Reminds me of me and Otto," Luann said with a smile. "And a man who looks at a girl like that. He ain't attached."

"Hey, ma called this morning. Wants to do a potluck," Jax tells Luann, who nodded.

"I know. 8 sharp."

The boys turned to leave, and Bella went to Jasper. "You cool to hang out here. The way the porn business works, killing the dog was a warning. If Jax and the guys can't handle it, they'll be back for more than just the dog."

"Do I need back up?" Jasper asked seriously.

"With your training, no. But to be on the safe side, call Felix and Demetri. They and the twins are here as well," Bella informed him. He nodded.

"Training," murmured Lyla. The porn star knew better than to ask, but Bella decided it might make the young woman feel safer.

"Would you believe me if I told you Jasper Whitlock is the most feared sniper in the military?" Bella asked her with a smirk. Lyla looked up at her in surprise, before her eyes traveled to Jasper, who smirked. "He is. Though he's too much of a southern gentleman to boast, he won't deny it, will you, Jasper?"

"I worked hard at the jobs I was assigned," he said with a shrug. Bella scoffed.

"Modesty doesn't look good on you. Own it. If Georgie's men are stupid enough to come back, They'll be eating their own assholes," Bella promised her. Lyla smiled and nodded. "Keep an eye on Luann. She's the figure head. If they want to cripple us, they'll go after her."

Jasper nodded, and Bella left, happy that her investment was now very well guarded. She caught up to Jax, Opie, and Bobby outside talking to a man with almost no fingers.

"-losing turf to the Mexicans," the no fingered man said.

"Heroin?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. Mayans took over everything south of Water Street. That's why they need the guns."

"He's pushing in on Niners turf," Bobby said.

"What does that mean for us?" Opie asked.

"Georgie's studio is half way to Oaktown. Maybe we should check in on Laroy. Come with us, Chucky. We'll put you to use," Jax said.

"I accept that."

"I'm going back to the hospital," Bella said softly. "My contact should be there by now."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Eddie was walking past his living room to the kitchen when Clay's voice startled him. "Late night at the pub?" Clay asked.

"Jesus!" Edmond said as he jumped. "Give a man a warning before you drop in, aye?"

"Where are the Russian AKs, man," Tig asked from beside a book shelf.

"This location was considered compromised. Meaning Jimmy knows of it. That's not a bad thing, since he's our boss, so to speak, but Da and I figured somethin...off...was happening. We moved them back to the military surplus store."

"You're dad has good instincts. Jimmy O is looking to start up business with Ethan Zobelle," Clay said. Edmond's eyes widened.

"And risk cutting off the Sons completely?! That'd put a crippling hole in the cause's financial scheme. How did you know about this?"

"We know a guy who knows a guy. It ends with the name..." Here, Clay dug out his phone and opened the text Izzy sent him. "Liam McCreery." He heard Edmond suck in a breath.

"I know the name. Right hand to the kings, and can be a nasty piece of work, though he's not officially part of the IRA. He works with another MC out of Italy," Edmond says.

"The Coven," Clay nodded.

"Aye. How do you know?"

"Izzy. Chibs' girl. I swear she has more ties than we do. She's plugged in deep to the Coven and a small MC in Washington."

Edmond swore in Irish Gaelic. "Jimmy has no idea of the hornets nest he's kicked, does he?" Clay shook his head. "I can get you the AKs. It'll take time to get them here with the ATF back in town. But since this was a last minute call on our end, no extra cost to ship them. My word on it," Edmond said, holding out his hand to Clay.

"Much appreciated, kid. I'll have Izzy's contact phone you or Cameron. Let you know how things settle," Clay said.

"I'll look forward to it."


	13. Potlatch Pt 2

_**A/N 11/1/2018: Hiya guys. This is probably my last chapter up for the week. I just need to take a step back and recharge my writing batteries. I feel a bit burned out. And I need to find a way to keep the story tied into everything without so many plot holes...I hate plot holes. But that is why we authors have you lovely readers to help with that! I hope Jasper's explanation is satisfactory. If not, I can rewrite it, but I literally pulled that scene out of my ass. So please don't judge too harshly. I didn't have Fiona and Bella meet yet because I need a way to get them to meet and Bella one up Fiona... Like sassy Bella should...that's tricky though since I don't know how much Fiona is tied in to the series. Fingers crossed I can figure that out quick, aye? lol Writing Chibs so much, I'm starting to sound like him. I'm blaming it on my sea faring heritage when I say 'aye'. Dad thinks it's funny, because he hasn't heard it since his Navy days. Anywho! I hope y'all enjoy! ~Angel**_

Bella was re entering the hospital, when she came upon a woman outside, pacing like an angry wildcat. She had dark skin, and wild hair that seemed to go everywhere. She seemed to be on the phone with someone. Normally, this wouldn't have piqued her interest, but then she caught the sound of her Irish accent and stopped, making it look like she was reading the sign outside, telling everyone where what doctor was where in the building.

"What have you done, Jimmy?" the woman demanded. "McCreery is here saying that you had no right or even the permission to cut the Sons off as you did." There was a moment of silence when this Jimmy apparently responded.

"Nay. He said that you may have made the cause an enemy they couldn't afford, though he wouldn't tell me who." Another pause. "Jimmy what if whoever this enemy is is connected with the Sons? Trying to play Filip may cost us dear." Bella's hands tightened into fists. This was obviously Fiona. And judging by this phone call alone, Bella hated her.

"Aye… aye. He's not going to fall for that, Jimmy. I tried using Kerrianne. Just brought up her name. I don't think he holds any hate for her, but he's certainly all but washed his hands of her. Says that because you raised her, to Kerrianne, you are her father."

Bella frowned. She could see that. She knew, occasionally, in the quiet moments of the morning, when he would talk to their son, he would get a sad look on his face. And she knew that he missed his daughter in those moments. But on pain of death did he try anything to get her back. And then as time went on, and Kerrianne grew older, he figured that Jimmy would be the only father the girl would know. Taking him from her would only end in resentment, and he didn't want that.

"Who?!" Fiona screeched. Bella actually flinched, hearing the high pitch the woman used. "Well I can't do anything about it now..." the woman growled. "Because Liam forced me to sign the papers. I have no say anymore!"

Bella wondered what that was about, but decided that if Fiona caught her standing there, after all of this time, she might want a fight. Bella was fine with that. Just not at the risk of Callum. She would wait. For now.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma looked into Chibs' ICU pod to see a man sitting there beside him, reading a magazine. "Can I help you?" she asked, entering.

"Nay, lass. I'm helping you. Keeping the ex wife away. She decided she had every right to be here and wanted to twist poor Filip more than necessary," the man said.

"Ex-wife? They're still married," Gemma said, though she hated the thought. Chibs needed a way out of that farce to marry Izzy. Make an honest woman of her.

The man shook his head and produced the packed Fiona was forced to sign. "Not after he signs these. Made her sign them before she left."

Gemma looked at the papers. "Divorce papers. How the hell did you get her to sign those?"

"I've known the lass since she was a wee one. Mean streak a mile wide."

"Yeah, no shit. So who are you?" Gemma asked. Hard to be rude to the man who scared off Fiona Larkin.

"Liam McCreery, at your service. I came on behalf of the kings to sort out the cluster fuck Jimmy O made," Liam said. "And to check in on Izzy. Me wife, Siobhan is near frantic with everything we've been hearing second hand."

Gemma sighed. "That girl is a fucking God send," she breathed. Liam laughed.

"Aye. That she is. I am glad she's found a family to support and who support her."

Just then, Bella entered the room, carrying a book. "Speak of the lass," he said with a smile.

"Liam!" Bella said happily, hugging him. "When did you get here?"

"Not long. Hour at most. Been having a wonderful conversation with Ms..."

"Gemma. Sorry. Gemma Teller."

"Clay's wife. Lovely to meet you. And you, lass… You have earned Siobhan's consternation. Woman is six kinds of blue in the face with worry."

Bella sighed and went to check on Chibs, running her fingers through the hair that wasn't bandaged down. Even talking to others in the same room was too far away. "I'm sorry Liam. Things have just been so… I'll call her, I promise. Need to let her know she's going to be an Aunt in about four months anyhow." Bella looked up and smiled at Liam.

"Why you cheeky little- you're pregnant? Truly?" Liam asked. Bella nodded.

"Five months or so, a boy."

"Well now. She may just forgive everything if you tell her that first," he said with a chuckle.

"Aye, she just may," Bella murmured.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chucky entered Caruso Studios, and got the attention of a very large passing male.

"Pardon me," he said politely.

"What do you need?"

"I called Mr. Caruso about watching my reel," Chucky said, holding up a disk on the only remaining finger of his right hand. "Mutilation fetish."

The man took the disk off of Chucky's finger, and looked at both hands as he held them up. "Wait here," he said, going off down a side hall. Chucky waited until he was out of sight before rushing to the door and peering out of it.

"He's here," he said to the waiting Sons, before running back to his spot. The man came back and held the dvd to Chucky.

"Not interested."

"I got something else," Chucky said before he poked the man in the eye and made a break for the door, fumbling with the knob as he opened it.

Just before the door closed, Jax stopped it and walked in with Bobby and Opie. "Hey, hey!" he said to the two porn stars in the lobby. "Get out."

"Now!" Bobby rushed as he followed the others. They found Georgie's office, where he was caught red handed with Luann's Cara Cara laptop and his own open.

"No," Georgie said, pulling a gun. Jax rushed him, and grabbed his arm, diverting the shot upwards. He and Opie wrestled him to the ground where Opie stepped on his chest, just under his throat.

"How does that feel? You dead bitch," Opie growled. Just then, the guard came in, manhandling Chucky. Bobby, just to the side and out of sight of the door, pulled his gun.

"Come in, O.J."

"Get us the camera, before my boy here crushes his throat," Jax demanded. The guard looked to Georgie.

"Get the goddamn camera," he said. The guard left and Chucky followed.

"I'll cover him."

Jax patted Opie, letting him know he can ease up. Bobby went to the desk. "I'm guessing this one's ours, but maybe we should take both just in case," he said smartly.

"All my shit's on that one!" Georgie said.

"This one?" Jax said, taking the laptop from Bobby and shutting it, before going to the fish tank.

"You son of a bitch," Georgie whispered. Jax dropped the laptop into the water.

"Don't!"

"That's for killing the dog, you psycho piece of shit," Jax said.

"You think that's how it works?" Georgie asked menacingly. "You idiots could just crash in here and take stuff from me? You got no idea. You white trash morons, you got no..."

Opie's foot found his throat again. "Lyla's off limits. You touch her, call her, even think about her, I'll kill you."

"You may have to get in line, Ope. She and Izzy's friend were looking quite cozy," Jax said. Opie nodded.

"Good."

Just then, Chucky ran in with a camera back. He went to give a thumbs up, only to remember he had no thumbs, so he just held up the bag instead. They all left.

"Come on, Chucky boy. Think we owe you a drink," Jax said.

"Yeah, two fingers of tequila," Bobby smarted.

"Humor's very healing," Chuck said.

"I think Georgie could use a drink and a laugh," Bobby said. None of them knowing that Georgie was plotting revenge.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Liam left with Gemma to go find Clay as Bella took her seat once more beside Chibs. She thought back on what Liam said before he left.

" _I got this for you lass," Liam had said._

" _What is it?"_

 _Liam held out a packet of papers for her to take. "Divorce papers? Liam, I'm not married." Liam rolled his eyes and gestured to the packed. "Chibs," she breathed. Liam nodded._

" _Aye. It wasn't Chibs who didn't want the divorce. He never wanted to marry her. But her parents were traditionalists and dangerous. When he was kicked out of Ireland, Fiona did everything else, but refused him the divorce. She was here when I arrived. I forced her to sign them, and then leave."_

" _But-"_

" _Don't think on it, lass. Just wanted you to know the opportunity was there if you wanted it."_

So here she sat, holding Chibs' hand in her own.

"Now what has you so deep in thought, _mo ghràdh_?" she heard Chibs ask. Bella looked at him with love. Pure raw love.

She got up and sat on the edge of his bed, the packet Liam gave her, she left in the chair behind her. "I love you. So much that the words, sometimes, just aren't enough," she said, taking the hand that had the IV in it.

Chibs brought his free hand up to caress her cheek. The backs of his fingers gently grazing the length of face and jaw line. "And I you," he said thickly. Bella leaned forward and kissed him. Soft and gentle, letting him feel how much she loved and needed him.

"My contact came. Says you spoke with an unexpected visitor while I was taking care of some business."

"Aye. Fiona managed to find her way here. If she's here, so is Jimmy O. The man never lets her out of his sight. I'm worried for you. If they find out about you, and especially about our little one, you will be in more danger than ever."

"You needn't worry about me," Bella said. "You had another visitor while you were asleep."

"Who?"

Bella smiled. "An old friend of mine. Liam McCreery." Chibs' eyes went wide.

"Christ, lass. Is there any dangerous person in the world you don't know?" he asked. Bella shrugged.

"Not really. The Coven is one of the most widespread and powerful motorcycle clubs in the world. They have charters in Ireland, Scotland, Egypt, South America, Alaska, and all over the US. Then I know the Pack in Washington, and even a little known MC in England called The Marauders. Almost hit one of their member's dogs while he was on vacation. He was a horny bastard, but Pads and Remy were probably the best pranksters I've ever met," she said with a smile.

"Anyway, he's here to keep an eye on Jimmy O and your wayward soon to be ex-wife."

Chibs looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean? Fiona would never sign the papers. No matter how many copies I sent her."

Bella chuckled and hopped off his bed, picking up the packet and handing it to him. "Liam had her sign these before she left. You'll find that he can be very...persuasive."

She handed Chibs the packet where he saw that they were divorce papers, and his hands shook as he flipped through, seeing her signature in every single spot. "A dream," he breathed.

Bella shook her head. "No, beloved. Real. As soon as you sign those papers, you'll be a free man."

"Where's the fuckin' pen!" he demanded. Bella laughed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax, Bobby, Opie, and Chuck all entered Laroy's bar like they owed the place, and started towards the back.

"What do you want?" the bartender asked.

"Laroy won't mind us dropping by," Jax said as he turned to Chuck. "Hey, wait here."

"We know the way," Bobby said.

The bartender watched them go to the back before picking up the phone and pressing a preprogramed number.

"Pardon me. Orange Fanta, please," he said kindly. The woman looked at him like he was a retard or something.

When Jax and the boys reached the back, instead of Laroy's men, they instead found a room full of Mayans.

"Oh, shit. New owners. We should go," Jax said, putting a hand on one of his guns under his kutte. They tried to back out, but the hall was soon blocked with even more Mayans. They were all restrained, their weapons taken, before they were herded into the back room where they were forced to sit and wait.

Jax's phone began buzzing on the table in front of them. "Probably should have called ahead. Made sure Laroy was home," Opie said sarcastically. Jax chuckled at the absurdity of the simple act.

"That would have been the smart play," he said.

"It's gotta be Clay wondering where the hell we are."

"Yeah."

Alvarez came in then. "Laroy don't live here no more, ese," he said.

"Yeah, we put that together," Jax said.

"Where'd you get the Russian hardware. We know it isn't through our man," Opie said.

"New friends, new opportunities," Alvarez said.

"You got a point to make, make it quick. My mom's expecting us for dinner."

"So I'm not invited?" Alvarez asked, mocking hurt.

"Might need someone to bus a few tables."

"Hijo de puta!" Alvarez yelled before he let one fly, socking Jax in the jaw, then hauling him up by his kutte. "You tell Clay that bullshit truce we had is off the table. Every state, every charter. Mayans are no friends of..." Alvarez threw Jax back into the chair. "Get them out of here. And take their kuttes."

"That ain't gonna happen," Jax said.

Alvarez put a gun to Jax's head. "You will lay it at my feet cabrón."

"Pull the trigger man. That's the only way this leather's coming off my back."

Alvarez was contemplating it when Bobby put in, "Summer of love may be over, jefe, but killing the mother charter's vp? You might want to think about that move."

Alvarez slowly lowered the gun, before he bent to look Jax in the eye. "The next time a Son walks into Mayan territory, they don't walk out," he said, then spat on Jax's kutte. Jax gave Alvarez an equally dirty look before walking out.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella's phone rang as she lay with Chibs in his hospital bed. Her hand playing with one of his as he slept deeply in his drug induced sleep. Getting up and off the bed she pulled it out and saw that it was Jasper.

"What's wrong?" she asked, knowing it was the only reason he would call.

"Got a man here. He's rather sleazy looking. Got the little kid pedo feel down pat. Luann said his name was Caruso. He came with some pretty heavy muscle. Two 'roided up guys with bats. I don't think they were here for a happy ending massage."

"Anyone hurt?" she asked in concern.

"No. They managed to get a slap in to Luann. That guy's now missing his hand. What do you want me to do?" Jasper asked.

"Wait there. I'm bringing back up," she said in a growl.

"You're the boss."

Bella hung up and went back to Chibs. She woke him gently, brushing back some loose hair and a kiss to the forehead. "I need to leave for a bit," she said.

"You going to be all right?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"Got some business at Cara Cara. Seems the competition tried to get a bit physical, and didn't bring enough muscle," she said with a smirk.

"Be careful, _mo ghràdh."_

"Always. I'll be back so fast, you won't even be able to count to 10!" she said happily, and leaving.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Chibs started counting. "One...two...three..."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella tried calling Jax. And Bobby. And Opie. By the time she tried to call Tig, she was desperate. Thankfully, he answered.

"Hey, Izzy. You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Have you heard from Jax, Ope, or Bobby?" she asked in concern. "We have problems at Cara Cara, but I can't get a hold of any of them."

"No, we apparently didn't need them much today. Would you like me to meet you there?" he asked.

"Please. And Happy if he feels like having some fun. I know he missed out on Zobelle and company. Still need to figure out what to do with those assholes. Can't hold them forever."

"Sure thing, doll. We'll be right there."

They arrived not long after Bella did and she met them in the parking lot. Tig hopped off of his bike, and Bella had a sinking feeling he didn't yet know about the dog.

"Tig. Did no one tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what," he said in worry.

Bella sighed and took his hand. "Caruso's men came by earlier. They roughed up Lyla, stole a laptop and camera, and-"

"And?" he demanded when she trailed off.

"And they killed the dog Jax had brought. Left a message saying _Dead Bitch_ above where they left her."

Tig yelled and went to his bike. "I'll fucking kill them!" he said.

"Tig wait. They aren't at Caruso Studios," she said hurriedly.

"Then where are they?!" he demanded.

"Here. I had Jasper keep an eye out and guard Luann and the girls. Good thing I did because they came in heavy. Jasper has them subdued and waiting."

Tig got back off his bike and all but ran into Cara Cara. He didn't even stop to greet Jasper. He went right up to Caruso and socked him in the ear. Caruso went down screaming. Apparently, getting hit in the ear hurt really bad.

"Which one of you did it?! Which one of you killed the dog?" he demanded. He then pulled his gun and shot 'roid head 1 in the leg. He too went down screaming. "Who did it?!"

Bella just watched in fascination. She had never seen Tig so worked up. She never would have figured him for a dog person. At least not that much of a dog person. 'Roid head 2 pointed at 'roid head 1 and vice versa.

"Guess I'll just have to have fun with both of you then. Happy, choose your victim," he said.

"I suppose it's our time to take our leave, Bella," Jasper said. Bella nodded.

"It does," she said. "Gemma is expecting us for supper. You should come. Bring Lyla."

"You sure it won't cause problems?" he asked. Bella shook her head.

"Nah. She'll be more upset that Tig and Happy won't be there. When I tell her what happened though, she'll let it go. Luann is her best friend."

"All right." Jasper motioned to Lyla, who came over with a smile.

"Care to join us for supper at Gemma's?" Bella asked. Lyla seemed surprised, yet flattered by the invitation. She beamed at Bella, though, and nodded.

"Good," she said, leading them out into the parking lot. "Hey Jasper. What happened? Like, why are you here?"

Jasper sighed. "Suppose y'all would have to hear it sooner or later. I've become an inactive member of the Coven officially. After the shit with you went down, Edward lost it. Went completely off the rails. He thought he was the one who should have been president and tried to sway the others. That was when I first started questioning his actions, though I didn't let on. What we did to you-" he said trailing off.

"Yeah, let's skip that," Bella snapped. Jasper gave her an apologetic look.

"He tried to challenge Carlisle through the members. Emmett was torn. He was loyal to Edward, but Rose sided with Carlisle. You know how that ended. Emmett's only now starting to question things. And he's finding everything a bit hard to swallow. Especially alone. But it was Alice's call to you after you arrived here that split her and I up. Ed went ballistic after you left. Said if he couldn't have you, no one could. Never mind he left you. I then saw how she only seemed to want to shop. Or lord shit over people, so sure that she knew what everyone wanted. For fuck's sake, the woman dressed me in Polo's! I don't look good in Polo's!" He said emphatically.

"Alice was firmly on Team Edward. I just couldn't take it anymore. I filed three months ago with Rose. Though she hasn't spoken a word to me since you were admitted to the hospital. My own twin..." he said, his face scrunched up in pain. "I should have known better! Goddamn it, I should have learned from what she had gone through!"

Bella let him gather his thoughts, awkwardly patting his back. It was Lyla who managed to calm him enough. One hand rubbing his back, and the other on his cheek, bringing his eyes to focus on hers. He gave her a sweet smile, an easy one she had never seen him give Alice, and kiss the tip of her nose, before turning back to Bella.

"That phone call. She was so sure you were off messing around with someone else. Didn't help when your Scot came on the phone and called her a harridan. Nearly died of laughter on the inside. But then she started planning with Edward. It was only the Volturi's intervention that stopped them. They had Edward bled. And forced Alice to watch, to 'discourage' her plans. She's barely moved from her room since then. Whatever they did...put the fear of the brothers into her."

Bella sighed, running a hand through her long tresses as one hand rested automatically on her baby bump. "So you pretty much let her have your balls and brain, and didn't question shit...rather stupid of the military's most feared, Jasper," she said in disappointment.

"I won't deny it. Got them back though," he said.

"Come on. We better go before Gemma has my metaphorical balls."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma pulled out the roast and began slicing it. Bella's stomach gave a loud gurgle at the smell, and she laughed.

"Definitely Chibs' child. Kid seems to love his meat. He's going to drive up my blood pressure!"

Gemma laughed as well. "I think you may need the protein and magnesium, darlin'. Not the fats."

"Smarty pants," Bella grumbled.

"I birthed two kids, doll. You learn things. Now, toss this salad," Gemma said, hading her a bowl of veggies and the two utensils needed. Opie, Jax, and Bobby came in and Bella walked right up to Jax.

"Where the hell have you been? I tried to call you earlier. Ange's worried sick. You need to call her, Jax," Bella said, pulling away from the tight frantic hug she was giving him. "Or just wait until she's here. She's probably driving 90 in residential areas just to get here."

Angela entered with Donna and both women went to their men. Opie took Donna's face in his large hands as he kissed her, reassuring her that he was okay. And Jax took Angela into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, babe. We had a rather busy day," Jax said. "Had an impromptu meeting with a rather...well, he's an asshole."

Bella snorted. "Busy day all around. Caruso won't be a problem anymore, though he nearly got Luann here. Jasper took care of that though," she said, gesturing to the Texan.

"Jasper...why do I know that name?" Jax asked.

"He's with the Coven. Used to be their Sergent at Arms," Bella said. Jax's eyes narrowed. "Not here, not now, Jax. He's here for me, and is, as I put it, 'my bitch' until his debt is paid. So far, he's saved Luann's life. Let it go." Jax nodded, but never took his eyes off Jasper as he sat next to Angela.

"Hey, Jazz," Angela said.

"Angela. Glad to see you're all right. You might like to know, membership at your father's church has taken a dive. Seems that once he disowned you, people seemed to think God didn't shine out of his ass so much."

Angela snorted. "Sheeple."

"Let's eat. Callum is hungry," Bella demanded.

"Callum?" Gemma said.

"You found out the sex of the baby?" Clay said. Bella nodded.

"A boy. Like I told him," Bella said smugly.

Jax held up his beer. "To Callum," he said. Everyone raised their drink and toasted to Bella and Chibs' child. Bella blushed and smiled.

"Thank you all."


	14. Fa Guan Pt 1

_**A/N 11/4/2018: Only one person caught my HP reference...*sigh* I'm sad. lol Not really. I had to put them in there. It just seemed natural! lol As for my break. Sorry about that. Things were starting to feel forced, and I needed to figure out a way for Bella and Fiona to talk without it, too, feeling forced. I got it now, though! It'll take a bit to get to it, but I have it planned, so no worries. Also, I'm thinking about bringing one of my hero's into the story. I don't know if y'all are familiar with the WM3 case or Damien Echols. If you're not, because it happened in 1993-4, look it up. But Echols recently released a book, and I'm devouring it. And I think he would fit nicely into this universe...though I'm not sure how... Thoughts and reviews are eagerly anticipated and appreciated. Enjoy! ~Angel**_

 _ **11/5/2018: So! Who caught the continuity error? ROFL MY BAD! Zobelle was supposed to be gone without a trace, remember. Jane and Alec took him. So, I changed it back to how I wrote it. Sorry guys! Been writing through a headache. Almost done with the second part of this episode. Enjoy!**_

Jax and Bella met Otto in Stockton. And to say that Otto was in bad shape was an understatement. He was in a wheelchair from the beating the Aryans had given him and he had a patch over one eye. The one that had once been his good eye. But for all of his misfortunes, Otto didn't seem to be focusing on his lot. He was focused on Luann.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you for something like that, little Izzy. Luann is all that is good in me," he said softly. His head down as he held back the tears of gratitude with an iron will.

"I've said it a dozen times, to almost every member of the club. The Sons are family. Luann is family. And even if she wasn't, no woman deserves to be on the receiving end of what they were planning. That fucking pedo and his two 'roided up butt buddies. Jokes on them though. I had Jasper Whitlock on my side. Even the military knows not to fuck with him," Bella said with a smirk.

"Something that brutal, though. It had to be payback...or a message," he said thinking.

"It was supposed to be a bit of both. We roughed up Caruso a couple of times," Jax admitted.

"When?" Otto asked.

"Yesterday. He had hit her studio just before. Stole her laptop with a few rough cuts and killed the dog we had set there. Scared the shit out of her talent. We repaid him in kind. Only he bit off more than he could chew."

Otto let out a large breath, his hands clenched on the table. Bella knew the rules. Knew that she wasn't allowed to touch him. But Otto needed comfort. He needed Luann, but she wasn't able to come. They were keeping everyone he was that close to away. So Bella did, what Bella does. Ignored the rules. She leaned forward, taking his clasped hands in hers. Jax maneuvered his body so the guard wouldn't see. Otto stiffened at first, being unaccustomed to touch these days, before relaxing.

"They got what was coming to them. My contact, Jasper, Tig, and Happy all had fun rending them to pieces. And Luann is going nuts over the equipment we lifted from his studio before anyone knew he was missing. We're taking good care of your old lady Otto. And I promise. We'll get you out of here," she said with a small squeeze, which he returned. "It will take time. And faith. But you will get out of here, and you will get to hold your Luann again. Without nosey A.T.F. bitches hovering."

Otto smiled. "If Luann and I were ever going to have a daughter, I hope she would have been as strong and amazing as you."

"Well, I already have a great dad...but how about another Uncle. A girl can never have too many. And since my old man is a brother, you don't have to scare away any potential boyfriends. And my son is going to need badass role models."

"Your son?" Otto asked in surprise.

"Seriously, does no one share information in this club," she asked, turning to Jax. "First Tig and the dog, and now Otto." Bella tsked.

Otto chuckled. "Chibs, a father."

"Yeah, Chibs and I are having a son. Callum."

"Then you better hurry up and get me out of here. I want to teach him how to woo a girl. After all, I got a porn star as a wife," Otto said, waggling his eyebrows up and down and beaming blindly at her. Bella laughed.

"Oh, boy. I'm going to have to compete for his affections, aren't I?"

"Not a chance. You'll be a perfect mother," Jax said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay, Bobby, Tig and Opie were meeting with Lin again to talk guns. And while the Sons had the AKs from Cam and Eddy, they had learned to be careful with their supply. Not to mention they had to make up for the guns they had used out of surplus to protect the club house. By the time that was done, there was nothing left. But Clay had a plan and he was hoping to pass on to Lin. Smooth things over.

"So, uh, I couldn't come through on your guns," Clay said. "A.T.F.'s got eyes on my supplier."

Lin sighed. "Not what I wanted to hear," he said heavily.

"Well, I'm hoping to make it up to you. You mentioned that your gun source has INS issues? Maybe we can help."

"It's no secret that you're losing your slice of the H pie," Bobby said.

"You need guns to guard your corners, and I'd like a safetynet pipeline. It's better not to have all of your eggs in one basket. We work together."

Lin thought for a moment. "Got my guy detained in Oakland. New level of security at customs flagged his passport and visas as bogus. He's claiming it's a technical error," he said, taking a drink of his tea.

"And if INS starts digging?" Opie asked.

"They find the truth; Mahmoud Sakairi: ex-PLO. Gun feed heads straight back to Hamas. Hearing's tomorrow morning."

Bobby looked at Clay, not liking this new gun source. And to be honest, neither did Clay. But he wanted the information. He just hadn't counting on the Chinese having a gun supplier that lead back to the terrorists that the US was currently at war with. Sure, the IRA wasn't much better, but the US wasn't currently losing men to that fight.

"And your crew couldn't persuade the judge?" Opie asked.

"Too risky. My guys show up, the judge doesn't spook, they'll start digging into Mahmoud's Asian contacts."

"But a bunch of white guys twist the judge's arm..."

Lin gives a laugh. "You all look the same."

"We do this, you make sure Mahmoud opens up his pipeline to the Sons," Clay said. Guns were guns. Lin nodded.

"We'd both be in your debt."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Darby accepted the money from a squat balding man with knock off Ray Ban aviators, and smiled. "Room 208. Have a good time," he said, sending the paying customer on his way. But just then, he saw the line of cop cars with lit sirens speeding by...and pulling into the motel lot.

"Ah, son of a bitch," he said, as he got into the SUV with his A.B. guard. "Let's get out of here."

Just then, all of the officers started busting down doors, pulling out prostitutes and their Johns. "Five girls, four Johns. Couple of 'em in possession. Crank," Unser told Hale.

"Pussy and a bump," Hale said, looking at the girls. "Has to be Darby."

"Excuse me, Chief," said officer Eglee said, walking up. "Skinny blond says she's gotta talk to you."

Unser and Hale follow her to see Ima and another Cara Cara girl, though neither of them knew this tidbit of information. "This is a mistake, okay? We were set up," she said before they even completely reached her.

"Oh," he said without sympathy or belief.

"Call our bass. He'll tell you," she said.

"You willing to give up Darby?" Hale asked. Ima looked at him like he was stupid.

"We don't work for that scumbag," Ima said.

"Well, who's your boss?" Unser asked.

"Jax Teller," she said with a smirk and an attitude.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Bobby, get in here," Clay said from the meeting room they held church.

"Made banana bread for Izzy. Want some? Still warm," he said, placing a plate with the said sweet bread and a thing of butter down on the table.

"In a sec. I need you to pass a message on to her when you see her later," Clay said.

"What's up?"

"Unser picked up two of your cum divas in a low rent hooker sting," he said, sitting in his spot.

"Shit!" Bobby said.

"Yeah. I need you to pass the message on to her, while I tell Jax. I wasn't set on getting us into pussy, and this doesn't inspire my decision. I need you to make me a believer."

"Will do," he said, as Tig and Opie walked in.

"What do we got?" Clay asked them.

"The INS judge is small time, man. Close to retirement. Lives alone, cushy little suburb just outside of Oakland," Tig said.

"Widower. One kid. Son at Berkley," Opie said.

"That's our emotional leverage," Clay said, pointing at Ope. "Kid is local, he's exposed. We threaten that. I told Lin we're gonna have to see the guns we're risking our ass for, so I arranged to have a little hardware test. We'll get Juice on it."

"Sounds solid," Bobby said.

"Tig, Opie, I want you to press the judge. Take Happy too. He'll know to to persuade."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"How did Otto take the news?" Chibs asked Jax. Jax was visiting as Bella was away, giving his divorce papers to Liam. He was bloody free and he could breath without that restricting band around his heart for the first time in nearly 20 years. And as soon as he was out of the hospital, he was going to find the right time to propose to his Izzy. He didn't care if it was something intimate or grand, he just wanted her to be his.

"The same way any of us would take the news our old lady's were attacked. Izzy, though was a miracle worker. And she even broke prison regulations to comfort him. Held his hand to make sure he understood what she was saying," Jax said.

"Never one to listen to the rules. Has a bit of outlaw in her herself, I reckon."

"It was only because she had Jasper stay with her that this didn't turn into me giving a brother the news that we weren't able to protect his old lady," Jax said sullenly.

"Luann was not your fault," Chibs tells him. Jax didn't answer. Only kept his head down to think. Chibs looked over to Sac. "Take a lap, kid."

"All right," he said, leaving the room.

"Fiona was here," Chibs said without preamble.

"When?"

"Yesterday. Apparently, my kid got wind of the accident. Fi came to make sure I was okay."

"Jimmy O with her?" Jax asked.

"I didn't see him, but he'd never let her travel on her own, so he must be here."

Jax thought a moment. "Stahl made a stop on her way back to town to TM. Had photos of Jimmy O and Zobelle. Trying to get us to sell out the IRA."

"Jimmy selling to Zobelle?"

"Confirmed it yesterday. The only reason we still have what we have, is because Cameron moved shop without Jimmy knowing."

"No wonder Liam was here. Came by, apparently after Fiona. And gave me the greatest gift a man I never met could give me." Jax looked at Chibs puzzled, before Chibs answered his unspoken question. "Divorce papers. With Fiona's signature on Every. Single. Line."

"Holy shit. So you're free to-"

"Aye. And I'll be doing it as soon as I'm out of here," Chibs said over him.

It was then Bella and Angela walked into the room with Carlisle. "Hey, doc," Chibs greeted.

"Just checking in," he said with a smile.

"Unser's looking for you," Angela said to Jax.

"Okay," he smiles at her before looking back to Chibs. "Look, we'll handle it. You just get better." Jax patted the calf of the leg next to him before rising. Jax gave Bella a gentle embrace, before moving on to Angela, taking her head in his hands and kissing her lovingly. He guided her out of the room to let Bella, Chibs, and Carlisle talk.

"I've spoken with Dr. Gallagher. We're taking you off of the critical list," he said. "You should be able to go home in about a week or so."

"That's good news. These beds do nothing for my back," Chibs said softly. "I appreciate you looking after me, doc. You're a good lad."

"You're welcome. You do know your insurance has lapsed?" he asked.

"Aye, my last birthday. Seems that I aged into the unaffordable bracket."

"You'd then have to finish your recuperation at Stockton Memorial," Carlisle said sadly.

"Come on, Doc. Give me a few more days?" Chibs asked.

"There's nothing I can do. This really is out of my hands. I'm only here because I convinced them, somehow, that I was your personal physician. Thankfully, they didn't ask my field of specialization, because if they did, I'd be in their ER, not here in the ICU."

"Then I'll do the rest of my mending at home," Chibs said. Bella stepped up angrily.

"Like hell you will. I'll absorb the cost. Send me the bill, and when we're out of here Filip, you're getting proper health insurance. With how often everyone in the club gets hurt, you'll need it." Chibs smiled fondly at Bella. "Not having my man unprotected or wanting. You take care of me, now I'm taking care of you."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Unser was talking to Jax out in the hall. "Ran a sting this morning. Prostitution. Logger Point Motel."

"Hookers in Charming?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. Hookers and movie stars," Unser said with sarcasm. They stopped in front of the Chapel, where Jax saw Gemma through the glass, kneeling at the prayer stool in front of a small candle lit altar. "Two of them were your Cara Cara girls. Want to talk to their boss."

"Perfect," Jax said with a long suffering sigh, wondering why he had gotten into the porn business to start with. Jax entered the Chapel and got his mother's attention. "Hey. You okay?" he asked.

Gemma stood. "Yeah. Just thinking," she said.

"Gemma, can you give me a few minutes?" Unser asked.

"Yeah," she said, a little dazed it seemed.

"You need anything?" Jax asked.

"Oh, honey, I'm fine," she said, kissing his cheek. Jax nodded to her and went to the door of the Chapel to leave.

"I'll catch up with you at the station," Unser told him as he left, and sat down in one of the pews. He looked to Gemma. "I wanted to make sure you were all right. With Luann's place being attacked and the club doing what it does..."

"I'm fine. Just thinking on what life would have been like had a certain someone not come to town," she said with a smile.

"A right big headache, I would think," he said as he started to stand, but a wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled, sitting back down instead. "Ah, shit!"

"Are you okay?" Gemma asked, going forward to help.

"Yeah. I keep forgetting to take that stupid pill that helps my equilibrium."

"Well, Della is helping you monitor the meds, yeah?" she asked, sitting down.

Unser sighed. "She, uh, went to be with her mother for a while. Been three months," he admitted.

Gemma scoffed. "Jesus Christ, Wayne. You been going through this shit all alone?"

"I'm a prick, Gemma. Treatments make me miserable. It's the best thing for now," he said, though he did miss his wife.

"Well, if you need anything...just let me know." Gemma rose and took her bag as she was about to leave, but Unser stopped her.

"Uh, folks in my support group been going to this uh, revival service. Was gonna check it out. Use a ride tomorrow morning."

Gemma chuckled. "I'll clear my calendar."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"So how long have you been in porn?" Jasper asked Lyla as she got ready.

"Since I was 18. Luann won't take girls any younger. Had to sleep on the street for a bit after my folks kicked me out, until my birthday. Then Luann set me up with a place to sleep and a job. Been doing it ever since."

"So, do you get any time off? I'd like to take you to dinner one night," Jasper said a bit bashfully, though he managed to hold his ground and has this beautiful blond out. Lyla smiled beatifically at him in the mirror, before she turned and stood.

"The problem wouldn't be getting the time off. It'd be my kid."

"You mentioned you had a son. Piper, yeah?" he asked. Lyla again smiled and nodded. "Bring him. We'll go to Fun Town. Or maybe you could let him see a scary movie with us and then we can go eat food that would never be good for us, in a million years," he said charmingly.

"Sounds fun," she said honestly, leaning in just a bit in invitation.

"Yeah?" he said with a smile and leaning in himself.

Lyla didn't answer, just closed the distance and kissed him. It was a new feeling for Jasper. Alice, in the beginning of their relationship, was loving enough, but later, and especially towards the end, was cold, and he would have to fight for even the most chaste of kisses. With Lyla, it was sweet, and didn't feel forced, even from the moment their lips touched. Jasper reveled in the feeling before they pulled back.

"I gotta split. Make sure Bella doesn't cause more trouble than she can handle," he said with a smile. "I'll see you later?"

"You know what time I get off."

Jasper stopped as he passed Chucky's office though. "Do me a favor? Keep and eye on Lyla. Anything happens, give me a call?"

"I accept that," Chuck said seriously, knowing it was.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go, Legs. You got a visitor," the officer said to Ima. She stood from the bed in the cell she shared with the other girls they picked up, and walked out to see Jax in the hall.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

"Got a phone call. Wouldn't give his name. Offered us ten grand to help out Darby."

"What do you mean, 'help out'?" he asked.

"Wanted his Johns thinking he had some high end pussy. Two days of work, that was the deal," Ima said.

"And day one the cops show up."

"Look, it had to be Georgie. Psycho tried to kill Luann, and got us busted," she said, reaching at straws for a culprit.

"Nah, set up's not on him. He's not patient enough for something like a sting to go down. Besides, he's long gone," Jax said.

"Then who was it?" Ima demanded.

"I don't know," Jax snapped, incredulous that she thought she had the right to ask about club business. He gestured to the officer and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to bail us out?" Ima asked, pissed that he was leaving her there.

"Yeah, let me just get an advance on my trust fund," he snarked.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Deputy Chief Hale was sitting at his desk, frustrated beyond belief. Zobelle, his daughter, and Weston had all gone missing without a trace days, weeks ago. Not that he wasn't thrilled, but now he had the FBI breathing down his neck. Turns out the man was a rat for the last three years, helping the assholes get the goods on local outlaws and AB high ups. But Zobelle was smart. Held certain names close to his chest to ensure that he and his daughter would always have some sort of leverage over the government's best. It was no wonder he could strut around like he was king of the world and get away with something like introducing drugs into a community. He had the gold standard 'get out of jail free' card.

Hale sighed, knowing that the best bet to find them would be with the Sons. But also knowing, that this might be one of those times Unser said that outlaw justice was better than any justice the courts could serve up. Especially if the jackass was holding the US Department of Justice by the short and curlies. Thinking on it for a moment, Hale picked up his phone and dialed Clay. It rang three times before there was an answer.

"What?" came the rude answer.

"I need to speak with you. Preferably with your VP. It's about Zobelle," Hale said.

"Haven't seen Mr. Suit and Tie in a good week or two," Clay said honestly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Rats."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax pulled into the lot to see Bobby waiting for him.

"How'd it go with the Chinese?" Jax asked as he took off his helmet.

"Okay. Fair warning, Clay heard what happened with the two girls from Cara Cara. Between that and Luann's attack, he's twitchy. May be a good idea to talk to him," Bobby said.

"Yeah. You headed out?" Jax asked.

"Gotta fill Izzy in. And, I told her I'd bring by some of my banana bread," he said, holding up a tuperware filled with the confection.

"When you see her, let her know someone paid our girls to be on Darby's roster. Wanted them to get busted. Let her know, though, we'll figure this out. Her investment won't be in any danger."

"Will do, brother."

Jax went into the clubhouse as Bobby pulled out of the lot. He went straight for the meeting room, where almost every other brother was.

"Hey. Bobby said you needed to talk." Clay nodded.

"We've got a potential new gun source. A back up if you will. Though I'm unsure about taking guns from these guys."

"Where are the guns coming from?" Jax asked.

"Hamas," Bobby said. Jax looked at him in surprise.

"Don't do it. We have enough trouble with A.T.F. That shit will bring Homeland Security in, and then our asses are fried," Jax said. "And over the last few years, we've lost more than we've earned. We're just now getting on even footing with the Irish, and that's only because Izzy put in a call to Liam. Jimmy would have burned us for sure if she hadn't. She and her compromise with the club on the split with Cara Cara plus our earnings from the garage are the only reason we don't drown right now."

"We can put it to a vote. Tomorrow?" Clay said. It was pointless. He knew Jax was right and how the vote would go. But a vote like this would ensure that no one could go against it. Not even himself.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bobby knocked on the hospital room door and opened it to find Chibs and Bella talking. The young mother to be was looking beautiful as she smiled, sitting on the edge of Chibs' bed, playing with one of his hands. Bobby didn't want to break the beautiful scene, but he did have a purpose here.

"Knock, knock," he said, entering. Bella looked up, her smile widening.

"Bobby!" she said, going over and hugging him fiercely. "Please tell me that's banana bread," she begged, her eyes on the container he held. Bobby laughed now.

"It is. Thought you and your man could use something tastier than hospital food."

Bella groaned in pleasure as she took the container and went back to her spot, opening it and giving Chibs a small bit to start. "Not so much. They have you on a soft diet and I don't want to set you back. But not letting you have any is torture," she smiled at him.

"Too right, it is! The man is an artist!" Chibs said, raising his bit of bread to Bobby.

"I didn't just come with the sweets though. I'm afraid I have some frustrating news as well," Bobby said. Bella looked up, her mouth stuffed with bread. Instead of speaking though, she tilted her head, indicating her question.

"Two of our Cara Cara girls were busted in a solicitation sting earlier. We wanted to get your input before we did anything, since you're a partner as well," Bobby said. Bella's eyes darkened, and she swallowed her mouthful.

"Fire them. I'm going to run a clean business. I don't care how much they draw, fire them. You want the A.T.F. and everyone to think you've turned over a new leaf, we need the same zero tolerance policy at the studio that you have at the garage about drugs. Besides, with the movies they've already made, the cash should hold them over for a bit," she said sternly.

"Luann isn't going to like it."

"I'll talk to Luann. I know she considers Ima one of her best draws, but Lyla is quickly surpassing her. Besides, I don't think she'll be sad to see little miss diva go. She's already turned to Georgie once. Who's to say she wouldn't do it again."

"Point taken. I'll run it by Jax and Clay," Bobby promised.


	15. Fa Guan Pt 2

_**A/N 11/5/2018: Alrighty guys, If you haven't seen the revision of part one, go back and read it now. I realized I made a continuity error and fixed it. Sorry about that guys. I know it's a pain. And I know the chapters are rather short lately. Hopefully I can fix that in the future, with the amount of shit that happens at the end of this season. Fingers crossed. Love you guys! ~Angel**_

Hale pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot and walked into the office to see Clay. This was one of the only ways he could think of to save his town. Of the two evils, he'd rather go with the one he knew than one that was obviously more connected.

"Zobelle was more connected than anyone thought," Hale said pacing behind Clay, seated at his usual spot at the head of the redwood table.

"How so?" Clay asked.

"For the last three years, he's been a registered CI for the FBI. Giving them the scoop on local outlaws and the higher ups on the AB food chain. I have to admit, though I'm loathed to do so, dealing with you is infinitely better than dealing with him. Crime has almost disappeared since he's gone missing. We still have two or three small issues to deal with but nothing that can't be cleared up by the end of the day if you want to earn some good will back with the people of Charming," Hale said.

"And what did Zobelle do to push you in our direction?"

"He was backing my brother for mayor. He wanted me on his team when I became chief."

"And you weren't on board with your family for a bright new day?" Clay mocked.

"I know the greater devil when I see it, Clay. He was the one flooding the town with Darby's crank and pussy. Found the last of the cheap rent-a-pussy stop and a cookery. You have till the end of the day to be heroes," Hale said, handing Clay a slip of paper with the locations.

"You had to swallow a lot to hand this over."

"It's not about humility. With your people running legitimate businesses. Keeping your noses clean, even if you are dealing guns on the down low. You keep them out of Charming...out of my district. Keep this town straight- we'll adopt a don't ask don't tell policy. But if something is blatant, I will take you down. Legally."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie opened the back of the van to see Jax sitting back there. "Where's Happy?" he asked.

"Gave him the night off. We don't run together so much anymore. Need to catch up."

"Clay's cool with it. Asked him when I got back," Bobby said.

"Well, all right then," Opie said, climbing in with Jax. "What's new?"

Jax laughed. "Right to the point then. You remember when you said Donna wanted another kid?" Opie nodded. "Angel and I are trying too. Want to give Abel a playmate."

"You're shitting me?" Opie said. Jax shook his head. "Damn brother, I just managed to wrap my head around Donna's want, and now you just go and decide it with Angela. You always were a quick worker."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. But if you saw the way Angela looked at Abel-"

"I do. Donna looks at Kenny and Ellie the same way. Every day," Opie said with a small smile. "Congratulations brother."

"Y'all keep popping out kids, it's gonna push us out of the club that much faster," Bobby said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at the two in the back.

"You didn't want the club to die with us, now did you?" Jax asked.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Happy and Sac were running along the Motel entrances, taking position at the doors.

"Come on, come on," urged Half-Sac.

"You get that door right there," Happy said softly to his fellow nomad at another door. He then kicked in the door he and Sac were in front of and entered, only to see a rounded ass pointed at them as the whore gave her John head.

"Oh, too much brown sugar," Half-Sac laughed.

Happy swatted her ass, "Back up the hams, baby," he said as Sac pulled her customer up and out of the room. They followed the line of Johns and Hookers to rough up as Clay sat, smoking his Cigar with a smile of fun and satisfaction on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

A satisfaction that only grew as he and his men pulled up to the scrap metal heap where they saw a mobile home parked. They all readied their guns as one of Darby's crew, Izzy ironically enough, came out. He tried to run, but Sac was faster. Punched his lights nearly out, and hauled him back as Darby exited the trailer to see what the noise was about. His face covered in a mask.

Clay pointed his gun at him. "You white boys never learn," he said.

"You and PD keep whacking the mole, we keep popping up some place else," Darby said.

"Whacking days are done. Zobelle sold you out. No more money. No more Aryan muscle. I smell the stink of your crank or your pussy anywhere near Charming, I'll put three bullets in your neck- compliments of Charming PD," he said with a smile. "Light it up."

"Happy lit a Molotov cocktail and went towards the camper. Darby and his men scattered, well aware of what happened when those fumes caught. Happy threw it in and the camper blew instantly. Everyone looked back to see the meth lab in flames.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie, Jax, and Bobby were waiting outside of the judge's house, waiting for him to exit. Opie had moved to the front seat so he could get a better look see at when he would be exiting him home. Jax and Opie jumped out of the van, hidden by bushes and lowered their masks. Tig had joined them earlier, and was with them as well.

"You two take him down. I'll cover the yard," Jax said. Nodding in agreement, they jumped at the judge just as he was getting out of his car, covering his mouth and dragging him into the house. They tied him to a chair and gagged him with a bandanna.

They then waited a bit. Just to get their game faces on. They were, after all, going to threaten a kid's life. That shit was heavy no matter which way you sliced it. Then, Bobby lowered the gag.

"Take what you want. Get the hell out," the judge demanded calmly. Too calmly. "There's no money. Just what's in the wallet."

"We're not here to rob you," Opie said from behind his mask. "We need your help with a problem."

"What problem?" Just then the door opened and a young man stepped in. College aged. Jax hastily lowered his mask again, having raised it since he'd been behind the judge, and Tig pulled his gun.

"I got it," he said. "Easy. Easy, junior." Tig grabbed the young man, who dropped his bags and raised his hands.

"Oh, shit!" he shouted.

"Get in there," Bobby demanded.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," the kid repeated. The judge looked at his son in disgust.

"You son of a bitch. Is this you Alex? Are you the problem? What, he owe you drug money?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex asked. Sure, he had a drug problem in his younger teen years, but he'd been clean for months.

"You low-life junkie, piece of shit. Your mother would be digusted!" The judge spat. The kid, not liking the things his father was saying about his mother, found a more creative outlet this time, rather than drugs. He took the opportunity of his father's bound state, a socked him one right in the jaw.

The Sons all yelled at Tig floored Alex, restraining him.

"Damn," Opie said, knowing there was no love lost between father and son, and hence, no leverage. A thought that was picked up by Jax.

"Jesus Christ. So much for our emotional leverage." He looked over at the judge, who merely spat on the ground, his mouth covered in blood.

They seriously needed to rethink how they were going to go about this. Nothing had been going to plan with the exception of apprehending them. They had been arguing the last half an hour about what to do. Tig wanted to threaten the kid still, absolutely certain that no father would stand by and watch their child be tortured. Bobby and Jax wanted to go another way. Find some other form of leverage. Opie wasn't sure what to do. He was mostly just trying to keep the piece.

He sighed. "Look, no matter how pissed off he is, junkie or not, he wouldn't just let us hurt his kid. I say we try what we came for. If it doesn't work, we find another way. Agreed? We won't do anything permanent to the kid, but we may have to force his hand a bit, and with how pissed he is, it may take some blood. Are you cool with that?" he asked.

Jax and Bobby looked at Tig and nodded. It was solid enough reasoning. They all lowered their masks again and went to speak to their captives.

"Mahmoud Sakairi. He's got a deportation hearing tomorrow morning. It's a simple misunderstanding. Dismiss it, everyone walks away from this whole," Opie said reasonably.

"This is about throwing out a case?" the judge asked. There was no answer, but he didn't need one. "23 years on the bench, I've never been swayed by anyone or anything. I'm not gonna start now," he said obstinately.

"Let me be clear," Opie said, getting frustrated. "You throw out the case, or I'll cut your family in half!" He held the gun to the kids head.

"No you won't," the judge said, calling his bluff. Opie hit Alex with the butt of his gun.

"I'll beat him. We'll break off his fingers, and then we'll kill him," Opie tried again. He pulled Alex's head back again. The gag coming loose.

"Jesus Christ!" Alex said to his father. "Just give him what he wants. Dad, they're gonna kill me."

"He is not going to kill you," the judge told his son firmly. Opie looked at Jax, letting him know what he was planning, and then shot Alex in the foot. Alex began to scream. Opie turned Alex's chair around.

"The toe stung," Opie said, then pointed his gun at the young man's knee. "The knee, is going to make him want to kill himself."

"If you're gonna kill him, just do it. I'm not going to give you what you want. So torturing him is just a waste of time. You might as well shoot him."

Opie was stunned. He looked at the judge in confusion. "You really don't give a shit about your own flesh and blood? The child you made with your wife?" The judge didn't answer. Opie looked at Jax.

"And we're called cold blooded," he said, then turned to Bobby. "We do it your way. Search the house. Look for something. Anything that'll help."

Bobby went up the stairs, to look as Tig went to sit by the door. He was confused. There would have been a time, Opie never would have considered even harming a kid like Alex, never mind shooting him. Had Donna and Izzy's shooting hit him more than anyone thought? He himself had only started to forgive himself, and that was only because he now knew that the girls themselves don't hold a grudge against him. Not the deadly kind anyway.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"I have something for you," Bella said to Chibs as she lay with him in his hospital bed.

"Aye? What would that be?" Chibs asked. Bella took out her ipod, where she had transferred the disc of her child's heartbeat to, and handed one of the ear buds to Chibs. He put it in and Bella hit play. The mechanical sounding heartbeat played and Chibs froze.

"You missed finding the sex, so I had them print a picture," she said, handing him the little photograph of the ultrasound, "and make copies of his heartbeat."

Chibs managed to unfreeze himself, a hand going to her slightly rounded tummy, where Callum was growing. A tear fell from his left eye as he listened to his son's strong heartbeat. "'Tis the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, lass," he said in a quaking voice. Bella sat up and looked at him. Chibs had a goofy grin on his face as he listened, his eyes closed, as if he were listening to a great symphony.

Bella, loving how serious this man was taking their child. Loving how caring he was, as well as protective, well, she couldn't help but to lean down as his eyes were still closed, and place a soft yet loving kiss on his lips. His mustache and beard scratching a bit, since he wasn't able to really take care of it from a hospital bed. Chibs kissed back, his free hand, the one not covering their child, brought her closer as he deepened the kiss, turning it passionate.

"You're still healing Mr. Telford," Bella said between kisses and breaths. "You can't get too excited."

"Aye. But no one said you couldn't," Chibs said with a mischievous glint in his eye and a boyish grin. The ear bud popped out of their ears as their head tilted to kiss. Bella's ipod lay forgotten on the bed. Chibs unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his hands in, running his fingers through her wet folds. "It's been nearly two weeks. Two long weeks since I've seen your beautiful face rapt with pleasure. That's too fuckin' long, _mo ghràdh_."

Bella whimpered, and kissed Chibs' neck, the scars on his cheek. Anywhere she could reach while he was talking. Her hips started to move in tandem with his fingers, as they found her sensitive little clit. Her breathing coming in pants as he stoked the fires within her. But then, the intimate atmosphere was broken by the sound of a cell. It wasn't Bella's, hers was currently in her back pocket. She would have felt it vibrate with the ring. Which meant it was Chibs'. They kept it charged, just in case. Thing was, anyone who knew he was here, knew to contact her instead. And that's what caused both of them to freeze.

"Who?-" Chibs asked. But Bella simply climbed off the bed, moaning at the loss of his delicious fingers on her heated sex, and went to answer his phone.

"Aye?" she asked, a smirk on her lips as she answered how Chibs would.

"May I speak to Filip, please?" came a familiar and unwelcome Irish lilt. Bella's countenance immediately darkened. She shook her head before answering verbally.

"No. Mr. Telford is currently indisposed. May I ask who's calling?" Bella said, a bit more bite in her tone.

"Fiona. His wife," Fiona said, a bit smug. Bella thought that if Fiona had said that, she was hoping she would send any potential booty call running for the hills if she knew he was married. Bella growled audibly. She ran her hands through her hair and looked towards the door...that's when she got an idea.

Her smirk back in place, Bella went to lock his door and draw the blinds, making it impossible for anyone to see into his room. "His wife?" Bella asked in mock surprise. "I didn't even know Mr. Telford was married."

"Aye. These past 18 or so years," Fiona said. Bella went back to Chibs' bed, where she guided his hand back to her clit. Bella barely withheld a moan as he once again began circling, but she did gasp. "Who are you?" Fiona asked rudely. Bella looked down at Chibs, holding a finger to her lips, indicating he shouldn't interrupt.

"I'm his secretary," Bella beamed into the phone. Chibs' thumb pressed a bit more firmly, and slid a finger into her, making her lean forward to better position herself. It was a bit hard, what with the baby bump, but still doable. And as Chibs worked his magic, Bella really couldn't hold back the moan this time. A moan that went straight from the deepest parts of Bella, out, and straight to the phone.

"You sound more like a whore," Bella was able to hear.

"Aye," Bella said breathlessly. "Tends to happen when I'm being finger fucked. After all, only the most successful bosses fuck their secretaries."

Chibs, hearing the conversation, shot the phone a deadly look, before the smirk returned and he twisted his fingers inside Bella, causing her to cry out again. "You've lost him, Fiona Larkin. Attempt to contact him again, you will have Liam McCreery on your ass...Jesus Fuck! Chibs!" Bella called out, her breathing once again short and panting. Chibs' free hand went to her breasts, now full of milk for their child, and gently tweaked her nipple, making Bella whimper once again.

"The least you could do is give me your attention when you're trying to talk to me," Fiona snapped from the phone.

"And why should I do that when my attention is focused on something far more- oh! far more interesting," Bella said.

"I'm his wife!" Fiona screeched.

"Ex-wife, Fiona," Chibs said thickly, his attention focused on his pregnant, wonton little bride to be moaning and writhing against his hand. Though she didn't know it yet. "Heed her warnin', or Liam will be the least of your problems. I'll find ye myself. Come near me, or the young woman I'm currently pleasuring, heads will roll."

"And how the hell am I supposed to know who your fucking right now. Rather irresponsible of her to fuck you while you're still recovering."

"That's something for you to figure out. As for fucking her, as you said, I cannot take my pleasure now. Doesn't mean I can't give it to her," Chibs said.

Bella's moans became more frequent as her climax neared. Her free hand, not holding the phone, ran the length of his chest, fisting his hospital gown. "Filip," she breathed, looking, pleading into his eyes.

"Aye," he said, twisting and beckoning his fingers insider her yet again. Bella threw her head back, a soft strangled cry left her as her hot little walls clenched around his digits. Her essence soaking his hand. She collapsed, gently if possible, on top of him. His hand leaving her with a small keen of loss from her, and went to brush her hair back from her sweaty face, his other hand taking the phone.

"You're the idiot who let this man go. This loving, beautiful, perfect man," Bella said as her breathing leveled out.

"I'm happy now, Fi. Live with it."

"Never," came the angry snap.

"You're the one who stayed on the phone knowing what we were doing. What's the matter, Fiona? Jimmy not putting out?"

There was a screech of anger before the line went dead. "You married that?!" Bella said, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow. Chibs shrugged.

"Either that or loose my life. Her parents were dangerous people, lass."

"More than me?"

Chibs laughed. "Not a chance, lovey," he said, kissing her forehead.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Weston's guys entered Cara Cara studios and started trashing everything. Splashing gasoline on every surface and breaking video equipment. The noise woke Chucky, who tried to call the Sons from the office he was sleeping in, but the lines were cut. No signal in or out.

He heard a scuffle, one of the men being beaten and left for dead. Possibly the scape goat. Chuck knew he had to get the man out of there or the Sons would have more of a problem with a body found in their porn studio. As the man he heard one of the men call Weston set fire to the place, he crawled out of the office and towards the groaning half unconscious Aryan. So much for a decent night's sleep.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie and Jax were on the front porch of the judge's house smoking when Bobby came up to them, pulling his mask up. "We got something," he said lowly. Opie and Jax followed him into the house where they saw the judge begging Tig, who held a stack of what looked like letters and a scarf over a flame.

"No. Please, no! You can't. Please!" he begged.

"Throw out the case," Tig said, holding the letters out to him tauntingly.

"Love letters," Bobby explained. "Found a room upstairs. Goddamn shrine to his dead wife."

Tig pulled out a post card and sniffed it, the judge, seeing the card, looked away in pain. Jax went over and took the stack from Tig, kneeling down in front of the judge, to make eye contact. To make his point.

"You don't throw out the case tomorrow morning, or you tell anyone about us, we trash wifey's room. Burn every memory you have."

Tig handed down the post card he kept back. The judge reached out for it, but Jax swiped it from him before he could. He stared hard at the judge, letting him know the seriousness of the situation.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay came out to greet a tired Tig, Opie, Jax, and Bobby. He had gotten updates through out the night, but now he wanted to know how it ended.

"We made it work," Bobby tells him. "Then we waited at the house for the call. It's done, the judge dismissed the case." Clay looked up to see Jax and Opie all but running to their bikes from the clubhouse. He watched them ride past.

"Where they going?" he asked.

"Home. Unlike you, they didn't spend the night with their old ladies. Bound to get an earful walking in the door," Bobby said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax walked into the house to see Angela in the shower. He watched but for mere moments as she saw the water make trails from her long, beautiful brown hair down her back, before climbing out of his own clothes. He saw her turn and she smiled at him, quirking a finger, beckoning him into the shower. He smiled lovingly at her as he entered the shower stall.

Angela ran a hand up his chest, gently gliding over the word Abel above his heart. Her lips followed her fingers. Kissing the name before moving to his flat nipple, and nipping it playfully. Jax growled lowly as he pulled her head up by the back, his fingers tangling in her wet hair, and kissed her passionately. Angela climbed him, wrapping her legs around his narrow hips as he entered her, moaning at being with her again. Angela smiled down at him once more, kissing him and pouring her unconditional love into the action. And Jax returned it. With everything in him, he returned it in spades.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie walked in to his home, seeing Donna serving breakfast to Kenny and Ellie. Looked like it was pancakes and bacon this morning. He walked in, and went straight for Donna, framing her face in his massive hands, he kissed her breathless. A kiss that never lost it's meaning or passion in the near decade of their marriage. Through two kids, 5 years in prison, and months of hardship afterwards.

Kenny and Ellie looked at each other, smiling at their parent's antics. Donna pulled back and started humming. Opie's eyes went wide and a large smile broke out on his face as he kissed her again, his heart hammering in anticipation and apprehension. But after two already, this should be a walk in the park! Donna laughing at his antics, kissed him back. Wrapping her arms that finally got out of the cast, about him as he pulled her closer to him. Their family was growing.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax walked out into the kitchen where Angela was working on breakfast with Abel on her hip. He was hanging up the phone when he entered and she looked at him.

"That was Hale," she said. "He just tried you on the cell."

"What?" he asked apprehensively as Abel took a small towel from him.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella, Jasper, Luann, and Jax all pulled up to the burned out wreckage that was once Cara Cara studios. Officers and firefighters still casing the perimeter for hotspots.

"Unbelievable," Bobby said as he, Happy, and Sac.

"Do we know who did this?" Jax asked Hale.

"Not yet, but it definitely looks like it was intentionally set. Burned all night without anyone being the wiser outside. Couple of the girls came in early, saw the smoke from the windows and called it in," he said.

"Jax, you'll find who did this. Luann and I are insured, we'll get our money back," Bella said.

"I know, doll. But whoever did this was sending a message. One received loud and clear. Now we just need to find them, and send one back. Bloody."


	16. Balm Pt 1

_**A/N 11/7/2018: Hey Hey lovelies! Sorry for the sporadic update. I'm not going to be able to put up the second part of this episode today like I normally do. But if I want to live my life, I sorta need to sleep! lol Got a bit of OT at work and I'm working on reading three books, and put in some time on an Amino I'm a part of. Not to mention whatever witchyness I'm cooking up at the time. Calendar is FULL! lol I'm trying to find a way to incorporate Donna and Angela more. They've sort of been regulated to the background somehow, and I don't like it. Here's hoping, yeah? Also, I have a Titanic cross bouncing in my head. This will obviously be after I finish this and the Mummy cross, and my Mummy stand alone, and whatever other story I promised. I have the list, somewhere. But it will be a Bella/Cal pairing...What do you think? Thoughts? Let me know. Reviews and criticisms are welcome. It's how we writers become better. Enjoy! ~Angel**_

Jax knocked on the door to Piney's cabin, worried that the old man had gone on another bender. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but as he ages, it's just racing him to the grave faster and faster. Piney opened the door, and pulled a gun on Jax.

"Jesus Christ," Jax said, holding his hand up.

"What do you want?" Piney asked sullenly. Like a child who didn't get his way.

"No one's heard from you in weeks."

"So?"

"So, I'm making sure you're not dead. Izzy's going out of her mind, and that shit isn't good for the baby. Especially not on top of this shit she's going through with Chibs in the hospital."

"Well, I'm alive. You tell little Izzy I'm fine. Just a few things I need to sort out," Piney said.

"What the hell do you need to sort out?" Jax asked. "I thought you agreed with the others about Clay?"

"I do and I don't!" Piney snapped. "The man acted predictably, yeah, but it doesn't take from the fact he shot at my daughter! Ordered the hit that could have taken her life and Izzy's. I goes against my grain that he's still at the head of that table. You promised you were going to make things right, and you are, but-"

"Change doesn't come quick, Piney. Have you read the dad's book?"

"A long time ago," Piney admitted, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly a how to manual. It's half angry manifesto, half MC love letter. I'm trying to read between the lines. See the path. Working with what he gave me. The biggest hurdle is going to be getting out of guns, and let's face it, so long as Clay is in charge, that won't happen. I figure so long as we stick to only guns, nothing else, in 5 to 10 when he steps down and I take the head patch, then we have a shot. We just need to find another MC willing to take the trade from us that the Irish will respect. We need to think of short-longterm goals. Trying to get this MC to where dad would have wanted it before the last of the original 9 leaves us."

Piney stood there looking at Jax. "You're doing good, son. Just know that if we're not careful, we may not have another 5 to 10 years left in us. And we may die the bloody death your old man predicted for us."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax and Bobby walked into the hospital, Bobby holding Chibs' kutte, as today was the day their brother got out of the hospital. Just as they turned into the hallway that lead to his ward, however, they saw Half-Sac pushing him down the hall at a breakneck speed, Izzy laughing at the end softly.

"Alba gu bràth! I'm free!" Chibs shouted as he skidded his wheelchair to a stop right in front of them. "Jackie Boy! Elvis!"

Chibs got out of the chair and ripped the bandage over the wound on the back of his head off. Happy, who had gone ahead of them, Jax, and Bobby all happy to see that their injured brother was on the mend. Bobby held Chibs' kutte out of him, and Chibs slipped it on.

"Put it on. Clearly, there's been some brain damage," Bobby said to Jax.

"You wish," Chibs smiled before Bobby took him into a tight hug, both grunting at the force the larger man was exerting.

"Pretty sure he was this stupid before he got here," Jax said, giving his own hug to the Scot.

"I would prefer you didn't put my lover back into a hospital bed, guys," Bella said with a smile from behind them.

"How are you guys doing?" Jax asked both Chibs and Bella.

"We're all doing just fine," Bella said with a smile. Chibs led with Jax in front as they all made their way out of the hospital.

"What's going on with Zobelle?" Chibs asked.

Jax smirked. "Izzy didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Chibs asked, looking back at his little pregnant lover with an eyebrow raised. She was in the back, talking with Half-Sac animatedly about something.

"The night you were blown up, she lost it. Ordered her two Coven friends to kill Zobelle, his daughter, and Weston. Happy went with to help, but he recognized that he was on the phone with Jimmy O about our gun business."

"So we've lost the Irish pipeline?!" Chibs said in a hushed, urgent tone. Jax shook his head.

"No. Cameron wasn't in on it. Knew that Jimmy was doing something he wasn't supposed to, so he moved the guns away from Jimmy. Has been a step ahead of him ever since. Then we find out a few days ago, the bastard is a rat. FBI informant."

"He's gotta go away. We don't need any more feds in town," Chibs growled.

"I know. Stahl's back. Grasping at ghost straws now, but we still need to watch our step."

"That bitch definitely has to go."

"Agreed. We'll settle the score. Let's just get you home first, brother," Jax said, letting Bobby take over guiding him out of the hospital. Jax fell behind to talk to Bella.

"You didn't tell him about Zobelle?" Jax asked.

"Haven't really had the time, to be honest. They keep people doped up here for no reason. He could have been out days ago if they only stopped pumping him full of tranqs. When we did talk, it was about something much more impactful at the time."

"Like what?"

Bella smiled. "Ultrasound pictures and Callum's heartbeat. His and Fiona's divorced. Pushed through by the Coven's lawyer to make sure it went through. Taunting Fiona," Bella listed.

"Sounds like you guys weren't really hard up for things to do," Jax laughed.

"Not too bad. But the man isn't one to sit idle if he can help it."

"That he's not," Jax agreed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Everyone met in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow as Clay, Tig, and the others who hadn't been there on his release from the hospital came out to greet him.

"Chibby! Iron man!" Clay said, his arms out wide. He embraced the healing man firmly. "Your girl's set up a gift for you."

"Aye? And what would that be, lovey?" Chibs asked Bella as she came around to join the men.

"The one who blew you up, of course. When Happy heard that he was on the phone with Jimmy O, he aborted killing him. He, Alec, and Jane all brought the three back here. Feds don't know it, but they've been in the basement for the better part of the last month as you were in the hospital," Bella said.

Chibs looked at her in surprise. "You didn't think that we'd wait this long for retaliation did you? We made sure they were comfortable, while waiting for you to be able to do your thing," Clay said.

"So long as I get a shot at the three before you guys do anything. They hurt my family. Now, I'm gonna hurt theirs," Bella said darkly. Chibs didn't like the look on her beautiful face, so he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the side of her head to calm her.

"Easy lass. You're a good six months along. Don't want the stress to bring the lad out before he's ready," he said lowly. Bella's countenance softened as she nodded and looked up at him.

"Still want first crack."

"You brought them to us. And are taking care of disposal. I'd say it was a fair trade," Clay said.

Gemma came out of the office with a sheet of paper in hand. She walked right up to Chibs, and Bella moved out of the way so the elder woman could hug him properly. "Welcome home, baby," she said as she patted his back.

"Hi, darlin'," he said as he hugged her back. "Guardian Angel #2." Gemma smiled then turned to the boys that were working.

"Got a repo run," she said and Opie took the sheet.

"Sac, let's go," he said as he and the prospect headed towards the tow truck.

"Chibs, we'll catch you up. Come on," Bobby said, leading him and Izzy into the clubhouse.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~

Jax walked into his house, concerned at the text Angel had sent him. "What's up?" he asked. "Text was vague."

Angela smiled at him and guided him into the living room with Abel on her hip. He rounded the divider and saw Agent Stahl sitting on his couch, reading a magazine. "Seems we have a visitor, baby," Angela said, though she cooed it to Abel, as though it were any other visitor rather than a fed.

"Got a warrant?" Jax asked.

"You see me searching?" Stahl countered.

"I got nothing to say to you," Jax said, before going over to Abel and Angela, who were playing together on the floor. "Hey, what's happening little man?" he asked, kissing his son's head.

"Look at you two. Ozzie and Harriet," Stahl mocked.

"I prefer Ozzy and Sharon," Angela countered.

"Get out now," Jax demanded.

"Just wanted to cover my bases. Give you one last shot at the pie," the agent offered.

"Out with it, fed. It's a wonder any of you get any work done with all of the innuendos."

"Same pitch. The Irish screwed you, so you screw them back. More importantly, you screw Ethan Zobelle. You even the score, you protect the MC."

Angela picked up Abel, kissed Jax's cheek, and said, "I'm going to put him down," before leaving him to talk to Stahl.

"Same response," Jax said, watching Angela leave. "I don't rat."

"Sons are living in grace, sweetheart. You're not my target now. But if you don't help me, I will come after you. Uh, is Angela a legal guardian? Because I would really hate to see that perfect boy end up in the system," Stahl pointed out in a thinly, very very thinly, veiled threat.

"Adopted. Finalized last week. Surprised you didn't get the memo. Still grasping at straws," Jax said with a smirk and a happy twinkle in his eye.

"Time to leave, Agent Stahl. I did my civic duty inviting you in. Now, I'm giving you the chance to leave without a fuss. So long as we own this property, the federal government cannot be here without permission or a warrant. You no longer have the former and never had a latter. Leave," Angela said firmly.

"Guess that's my cue," Stahl said, getting up and grabbing her bag. "Congratulations on the adoption, Ms. Weber."

"Thank you. Have a good one," Angela said, not taking her attention from Jax. They waited until she was out of the house before speaking.

"There a reason you invited her in?" Jax asked as he sat on the couch.

Angela shook her head. "Needed to show her that we had nothing to hide. And here in this house, that's the truth. Never said anything about outside of it. I answered her questions honestly. Did I have any knowledge of your involvement with guns? No. Have I met any of your friends from over seas? Ireland in particular? No. Did I have any knowledge of who blew up the van in the Teller-Morrow lot? No. Did I have any idea where Zobelle, his daughter Polly, or AJ Weston were? No. All true, more or less." She shrugged.

"I know the club runs guns, doesn't mean I've seen them or you making a trade, so it's hear say. I haven't met any of your Irish contacts. I have a _suspicion_ that it was Zobelle who blew up the van. And Zobelle, his daughter, and Weston all disappeared after Chibs was hurt in said explosion. I know you guys took them but not where they are, so I answered the question she asked. Easy."

"In the future, I would appreciate you didn't speak to her without me. It's not that I don't trust you-" Jax rushed once he saw that she was about to object.

"I just don't trust her not to pull something like she did with Ope. The bitch took him and his family in the night, no word to anyone what was happening, and Izzy and Donna get shot as a result. I couldn't handle that if it happened to you," he said lowly.

Angela looked at him for a heartbeat before she sighed and went to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and bringing his head to rest in the soft part of her tummy. "All right. I won't invite her in again without you here."

Jax wound his arms around her and burrowed more into her, like a kid seeking comfort. "I love you, Angel."

Angela kissed the top of his head. "And I love you, Jackson. You and Abel."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

On the Wahewa reservation, Opie and Sac were securing a repo. It was an SUV, and just after Sac put the sticker on the windshield that read 'repossessed', a Wahewa woman came out screaming at them.

"No!"

"Just doin' our jobs, ma'am," Sac said.

"Son of a bitch. I need my truck! Gaah!" she shouted as she pushed Sac to the ground.

"All my bead are in there. They're very rare. I'm a bead weaver. It's how I make money," she plead. "Please."

"Contact your finance company," Sac said through the pain of his swollen testicle. He really needed to get it looked at. Maybe a trip to the doc was in order.

"Please," she tried again.

"I'm sorry," Opie said, not unmoved by her pleading, but now that the vehicle was hitched, he really could do nothing. The woman ran back inside, and he got into the tow.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

At the Teller-Morrow compound, Chibs and Bella were getting him situated into his room again. "I'm afraid I may have spent more time here than I did at home when you were in the hospital," she admitted. "Felt closer to you here than I did there."

Chibs, who was putting the snapshot of Callum's ultrasound to his mirror, turned to her. "Where ever I sleep, you're welcome to share, _mo ghràdh_ ," he said, smiling. "And it relieves me to know that you weren't unprotected while I was laid up."

Chibs phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and his face darkened when he saw who it was that was calling. Bella went over to see, and she too became, pissed. "Don't answer it," she ordered. Chibs looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"This is the start of your new life, Filip. You answer that call, you're giving Fiona, and through her, Jimmy O'Phalen, the grip on the leash that was strangling you for the last two decades. That leash doesn't belong to them any more. It's yours."

Chibs let the phone ring until it died as he held her gaze. "You're wrong. The leash isn't mine," he said. Bella tilted her head to one side questioningly. "It's yours. Only, when I'm with you, I don't even realize I'm on the damn thing," he said with a laugh.

Bella shook her head. "No, Filip. I don't want you to be on a leash, don't you get it? I want you to be who you are."

"And that's just it. You're the only person in my life, except my brothers, that don't want me to be anything or anyone but me. You're the center of my world, Izzy. You and Callum," he said, stepping up to her and cupping her cheek with one hand. "Marry me."

Bella breathed out nearly all of the air in her lungs. "What?"

"Marry me. You say I'm free? Well this is what I want to do. I want to marry you. Wake up with you in my arms every mornin'. Have you be the last thought in my head at night. And think, and worry, and laugh, and cry with you every moment in between. I want our son born with a mother and a father who are married. To see not only the love we have for him, but for each other. So...marry me?"

Bella was crying, soft, happy tears as he spoke. "Aye."

"Aye?"

"Aye, I'll marry you," she said with a bright smile and a giggle as he surged forward and took her mouth in a passionate jubilant kiss. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other firm but gently around her waist as far as a 6 month tummy would allow. It took them a while to come up for air. Chibs slowing and gentling the kisses until he ended with two sweet ones on her lips.

"Didn't plan this well. Still need a ring," he said with a sheepish smile, that showed the handsome younger man he was through the gorgeous man he is.

"Well, how about we tell the others, and then make our way to a ring shop? After all...what girl doesn't like shiny things? Especially one 6 months pregnant!"

Chibs laughed as he followed her out to the garage where Tig and Clay were working on Tig's Dyna. Opie and Half-Sac were pulling into the lot with their repossessed SUV, unhitching it from the tow truck.

"See, you and Bobby got all that fishing gear yesterday. I got dibs on this shit," Sac told Opie.

"Gonna start weaving beads?" Opie asked, his arms crossed. Half-Sac took out his knife as he opened the back to a full load of boxes.

"Maybe. A lot of macramé in Iraq." He stabbed one of the boxes and cut down the tapped lids, opening it. "Holy shit," he said, taking out a bullet not a bead.

"Clay? Tig?" he yelled to the two in the garage. "Bullets." He held one out for Clay to take.

"God damn," Tig said, seeing th box.

"Unstamped," Clay said, looking at the igniter and not seeing the standard imprint. "Homemade."

"We hauled it from the Wahewa land," Opie said.

"Wow. I don't know too many hunters using 9 mil for deer," Tig snarked.

"Nation wide ammo shortage. Pick up the porn slack if we get a hold of this supply," Clay said.

"You should talk to the squaw," Opie advised.

"Before you do that, Izzy and I have news," Chibs said with a wide smile, his arm around her shoulders. Everyone looked up to them. "We're getting married!"

"Hey!" Tig shouted as he came over and kissed Bella on the cheek as Clay hugged Chibs for the second time that day. Opie was the next to congratulate Bella, giving her a brotherly hug before whispering in her ear.

"Donna's pregnant, too," he said with a wide smile. Bella's smile got impossibly wider.

"Dibs on godmother!" she said quickly. Opie laughed, loudly, as he made room for Clay.

"You be good to our brother, you hear me?" he said seriously before he was all teeth and smiles.

"Yes, sir!" she saluted.

"Take notes, prospect! That's how you do it!" he said to Sac over his shoulder.

"Izzy and I are going to buy her something shiny to go with this announcement. Didn't have time, being in the hospital and all," Chibs said.

"She drives. Don't need you passing out and killing you all," Clay said. "Take the van, sweetheart. We're not using it any time soon. We plan on taking care of our guests tonight. Can't keep them for much longer. Risk goes up."

Bella nodded. "We won't be all day. I already have an idea of what to look for," she promised.

"Dangerous. Have fun," he said as he and the others turned back to their recently acquired unstamped ammo hual.

Chibs and Bella left the lot in the black panel van the Sons usually use on their nefarious jobs. They were just making their way off of the interstate and into the nearby neighborhood when their path was blocked by two black cars.

"Asshole!" Chibs yelled in his thick accent after Bella stomped on the breaks with a startled shout. "Are you all right?" he asked her quickly, worry in every note of his voice. Bella nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, just startled. But who-" she asked. She and Chibs looked into the passenger side mirror and saw Agent Stahl climbing out of her own car. Bella growled. "Kavenaugh only gave her a slap on the wrist. Unfortunately, her record was clean, so what I gave in evidence, only measured up to a hard smack on the hand and a magnifying glass as far as her actions. Maybe a review of her cases. Bitch."

"Stay here," Chibs tells her.

"Be careful. And don't do anything without thought. Bitch will use anything as leverage." Chibs nodded as he got out of the van. "You stupid gash. I can look past you trying to kill me, but endangering my woman and child!" he said, getting up into her face. But before he could take more than a step, two other agents had him face down on the hood on the car that cut them off.

"Watch it! Stop! Watch his head," she ordered. Bella was nearly jumping out of the van, when an agent stopped her with a restraining hand on her door.

"Your name?" she demanded.

"Page. Agent Joseph Page," he answered.

"Wonder what Director Kavenaugh will think of your dangerous and unlawful detainment methods," she said off handedly. Like she wasn't threatening his career.

"All right, let him up," Stahl said to the others. Chibs shook them off, and turned to face Stahl. "You okay?" she asked. Chibs didn't answer. Only looked to Bella in the van, their eyes locking. He gave a small smile to let her know he was all right.

"Jesus. You get blown up. Otto gets jumped in prison. You are in a charter that doesn't have a good track record for protecting its members," she said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Jimmy O'Phalen. I know that the two of you have history. I know he excommunicated you from the IRA, that he stole your wife, raised your daughter. Left you with a, uh, little reminder you'd never forget," she said, tracing a finger along one of her cheeks from the corner of her mouth to her ear.

"The past. Key to a happy life, I've learned, is to let shit go. Dwelling only causes pain. Uses up too much energy," he said, looking from her to the van. And it was the truth. A truth he was only able to see because of his woman, sitting in said van. She not only gave him the means to break from Fiona and Jimmy O, she made his club stronger. This fed didn't know what she was talking about. Probably just liked talking out of her ass so much, she forgot that she's supposed to use her mouth.

"Are we done here?" he asked.

"You hate him. We both know that he's the devil, so… maybe we help each other out, hmm?" she said, putting a business card in the breast pocket of his kutte. "Think about it."

And then she left, the agents that followed her getting back into their cars. Chibs hopped back into the van, and waited for the feds to leave before turning to Bella. She didn't let him talk though. Only took the business card out of his pocket and ripped it up, tossing the paper out of the window. Chibs raised an eyebrow.

"That's littering, lass."

"Paper is biodegradable. What did she want?"

"Thought that I'd like to help her pick a fight wit Jimmy O. If she asked yesterday, I might have considered it. Now, he's only on my mind when someone brings him up," he answered honestly. Bella smiled and kissed him.

"Good. You're learning," she said as she started the van and they continued on their way.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax met Gemma in the garage's office. She was working on that day's work orders, trying to sift through the nearly illegible handwriting of the men working in the shop.

"Hey, ma," he said.

"Hey, baby. What do you need?"

"Nothing. Just need to share some info with you."

"All right," she said, putting down her glasses. "Share."

"We didn't tell anyone yet, mostly because we were waiting for shit to settle down. But Angela officially adopted Abel. Finalized it last week."

Gemma looked at him stunned, before a happy grin split her face. "You finally found a good one in that girl. Isn't nosey. Takes care of Abel full time. Honestly, you need to bring her by more. We almost never see her."

"I'll pass it along," Jax said with a laugh. "Now that Chibs and Izzy are officially tying the knot-"

"Say what?" she asked, raising a brow.

"You didn't know. They're out looking for a ring for her right now. Chibs asked her as soon as they got home."

"Smart enough not to waste time," she mumbled. "You should take an example."

"Working on it, mom. Just need to find a ring, and I haven't found the perfect one yet," he said. Gemma hmm'd in thought, thinking of the rings she and JT had. They would be perfect for the two. Just needed to get them to Jax.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

They toured two jewelry stores before Bella found what she was looking for. And they said that girls were complicated when it came to finding the perfect ring. Lord knew Fiona was a nightmare. Wanted the biggest rock in the most expensive store. Bella wasn't even looking for a diamond. Or a sapphire. Or an emerald.

She was looking for a moonstone. Such a simple rock but as innocently beautiful as she was. It was a slim silver band with a marquise shaped moonstone, set with three blue topaz on either side and one both on top and bottom. An elegant piece all around, and it didn't even need resizing. Bella was ecstatic when she walked out of the store with it on her finger.

"That was easy," he said with a light laugh. "Took Fiona seven shops before she realized I couldn't afford what she wanted."

"Dad said mom forced him to take back the ring he got her and get her one that was at least 3 carats," Bella said with a chuckle, but she stopped once she felt Chibs freeze.

"Filip?" she asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"I just realized. I never asked your da," he said, paling.

"Whoops," she said wincing. "Tell you what. I'll be there with you so he doesn't kill you. After all, he already knows you knocked me up," she said with a smirk.

"Why you cheeky little sprite," she growled as he kissed her.


	17. Balm Pt 2

_**A/N 11/9/2018: I really shouldn't have stayed up so late to write this, but I can't stand leaving an episode half finished, and this shit was bouncing around in my head all day. As it is, I don't know if I'll get another chapter up until Sunday. OT at work, and then I get to visit my ma. Hope y'all enjoy. Please leave a review if you're so inclined. ~Angel**_

Opie, Tig, and Clay were on the Wahewa Reservation, in front of the trailer the Native woman they repo'd the SUV from called home. Clay had originally wanted Half-Sac with him, but the young prospect had told them that he needed to see the doc about his rapidly swelling testicle. The woman, and a young man they could only assume was her son, came out to meet them, the woman's bulk bouncing as she approached them with purpose.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"Big fan of your bead work," Clay said offhandedly.

"Where are the boxes?" her son asked.

"Who's pressing your bullets?" Clay asked,, taking a big breath of his cigar.

"That's our ammo you son of a bitch," the woman snapped.

"Mother, wait inside," the young man said.

"Tonto, speak up, will you," Tig said to the soft spoken man.

"My name is Ferdinand," he said, meeting Tig's eye.

"Hey, Ferdinand. We sell guns. You make bullets. Now, I could either help you or crush you," Clay said. Ferdinand took a moment to study the outlaws before nodding.

"Okay."

"Smart boy," smiled Clay.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax was at the clubhouse with Bobby and Angela. They were going over what the plan for that night was, and how they were going to take care of Zobelle, his daughter, and Weston.

"If I know Bella, and I like to think I do, she's got something special planned for each one, and not a group payback. They're all going to be feeling it and wishing they weren't," she said as she sat at the bar with Bobby.

"Got any ideas?" Jax asked.

Angela shook her head. "Not a one. But there was a reason no one asked her out after she turned down Mike Newton for Prom, other than the fact that by that time she was dating the Cullen dick."

"What happened?"

"Bella was sort of like you Bobby, only where you specialize in pastries and baking, she was into it all. It was a big deal when she brought in something for everyone to share at school. When Mike wouldn't let it go, Bella started to do some baking of her own. Cookies. Only these cookies had a little extra added ingredient," she said with a smirk. "Cheyenne pepper. Most of the cookies were fine, but she had some set aside with the pepper. Made sure that he got them."

Jax and Bobby were all but rolling around on the floor, they were laughing so hard. It was a good thing Bobby was sitting down already. "I don't know what she has planned, but I do know that it'll be creative."

"Makes me _almost_ feel sorry for those assholes. If they hadn't tried to tear us apart that is," Jax said.

"Mike's face was classic. Not only did he stop asking her to prom, but he never trusted anything she brought in for the rest of the class to share.

"I've got to get that recipe," Bobby said between laughs.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Young Ferdinand led the outlaws to a parked yellow school bus, deep in the heart of the reservation. Opie stayed outside while Clay and Tig followed him into the back. Inside, they were met with the sight of three people working on filling and pressing shells, while one man sat at a small table towards the front.

"No worries about the cops?" Clay asked.

"We supply tribal police. State and local law enforcement have no jurisdiction," Ferdinand said.

"You're pressing a 9 mil. Can you make 7.6, too? AK rounds?"

"Full metal jacket or hollow point?"

Clay smiled, all teeth. "I love it. How long would it take to press a case?"

"A thousand rounds? Couple hours," Ferdinand said, pursing his lips.

"Who says you can't make an honest deal with a white man?"

"There's something else," said the elderly man sitting at the table. "Mushrooms. Fair price."

"Psychedelics? Ah, we don't deal, Chief," Clay said after the other man nodded.

"Then neither do we." Clay studied him a bit.

"Let me guess. Some state law allows you to grow psychs for religious purposes; vision quests and whatnot."

The silver haired native nodded. "You know people who deal, call them."

"I do know some serious people."

"I have some serious fungi," he said, holding out a box with the shrooms. Clay took the box and opened it, looking into the plastic that covered them. He held the box out to Tig.

"Taste test," Clay said. Tig, for once, balked.

"I want to see Izzy do her thing to our friends. Angela warned me it was going to be good, even by Happy and my standards."

"I'll tape it for you," Clay said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Tig took out two good sized shrooms and stuffed them into his mouth without preamble. "He did like the trip."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Where Bella had made Chibs' decision about calling Stahl for him easy, it seemed that there was another Telford that was willing to deal, but it wasn't for either his sake or hers. It was for her daughter, Kerrianne. Jimmy had finally turned his sights to her and that was a dangerous place to be. Fiona, though, was at her wits end. She no longer had any protection from Jimmy, beyond what what needed to both keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't do something stupid, nor did she have any protection from her contacts within the IRA. The word had gotten out about what Jimmy had done and they both were practically persona-non-grata within that circle as well.

She needed a way to keep her daughter safe. She knew that there was a fed in town that had originally investigated Filip and his club. It took a bit of doing and some under the table work, but she managed to get the number for Agent Stahl, and they set up a meeting in the middle of nowhere to get acquainted.

Stahl pulled up with one other agent and got out of the car. They met, but Fiona didn't give her time to make her promises, wanting to get to her demands first. "My terms are simple enough. I do this, both my daughter and I will be in danger. I'm fine with my own prospects, but Kerrianne is only 16, and currently alone in Belfast."

"I can get INTERPOL to bring in Kerrianne. Put her into witpro while you work with us."

"And Filip. You leave him be. He and the Sons haven't a hand in this."

"I don't want the Sons. I want the IRA."

"I want immunity for my daughter. In writing," Fiona demanded.

"I can do that. But with the international red tape going on here, I'm going to need a show of good faith here, Fiona," Stahl said.

"IRA safe house. The guns. I can give you the location. I can make sure Edmond Hayes is there as well. Maybe Cameron, though he's more shrewd than his lad."

"All right, then," Stahl said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Penny for your thoughts," Clay asked Opie as they waited for the shrooms Tig took to kick in, and Leroy to come to the reservation for the meetup and psychs hookup.

"Fatherhood. Izzy, Donna. Wondering when Jax will tell us he and Angela are having one," Opie said. Clay looked over at him.

"Donna's pregnant again?" Opie nodded.

"Decided she wanted another one after she found out about Izzy and Chibs' kid."

"You know, between all of you guys having kids, you're going to breed yourself out of this club," Clay joked.

Opie chuckled. "Bobby said something along those lines when I told him and Jax we were trying for another kid."

"It's good though. Izzy and Donna and Angela. All of you having kids, means we're doing something right."

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence, that practically killed Clay. Opie, a young man he had always viewed as a second son, now barely spoke to him after what went down with Donna. It was primarily club related when he did speak. Clay sighed, put down his beer, and stood.

"All right. Let's do this," he said, facing Opie. Opie looked at him with a questioning look, though it didn't stay on his face for long. With how serious Clay looked, it took all of two seconds to connect the dots.

"You sure?"

"This shit will fester if we don't purge it soon. Why? You got something better to do at the moment?" Clay asked, looking around as if Opie did.

Opie nodded and stood, walking to face the club's president. "You know, it's odd," Opie said. "My need to hurt you is there. Incredibly so. But I don't feel the need to beat you so bad you'll need a hospital. That being said-" And then he punched him, catching Clay right in the soft part of his cheek and lower jaw. And once that first punch was thrown, it was like a floodgate opened, and Opie went to town.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Laroy had brought a few of his guns and men, just to test out the ammo that they were going to start acquiring from the reservation. The rapid fire was loud as his man shot into the open field, hitting raised dunes and shrubbery. Laroy looked back at Clay.

"Ammo's tight. But we're running out of shit to load them in to," he told Clay.

"Things have been a shit storm with a Irish. We're working it out, should have your guns before the end of the month. Made me realize how dangerous it was to rely too heavily on one source, though. Working on a back up through the Chinese."

"We're losing ground, brother. The quicker you can, the better."

"You got my word."

"All right."

"So? You help me out with the dry goods?"

"Shrooms got to be high end, man," Laroy told him.

"Step into my office." Clay led the One-Niner leader to a stall where Tig was sitting amongst a hoard of wooden dolls. Dolls on tables, mounted on the wooden slats of the walls, even hanging from the roof. And he was sitting there, as if he was in the midst of an intense meditative session. A guru attaining nirvana. "Quality tested by SOA."

"Little white frat boys will eat this shit up," Laroy said before he chuckled, looking at Tig again. "Geez."

He and Clay left Tig to his trip, and went to discuss business with the tribal elder.

~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jasper and Lyla were at Fun Town with her son Piper. He was showing the boy how to knock the heavy steel bottles over. It was getting to the point that even he was getting annoyed. Jasper was proud of the fact that he was impressively strong but deceptive in his size. So it was interesting that he could hit those bottles dead on, and they wouldn't fall, no matter what he did.

"Maybe you're not as strong as you make yourself out to be, Mr. Whitlock," Lyla teased. Jasper growled. His patience running out. He stomped over to the stall next door and grabbed one of their BB guns before coming back over and shooting the top most bottle dead on. It still didn't topple.

"It's rigged. There's no way that bottle would be standing after a gunshot. BB or not. They've nailed it down," he said, eyeing the stall operator menacingly. The skinny, pock marked teen was practically shaking and so pale he was almost green.

"I'd say we hit those bottles enough for two of the big prizes, what do you two say," Jasper asked Lyla and Piper. Piper nodded ecstatically and chose an oversized cartoon looking dragon, while Lyla went with a large, blue, soft, fluffy sloth. Jasper raised and eyebrow.

"Interesting choice."

Lyla shrugged and slipped the velcro linked arms about her neck. "It can hug me back."

Jasper's arms snaked around her waist. "And my arms aren't enough?"

"You're not around 24/7," Lyla pointed out.

"Then that's just something we'll have to fix, isn't it?" he asked, before kissing her.

"Mom, can we go on the rollercoaster?" Piper asked. Lyla groaned.

"I hate those things," she mumbled. "Sure," she said louder, and with a fake smile. Jasper chuckled.

"The work of a parent is never done. Even on dates."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Forensics said it was definitely arson. Found some burn patterns. Still running tests," Unser tells Jax and Angela out on the picnic tables at the Teller-Morrow compound.

"Were they able to determine if it was just one arsonist or more?" Angela asked.

"They found multiple sets of footprints. Blaze that size, no way it was one guy. Had to be a crew. My money is on Zobelle, though no one has seen or heard from him since the blast that put Chibs in the hospital. The FBI think he skipped back home."

"San Bernardino?" Jax asked. Unser shook his head.

"Budapest. Got family there."

They turned to see Bella, Chibs, Clay, and everyone else start to gather. "You're gonna want to beat feet, Chief. Not only if you want your sanity but a sense of deniability," Angela warned. Unser didn't need telling twice.

"I'll catch you guys later. I'm gonna talk to your mom quick though," he said to Jax, leaving as everyone entered.

He made his way to the office, where he found Gemma staring at a picture on a wall, though considering it was of a model in a bikini in a lewd pose, he assumed that her eyes just landed there and her mind was else where. He knocked lightly to get her attention without startling her.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked, gesturing to everyone filing into the clubhouse.

"Little farewell party," she said with a smile. "Something I can do for you?"

"Just wanted to check in. You seemed both lost and confused at the same time at that revival you took me to, though you were there," Unser said.

"Sounding like a fortune cookie. I'm fine. Just came to a decision."

"And what is that?" Unser asked.

"Going to tell Jax and Clay. Everything," she said quietly.

"Am I going to need to be keeping an eye out for something here?"

Gemma shook her head. "I don't think so. But they may be odd for a bit. Thought I should warn you."

"Appreciate it," he said, turning to leave.

"Hey, Wayne," she said, stopping him. "Thanks."

"Any time, doll. Any time."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The Sons, bar Tig and Sac, were all gathered in the large basement/storeroom of the clubhouse, where their three prisoners were. With them were the present members of the Coven, bar Carlisle and Rosalie, and even Charlie.

"Izzy. You said you wanted first Dibs. Be my guest. Though Tig asked that I record it since he isn't able to make it."

"He sees it and then it's destroyed," Bella demanded. "I'm not having evidence of this out there to come back to bite me in the ass later."

"Beauty and brains. I promise." Bella nodded and went to a grocery bag she had sat on the floor. She picked it up and went to Zobelle first.

"Guess you're up, big guy," she said, taking off his gag.

"You do realize how much shit you are in?" Zobelle asked angrily. "You have no idea of who I'm friends with."

"You mean the FBI?" Bella asked innocently. Zobelle looked shocked at her revelation. "They came looking for you when you disappeared. A phone call from my dad," she said, gesturing to Charlie, "And they backed off. Really is handy having a daddy who walked on both sides of the law."

"So what are you going to do with that information?" Zobelle asked.

"You know, when I was younger and lived with my mother, she had a phase. One of many. But this one was different. Usually her phases were about cooking or traveling. Something material."

"Is there a point to this?" Zobelle interrupted.

"If you knew my plans you wouldn't be so eager to end this conversation," she said coldly.

"I highly doubt that."

"Fine," she huffed. "Straight to it, then." Bella reached into the bag and pulled out a lime. "Babe, can I use your knife?" she asked Chibs. He took it from it's sheath at his belt and handed it to her, handle first.

She took it and cut the lime into quarters, making a wedge. She ate the fruit but kept the rind. She then dug into the bag and produced a needle and thread.

"What are you going to do with those?" Zobelle asked.

"You'd know that if you let me explain. But you wanted to get to the feature presentation. Happy, would you be the awesomeness you are and hold his mouth open?" Happy nodded and did as she asked. "I'll explain, though, because everyone else would be lost if I didn't. You see, what was different about this phase for Renee, is that it was spiritual. She looked into every religion and philosophy from Confucius to Sikh. From the Great Spirit of the Native Americans to Wicca. The one that caught my eye, though, was Conjure. The Lwa of the Voudu practices and the saints incorporated into Hoodoo. I once saw one practitioner perform a 'shut up' sort of spell. This is my version."

He put the lime peel down beside the needle and thread, before digging into the bag and pulling out different spices and peppers. Harmless things like cheyenne pepper to even a single ghost pepper. Putting on rubber gloves so the oil didn't transfer, she took everything and went to Zobelle.

"Open wide!" she said sunnily. She then stuffed a little bit of everything into his mouth, including the whole ghost pepper. His face went almost immediately red when she did, and he tried to spit it out, but Happy had shut his mouth by then. Bella then went to pick up the peel and the threaded needle, before coming back. She then began working meticulously, sewing the edges of the peel to Zobelle's lips. All the while, ignoring the muffled screams and shouts of his daughter at his side.

"There! Now you won't be able to tell our club secrets to anyone. Even when you're dead," she said happily. "At least I think that's how it works." Her tone turning questioning.

"According my mom, it's all about intent, Izzy," Juice said.

"You're mom practices?" she asked curiously. He shook his head.

"Nope. Devout Christian. But she always told me never to mess with those who practice Hoodoo, Voodoo, or gypsies."

Bella shrugged, and turned to Weston. "During mom's phase, we saw a movie. Pretty popular, and is probably why anyone knows anything about Conjure. _The Serpent and the Rainbow_. Heard of it?"

Weston looked at her in hatred and anger, but he shook his head. "Shame. Clay, Jax, spread his legs, will you?"

"Why us?" Jax asked.

"Trust me?" she asked. He nodded and she looked to Clay, who nodded as well. "Spread his legs."

They each took a leg and spread them. "Anyone got a hammer?" she asked, pulling two nails from her pocket. There was an uncomfortable rustling as every man shifted, knowing where this was going. Having seen the movie or not. Bobby produced one from a tool box they kept down there for pipe maintenance. Going to Weston, she used Chibs' knife to rip through his pants and pull out his cock, thankful she was still wearing gloves.

She looked him dead in the eye, where she could now see stark fear. "I don't need to tell you what this if for," she said in his ear softly. She then took one of the nails, that was far from brand new and more than a little rusty, and drove it with the hammer straight through his scrotum. His pained muffled screams rent the air around them, and many of the Sons present winced and turned their back.

Once she was done with both nails, and Weston passed out from the pain, she turned to Polly Zobelle.

"Little Polly Pocket. What to do?" she asked, looking at the girl. "You know, there's only one thing I want to do, and comparatively, it's light."

Bella went up to her, and popped her right in the nose. Blood spurted out, and Polly chocked and cried in pain. Bella sighed. "Well, that's me done. Have fun boys, and Jane."

Bella left, leaving everyone staring at the three captives in shock and awe.

"Remind me never to piss off your girl, Chibby," Bobby said in a horrified whisper.

"Aye. If you'll give me a proper funeral when I do end up pissing her off," he agreed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Edmond was waiting at the house, like Fiona had asked him to. She had called him a couple of hours before, saying that Jimmy needed speak with him about the deal with the Sons. How a few things didn't add up. What he didn't expect were the federal agents that burst through the door, as he as looking about the place. Jimmy had managed to fill it a bit with guns, though it was no where near the operation that he and his da had set up in their new safe house.

"Get your hands up," an agent said, pointing a gun at him, as another put him face down to the floor.

"Shit," he said in surprise.

"Edmond Hayes. Agent June Stahl, A.T.F." said the agent that followed them in. She then put on a fake Irish accent, saying, "Lovely to meet you, laddie."

They had managed to get him situated as they searched the house, coming up with a case or two of AKs and enough ammo to make things REALLY difficult, but he wasn't saying anything as Stahl circled him in his chair in the center of the room with one of said AKs in her hand.

"Now, I know that you're just a little cog in a big green wheel, and I'm perfectly willing to look past all these illegal guns and the decades of jail time because I want James O'Phalen," she said.

"Don't know him. Don't know anything," he said with a straight face. Stahl gave a signal and the other agents cleared the room, leaving just the two of them. She sat down in front of him, and spoke softly.

"I arrest you and seize the guns. Then I leak a rumor that you've turned rat. I pick up your father on some bullshit charge. Unfortunately, Jimmy believes the rumor. And he pushes the button on you."

"One small flaw in the plan, lovey," Edmond said.

"And what's that?"

"Your information is seriously lacking," he whispered, leaning forward. "And if you think U.S. Federal prison scares me...three squares a day and a place to sleep. Nothing on the monasteries I've had to crash in. Besides, you've played the rat card before. That shit won't fly twice."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela, Jax, Clay, Bella, Chibs, and Gemma were all seated around her dining room table, each clutching a mug of tea.

"Need to tell you something," Gemma said. "Angela and Izzy already know."

"What is this?" Clay asked, every single man looking at her in question.

Gemma took a moment to compose herself. "The night of Bobby's party...I didn't get into an accident driving home," she admitted. Bella's hand went to Chibs', and Angela's held Jax's firmly. "I was attacked."

"What?" Chibs whispered.

"A mini van pulls up behind me. A girl jumps out in a panic. Says her baby's choking. The girl was very convincing. There was a goddamn doll in the car seat. She hit be over the back of the head with uh, you know, a blackjack, something. I came to hand-cuffed to a chain-link… utility house out by the access road. They wore masks. Three of them. One who spoke- I knew his voice. The tat on his throat. Zobelle's right hand- Weston."

Jax moved, like he wanted to punch something, but couldn't find the outlet needed. Angela redoubled her grip. Chibs just sat there, horror mounting on his face, and Bella buried her face in his shoulder. Clay was looking on Gemma, extreme sadness the likes of which he never knew, not even when Izzy and Donna were shot, taking root in his heart.

"Told me to deliver a message to you. Stop selling guns to color. Said if I- if I didn't tell you, that he'd find me...do it again."

Gemma looked to Angela, who had tears running down her face and nodded, then to Bella, who looked at her from Chibs' shoulder, "They raped me. All three of them. More than once."

Jax hit the table hard in his anger, but seeing Gemma jump caused him to stop a moment. He looked at her, tears welling, as he stood and went around the table, taking her hands. He held them to his forehead for a moment, imparting his deep love for her as her son before kissing them.

Jax laid a hand on Clay's shoulder in comfort, though Clay didn't get much from the action before he took Angela's hand and they left, Jax not letting her more than 6 inches away from him. Chibs rose slowly, going to Gemma as if in a haze. He placed his forehead to hers before kissing the crown of her head in brotherly affection.

"You've been avenged, darlin'. Though he didn't suffer nearly enough for it," he said simply. Chibs went to Bella, who offered Gemma a watery smile, and they too left.

Clay reached over for his wife. His hand hesitantly cupping her cheek, which she leaned in to. His other hand came up for her other cheek as he brought his forehead to hers. Not saying anything. Just offering comfort and gaining it from her presence. Her beautiful strong presence that managed to survive such horror. He could never match such strength.


	18. Service Pt 1

_**A/N 11/10/2018: Argh! Alrighty, I hope this works. Ended up taking my lappy to my mom's so I could write, because lord knows I need something to do in the prime of my nights while the world sleeps. I could be too, but I'm trying to keep my schedule as it is, much to my dad's dismay. I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter. Much love, ~Angel**_

Angela found Jax in the dining room, cleaning his guns. She sat in the chair at the head of the small table, pulling her leg up to hug her knee to her chest.

"I wanted to tell you," she said softly as he continued to clean his guns, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"You did the right thing," he replied, not lifting his eyes from his work. "Keeping her secret. You had no choice."

"Are you all right? Handling this?" she asked.

"No. But I will be. My consolation is that both Zobelle and Weston are both dead, and Izzy gave me a chance to inflict pain, though I didn't know why at the time."

"Bella's good for that. Getting even. Her scales of justice are pretty even keel." They both turned, hearing a knock at the door. The noise woke Abel, who started fussing in his nursery. They both got up, Jax loading a clip into his now clean gun.

"Jax?" Angela whispered in worry.

"It's all right," he said calmly as he went to answer the door. It was Clay.

"Sorry," he said as he leaned against the door jamb. "I know it's late." Clay stepped into the house as Jax stepped back, bringing Clay into Angela's line of sight. She smiled at the club president before moving to get Abel.

"I'll get him," she said.

"I got it," Jax said, squeezing her arm with his free hand and handing her his gun. She took it, as Jax led Clay to Abel's room.

"Hey," he whispered to his crying son as he bend down to pick him up. Clay took his grandson in his arms, cradling the infant close.

"Hey," he said as he went to sit on the small couch in the room. "Hey. Shh.." he comforted the boy. He continued to look at Abel for a bit, marveling that this child had none of the worries or woes of the world that he had yet. He was completely innocent.

"I don't know what to do, son," he eventually said to Jax. "What they did to your mother-"

"I know."

"Everything was looking so bright for the club. Izzy and Donna recovering and pregnant...both," he said with a small smile. "You and Angela going strong. Angela even adopting Abel. The only snag was the feds in town, and Jimmy O."

"With the heads gone, the snakes here will die. We just have to make sure that any more from the League will know without a doubt that they aren't welcome in Charming," Jax said.

"That's simple enough," Clay said with a smile, though this one was filled with venom and hate. "We kill them all."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Chibs?" Bella asked softly as they lay in bed together. Lying as they nearly always were these days. Bella on her back, her hands carding through his hair as his ear and a hand was pressed to her swelling tummy. He usually broke out into a wide grin whenever he felt his son move within her, but he was solemn and quiet this morning.

"Aye?"

"Are you angry with me?" Bella asked. There was a moment of silence as he thought out his answer. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, tossing and turning. Wondering how he missed the signs. Wondering what he would have done had it been Izzy.

"I'm not happy, but I can't be angry at you. I remember that morning, lass. You told me that someone needed a patch up but didn't want to go to the hospital. Knowing Gemma, and after hearing the message Weston gave her, I know she asked for your silence. But you told me that much. You were honest but didn't break her trust. I just can't the the 'what-if's' out of my head."

Bella's fingernails scrape lightly over his scalp, and her hands kneaded down his neck, sending a calming presence to him, hoping to settle his storming emotions. She pulled his face up so that she could look into his eyes.

"Hold me," she said. Chibs straightened out and his arms went around her as he spooned her from behind. They sought comfort in each other.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Every Son was sitting around the redwood table, including Half-Sac, though he was still just a prospect. Clay and Jax were quiet and the silence was unsettling for everyone bar Chibs, who had feeling he knew what they would tell the others. The calm he had gotten from holding Bella long gone. His worry and fear rising once more.

"The night of Bobby's party...Gemma never drove into no barricade, she was jumped," Clay said, not looking at anyone at the table. "On 18. They, uh, took her to the utility house, three of Zobelle's crew. And they gave her a message to deliver. Stop selling guns." It took him more than a few moments, and a force of God to keep his tears in check. "They raped her."

"Oh, Jesus," Juice said, as others gasped in surprise.

"Jesus, Clay. I'm so sorry," Tig said.

"One of them was Weston," Clay growled. "It's why Izzy had Jax and I help her with her punishment to Weston. Gemma demanded that she didn't tell anyone, but she knew that we would want justice. Also the reason she did what she did to him."

"What did she do?" Tig asked. "You taped it for me, right?"

"I got your fucking video. Izzy demands that you destroy it once you see. She doesn't want evidence." Tig nodded and sat back.

"Now that Zobelle and Weston have been dealt with, it's time to show a wave of force. Drive out the rest of the AB shit rats that have set up shop in our town. They've done nothing but bring diseased pussy and crank in. It's time we reminded the people of Charming that we will not sit by while this shit goes on under our noses."

"You plan on making a show, we'll need guns. Our cupboards are bare," Bobby said.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Edmond, and the Chinese contact is laying low since the immigration deal. It'll be weeks before we see a gun out of them," Clay said.

"We'll have to tap our personal stock. Everyone will just have to bring in what they have," Jax said. Everyone agreed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella and Angela met at Gemma's place. They wanted to check on the older woman after the bombshell she dropped on Clay and Jax the night before. She was sitting at her table, smoking a joint and watching her parrot at the other end of the table.

"Morning," Bella said softly.

"Hey you two."

"We wanted to make sure that you were okay," Angela said.

"I'm still here. And thanks to this little number," Gemma said, holding up the joint. "I'm doing very good."

"Can I ask, why did you tell them now?" Bella asked.

"It was time. The men who done it were already dead. They wouldn't need to do something stupid in their anger in some misguided attempt to avenge what happened. This way they can process and move on."

"Gemma?" Bella asked at her tone.

"Clay's never gonna want to be inside something that's been ripped up like me," Gemma whispered, flicking the ashes of her joint into an ashtray on her table, her eyes resigned.

"Gemma. Clay loves you," Angela said.

"It ain't about love. Men need to own their pussy. His has been violated. He'll find another. It's what they do," she said, taking another hit as she got up from the table.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax jumped a bit as he was loading his personal guns into a small duffel for the club when he saw Angela walk into the room from the darkish hallway.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me," he breathed.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Did you see my mom?" he asked, finishing his task.

"Yeah. She's kind of numb."

"Would you be willing to keep an eye on her today? Take Abel to see her? Always cheers her up."

"Sure. We'll go to the park or watch Tutenstein," Angela smiled. Jax grabbed the duffel off the bed and stopped by her on his way out, taking her hand.

"I love you," he said. Angela stretched up and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." Jax made to leave, but Angela caught him in the hall.

"Jax..." Angela paused, her mind whirring at warp speed trying to put what Gemma said to rest, but it wouldn't leave her alone. "We agreed on honesty, right?"

"Of coarse."

"So you, you know that sleeping with other women is a deal breaker for me, right? Cheating. I can't and won't be able to handle it."

"Are you asking me if I've been unfaithful?" he asked incredulously.

"NO!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly. "No, I know that you haven't been. But… but things have been going so well lately. Too well. I can't help but feel that the other shoe is going to drop, and drop in a hard stomp at that. I know that playing house doesn't really fit with the MC lifestyle. It may come to a point where you can't do it anymore. But if we're going to have a family...expand our family, I need to know that you're serious. That you won't get itchy feet later-"

"Angel!" Jax interrupted. Angela froze and took a breath.

"Sorry. Bad time, I know. I just had to-"

"I know," he said, framing her face with his hands. "I haven't been with anyone else since I first started getting to know you. And you wouldn't know everything I know about the club if I didn't think this was serious," Jax said. Angela's eyes began welling with tears as his words sunk in. As his words soothed the ragged worry her soul had been in since she and Bella went to see Gemma.

"Come here," Jax whispered, pulling her to him. "It's going to be all right," he soothed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig was at Gemma and Clay's, packing up the guns in their personal stores on Clay's orders. He was also well on his way to being drunk. He had a nearly empty bottle of Vodka sitting to his right as he loaded the duffel. Gemma came in and saw him taking a swig. Seeing this, she couldn't help but to comment.

"You want some orange juice with that?" she asked.

"Sorry," Tig said slowly. "Helped myself. Been a rough morning." He walked over to Gemma and gave her a hug.

"Yeah." Tig pulled back and gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"You need anything, you let us know." Gemma smiled and nodded.

"What's all this?" she asked, pointing to the guns.

"Oh. Chinese contact didn't pan out. We're collecting personal stock."

"I'll get mine," Gemma said firmly, going to a hall closet. She reached up, trying to get the two hat boxes, but Clay had moved them, and they were ever so slightly too high for her.

"Hey. Hey. Gem, Gem, Gem. I got it. I got it," Tig said. The man had followed her, and was now reaching above to where her hands were grasping to take down the two boxes. The problem was that the vodka had hit him harder than he thought, and he dropped both boxes of hand guns.

"I'll get it," he said with a long suffering sigh. "Sorry."

Gemma, who was feeling numb still from telling Jax and Clay what had happened to her, and needing to feel that sense of connection to someone, all of a sudden found Tig completely irresistible. Testing his willingness, she showed a bit of leg through her robe. Tig looked up, his eyes half glazed in inebriation, his mind in a whirlwind of uncertainty. He was still in turmoil from his close call with Izzy and Donna. He couldn't understand how either of them could forgive him what he had done. And not being able to speak to anyone about it was eating him up inside.

Gemma took his face, bringing it to her as he slowly rose, taking in her scent. He stood completely, kissing Gemma hungrily as she wound her arms around his neck. Tig pinned her against the wall, knocking some of the photos to the ground in his need. Gemma ripped his shirt open, and Tig lowered the sleeves of her robe, baring her lace covered breast. Her scar standing out on her chest. Tig unbuckled his belt, and Gemma turned, facing the wall as Tig prepared to enter her. But then he catches sight of a picture of young Jax with his now dead brother Thomas. It snapped him back to reality with a hard, rude awakening.

"Jesus. Jesus," he sobbed, stepping back. "What the hell are we doing?" he asked her. Gemma fixed her robe, their breathing evening out as they gained control of themselves. She looked sadly at Tig, before she made a hasty retreat. Tig pulling his pants back up, wondering when his life had become such a mess.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig pulled in to the Teller-Morrow lot, seeing Opie working on the Panhead he had picked up on his and Donna's trip after she got shot. As it turned out, it was Ellie that wanted to help him restore it the most. They had had an unforgettable time as he showed her how to restore her, and he even had taken to calling the bike Ellie, for his daughter. Tig pulled off his helmet, setting it on his handlebars and walking to Opie.

"Wow. Looks sweet, Ope," he said. "Done a great job restoring that bad boy."

"Yeah. Ellie helped a lot."

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"No, I'm all good. This is going to be Ellie's bike when she gets old enough. Just want it to be ours, you know? Thanks, though."

Tig pursed his lips. "All right." He stood there for a moment, searching for something to say. "Awful thing, Gemma."

"Yeah. You okay?" Opie asked, looking up from the exhaust he was fiddling with.

"I'm fine," Tig lied. "Can I ask you a question, Opie?"

"What's that?"

"The night that Donna and Izzy were shot, why was Donna driving the truck?" he asked.

"I was taking the kids home. Needed a back seat," Opie said, the easy smile that was on his face as he thought about he and Ellie restoring the bike, gone at Tig's question. He was still pissed, but taking his anger out on Clay helped immensely. Now he just had a score to settle with Tig and a life to take from Stahl. "Why do you ask me that?"

"She wasn't supposed to be in the truck, Ope," Tig said sadly. Opie stood, a storm brewing in his eyes, his fists, clenching and unclenching.

"You son of a bitch," he growled, pushing Tig into the truck near them, and wailing on him, his rings cutting into Tig's flesh. Tig fell, but Opie hauled him to his feet, gripping Tig by the hair.

"WHY?! Why would you shoot at them?! Why would you carry out the hit?" Opie hollered.

"It was Stahl. She made you out to be a rat. She's the one who responsible," Tig said miserably.

"I know this. We know this. But how could you believe this of me? I came clean...Clay and I were good!"

"Found wire taps in your truck and your phone. The feds put money in your accounts. Stahl, she wanted to make us think you had turned. It was supposed to be you in the truck, not Donna. Not Izzy."

"Opie!" Jax yelled as he and Angela pulled up.

"I'm sorry, Ope. I'm so sorry," Tig said lowly, through the pain of his busted face.

"Clay!" Jax yelled into the clubhouse. Clay, Bobby, Juice, Chibs, Bella, and everyone else came pouring out of the clubhouse and garage. They ran up as Opie stepped back, breathing hard. Jax tried to stop him, but Opie decided he just needed to get away. He jumped on his bike and left. He had an agent to hunt.

"What the hell happened?" Clay asked.

Tig, still out of it and grieving for the injustice he did, looked at Clay.

"It all finally came to a head. I had to know why," he said.

"Why, what?"

"Why it was Donna and Izzy in the truck that night. I had to tell him. He knows it was Stahl. He knows who pulled the strings."

"Shit," Jax said. "This may have pushed him. He's going after Stahl. Shit!" he exclaimed as he rushed to his bike in the hopes of catching up.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie was waiting in his truck. Casing the Charming PD for Stahl to exit. When he finally saw her leaving, he followed her. As he did from a modest distance, he reached over and opened the glove compartment, pulling out his 9 mil.

Meanwhile, Jax walked into said department and found Hale. He looked around, not seeing any of the normal drab suits the A.T.F. agents usually wore.

"Where's A.T.F.?" he asked Hale.

"Oh, they left a little while ago. Why?"

"Opie finally lost it. Everyone knows what happened with Izzy and Donna but decided to sit on it. Tig pushed him over. He's going after Stahl."

"Oh, shit," Hale said, his eyes going wide. "I just saw Opie's truck on the street. He's probably tailing her."

"I gotta stop him."

"I'll call Stahl. I'm gonna give her a heads up. Put an ATL out on Ope."

"Any idea where she's headed?" Jax asked.

"She says she's got an informant who's willing to turn on the IRA. Probably someone within their own ranks, or what's left of Zobelle's crew. They're the only ones buying at the moment."

"All right. I'll start there."

"Okay," Hale said as Jax hurried out of the building.

Unser came up to him as he saw the young outlaw leave. "I'm guessing Jax told you," he said to his deputy. Hale looked at him in confusion. "Crew found out about Gemma. The rape," he clarified.

"Jesus Christ," Hale said, thinking that the shit storm just got worse.

"Made a decision to do right by her," he said. "Where ever this leads, whatever I gotta do for them, it's on me only."

"You're going to protect Sam Crow," Hale said, knowing that he shouldn't have been expecting any different.

"I'm gonna help a friend," Unser corrected. "Now you do whatever you need to do. Understand?"

Hale nodded. "Consider yourself acting chief."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Tig?" Bella asked the man, sitting on his bed in his dorm room. "Tiggy, look at me," she pressed.

Tig looked over to her, as she cleaned the cut along his cheek bone. "Are you all right?"

"How can you do it? How can you forgive me and Clay so easily?" he asked.

"Because you and Clay were only being who you were. You believed that there was a threat to the club. You believed you were protecting your brothers. Would I have preferred that you hadn't shot at me? Obviously, but I think that the hate that you and Clay feel for yourselves is punishment enough without me adding to it. Now I don't know about Donna. You'll have to ask her, but expecting you and Clay not to act like the outlaws you are in such an instance is just...just..." Bella searched for the word. "Disingenuous," she finished.

"Had to dig deep for that word, huh?" Tig teased.

"Shut up, killa," Bella laughed. Tig froze at his oft used moniker, though he didn't gain the sense of accomplishment from Bella's use that he did when Happy said it to him. "Relax, Tiggy. I know who and what you are. I hold no judgments over what you are, so relax."

Tig did, relax, and smiled at Bella. She smiled back and handed him a bottle of peroxide. "Clean out the cuts on your hands. And then you are taking me out to ice cream. It's the least you can do after your stunt with the Mac-10."

Tig chuckled, and nodded. "You're wish is my command, gorgeous."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Juice came in with a duffel of his own guns to add to the small collection they had mustered up from the other Sons.

"This is everyone's personal stock," he said, adding two pistols to the collection.

"Zobelle's crew has enough automatic weapons to suppress a third world coup. We can't go at them with hand guns, and a couple of AKs and hunting rifles. We're gonna have to try Cameron again. Him not being around is very concerning."

"We can ask Chibs or Bella to get in touch with Liam. Since he is higher on the food chain than Jimmy or Cameron, he may have an idea where the Irish shipment is," Bobby tells Clay.

"Do it. See if Cameron is in trouble. If it's something we can help with, we will. Man has already gone out on a limb for us, it's time we repaid him in kind."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Fiona was sitting in an interrogation room across from Stahl, who was rattling on about the terms of her involvement with her investigation.

"In exchange for cooperating in the arrest of James O'Phalen, we will provide immunity to Filip Telford for the connection with the IRA and protection for your daughter Kerrianne. You will be registered as a confidential informant for the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms," Stahl said.

"Deal was immunity for the entirety of Sam Crow. Not just Filip," Fiona said coldly.

"Immunity for Chibs connection to the IRA was as far as I could go. The DA's office wants Sam Crow taken down, and any crime he's committed stateside with the Sons of Anarchy MC they count as an act of domestic terrorism as an outlaw biker gang. They won't allow that deal."

"Bull shite," Fiona spat. "I gave you Edmond. And his father won't be far behind as he looks for the lad. You're just taking pleasure in dicking me around."

"I just figured you wouldn't want to wait and risk Kerrianne's safety."

"You promised all of it. My lips are sealed, until you make it happen," Fiona said as she got up to leave.

"Edmond refuses to give up his father. He also refuses to rat on Jimmy. But if word got back to Jimmy that you got the ball rolling, there's no telling what he would do to your daughter. Or you for that matter. He gave Chibs his lovely Glasgow Smile, and that was just because he had something he wanted," Stahl pointed out. Fiona turned and went to strike Stahl, but two agents at the door grabbed her before she could even round the table.

"I'm going to kill you, you filthy whore," she growled.

"I'll tell you what," Stahl said to the restrained woman, and picking up the blue backed agreement. "You look this over. Sign it before I leave here today or Kerrianne is in the wind. Let her go." Fiona shook off her captors and exhaled loudly at Stahl's ruthlessness.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie was waiting outside the Stockton transfer facility Stahl had dragged him and Donna to when she set them up. Waiting for Stahl to resurface. He saw a woman who looked vaguely familiar to him come out, looking around and putting a set of forms in her bag. He knew he knew her, just not from where.

Then he saw Stahl and her lackys exit, and he started his truck and followed her. He would work out where he knew the woman from later.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax had followed Zobelle's lacky, Ule to a meet with the Mayan President. He got out of the car and followed the Latino man into his store.

"Now you know my heroin is good. What's your business proposal?" Alvarez asked.

"It's rather simple. Zobelle supplies you with unlimited heroin distribution in every prison from Mule Creek to Pelican Bay. Mr. Zobelle estimates that it'll more than triple your income," Ule said.

"And what's his take on this. Why isn't he here meeting with me?" Alvarez asked.

"Mr. Zobelle, has unfortunately left the country for safety reasons, but he left me strict instructions on his plans, and he conferences with me three times a week for updates," Ule lied. Zobelle left notes and possibilities, yes, but he obviously hadn't heard from the man in weeks. He just wanted more money, even if he had to name drop Zobelle to get it.

"He wants to split the profits, 50-50 for the prison contacts."

"Half?" Alvarez asked incredulously. "That's my heroin, ese."

"And this is Zobelle's pipeline," Ule pointed out.

"And if I say no?"

"You know what happens then. This opportunity won't be the only thing to vanish, but the guns we supply you. That happens, you lose ground with the Niners and Henry Lin. It'll take maybe two weeks for the Mayans to be a footnote again."

Alvarez sighed in frustration as Ule took out two cigar boxes and opened them. This is your share of the profits from this order. I'll make the same pickup every ten days."

"Then I suppose I'll see you in ten days," he said, holding out his hand.


	19. Service Pt 2

**_A/N 11/17/2018: Hey y'all. So you know that I was NOT happy with the way that this chapter had come out. After much thinking and a lot of writing and re writing, I'm posting this chapter again with an extended ending, and I may end up taking out the fluff at the end between Chibs and Bella. But I want them together at least once more before the big finale with the way I plan things to go about. I'll post another note about the update at the beginning of the next chapter in case this one get's skipped. That way, my bases are covered._**

Ule went right from his meeting with Alvarez to a pickup with Jimmy, not knowing that the feds had eyes on the port. Jimmy brought four bags of AKs out himself, setting them down on the dock in front of Ule.

"That's the four dozen AKs," Jimmy said.

"Good," Ule replied.

"Listen, I've hit a bit of a snag," he said, lying to Ule about being persona non grata with the IRA now. "This may be the last shipment for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Ule asked angrily.

"My pipeline's dried up," Jimmy said.

"Zobelle is not going to be happy about this," trying one last time to name drop a man he didn't know to be dead.

"You'll be my first call when I know more," Jimmy again lied. "Sorry, man."

Not one of the participants of that transaction knew that they had eyes on them. Stahl was as giddy as a fed could get when they weren't getting laid on a regular basis.

"Put a tail on O'Phelan. Now that we have him in our sights, I want an iron clad case against him," she ordered.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie, too, was waiting at the docks, having followed Stahl around all day for the opportunity to 'talk' with the manipulative cunt that nearly killed 2 members of his family. Not to mention setting him up and making his brothers second guess him. He watched as the agents went separate ways. The bulk of which went into a standard issue black SUV for the government, while Stahl split off to a silver sedan after seeing Jimmy and his new tail leave the docks.

He caught her with her door still open. She was on the phone, returning Hale's call if he heard her right. He pointed his gun right at her, and, though his rage was boiling just beneath the surface, remained composed to anyone who would see them.

"Get out," he said softly. He reached in and took her phone, throwing it to the other side of the chain link fence before she could call for back up from Hale or someone else.

Stahl had her hands up, showing she was unarmed. "Look, I don't know what this is about, Ope, but whatever it is, this is not the way to handle it," she said tremulously.

"Shut up," he bit out. Making sure that her piece wasn't on her, Stahl took the time to look down at the pistol aimed at her chest.

"You gonna kill me?" she asked.

Opie didn't answer, and Stahl lowered her hands. "You found out something about Donna and Izzy," she said, reading his face.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about them!" he yelled at her, aiming the gun higher.

"Okay," Stahl said, holding her hands up again. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to feel. I want you to feel what Chibs and I both felt that night."

"I never thought that you, your family, or Izzy would get hurt, Opie. I underestimated Clay's capacity for vengence..."

"Don't you dare try to pass the blame," Opie said, once again calmly, though his eyes gave him away.

"I'll take my share of the guilt, okay? It comes with the territory-"

"Donna is a beautiful woman. She is a wonderful mother. Izzy for fuck's sake had just gotten out of a bad relationship. She was just starting to be happy with Chibs, finding out she was pregnant. They are innocents in all of this. Those are the women you nearly killed," he finished in a barely audible whisper as he pressed the gun closer to her head.

Stahl began shaking in fear that he really would kill her, but Opie knew that this wasn't the time. In broad daylight on the dock her fellow agents knew she was last. In all likelihood, they had the place wired and video streams up as he was doing this. But he was willing to risk this much. Only this much. Opie pulled the gun away from her and released the clip, holding it up to her as his other hand thumbed the safety on.

"The outlaw had mercy. You remember that the next time you try to twist the truth to kill one of us."

He shoved the clip into her hands and left, not once looking back. Stahl, trying to regain her equilibrium from the fear she had felt moments before, slid into the driver's seat of her car, a sob making it's way out of her.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma had once again found herself outside the church that held the meetings for sexual assault survivors. She was smoking her third cigarette in the last hour, dangerously pushing the limit on her self imposed quota for the day. She turned when she heard a moderately deep voice ask, "Can I bum one of those?"

It was a reverend with the collar and gray shirt to match. "Uh, yeah. Sure," she said, holding out her pack. He took one, and then she lit it for him with her lighter.

"Thanks," he said simply.

"Yeah."

"Francis," he introduced himself.

"Gemma," she replied. "This your parish?"

"Yeah. You here for a meeting?"

"Not sure," she told him honestly.

"Took me three months before I could actually walk through the door," he said. "Heroin. Clean 21 years."

Gemma looked at him, impressed. "Good for you."

"Good for everyone else, too," he smiled playfully as he flicked the ashes off the end of his cig.

"Can I ask you a- a question?" she asked uncertainly.

Francis nods and she continues. "You think- You think God forgives you for doing bad things? I… I mean, like...really...bad shit."

"God forgives absolutely. We're the ones who usually can't," he said, his smile never fading.

"Yeah. I get that," Gemma chuckled.

"Took me a long time to let go of all the wreckage I created. That's why I do what I do. Service to others is the only thing that keeps the self-loathing… to a tolerable level."

"Oh. I'm not sure how much service I am to anyone."

"You're being of service to me," Francis said. "Smoke. Relevant conversation. Highlight of my day. Look for the opportunities, Gemma. God puts them before us all the time."

Gemma smiled as he got up, snuffing his smoke. "I was nice meeting you," he said, turning to her once more.

"Same," she said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax walked into Opie's dorm to see him washing his hands in his bathroom, his gun on the bed.

"Hey. I've been looking for you," he said in concern.

"I didn't kill her," Opie said, knowing that that's what Jax wanted to know. He took a seat on his bed as Jax sat in a chair.

"Playing it smart. Going by what the girls want. And now that Donna's pregnant too, I refuse to leave her to go through that alone again. The five years I was in Chino was too much."

"She'll get hers, man. We'll make sure of it," Jax promised.

Opie nodded. "At least I got Tig and Clay settled. I'm good with them now."

"So no more coming in to the lot to see you beating the shit out of the others?" Jax asked.

"Not from me, brother. Chibs still has to settle his accounts, though."

"Jesus, that man has a fist like a hammer, too."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Liam was meeting with Clay and Chibs at a small Irish pub in Oakland. "Jimmy got tweaked. Changed alliances at the first hint of the feds. It was him that gave Zobelle the idea for the van explosion. They were in bed that far back," he told the two Sons. "Still has it out for you, laddie."

"Bastard's been trying to off me for near two decades. A little car bomb isn't going to take me any time soon," Chibs hissed.

"Glad to hear it. I called your man in Belfast. Warned him about Jimmy's eventual excommunication, and under no circumstances is he to do business with the man from here on out. The guns Jimmy has is the entirety of the month's stock stateside. He's put a heavy dent in the cash flow and the heads aren't happy. That said, those are the only guns he's got, and will ever get. And he's not smart enough to hold on to them. He'll continue doing business until he runs out. Month and a half to two if he's frugal."

"What about the commitments your people here in the states have made. I don't know about your other contacts, but we need those AKs now," Clay said.

"The IRA know how to do business. There's always on contingency stock. You'll get your guns, and at half the price this month for the headache Jimmy O has caused," Liam promised.

"Sounds good," Clay smiled toothily, holding his hand out, that Liam took. Liam then turned to Chibs.

"You keep treating Bella as you have, keep that smile on her face, and you and I won't have any problems, laddie," he said to the Scot.

Chibs nodded. "I've asked for her hand," he tells the Irishman, who's grin all but splits his face in two.

"I see time has given wisdom. Didn't waste time after Fiona, did you? I'll get in touch with out man, Jenks. Have the papers filed by the end of the week. Just so there's no confusion."

"Appreciate it," Chibs said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was once again sitting around the redwood, Opie thinking on what he wanted to say to the two men he had beat the crap out of.

"This-this club...this club nearly killed my wife. The woman I consider a sister. From now on, my slate with Clay and Tig is clean. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Chibs still has his shit with you to deal with. And I don't want anyone in my business. Doesn't help me, my family, or Sam Crow."

"Understood," Clay said. "Anything else?"

Opie nodded. "I was following Stahl. Saw a woman I recognized coming out of her office with paperwork. Dark skin, wild hair, well dressed. Think I saw her with the Irish a few times."

"Fiona?!" Chibs asked in shock. Opie looked at him in confusion for a moment before the connections clicked in his own head.

"Shit, that's why I recognized her. You have her picture in your dorm with your daughter," Opie said lowly.

"There's only one reason Fiona would go to the feds, and that's if Jimmy threatened Kerrianne. The woman would do anything for our daughter. Problem is, now that Stahl has her on the hook, she'll do anything to keep her there, even resorting to using Kerrianne as blackmail," Chibs said in worry. "And if Jimmy finds out that she's turned, he'll kill both to send a message."

"I'll call McGee in Belfast. Have him keep an eye on your girl. We'll make sure to take care of Kerrianne," Clay promised.

"Thank you, brother," Chibs breathed.

"We got another issue. Seems Zobelle's boy, the one he was turning on Weston for, is working with the Mayans. Looked to be a buy or a trade. And we all know Alvarez's only commodity is heroin."

"What would white power want with heroin?" Juice asked.

"I think it was Zobelle's plan all along. It's the missing piece man, think about it. This was never about a race war. The guns were about controlling the H traffic. Feeding the Mayans weapons so White can control the heroin trade."

"How would that have worked?" Bobby asked. "Weston and his boys were hardcore color haters."

"That's why I think he had the new guy. And with Zobelle and Weston gone, he's just in it for the money now."

"That sounds like something we can take advantage of," Clay said, thinking.

"Absolutely," Jax agreed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela, Donna, and Bella were all out on the picnic table waiting for their men to come out to them after their meeting. It was the first time that all three had been together in some time and were catching up on all of the gossip. Angela and Bella squealed in delight when Donna told them she was pregnant.

"Now all we have to do is get Ange knocked up," Bella beamed.

"What is this? Some sort of pregnancy pact?" Angela chuckled wryly.

"No, but I would really like it if our kids could all grow up together. Be like siblings," Bella said with whimsy.

"Your hormones are making you act very strange."

"Get used to it. Happens to every woman when they're pregnant. It's the nesting phase. Bella's gotta be going nuts with nursery planning right about now," Donna mused.

"Planning, yes. But I haven't been able to pin Chibs down long enough to see what room he'd like me to convert. Heaven help me if I accidentally transfigure the room he wants as a man cave into a baby's room."

"He'll just have to get over it," Donna shrugged. "After all, he put half the work into making the kid. You spend 9 months cooking them, so he should have to give up something to help, too."

"Maybe I should. Only have three months at this point."

"With Ellie's nursery, I went through five different colors and eight different cribs in the first week. You better get a move on, girlie."

"Not as bad as Angela. At this rate, her kid'll be the youngest by a whole year in my case," Bella teased.

"This again? You definitely need to focus on the baby's room, Bells," Angela chuckled as the door to the clubhouse opened and Clay came out, followed by the others.

"Be good to 'em, girls. It's been a long day," Clay sighed.

"She's in the office," Bella tells him with a smile as Chibs kissed her temple and ran a hand over her swollen tummy. Clay nodded and continued to walk, but Tig stopped him a few more steps out.

"Clay. She needs to know you still love her," Tig said.

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked.

"Gemma- thing that's causing her the most pain, is thinking you don't want her anymore," Tig said. Clay looked at Tig and then to the office where Gemma was, before looking back to Tig.

"I'll always have your back, brother. I love you," he said, embracing Clay and walking to his bike.

Clay was bemused by his Sergent at Arms' demeanor, but took what he said to heart. He went to the office to see Gemma. She was looking through the filing cabinet, and still looked as beautiful as the day he married her.

"Let's go home," he said.

"Oh, honey. I should catch up. We'll be buried," she said, half apologetically, half as a dodge.

"Fine," Clay said, closing the door hard before going to the desk and shoving everything on it to the floor.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Gemma asked. Clay lifted her onto the desk before he looked hard into her eyes, conveying the seriousness and truth of his next words.

"I want my wife," he growls lowly at her. Gemma's gaze softened and she kissed him. Hard and with a passion they had been missing the months since her rape. Clay leaned her farther back and the hand supporting her slipped on more papers. She broke the kiss and shoved the rest of the papers onto the floor before leaning farther back and letting Clay claim her mouth once more, as they connected once more.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella and Chibs were once again at home after bidding goodbye to their family. Bella promising Donna and Angela that they would spend more time together. But for now, both Bella and Chibs were laying in their bed, Bella curled up to his side and clinging like a barnacle.

"I need a room to make into a nursery," Bella said.

"Choose any one you want, _mo ghràdh_ ," he whispered.

"You don't have plans for the others?" she asked.

"Nay. Not here often enough, besides when I'm with you, to use the ones beside the kitchen, bedroom, living room, and bathroom. Not even sure by this point I know how many rooms I have," he jokes. Bella chuckles.

"All right. May use the one at the end of the hall. Gives us our privacy when we want to have a bit of fun," she said coyly, her hand trailing down his chest.

"Aye. Wouldn't want to scar the lad so early with the noises we make," he said, pulling her to straddle him. Bella's short maternity nightgown slid up her still tones thighs as Chibs' hand went to the junction of her legs.

"Why, Miss. Swan. I do believe you have forgotten a piece of your wardrobe," Chibs teased, his thumb brushing her clit. Bella rocked against his hand as she moaned.

"Better access," she said simply.

"Indeed," he said, sliding her back so she sat directly on his now burgeoning erection. Bella whimpered as he slid into her, thanking God he didn't wear anything to bed. She began to rock, feeling every inch of his cock as he entered her.

Bella's breaths came in needy pants and keening moans as Chibs used his legs to leverage himself as he thrust into her. His own cries of pleasure mixing with her own. It didn't take long. Bella's walls contracted tightly around Chibs as he spilled himself into her, both of them calling the other's name in ecstasy.

Regaining their breath, Chibs pulled Bella to him, one hand going to his son as he kissed her brow. She was out like a light within moments, and Chibs had to laugh. Things with Bella were quite simple. Whatever she felt like doing, she did. If she was tired, she slept. Angry, she yelled. Horny, she fucked. It was so much easier than with Fiona, and he couldn't be more thankful. Now he primarily just had to worry about keeping Kerrianne safe from half a world away.

He wondered what the hell the woman was thinking going to the feds. Granted, she didn't know everything Stahl had been up to, but it was a death sentence from both sides, what she did. She wasn't protecting Kerrianne, Fiona was dooming her. He decided to call Liam in the morning. Ask if he could get a couple of the Coven members to look after her as well. Just to make him feel better. For now, he pulled Bella close and breathed in her clean, strawberry scented hair. Her favorite scented shampoo, he knew, and fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay and Gemma were smoking a nice after sex joint when his phone rang. He sighed.

"No rest for the wicked," he tells her with a smirk as he kissed her and started sifting through the piles of clothes on the floor looking for his cell. His brow furrowed when he saw that it was Liam.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Cameron reached out to me. We have a problem, brother," he said.

"What do you need?" Clay asked.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was once again gathered around the redwood.

"Got a call from Liam. Cameron finally reached out. Fiona set up Edmond. A.T.F. took him into custody and Cam has been hiding out. Wants to know if we'd be willing to test out the AKs in the field by helping him bust out junior."

"Jesus Christ," Chibs said, his hair still messed and barely even had a shirt on underneath his kutte. "Edmond won't give anything up, but if Fiona gives her enough to lead back to Jimmy O, it could put him and Cameron in danger, as well as Fiona and Kerrianne."

"The Belfast boys have Kerrianne. You need to see if you can reach out to your ex. See if you can't get a glimps of whatever is going on in that impossible head of hers," Bobby said.

"Aye, I can do that."

"You have any attachments to Fiona, brother?" Jax asked.

Chibs shook his head. "Not beyond being the mother of my child, and even that's worn thin."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we put a wrench in her plans."

"Not at all. Why would you ask?"

"We can't leave a threat like this out there. She needs to go away. Permanently," Jax said. Chibs sighed.

"I'll reach out to her. See if I can't get a beat on what's she's planning. Though I'm going to need some gear. I'll ask Jasper to help," he said.

"Good. See if he has a plan for Edmond too. A military mind like his is always good for strategy," Clay said.


	20. The Culling

_**A/N 11/20/2018: Oh my lovelies, I don't deserve your loyal readership! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. OT at work last week burned me out, along with my brain wracking and twisting itself into knots trying to come up with a decent enough story line to keep things moving in a smooth way. All I can say is thank goodness I have a four day weekend for the holiday! lol With that being said, I see no obstacles keeping me from finishing this season and more than likely starting Season 3 this weekend. Send me good vibes and thoughts, y'all, if you want to keep the story going. Also, heads up. Next chapter won't be all that long. See, I don't mind shorter chapters, I just need to know they will be shorter ahead of time. lol But! It won't be all that much more shorter. So! Without further ado, I give you... The Culling!**_

The Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Original chapter had called a lockdown. Anyone and everyone even remotely connected to Sam Crow was to meet at the clubhouse by noon that day, or risk being left to fend for themselves.

Jax walked into his house and went straight for the nursery, where he found Abel lying in his crib, and a diaper bag ready with a small duffel for the infant.

"Come on, little man," Jax said, picking his son up into his arms, and grabbing the two bags. He went out into the hall, where he met Angela, who had a bag a piece for both of them. She greeted him with a quick kiss, setting down the bags she had and then went back into the bedroom for the last, a small medical bag with basic first aide amenities.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

At the same time, Gemma and Donna were out shopping for the necessities. More beer, toilet paper, and snacks for the children. They had run into Lyla while she was there as well, shopping for last minute things for Piper and they reminded her the time she and Jasper should be at the clubhouse, not wanting them to be locked out.

Lyla assured Gemma that she would be there with both Piper and Jasper.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Unser was even advised to take shelter in the Sons clubhouse as they cleaned house. He packed his revolver and three boxes of ammo, along with a file he had managed to squirrel away from the A.T.F. before they left. Making sure that he also had his cancer medication, he looked around his office at the Charming PD, before he left, without a backward glance.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay and Tig were making sure that the surplus they had recently restocked was being put to good use. Everything from sawed offs to AKs were laid out neatly on the redwood table as Clay checked the sights of one gun, and Tig rifled through boxes, taking note of the amount of ammo they had, courtesy of the Wahewa Reservation.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella herself was frantic in her packing. She was never one to over think such a thing, so she packed a couple of maternity sundresses, a comfortable pair of sweats or two and a large tshirt to get her through the lockdown. Chibs also packed quickly, just throwing a spare set of jeans and a couple of tshirts of his own into the bag, before he went to grab their toiletries.

"Got everything, _mo ghràdh_?" he asked quickly. Bella only nodded as she zipped up the bag and went to pull the strap over her shoulder, only to have Chibs take it before she could. She huffed in bemusement before following him out into the van, where they were due to pick up another family before they made their way to the clubhouse.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs pulled in right behind Jax and they were the last ones as the clock struck high noon. The guards on the lot were already armed as they closed the gate once more. Juice ran up to Jax.

"Everybody's in," he said in a huff.

"Okay, good. Lock it down," he said lighting a cigarette. Juice went to tell the Sons at the gate as Jax and Chibs lead their girls into the clubhouse.

Bella was nearly overwhelmed at the sight. It wasn't just the Sons and their families, though there seemed to be many more Sons than she had figured in the home charter, but a handful of Coven members, easily identifiable by their own kuttes, Unser standing out in his uniform talking to Charlie, then Jane, though a member of the Coven, she and Alec didn't wear the kutte but black army fatigues and form fitting black shirts.

Chibs led Bella to one of the couches, where she sat, taking the weight off of her now aching feet. Chibs laid a hand on her tummy, rubbing it lovingly as he bent to kiss her. Jasper walked over to stand beside her, though his protective stance was eased by him striking up a casual conversation with her and Lyla.

Jax caught Tig's eye and nodded, letting him know they were good to go. The wild raven haired man let out a piercing whistle gaining the attention of everyone in the bar.

"Everybody! Listen up!" he hollered over the low din.

Clay cleared his throat as he stood on a chair in the middle of the room. "I want to welcome you all to Club Reaper. I'm glad you made your reservations early, 'cause as you can see, we are booked to capacity," he started, causing several people to chuckle. "You're here because you're family. And because SAMCRO takes care of it's own. Next couple of days, this club's got some business to handle that could put our members and the people connected to us in… unfriendly situations. Now, chances are, nothing's going to happen, but… people have already been hurt on my watch. And that ain't every going to happen again," he promised, making eye contact with Bella specifically.

"Nobody gets in. Nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern, you talk to Piney," he said, nodding to the elder who held up a sawed off. "You got a comfort concern, you talk to my queen. Under this roof, you'll all be safe. Want you to make yourself at home. I love all of you," he finished, stepping down to cheers.

It was then the Charming chapter went in to church. Clay taking his seat at the head of the table.

"We got all the ammo, just need the AKs to fire them," Tig said.

"We got that covered, as you know," Clay said, before motioning to Unser.

"Lifted this from A.T.F. before they left," Unser said, laying the file on the table. Jax opened it and started handing out photos and copies of the report inside it.

"We show Jimmy that his woman has turned on him, may make him unpredictable enough for us to get our hit in," Jax said.

"He could just believe that we typed the whole thing ourselves," Happy said.

"That's why you guys need me," Jasper said from the corner, though it seems no one even knew he was there. Kozik, a Son from Tacoma, pulled his gun on him, much to Jasper's amusement, though he was the only Son to do so. "Put that away, junior. I'm here as a friend and to help," Jasper drawled in his thick Texan accent.

Seeing that he was the only one with his gun out, Kozik looked to Clay, who nodded, and he did what Jasper said. "Y'all know my history. The relevant bit anyway. I can got you the tech you need through my D.O.D. contact. Mini-cams, mics, the works," he said, laying all of the gear out on the table.

"D.O.D? You a cop?" Kozik asked. Jasper only rolled his eyes.

"Chibs, call Fiona, set a meet. See if you can't find out what the hell she's thinking. Jax, you, Juice and Ope start spreading the racial harmony gossip. What about Ule?" Clay asked.

"Boy's gotten too big for his britches. Surprising since he was only with them for a few weeks. He holds to form, he'll be looking to become the biggest bad in town. Calling him out to a standoff might just do it," Jasper said. Clay nodded.

"Simple enough. You all have your jobs. Go do them."

"You got it," Jax agreed, leaving with the bulk of the Sons and leading Kozik away to explain why it wasn't good for his over all health to poke Jasper.

Clay managed to catch Half-Sac before he left though. The kid looked a little sad. "Hey, Sac. What happened?" he asked.

"My body rejected the implant. Miracle it didn't get infected, they said."

"Oh."

"I know. Stupid idea," he said before leaving.

"Aw," Clay intoned as Tig tried and failed to hold in a chuckle. "Where is he at?"

"His year is up in about, uh, a month," Chibs said, thinking on how long he's been the kid's sponsor.

"How's everybody feeling about him patching in?" Bobby asked, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Yeah," Chibs said.

"Half a sack...shit load of balls," Clay said as he went to leave. Kozik met him on his way out.

"Hey, you let me know what Tacoma can do," he said, walking with Clay.

"It's good you're here man. We're going to need the muscle."

Kozik noticed Tig edging in and turned to him, knowing the man had it out for him. "You okay with this, Tiggy?" he taunted.

"Yeah, it's really great," he said, taking another half a step in as Kozik did, bringing the men nearly chest to chest. Bella noticed Tig's stance and thought maybe she should offer a distraction. She came up on them just as Tig asked. "Want to kiss?"

"Tig?" she asked. Clay, Kozik, and Tig all turned to her, and Tig immediately backed down, going to the pregnant woman.

"Hey, doll. You doing okay?" he asked, leading her from Clay and Kozik.

"Who is that beauty?" Kozik asked, a bit star struck.

"That… is Izzy. Chibs' old lady. That's their son she's carrying. Wouldn't advise getting on her bad side. Jasper is probably the least dangerous connection she has outside of our MC. It wasn't the Sons he's here for, but her," Clay told him. He then went to find Gemma, leaving the now fully in the loop Kozik to marvel at how one small little girl could have so many men wrapped around her finger.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs met Fiona outside a rest stop near the Wahewa land. He could immediately tell something was off with her, because she was twitchy. Looking around this way and that as if she expected Jimmy O himself to pop out of the brush, completely unaware that the danger wasn't Jimmy at the moment, but Chibs himself. Jasper's contact had come through rather quickly, getting him what he needed. Suppose if you were high up enough on the food chain, you could pull some serious strings. She led him to a bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking, turning rat, Fiona?" he demanded, taking off his sunglasses.

"Who told you I turned rat?" She nearly yelled, her eyes narrowing.

"We have Charming PD on the payroll. Our man managed to sneak your CI file before the feds left. You know what Jimmy is capable of, and you turn on him anyway. Even if he doesn't have the support he did, he's still a viper," he explained before getting back on topic.

"He threatened Kerrianne. Not just her life. He does that weekly, and it's lost most of it's meaning. He threatened to take her, Filip. As a true, on paper, can't get out of it, wife. I would die before I sentenced her to such a fate."

Chibs ran a hand through his hair. He got it now. He knew that it had something to do with their daughter, but he didn't think Jimmy would stoop so low as to think about taking a young girl. His relationship with Izzy was pushing the age limits as it was. It was only Charlie's blessing that forewent any worries about the age gap.

"Has Stahl threatened to tell him, yet? That you turned?"

"You knew?!"

"Of course I knew," Chibs said quickly. "Stupid whore did the same thing with a brother. Nearly killed two of the club's old ladies in the process. Wouldn't surprise me if she did it again. Why didn't you come to the club with this, Fi?"

"You're kidding, right? Filip, you hate my guts nearly as much as Jimmy."

"But I love my daughter," he said in a raised voice. "I may not have seen her since she was a toddler, but I love the lass. I've done what I can. We called Belfast, the Sons charter there is going to be looking after her until we give the all clear. But that's as far as the Sons help goes."

"Can't you just… I don't know, smuggle me out of the country or something," Fiona plead as she stepped forward, placing her hands on his shoulders gently. Chibs shook his head.

"No. For whatever reason, you helped Jimmy in trying to cut the Sons ties with the IRA, and neither party is happy with it. You also attempted to use Kerrianne as an excuse. One that cost you any good will I had for you almost completely. The Sons won't come after you without a reason. That and Kerrianne's protection are as far as their good will towards me extends, and that's practically generous."

"It's because of your new whore, isn't it? That you won't even give me a hint of a glance," she bit out. It was the wrong thing to say, however, as the next moment, she found herself up against a wall, his hand uncomfortably firm around her throat.

"I would watch my words, Fiona. Or you may just find out how closely my good will is to running out," he growled low and dangerous into her ear. "Get out of Charming. Get out of the country. And you may just be able to keep your life."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay and a handful of his Sons along with Jasper and the twin Volturi assassins met Cameron on the edge of the Lodi/Charming boarder. Every one of them armed to the teeth as they got ready to free Edmond. Cameron had contacted them earlier to set the meet and Clay got the details of the transfer from Unser.

It was a standard prisoner transfer convoy, so Jasper came up with a rather simple solution. It did call for one or two bodies, but no one was concerned about taking out a fed or two. Hell, Opie and Clay were hoping they got lucky and managed to hit Stahl, but were just fine holding a gun to her head at least if it came to it. Four people would spray the first and last car in the convoy, one on each side with two AKs each, just so they didn't have to worry too much about reloading when the first gun ran out.

Then, as the feds got out of their vehicles, the others would engage. In the ensuing chaos, Jasper, who was the only one besides the twins and Cameron without a kutte on, would sneak in and grab Edmond and they would make their escape via ATV hiding in the woods. The feds would search of course, but by the time they find the tire tracks, Edmond would already be in the air.

The plan went off as spectacularly as Jasper planned it. Jane and Alec taking the forward car, Tig and Happy the rear. As expected six more agents exited various cars, all taking cover behind their doors and yelling for everyone to put their weapons down. Luckily, there were more of them than there were of the agents. It took a few strategic shots in a few strategic limbs, but eventually everyone laid down their arms. As every agent, including Stahl, which was rather stupid of her, since the Sons were sure that they would have to pull her away from Edmond by her hair, were pointing their guns at the outlaws, with masks on of course, Jasper slipped in the other side of the car and grabbed the boy. Easy as pie. Clay was only sad he wasn't going to be there to witness Stahl's meltdown.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma was nursing a mug of coffee as she watched the security footage from the lot. A whole lot of nothing was happening and she was beginning to wonder if she should bring it up to herself that she was bored. Her being the advisor on comfort as Clay delegated.

"Hey," she heard behind her. It was Angela.

"Hey."

A sweetbutt came up and refilled Gemma's coffee. "Thanks," she said absently.

"You want some coffee, doll?" the girl asked Angela.

"I can get it," Angela said.

"I got it. Cream and sugar?"

"Uh, sure. Well, kinda. A packet of hot cocoa, half milk, half coffee." The girl went into the small kitchen to get what Angela asked and Gemma leaned in to her.

"They need to do that. Show respect."

"Huh. Guess being an old lady has it's perks," Angela mused.

"It does. You're not just some crow-eater. You're better than that, and as such are at the top of the food chain," Gemma said. The sweetbutt came back with a mug and set it down in front of Angela with a smile. One she returned. She may be afforded respect, but she was going to at least try earn a little on her own merits and not just on fear.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~

Jax and Clay were having a sit down with Laroy and Lin. Every party brought their back up and seconds as a precaution, but it was relatively calm for such a meet.

"Past few months have been brutal. For all of us- Niners, Asians. Losing more than half your H territory to Brown. Sons struggling to reboot weapons. Porn business burned to the ground, working on the rebuild," Jax said.

"The Gaza connect is back online. Our gun supply's being restocked," Lin tells them.

"So what? You can defend the little piece you got left? What about what you lost?" Clay asked. "You're gonna need help."

"Not looking for partners," Lin said.

"Neither are we," Laroy put in.

"We ain't talking about a partnership," Clay clarified. "Talking about an understanding. We all have a common enemy. Alvarez is running proxy for a bigger player, backed by the AB. Was Ethan Zobelle. Now, through his third in command. Man named Ule. League of American Nationalists."

"Shit," Laroy said, chuckling without any mirth. "Those peckerwoods? They all talking about God's plan for a free world without color."

"Without SAMCRO. He's pushing us out of our own town."

"Financed with your hard earned drug money," Jax said. "Ule and his connect, Jimmy, are the ones arming the Mayans. Helping them take over heroin. We stop Ule, Mayans lose their guns, they lose their power. Then we help you take back what's yours. With a little extra. All they Mayan territory. Wipe 'em out. Split it up. Henry, you get everything south of Ghosttown. Niners, everything north."

Both parties thought on it for a bit. "Friendly boarders means we can focus on business, instead of staying alive," Laroy said, looking to Lin.

"Agreed," he said.

"All right," Jax said, happy that they could come to an understanding.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella was patching up Chucky's hands, thankful that the burns weren't so bad that she didn't know what to do. She cleaned them gently with a q-tip, and applied an antibacterial ointment the same say. Most of the Sons were behind her, watching her work.

"You'll have to put ointment on these burns every few hours. And don't even let your hands stray to your cock in even an absent minded thought, Chucky, or you'll run the risk of infection," she said sternly.

"It's not like I can do anything, anyway," he said sullenly.

"No, but habits are hard to break."

"Man. You must've really pissed somebody off," Gemma said, looking at his almost fingerless hands.

"My personality is such there's no middle ground. People either love me or loathe me," he told her as Clay and Jax walk back into the clubhouse.

"Jesus Christ, you just won't die," Clay said admiringly.

"He just showed up at the gate. He has some eyewitness intel on the Cara Cara," Piney said.

"Come on, Angel. Let's go run those errands," Gemma said kindly.

"You take somebody," Clay said as Gemma kissed him and Jax kissed Angela.

"Yeah, baby."

"Don't worry. I'll put someone on her," Piney said, following Gemma out as Angela is finally relinquished by Jax.

"Thanks old man," Clay tells him with a smile.

"What did you see?" Bella asked once Angela and Gemma were away.

"Three or four of them. Looked like they were all sporting Aryan ink. Heard the name 'Westing'. They wanted to pin the blame on him," Chuck said.

"Weston?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, that was it."

"Well that isn't going to work, even if Chucky wasn't a witness," Clay said.

"Splashed gasoline everywhere. They set the place on fire," Chuck finished.

"Could you identify the guys if you saw them?" Bobby asked.

"Not all, but the ringleader for sure."

"Arson claims are keeping us from collecting on the fire insurance," Bella murmured.

"Chucky should share the information before he goes MIA again. Prove to them we didn't start the fire," Bobby said.

"And, collect a very big check," Clay said with a wink towards Bella, who smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"Do that," Clay said to Unser, who agreed.

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"What did the fed want, Eddie?" Liam asked.

"Woman's got a bug up her ass about SAMCRO and the IRA. It's not helped at all that Fiona flipped. The fed seems to think she's her golden goose. It seems Fiona didn't bother to tell her she's no longer even on the bottom rung of The Cause," Eddie tells him.

"I know the answer, laddie, but I've got to gadge the answer myself. Did you tell them anything? About the guns? SAMCRO? The Cause?" Liam asked. Eddie shook his head.

"No," he said calmly. "I knew the woman was reaching, and that you'd have a plan." Eddie smiled at his father, who pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Aye, I had a plan. What are the Kings' thoughts on all of this?" Cameron asked Liam.

"He's reached the end of his usefulness long ago. They want him dealt with, but having one within our ranks take him out would cause unnecessary dissension."

"But what if someone on the outside took care of him?" Cameron asked with a smile. One Liam shared.

"There'd be no ill will, or contracts taken out, if that's what you're askin'."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~

"Aye," said Jimmy as he answered his phone. He hadn't recognized the number but thought there couldn't have been any harm in answering it, since only family had this number.

"You have a serious problem, Jimmy," said a female voice on the other end.

"And what problem would that be, lassie?"

"A.T.F. has a probe so far up your ass, it's almost kissing your prostate. Open the text file on your phone," the voice ordered.

Jimmy did and saw a small photo of Fiona talking with the red headed fed, Stahl. "Jesus," he said softly before putting the phone to his ear again. "How do I know that isn't a set up? Who are you?" he demanded.

But instead of her voice, he heard the voice of Filip coming through the speaker, loud and clear.

" _What the hell were you thinking, turning rat, Fiona?" he demanded._

" _Who told you I turned rat?" Fiona yelled._

" _We have Charming PD on the payroll. Our man managed to sneak your CI file before the feds left. You know what Jimmy is capable of, and you turn on him anyway. Even if he doesn't have the support he did, he's still a viper," he explained._

" _He threatened Kerrianne. Not just her life. He does that weekly, and it's lost most of it's meaning. He threatened to take her, Filip. As a true, on paper, can't get out of it, wife. I would die before I sentenced her to such a fate."_

" _Has Stahl threatened to tell him, yet? That you turned?"_

" _You knew?!"_

" _Of course I knew," Chibs said quickly. "Stupid whore did the same thing with a brother. Nearly killed two of the club's old ladies in the process. Wouldn't surprise me if she did it again. Why didn't you come to the club with this, Fi?"_

" _You're kidding, right? Filip, you hate my guts nearly as much as Jimmy."_

" _But I love my daughter," he said in a raised voice. "I may not have seen her since she was a toddler, but I love the lass. I've done what I can. We called Belfast, the Sons charter there is going to be looking after her until we give the all clear. But that's as far as the Sons help goes."_

"A.T.F. tried to use the photos to rile up the Sons, hoping they'd turn on you. They didn't. But I'll give you one guess who did. We've had eyes on her for days, and know every time she meets with a fed. You're lacky's are sloppy. She slips their tail easily enough, and they're too afraid to inform you of when they loose her."

"And what do you get out of telling me this?" Jimmy asked.

"Just spreading the love. And pointing out where it's lacking in other relationships is always fun," the girl said before the line went dead."

Jimmy pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it before swearing.

"Shite."

~~~0O0~~~ ~~~0O0~~~ ~~~0O0~~~

Jane hung up the phone and looked at Jasper, Alec, and Clay. "It's done."

"Simple and to the point. I like your style, girlie," Clay said with a smile that was all teeth.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm going to find Bella. Coming Alec?" she asked her twin.

"Of course! It's been a while since we've talked with the principessa," he said, offering his arm to escort his sister out.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Where is Jimmy, Fiona?" Stahl demanded softly as she walked around the safe house. "You were supposed to deliver him by now."

"Jimmy never keeps to a predictable schedule. No one but himself knows where he's going and when. The man is more paranoid than Satan in St. Peter's during Sunday Mass. You'll need to show a bit more patience if you want him alive enough to stand trial," Fiona said, and though her voice was steady, her eyes were shifty.

"And you had better show a bit more industry in bringing him in, or Kerrianne will end up in the system here in the US rather than her native Ireland. Believe me, that can be an even scarier prospect than facing Jimmy if I wish. You came looking for me, Fiona. So you had better play this out."

"If I do, my daughter and I walk out of Charming and out of the country? Free and not having to look over our shoulders?" she asked.

"Yeah. When I arrest Jimmy and Clay. But if you screw me on this, missy, I'll bury the both of you." Stahl walked out of the house, leaving Fiona there to think on the mess she managed to get her and her daughter into.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Ule was on his way back to Zobelle's smoke shop when he was cut off by the Sons. Well, a few of them on their bikes, at any rate. He was just glad that it wasn't the whole club. But it wasn't a man with a Reaper on his back that stepped forward. Instead, he had the likeness of Nosferatu and a bloody stake on the back.

"Ule, if I'm not mistaken," Jasper said in his thick accent.

"Who's asking?" Ule said bravely...or stupidly if you were looking through Jasper's and the Sons' eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock of The Coven, and the brothers of the Sons of Anarchy MCs. You're kickin' up dust where you oughtn't," Jasper replied evenly.

"I've only been working the plan laid out by Mr. Zobelle," Ule said.

"Oh, that's clever, boy. Blame the dead man. Shove off any blame and ensure that you're not caught in the crossfire. Solid plan. Would have worked if you had slinked back into obscurity rather than kicking a hornet's nest you knew nothin' about."

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it?" Ule challenged before giving a cocky if nervous chuckle. "Gun me down in the middle of Main Street?"

"Now why would we go and do a stupid thing like that? Oh no. How about we duke it out. For all of Charmin'. You and your 10 best minions against me and mine."

Ule actually hesitated for a moment, thinking over the proposition. The assured stance of Jasper and the mischievous glints in the eyes of the Sons behind him weren't all that reassuring.

Jasper saw this though, and pressed his advantage. "Come on. One fight to end all others. One fight instead of a long drawn out war on the streets of Charmin', both sides loosing men in droves. Do you even have that many men to loose, Ule?"

Ule took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and looked Jasper right in the eye. He may have had girth on Jasper, but where he had muscle and width, Jasper had an easy lethality to him. He didn't need to prove or posture. He knew he was the toughest cat in the yard.

"When and where?"

"Timberland, 8:00," Jax said from behind Jasper.

"Access road, L-4, off the main lumber drive," Opie clarified. "No weapons."

"No witnesses," Juice put in.

"I'll be there," Ule promised.

"As shall we," Jasper said with a malicious smile. He watched Ule walk away and sighed, anticipating the trap ready to spring. "As shall we," he repeated.


	21. Na Triobloidi

Gemma and Angela were out on a food run. Seems like everyone had something that they couldn't live without at the clubhouse during the lockdown, and they were the ones that were tasked with getting what they needed. Angela looked over at Gemma, who as looking out of the window looking more relaxed than she had seen her in a long time.

"You look better. More at peace," Angela said, voicing her thoughts.

Gemma turned her attention to Angela, and, remembering her background asked, "You believe in God?"

Angela hmm'd in thought for a moment. "I suppose. Not to the extent my parents do. With a near zealous need. After I was disowned, God and I came to an agreement. Same one Bella and her dad have, to some extent. He gives me my space, I give him his, and occasionally, if our paths cross, it's all the better. You?"

"I believe we've all got a job to do," Gemma said, leaning towards her a bit.

"Fate."

"Service," Gemma corrected. "Our lot. For you and me both, it's family. Despite the shitty circumstances of our youths, we made our own families. I get it now. God wants me to be a fierce mother. Wants you to be a fierce mother. That's our path."

Gemma turned to look once more out the window as Angela focused on driving, and thinking about what Gemma said. And the woman wasn't wrong.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Fiona was waiting outside of the house Stahl had busted Eddie in a few days previous, pacing as she waited for Stahl to answer her call.

"Fiona," came her answer.

"Fed. Jimmy is sending the guns back to the original hide out. The house you busted Edmond at," Fiona tells her.

"Now why would he do that?" Stahl asked.

"Don't expect me to tell you the mind of the man who has been keeping me and my daughter prisoner for over a decade. This is your window. He's bringing the guns, and using his AB contacts to run them for him. Tomorrow, here, at 1:15. He wants me to stay here to ensure they get here whole and accounted for."

There was silence on the line for a moment as Stahl thought over her options before she replied. "We'll be there," and hung up.

Fiona breathed out a sigh of relief. Tomorrow and she and Kerrianne would be free. Tomorrow, this nightmare ended.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

It was time. Gemma, Angela, Bella, Donna, and Lyla were all saying goodbye to their men before they rode out to take care of the last of their AB problem. Jasper holding Lyla as close as possible, almost like he could meld them together. Bella was bemused at how close they seemed to be getting and liked to tease Jasper about the honeymoon phase. Gemma gave Clay a sweet goodbye kiss, telling him to come back. Donna was hugging Opie hard as his arms encircled all three and a half members of his family. Chibs' head was pressed against Bella's his hand against her swollen tummy, and Jax was whispering in Angela's ear.

"I gotta go," he said finally, as he kissed her one last time and followed a passing Clay. It was then the boys left en-mass. Mounting their bikes and riding off.

They watched the line of bikes pull out of the gate as it was opened, and Gemma put her arm around Angela. "Come here. Come here," she said to Bella, pulling her into her other side as she kissed both of their cheeks. Donna had a hold of Angela's hand and Lyla had a hold of Bella's.

"It's gonna be okay," Gemma said. "It'll be all right. Let's get 'em all inside. Come on, kids." Gemma released the girls and corralled Ellie, Kenny, and Piper into the clubhouse. Then she saw Chucky moping a bit to the side. "Hey, Stumpy, come with us." Chuck perked up, and followed the others into the clubhouse, now happy that he seemed to be viewed as an ally at least.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

It was dark by the time everyone had made it to the off road of Oswald's timberland. The bikes were parked in a line. Their back up was hiding in the trees. Now they were just waiting for Ule and his ilk to show. Jasper hung back, pacing slowly and obviously deep in thought. Jax was twisting this way and that to loosen himself up. Everyone had their little rituals. Finally, they could see headlights.

"Hey," Clay said, tilting his head in the direction of the oncoming lights.

"All right, boys. Here they come," Jax said, as they watched four cars pull up. Only it was more than ten that got out and they all had weapons. AKs to be more specific.

Jasper stood tall and proud in the front now, standing on one side of Clay with Jax on the other side. "What happened to 10 on 10, no weapons?" Clay asked.

"Guess you couldn't handle a fair fight, huh?" Jax asked.

"Fair is for losers," Ule said. "I'd rather win." Jax smiled and sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Jasper smirked and put his fingers to his mouth and gave a short sharp whistle. From out of the trees, flanking both sides of the Sons, came Lin's crew to the left, and the One-Niners to the right.

Ule's men began cocking their weapons and aiming them at the Sons new friends as they fell in line, but the Niner's and Lin's crew weren't having it. They aimed their guns right back.

"Put your weapons down," Clay ordered. Ule, seeing that he was out numbered and most definitely out gunned, decided to play it smart for once.

"Put 'em down," he tells his men.

"Now you see, I'm usually one about honor, and upholding your word. But you pulled me from the arms of my woman this evenin'. Made her worry. Made the women of a lot of these men worry. And I don't take well to people who threaten those I hold in high regard. So, without further ado-" here Jasper snapped his fingers, and the Niners and Lin's crew opened fired. The Sons, not wanting to miss out on the bloodbath, pulled their weapons and joined. It was a bloody mess of hamburgered men that greeted their eyes when they were done firing.

Clay walked up to Ule, and pulled out his phone, taking a picture of what was left of his face.

"What are you doing? You know you get caught with that, it'll be evidence," Jasper said seriously.

"Chucky gave his statement about the Cara Cara fire. Just wanted to see if we had the right man or if we should still be hunting for him." He stood up straight and turned to the Sons. "Alright boys. Clean up time."

The Sons took hold of one of the bodies and drug them to the back, where Tig was waiting with a bobcat, courtesy of Oswald. Clay met Lin's crew and the Niners in the bloody clearing to tie off this end nicely.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax was visiting Otto in Stockton. After a night of cleaning up the AB mess, he just wanted to get back to Angela, but Clay wanted him to pass on through Otto to the AB heads what Zobelle was up to. Make sure their protection was solid should they end up in the joint again.

"How you getting by?" Jax asked. Otto reached up and pulled the bandage from his eye, showing a black hole under his drooping lid.

"10% vision. It's, uh, lightened the work detail." They both chuckle ruefully. "Resigned to, uh, books on tape."

"It's time for retribution, bro," Jax said. Otto's attention and poor vision turned to Jax. "Got some intel the Aryan shot-callers are gonna wanna know."

"Okay," Otto said seriously, turning an ear towards the young Son to make sure he got everything.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Fiona was waiting not so patiently for Jimmy to show. She was so close to freedom she could nearly taste it. All she wanted was to get home and be with her daughter, but first she had to get through this. She nearly jumped when she heard the garage open and Jimmy come in through the connecting door. Followed by two Mexican boys carrying a crate.

"Hello, lovey," he said, standing aside so the help could put the crate down in the living room.

"Where's your friend? You said that he would be picking up the guns," Fiona said in a huff.

"Change of plans. Seems he got on the wrong end of SAMCRO last night. Haven't heard from him since."

"So what are we going to do with a crateful of AKs then, Jimmy? We can't keep toting them around, like we have been."

"You're right," he said with a smile. "That's why you are going to stay here, keep an eye on my interest-"

"What?! No!" She screeched, interrupting him. Jimmy snapped and rushed her, pinning to the far wall by her throat.

"You will do as I say, woman, or I may just find myself in the market for a new partner sooner rather than later," he growled at her. Fiona couldn't have that. She could put herself in danger, but never Kerrianne. She hit the panic button on a pen in her pocket that Stahl had given her earlier that morning. It took all of 20 seconds from the time she hit the button to the time the feds were kicking in the door. Jimmy, Fiona, and the two Mexican men on the floor by their noses.

"Open it," Stahl ordered two of the agents with her, gesturing to the crate they had brought in. Crowbars were produced and the crate opened. Only, instead of guns, it was filled with produce. Apples, oranges, bananas, a bunch of exotics and enough to feed an army. "What is this?" she demanded of Jimmy on the floor.

"Figured on staying in town a while. Needed some food stores to hold us over. Jose's family here runs the best produce store in three counties," Jimmy said nonchalantly.

"Where are the guns?" Stahl shouted at him.

"Guns? You think I had guns in that crate?" he laughed. "Who do you think I am? John Wayne? Listen, Lady. Can we get up. We aren't doing anything illegal here." Stahl nodded to the agents in the room with them and they let Jimmy and Fiona up.

"We have audio to you admitting to running guns," Stahl said, referring to the wire Fiona wore.

"Do you? I don't recall saying anything about guns. Not a word of it crossed my lips. I was only telling Fiona she was going to look after my interests. I have a lot of stock in the American market, you know. And with the way you American's spend and earn money, I need someone here to make sure I can sell when I need to."

Stahl stood there, looking dumbfounded at being outwitted by Jimmy O. "You've got nothing on me. Whatever you coerced Fiona into thinking, it won't work. And you have no cause to hold us without a warrant."

Stahl sighed, knowing he was right. She didn't have anything solid on them and it would be a waste of time bringing them in, not to mention the paperwork.

"Let's go," she said. The agents looked between each other for a moment before they started filing out of the house.

"Wait! That's it? You're just leaving?" Fiona said in a panicked voice. Stahl turned back to her.

"He's right. We have nothing. You've provided us with nothing we can use, Fiona. So you will get nothing." Fiona stood there, watching her plans flush down the drain as all of the blood left her body. She paled, as the Feds left her alone with the most dangerous person on the planet to her at the moment.

"You've been rather naughty, lovey," Jimmy said, menacingly.

"Now, wait, Jimmy," she said in a shaky voice, holding out a hand as if it would stop his advance. "Think of Kerrianne. She's so young-"

"You should have thought about that before you tried to rat, Fiona."

"But what if I could provide you with an alternative!" she said hastily. "One that will give you a son and devastate Filip at the same time!"

Jimmy stopped, tilting his head to one side. "I'm listening."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Otto was in the prison library, listening to a book on tape. But he was in there for another reason. The AB dick that took his good eye was in there as well, on shelving duty. He was getting help from one of the Niner contacts he was tight with. He heard a book being put down beside him, as the tape continued to play. He then heard the sound of something heavy smacking hard into the meaty flesh of someone, and a groan before a body fell. Opening the book, he felt that there was a shiv inside. Standing up, the Niner led him to the downed man, who he knelt down to and felt for his head.

"The beating was from SAMCRO. This...is from me," he said lowly into the mans ear, before shoving the shiv into the man's neck, just under where his jaw hinged. The Aryan gave a sound of pain, and tried to buck Otto off his back, but the nearly blind man held on to him with a grip to rival a croc. And there Otto stayed, until the man stopped moving.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The lockdown was over. The gates were open and everyone was going home, though a chosen few were going with escorts, just in case. Half-Sac was following Bella and Angela as they made their way to Chibs' place. They had just managed to get her and everything in the door and settled once again. Angela had Abel on her hip.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here until Chibs comes home?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine. The table meeting shouldn't last long," Bella replied, smiling.

"I don't know, Bells. I've just got this feeling that it's not over yet. I mean, Jimmy is still out there, and we know he has a hard on for Chibs."

"Would it make you feel better if I called him for another watch man, while Sac takes you home?" she asked, already pulling out her phone.

"It's the only way you'll get me out the door," Angela smiled. Bella chuckled and called Chibs. It rang three times before he answered.

"Aye, love. Got another craving," he teased.

"Har har. Listen, could you send another dad home to me?" she asked.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Fine, it's just Angela is worried, and I can't get her to go ho- OH!" she exclaimed as she turned and saw none other than Jimmy O walking into the house, a gun aimed at them. He was promply followed by Fiona, who had a gun of her own.

"Well, well. Aren't we just a scene of domestic bliss," Jimmy said as he walked towards Bella.

"Izzy? Izzy?!" Chibs called into the phone as Jimmy took it from her hands and hung up.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs had gone pale as he called Bella's name into the phone. The moment it disconnected, he was standing.

"What is it?" Clay asked.

"Jimmy is at my place with Bella and Angela," he said as he ran out of the meeting room. Every Son and those of the Coven present followed him.

"We're with you brother," Jax said, moving.

"Not going to Bella without us," Jasper said.

"Stop talking and move!" Charlie ordered.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"So, you're Filips new woman. I must say that he continues to have good taste in women," Jimmy said as he leered at her.

"Really? I think it's improved quite a bit," Bella snarked. Fiona backhanded her and Bella was forced to steady herself on the wall.

"I'd watch what you say whore. I haven't forgotten the show you were so kind to put on for me while he was in hospital," Fiona barked.

"And as we told you then, you could have hung up at any time. Personally, I think you secretly enjoyed it. Hearing the sound of a good fuck since you weren't getting any yourself."

Fiona went to slap her again, but Jimmy stopped her. "Now, now, Fiona. That's no way to treat anyone in Isabella's condition. Wouldn't want to damage your one chance at freedom."

"What do you want?" Bella asked.

"Why, you, of course, Isabella. You carry my son after all. Weapon, young prospect," Jimmy said to Half-Sac, who slowly pulled a gun from the small of his back and handed it to Jimmy, handle first. "You too, Sweethearts. Just because you're old lady's doesn't mean you don't have means to protect yourselves."

Angela and Bella both produced their untraceable guns and handed them over. "Last time I checked, I've only been sleeping with one man. This is Chibs' son," Bella said.

"Ah, but what's his is mine. You see, I've always taken what was Filip's. It's a sort of game between us," Jimmy said. Half-Sac went to move just to Bella's side when Jimmy's gun focused on him.

"Don't get brave, boyo," he said, gesturing his gun to the nearby couch in the living room. "Sit." Sac didn't move, so Jimmy raised his gun to his head and repeated the order. "Sit!"

The yelled demand startled Abel and the infant cried out in distress. Angela did her best to calm him, and managed it with a bit of rocking and cooing.

"Wee little Abel Teller. Strong set of lungs on him," Jimmy said. Angela hugged the baby tighter to her. "We're going to need a little more insurance to get out of here. Fiona, take the lad."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Take the lad," he repeated slowly, making each word sound like a sentence. Fiona moved forward to take Abel, but Half-Sac rushed forward to subdue Jimmy, only to get shot in the chest for his troubles. Angela and Bella cry out for him, and Abel starts crying again at the loud noises. Bella went to kneel beside the now gasping and dying prospect, and Angela was doing her best to hold onto Abel in her distress, and failing. The baby screaming in pain as he was wrenched from Angela's arms.

Jimmy focused his gun on Angela. "Now, what to do with you?" he asked.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The Sons burst into Chibs' home to find Half-Sac dead near the door and Angela tied to a chair in the living room, gagged, struggling, and crying.

"Angel!" Jax shouted as he went to her, taking her gag off.

"He took them!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" he said, looking to Abel's empty car seat.

"Go! I'll be fine! Go get them!" she shouted at them. Nearly everyone left, though Jane stayed behind, to untie her and get the story.

The Sons and Coven members jumped onto their bikes. Jasper producing a rather impressive M4A1 rifle with a laser aiming module from the back of the SUV Jane drove over. Not even caring that he'll be riding with a military issued rifle on his back through civilian streets (a BIG no-no by the way) he followed the Sons. They all rode like bats out of hell to catch up, knowing that the Irishman was heading to the docks where Opie had followed Stahl; Chibs, Jax, and Charlie out front.

They got there in time to see Jimmy struggling with Bella to get them onto a boat with Fiona behind them. Bella was putting up enough of a fight though to stall them. Jimmy saw the Sons at the entrance of the docks from his boat on the far side and knew he had to do something. So he took his pistol, and smashed the butt of it to Bella's head, knocking her out. He caught her as she slumped in unconsciousness, and took satisfaction in Chibs yelling at him in anger as he swept her up bridal style and carried her onto the boat.

Fiona wasn't so lucky. Jasper had stayed at the entrance to the dock, knowing he couldn't shoot them randomly as he ran. He focused on them in his sights, and took a chance. He fired at Fiona, hitting her in the shoulder, causing her to fall. She had just managed to hold on to Abel. She knew though that she wouldn't make it to the boat with him, and she would die if she stayed. So she left Abel on the dock and boarded the boat just as Jimmy was pulling out. And the Sons got there mere moments after.

Jax immediately picked his son up from the dock, hugging him close and checking him for injuries as Chibs stood where the wooden planks ended, looking on as his fiance was taken from him. Charlie put his hand on Chibs' shoulder in a show of comfort, but the man was too focused on the boat.

"He took her. He took Izzy!" He said through ragged breaths, looking around at his brothers and the Coven members. He then turned his attention back to the receding image of the boat and collapsed, Charlie's arms doing their best to support him and failing.

"ISABELLA!"

 _ **A/N 11/24/2018: And that's it for season 2, my loves. I hope it was worth it. I'm sorry it's taken so long to finish, but I've always loved a bit of anticipation in my stories. I know this cliffhanger is one hell of an anticipatory deal, but hey, what can I say? First episode of season 3 ought to be up before the end of the weekend, so keep your eyes peeled. Please leave a review! I love hearing from y'all!**_


End file.
